De Roces y Demas
by Eve Potter
Summary: Vuelvo con la continuacion de mi primer Slash, Esto no es normal, donde Harry descubria que era un puñetero pervetido sexual. Sigo con la historia donde la deje, pero esta vez cambio el tercio y me dedico a toros estilos. HD.MPREG
1. Chapter 1: Desesperacion

Sabes esa sensación de mirar al reloj y que parece que va para atrás ¿?. Pues eso creo yo que es lo que le pasa a mi reloj. RUBITO! Me parece que te estafaron, porque este reloj va para atrás.

MIERDA! – pateo la cama. Estoy que hecho chispas, chirbitas y de todo por la cabeza. – BUFFFFFFFFFFF! - otra vez vuelvo a patear la cama

HARRY! – oigo el grito de mi tío Vernon. Mierda que se habrá creído el gordo seboso. Pateo con mas energía la pata de la cama – HARRY! – otro grito más – no me hagas subir, porque te enteraras – ATREVETE! Es lo que quiero gritarle, quiero descargar toda mi rabia contra el, pero no puedo. No, vale que soy mayor de edad, vale que tengo permitido hacer magia (responsablemente) fuera del colegio, pero descargar mi ira contra el no es lo mejor.

Abatido me dejo caer sobre la cama. Miro mi muñeca, 08:37 de la mañana del 1 de septiembre. Se supone que hoy Sirius vendrá a por mi, después de todo el verano encerrado en esta maldita casa, vendrá a por mi. Creo que ahora mismo podría trepar por las paredes de los nervios y la inquietud que me rondan. AUTOCONTROL HARRY AUTOCONTROL. Solo unos minutos más, y Sirius estará aquí. Eso es, unos minutos más. Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, 08:37 … JODER! Que le pasa a este puto reloj que no avanza!.

Desesperado, así es como me siento. Pero como no voy a estarlo si llevo 8 semanas separado de el. 8 Semanas, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin su sonrisa. 8 SEMANAS MATANDOME A PAJAS! Porque mi jodio amiguito ha recuperado el vigor de meses pasados ante la falta de descargo, y claro … o me pasaba el día dándome duchas frías, o hacia que mi amiga la mano se hiciera intima de mi amiguito. Y lo ultimo, reconozcámoslo, es mucho mejor. Ya sabes, a falta de pan buenas son tortas.

Abro el baúl, y reviso que todas mis cosas estén dentro, y es que esta vez no voy a volver. Se acabo esa alianza de sangre, se acabo sentirme menos que nada durante meses. YA NO MAS!. Todo esta en su sitio, la capa, el mapa, los libros, la ropa, y todas y cada una de sus cartas. Dos por dia, una en la mañana y otra al acostarnos. Y es que no podría haber soportado todo esto sin sus cartas, y nuestras conversación a través del espejito. Ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños pudimos vernos, "Es demasiado peligroso" fue la única explicación que Sirius me dio. MIERDA! Era mi cumpleaños, quería pasarlo con el … JODER! Que mal me sentía aquel día, mucho mas solo que nunca. Sabiendo que tenia alguien con quien pasar ese día, pero que estaba lejos de mi.

Miro el reloj. 08:42, bueno .. el reloj avanza algo, menos mal pensé que se había escacharrado. Me siento y tomo una de las cartas al azar, la abro con cuidado, y comienzo a leer.

_Hola amor,_

_Buenos días, como has pasado la noche¿?. Espero que bien y que hayas tenido esos sueños tan reales que me narras en tus cartas,(espero ansioso el sueño de hoy). Anoche Severus vino a dormir a la casa. NO TE RIAS! … ni con 3 hechizos insonorizantes conseguí acallar sus gemidos. POR MERLIN, creo que eso no es normal, tienen que tomar algo, porque JODER! La actividad a la que someten sus cuerpos, no es ni medio normal. He pensado en preguntarle a mi padrino, tal vez podría darnos un poco ¿? Seguro que te has sonrojado al pensar lo que haríamos con algo que aumentara nuestra resistencia, QUE MONO TE PONES CUANDO TE SONROJAS _(puñetero rubio! MIERDA! Me arden las mejillas)_.No intentes evitarlo sabes que es peor. _

_Sirius me ha dicho que esta mañana los prob… quiero decir los pelirrojos, harán una visita a la orden, la verdad es que no me apetece para nada toparme con tu amiguito. Te prometí (pese a que los Malfoy no hacemos promesas) que no me metería con el, que permanecería ajeno a sus provocaciones, pero también te digo que tengo mi paciencia y como vuelva a insinuar que soy un arrastrado yo … bueno ya sabes …_

_Por cierto, eso que crees que un poco de ceniza no lo es.(_JODIO HURON VICIOSO!... aggghhh la hoja esta completamente manchada de ceniza, no hay manera de quitarle el vicio)_. Por lo demás ya sabes todo sigue igual, me paso el día leyendo, pensando en ti y … MERLIN! un Malfoy auto complaciéndose, me has hecho caer muy bajo lo sabias ¿? _(MAS TE VALE HACERLO TU SOLITO ¡! Pq como me entere que buscas donde meterla te capo!).

_Te echo tanto de menos, que si lo pienso podría morirme del dolor (imagíname con mi carita de perro abandonado como dices tu,jeje) Te quiero Harry, te quiero cada día un poquito mas. No sabes cuanto me cuesta estar separado de ti, pero en cuanto pisemos el colegio, te prometo que nadie mas va a separarme nunca de ti._

_Te amo,_

_Tu rubio. _

Doblo la carta con cuidado y la meto con las demás en el baúl. Miro el reloj, 08:59. POR FIN!. Lanzo un hechizo al baúl lo encojo para guardarlo en un bolsillo del pantalón, agarro la jaula de Hedwing y desciendo por las escaleras.

engendro donde te crees que vas ¿? – pregunta un ceñudo Vernon Dursley

ME VOY! En un minuto, mi padrino aparecerá y me sacara de aquí. POR FIN! No volveré a veros la cara nunca mas, a Merlín gracias

Quien te has creído que eres para hablarme en ese tono ¿?

Tío Vernon, por tu bien te aconsejo que ni siquiera me eleves el tono, he de recordarte que ya soy mayor de edad¿? – veo su cara de aprensión – muy bien, veo que lo recuerdas

Eres un engendro, un despojo de la naturaleza

Puede, pero también puede que sea el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos – sonrió de medio lado como solo mi rubio podría hacer – así que mas te vale mantenerte tranquilo estos minutos – miro el reloj, las 09:00. Solo un poco mas y estaré fuera de aquí.

Oigo el timbre de la puerta, la puerta ¿?... Sirius llamando a la puerta ¿, esto es realmente extraño. Corro interponiéndome en el camino de Vernon que se lanzaba desesperado a por el pomo de la puerta, lo tomo en su lugar y la abro,

REMUS ¿? – que hace el aquí

Hola, Harry

Rems! – me tiro a sus brazos, hacia tanto que no lo veía, que ya casi no sabia lo que era abrazarle – que haces aquí¿?.

He venido a buscarte

A mi ¿?... pero Sirius dijo que vendría el mismo

Sirius … el no … el no ha podido venir – noto un deje tembloroso en su voz

Remus, pasa algo ¿?

No, claro que no, vamos tenemos que aparecernos en la estación, sino no te dará tiempo.

Si… si claro – entro a por la jaula de Hedwing, un poco consternado, el hecho de que Sirius no este aquí no me hace presagiar nada bueno – HASTA NUNCA! – les grito a unos anonadados, Dursley

Doy un portazo y camino hasta un sitio oculto para poder aparecerme con Remus, en realidad es el que se aparece, yo solo me agarro a el, aun no estoy muy dicho en esto de aparecerse y desaparecerse.

La estación de King Cross esta tan bulliciosa como siempre, la gente camina hacia los metros y los trenes, sin pararse para nada. Veo a algunos alumnos rezagados correr hacia el anden nueve y tres cuartos, veo caras risueñas, en los mayores, y de aprensión en los mas pequeños, que no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

Remus vendrás en el tren ¿?

Si, tengo que ir … a … bueno unos asuntos – parece incomodo y nervioso – vamos, hay que cruzar rápido, sino no podremos hacerlo

Los dos corremos contra el muro de pared falsa con decisión, y tras cruzarlo aparecemos en el anden donde todos los alumnos se despiden de sus familias, y saludas a sus conocidos.

Muevo inquieto mi cabeza en busca de mi rubio, veo a alguno de sus compañeros, pero no esta con ellos. Veo como Gin me saluda, voy a caminar hacia ella pero, la mano de Remus me lo impide

Harry tenemos que hablar – me dice nervioso

Pero … quiero saludar a mis amigos – o a los que me quedan, pienso al ver la mueca de asco que Ron me regala

Luego … si … si quieres luego lo harás

Pero … tengo que buscar a Draco – le sonrió

Va… vamos Harry – su rostro se compuje.

Algo no va bien. Lo puedo sentir. Subimos al tren y le sigo por los pasillos, parece que sabe muy bien a donde va, llegamos al final de tren y me dice,

entra … yo … yo me quedare fuera

Pero …

Entra Harry – obedezco nervioso e indeciso – corro la puerta para entrar al vagón, me imagino que alguien me esperara, pero no veo a nadie en su interior.

Coloco la jaula de Hedwing en el estante superior y me siento. Me quedo en silencio y comienzo a oír una respiración. UNA RESPIRACION ¿? Pero … si estoy solo ¿?

QUIEN ANDA AHÍ ¿? – pregunto metiendo la mano en el bolsillo en busca de mi varita

Lo … lo siento Harry – una voz lastimera y casi en susurro me habla

Quien… quien es ¿? – sentado frente a mi, la figura de mi padrino comienza a aparecer – SIRIUS ¡! – exclamo feliz al verle, pero la felicidad se torna asombro al ver la cara de mi padrino marcada con sangre, y su torno lleno de la misma sangre. El asombro se torna miedo cuando me doy cuenta – DRACO DONDE ESTA DRACO ¿?

Yo … Harry lo lamento …

DONDE ESTA DRACO ¿? – las lagrimas llenan los ojos de mi padrino – Sirius, por favor, donde esta Draco – un nudo se forma en mi garganta

Lo siento Harry

SIRIUS! JODER! Deja de decir lo siento y dime donde esta Draco ¿? – nervioso se pasa la mano por el pelo, y también aprecio como esta llena de heridas, Sirius parece desvalido y gravemente herido

Se lo han llevado


	2. Chapter 2: Angustia

Caigo a plomo sobre el asiento que tengo detrás. Las palabras de Sirius acaban de traspasar mi cuerpo y se ha llevado con ellas mi ser, mi alma y hasta mi propia vida. Se lo han llevado. No esta aquí esperándome, como me había dicho. Se lo han llevado, semanas esperando este instante y no esta, me lo han arrebatado.

No … - niego con la cabeza – No – sigo con un movimiento nervioso e inquieto hacia ambos lado – NO! NO! NO! - comienzo a gritar

Harry … yo

NOOO! – el grito desgarrador sale de mi garganta para llenar el vagón – NO, no puede ser … no se lo han llevado, es imposible, vosotros dijisteis que estaría a salvo – quiero llorar, gritar de desesperación pero no puedo

Lo siento de verdad – Sirius parece que es incapaz a decir otra cosa

QUE LO SIENTES ¿? … tu me lo prometiste, dijiste que cuidarías de el, que … nadie me iba a arrebatar a Draco!

Lo se Harry pero …

PERO QUE ¿? … tu lo permitiste, dejaste que se lo llevaran, no hiciste nada ¡!

No, Harry … escúchame – se levanta con poco equilibrio a tocarme

NO! … no me toques – le lanzo una mirada furiosa – quien fue ¿? Quien se lo llevo ¿?

Mortifagos

Lucius ¿?

No se, no pude verles la cara … Harry nos tendieron una emboscada yo …

Tu que Sirius tu que¿, todo el verano encerrado en casa de mis tíos, sin poder ver a mi novio, porque era demasiado peligroso, y ahora, me dices que se lo han llevado – quiero partirle la cara, coger su rostro demacrado y cargado de heridas y estrellarlo con la pared

Harry yo …

TU TIENES LA CULPA ¡! – me lanzo a por el y comienzo a zarandearlo – ME LO PROMETISTE! ME DIJISTE QUE NO LE PA… - las lagrimas empiezan a inundar mis ojos – que no … - no tengo fuerzas, se me escapan al aire, ya no puedo mas – que no … - me derrumbo de rodillas sobre el suelo y comienzo a llorar.

Harry, por favor – intenta abrazarme pero yo no le dejo

NO ME TOQUES! – levanto mi mirada iracunda hacia el – no me toques, porque te juro que ahora mismo podría matarte – y Merlín sabe que lo haría, pero no es contra el contra quien debo descargar mi rabia.

Limpio mis lágrimas con la mano, y con dificultad me pongo en pie, me parece que en un momento todo el peso de mi vida ha caído a plomo sobre mí. Le he perdido, me lo han arrebatado. MIERDA, no puede ser cierto, no me puede estar pasando esto, doy un par de pasos hasta la puerta,

Harry donde vas ¿?

A buscarle – Abro la puerta y observo como Remus continua enfrente junto a ella – aparta

Harry entra por favor, o puedes ir a ninguna lado

QUE NO PUEDO QUE ¿? – que demonios se ha creído que voy a quedar sentado esperando viéndolas venir ¿? – Apártate por favor

No voy a hacerlo, Harry se que … se que esto es muy duro para ti pero no puedes hacer nada – me dice apesadumbrado

Como que no ¿, pienso ir a buscarle y enfrentar a quien haga falta para traerlo de vuelta.

Tu solo no llegarías a ningún lado – dice Sirius desde dentro del vagón

Me importa una mierda lo que penséis, voy a ir a buscarlo y llegare hasta el

Pero Harry no te das cuenta, de que es Voldemort quien lo tiene – añade Remus – no podrías acercarte a el

Si, lo haré, aunque me cueste la vida lo haré

No, lo harás. Le prometí a Draco que no te dejaría ir a buscarle – dice Sirius que se ha levantado y esta parado junto a mi

QUE ¿? – que diablos esta diciendo¿, pq Draco … MIERDA no entiendo nada

escúchame por favor, déjame que te cuente – dice poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

NO, tengo que ir a por el

Por favor, escúchame – me dice suplicante – hazlo por el

Pero …

Escúchanos Harry – dice Remus

No digo nada mas, solo vuelvo a entrar en el vagón y me siento frente a Sirius y Remus, que me miran tristes y nerviosos. Hace ya tiempo que no lloro, ya no me quedan lágrimas, ya no las quiero. Es el momento de luchar.

Sabemos que crees que ir a buscarle es lo mejor – empieza Remus – pero ya te hemos dicho que tu solo no llegarías a ningún lado … espera por favor – me dice ante mi ademán de comenzar a hablar – no sabemos quien se lo ha llevado, ni a donde, que es lo que ibas a hacer ¿? Vagar por el país en su búsqueda ¿?. La orden ya se ha puesto en marcha, para encontrarlo, además contamos con ayuda del ministerio

ESOS SON UNOS INUTILES! – les grito

Puede – prosigue Remus – pero están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Draco, todos lo estamos haciendo

Por eso yo voy a ir a buscarlo también

Harry, por favor, escúchanos – pedía de nuevo Sirius – no todo es como parece

QUE NO ES COMO PARECE ¿? Se han llevado a Draco, me lo han arrebatado, que tiene que parecer eso ¿? – pregunto furioso

Draco se fue con ellos – musita Sirius

QUE ¿? – esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando – el no haría eso, no quería ir con ellos, no quería la marca – MIERDA MIERDA – el me quiere!

Por eso se fue con ellos – contesta apesadumbrado Sirius- Harry le obligaron a irse con ellos, le amenazaron, si no iba a con ellos, Voldemort iría a por ti

Pero … no … - MIERDA! Puñetero rubio! De cuando a esta parte tiene un lado Gryffindor¡? – NO JODER NO ¡!

Lo siento mucho Harry, nosotros íbamos a buscarte. MIERDA! No debí dejarle que me acompañara – Sirius esta realmente abatido – pero esta tan ansioso. MIERDA!. Lo siento Harry, lo siento. No se como paso.

COMO QUE NO SABES ¿? – pregunto furioso

Harry, fue muy extraño, nadie sabia que Sirius y Draco irían a buscarte, se suponía que yo me llevaría a Draco a la estación, y esperaríamos por vosotros – dice Remus

Pero …

Fue una emboscada Harry – Sirius me mira a los ojos – caminábamos hacia la casa de tus tíos, cuando un grupo de mortifagos nos rodeo, salieron de la nada. Pero sabían lo que querían

A Draco …

Si a el, no lanzaron ningún avada, solo querían distraerme para que lo dejara solo, lo siento de verdad, hice todo lo que pude pero un mortifago lo agarro y le amenazo, yo lo oí, le dijo que si no iba con ellos, el Lord se encargaría personalmente de ti. – traga saliva – Draco esta abatido, pero no les dio el gusto de verles llorar, acepto irse con ellos, si, pero me pidió que no te dejara ir a por el. Y yo … yo se lo prometí

Me importa una mierda lo que le prometieras, y lo que ese loco demente quiera hacerme. Voy a ir a por el, no te das cuenta de que en cuanto descubran que no pueden ponerle la marca, el … el lo va a …

MIERDA! Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Ese demente tiene a Draco, JODER! Que diablos le estará haciendo, JODER! No puedo dejarlo a su merced, me necesita, no puedo quedarme aquí

Tengo que ir, el esta en peligro, me necesita

Harry, Draco te necesita, pero ir solo allí es un suicidio

Y NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI LO ES O NO ¡! – le espeto – Draco podría … JODER! podría estar muerto y yo aquí debatiendo si es o no un suicidio

Y que harás dime que harás ¿? – Sirius se levanta furioso – repartir maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, eh ¿, no te das cuenta que estará infestado de mortifagos, ansiosos por acabar con tu vida

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA MI VIDA!

Ya pero a Draco no, no te das cuenta de que se sacrifico por ti – las heridas de Sirius se me hacen ahora mucho mas dolorosas – el arriesgo su vida por ti, se entrego a … MIERDA! A un muerte casi segura, por ti, porque tu tuvieras un futuro, y ahora … ahora quieres echarlo todo a perder

Pero … - MIERDA! Pq lo hiciste Draco pq ¿?

Harry, yo lo siento en el alma, daría mi vida si con eso bastara para traértelo de vuelta, pero … lo siento Harry, lo siento – Sirius se derrumba abatido sobre el asiento, agacha al cabeza y la cubre con sus manos.

Los tres permanecemos en silencio, cada uno con nuestros pensamientos. Yo solo puedo repetirme, que sin el ya no soy nada. No puedo creerme que lo haya perdido, que ya no … MIERDA NO ¡! NO NO ¡, esta bien lo se, esta vivo, tiene que estarlo joder! No puedo perderlo así como si nada, no es justo JODER. La puerta del vagón se abre,

… Ron …por favor … además tenemos que – Hermione entra en el vagón – vaya … yo … - al vernos a los tres se queda parada – lo lamento, no quería interrumpir

Que pasa pq no entras ¿? – oigo la voz del pelirrojo detrás

Hay … hay alguien … - Hermione mi mira, las lagrimas vuelven a estar de nuevo en mis ojos, y empiezan a derramarse, en silencio, siento que la vida se me escapa con ellas – Harry, estas … estas bien ¿? – me pregunta temerosa

Ese esta ahí ¿?

Ron, por favor. Harry que ocurre ¿? – mira hacia Sirius y observo como su rostro adquiere un tinte de pánico – SIRIUS! Por Merlín estas herido – QUE OBSERVADORA! – que … pasa ¿? – mira a ambos lados del vagón, Sirius vuelve a hundir la cabeza entre las manos, Remus permanece quieto con la mirada perdida y yo solo puedo llorar en silencio – Harry ¡! Que pasa ¿? – pregunta preocupada

Veámonos Herms, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer – dice un furioso Ron tirando del brazo de Hermione

NO, no ves que Harry nos necesita – de nuevo se agacha ante mi – Harry que pasa ¿?

Herms … se … Herms – y me lanzo a sus brazos, y descargo todo mi dolor contra su pecho llorando amargamente.

Hermione permanece a mi lado abrazándome con cariño, sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Solo dándome el cariño y calor que necesito, Ron sigue en la puerta, sin saber muy bien si salir malhumorado o quedarse en silencio.

Herms me lo han quitado – le digo entre sollozos – esos malditos me lo han arrebatado

Que ¿? – pregunta un poco descolocada

Les tendieron una emboscada, a Sirius y a … y a Draco – levanto la cabeza para mirarla – lo van a matar

QUE¿¿? – ahora es Ron el que habla

Harry … quien … pero … - Hermione esta completamente asombrada

Los mortifagos, ellos se lo llevaron – digo limpiándome las lagrimas – querían ponerle la marca

Ya … pero porque van … a bueno matarle ¿?

Pq no podrán ponérsela, pq el ya lleva mi marca

TU MARCA ¿? – pregunta Ron

Si, los tatuajes no son tales, son marcas, como la marca oscura. Necesitábamos hacer algo así, para evitar que pudieran ponerle la marca … pero ahora … Herms va a morir por mi culpa – me lanzo a sus brazos otra vez

No es tu culpa Harry – comenta Remus

SI SI LO ES ¡! Ese loco me quiere a mi, no a el, no debió hacerlo! MIERDA! LE ODIO! – TE ODIO DRACO TE ODIO ¡! Pq lo hiciste – me ha dejado solo! … me prometió que estaría siempre conmigo y ahora …

Harry, no tenia opción – prosigue Remus

SI ¡! debió dejar que vinieran a por mi

HARRY! No seas imbecil – grita Sirius – Draco jamás habría permitido que te hicieran nada

Y PQ YO TENGO QUE PERMITIRLO EH ¿? … pq tengo que quedarme aquí esperando … esperando a que me entreguen su cuerpo sin vida PQ ¿? – la ira llena los caudales de mi sangre, la siento palpitar bajo mi piel a punto de estallar

No se Harry no se, pero el se sacrifico por ti … tu no … MIERDA! Harry no se … - Sirius vuelve a hundirse un poquito mas

Nadie dice nada más. El silencio vuelve a reinar en el vagón. Me acurruco en el regazo de Hermione y vuelvo a llorar en silencio. Ron cierra la puerta y se sienta junto Remus. Ya no se oye nada más que el traqueteo del tren deslizándose hasta la escuela.

El tiempo pasa y ya no puedo pensar, no creo que sea capaz de volver a hacerlo nunca mas, el dolor lo invade todo. Mi cuerpo, mi alma. TODO. Ya no hay espacio para nada mas, solo duele, duele tanto que mata. Mata si ser y mi corazón. Ya no hay nada más que dolor. Sin el no hay nada. Solo dolor.

Cierro los ojos con la esperanza de que esto sea una pesadilla cruel y sádica, que no sea nada más que eso. Pero al abrirlos vuelvo a la realidad, rodeado de gente en el vagón de regreso a la escuela, sintiendo el dolor. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora, es llorar. Y si eso no es suficiente, morirme del dolor que todo esto supone para mí.

Harry … Harry – oigo la voz de Hermione pero no quiero reaccionar no tengo fuerzas – ya hemos llegado – me dice dulcemente

No le contesto. Solo me pongo en pie mecánicamente. Creo que Sirius y Remus me hablan, pero no les escucho, no puedo hacerlo. Estoy muerto en vida. La mano de Hermione toma la mía y la apresa con fuerza, se que intenta infundirme cariño y afecto, pero no lo siento. Ya no puedo sentir nada.

Camino tras de ella, por los pasillos de la escuela. Oigo como me saludan, y veo las miradas de preocupación en la gente que me ve. Ven en mí a un fantasma a un muerto en vida, porque eso es lo que soy. Sin el ya no soy nada.

Bajamos del tren, veo venir a Ginny hacia nosotros, pero Ron se interpone en su camino,

Ahora no Gin – le dice

Pero…

Ahora no

La veo quedarse perpleja en el sitio con rostro afligido y preocupado. Pero no me importa. Nada me importa. Nada siento. Nada padezco. Ya no soy nada.

Con la ayuda de Ron subo a uno de los carruajes que nos llevan camino a la escuela, en el interior. De nuevo, Sirius, Remus, Hermione y Ron. Y otra vez el silencio lo inunda todo. Llevo mi vista a la ventanita, y observo el que siempre he considerado mi hogar, mi refugio. Ahora ya no es nada. Sin el todo esta vació.

En solos unos minutos, oigo la algarabía a mi alrededor, alumnos que se saludan efusivamente, que se abrazan y besas. Nervios y alegría se mezclan por doquier. A mí ya no me afecta, nada nunca mas lo hará. Veo a una preocupada profesora McGonagall reunir a los de mi casa. Lo sabe, lo noto en su rostro de preocupación y de lastima. Pero eso ya no es nada para mí.

Sirius cojea a mi lado, hasta que se detiene al ver a solo unos metros a Snape, con su porte altivo y poderoso, como siempre, pero con la mirada llena de preocupación. Se que se muere por estrechar a Sirius entre sus brazos, por cuidar sus heridas. Yo ya no podré hacer eso, creo sentir envidia, pero no lo es, ya no hay espacio en mi ser para algo que no sea el dolor.

Avanzo de nuevo cuando siento como Hermione tira de mi mano, Sirius se queda atrás junto con Snape, Remus y Ron caminan delante de mí. Noto que Ron quiere decirme algo, quizás palabras de apoyo de compresión, pero no se atreve. Se lo agradezco, eso no me sirve para nada. Los pasos me llevan al Gran Comedor, las puertas como siempre permanecen cerradas ante la espera de la llegada de los alumnos, justo antes de que lleguemos comienzan a abrirse, y algunos alumnos se pierden en su interior

AH! – un grito desgarrador llega a mis oídos.

Remus y Ron corren hacia el Gran Comedor, para ver lo que ocurre. Hermione y yo permanecemos quietos unos segundos, pero después soy yo el que camino, soltando mi mano de la de Herms, no se porque lo hago, solo es un movimiento mecánico.

Llego a la puerta pero no puedo ver nada, los alumnos se agolpan en la entrada y me impiden ver nada. Ron corre hacia mí,

No entres, no lo hagas – me suplica

Me doy cuenta de su temor en el rostro, de su angustia. Pero no le hago caso, intenta retenerme pero me zafo de el, los demás alumnos al verme forman un pasillo y me dejan caminar. Comienzo a sentir de nuevo, ahora no es dolor, es miedo lo que se apodera de mi cuerpo, al imaginarme lo que puedo encontrarme allí.

Los pasos son cortos y dubitativos, pero por fin llego al interior, levanto un poco la vista,

- DRACO NO!


	3. Chapter 3: Traicion

Mi cerebro no reacciona, no manda ordenes al resto de mi cuerpo. Quiero moverme, caminar, correr hacia el pero no puedo. La escena ante mi ha paralizado todo mi ser.

En mitad del Gran Comedor, dos altas vigas de madera se alzan. De sus extremos superiores salen dos cadenas de hierro, de las que sujeto por las muñecas se encuentra Draco. Pero no puede ser el, la cabeza le cuelga de medio lado, los pantalones no son mas que jirones sobre su piel, hay marcas por sus piernas cubiertas por sangre. SU SANGRE.

El primer movimiento de mi cuerpo es un temblor, al percatarme de que su pecho desnudo esta cubierto de moratones, y heridas sangrantes. Pero no es eso lo que mas llama mi atención, no lo es, no. Lo que me deja inmóvil ante la imagen de Draco, es la palabra que parece tener grabada, a golpe de cuchillo en el pecho. TRAIDOR.

Miro la palabra una y otra vez, desmoronándome con cada segundo que pasa. Empiezo a imaginarme lo que le han hecho, odiándome por permitirlo. Su pecho se mueve, RESPIRA! Esta vivo!.

En ese momento es cuando abandono todo pensamiento y corro hacia el, intento deshacerme de las cadenas, pero no puedo, son ligaduras mágica,

Te ayudare – dice Ron al llegar a mi lado, intentamos en balde soltarle del amarre pero no podemos.

Que diantre es todo esto… DRACO ¡! – Snape hace acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor, sin imaginarse lo que sus ojos verían, al mirar hacia el centro, y ver colgado de las muñecas a su ahijado, corre hacia nosotros – POR MERLIN! DRACO! – llega a mi lado

Esta vivo – le digo – pero… MIERDA! No puedo soltarlo ¡!

Son ligaduras mágicas – QUE LISTO! De eso ya me había dado cuenta yo

Como las soltamos ¿?

Se necesita bastante magia para romperlas – comenta apesadumbrado y sin voltear la vista hacia su ahijado

Yo lo haré, puedo hacerlo – le digo

Esta bien – se voltea hacia el resto de los alumnos – ESTO NO ES UN CIRCO! FUERA! – el grito es atronador, y llena por completo el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos corren despavoridos en dirección contraria

Señores que ocure… MERLIN! – exclama McGonagall al entrar en el recinto – fuera de aquí todo el mundo no lo han oído ¡! – les grita a los alumnos mas rezagados – Ayúdeme Señor Black – le pide a mi padrino para cerrar las puertas – Profesor Lupin, podría hacerse cargo de … de Merlín … de los alumnos – la pobre mujer empieza a quedarse sin palabras

Si claro – Remus se pierde tras las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde ahora solo estamos, Sirius, McGonagall, Snape, Ron, Hermione y yo.

Y Draco, que permanece inconsciente, con la respiración a mi parecer cada vez mas débil, y con un aspecto deplorable.

Draco … me oyes ¿? – me acerco a el, pero esta demasiado alto, no puedo siquiera tocarlo. No obtengo respuesta – te bajare de ahí, tranquilo Draco – digo con la vana esperanza de que pueda oírme – Que tengo que hacer ¿?

Bueno, hay que finalizar el hechizo, pero se ve claramente que…

QUE QUE ¿? – pregunto impaciente

Las ligaduras las ha hecho el Señor Oscuro

Como lo sabe ¿? – pregunta Ron

La magia oscura llena toda la estancia – contesta apesadumbrado

Pero como es posible ¿, como ha llegado aquí ¿? – pregunta Herms – se supone que el… que bueno el no puede entrar aquí … no ¿?

No, no puede, pero cualquiera pudo dejarlo aquí – comenta Sirius – sospecho que no fue casualidad la emboscada, ni nada de esto. Hay alguien que informa al Lord sobre nuestro movimientos

Un trai.. – Ron no llega a terminar la frase ante mi mirada fulminante

Si, eso parece. Pero dejémonos de charlas hay que bajarlo de ahí a como de lugar – dice preocupado Sirius

Tienes razón – miro a Snape – un Finite Incantatem esta seguro que funcionara ¿?

Eso espero

Esta bien – apunto hacia las cadenas que retienen a Draco

ESPERA! – grita Ron – caerá a plomo si haces eso, me pondré debajo para agarrarlo

Gra… gracias – sentir el apoyo de Ron en este momento apacigua un poco mi dolor

De nada colega – se pone bajo los pies de Draco – cuando quieras

Voy – de nuevo apunto hacia las cadenas – FINITE INCATATEM! –vuelco en mi varita toda la magia de la que creo soy portador, concentrándome solo en soltar las cadenas que le tienen prisionero.

Un haz de luz sale mi varita hacia las cadenas, siento como si el hechizo quisiera rebotar al tocarlas, pero me concentro, tengo que hacerlo. Varios segundos después, mi magia consigue romper las ligaduras, Draco cae tomado por Ron hacia el suelo. Sin apenas fuerzas corro hacia a el, aparto a Ron de malas maneras y tomo su cuerpo en mi brazos,

Draco … draco me oyes ¿? – aparto los mechones de pelo de su cara. Con horror veo que también le han marcado ahí, cortes en las mejillas y en la frente, y sus labios amoratados, un ojo completamente morado, y un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su nariz. MIERDA! – Draco, soy yo, soy Harry – paso mi mano por su rostro – MIERDA RUBIO! Despierta, estoy aquí, por favor, no me dejes – con mis dedos delineo sus labios – Draco … por favor, por favor – mis lagrimas comienza a caer sobre su rostro

Creo .. que … hay … go … goteras por aquí – dice en un susurro

DRACO ¿? … Draco ¡! – le estrujo contra mi pecho

Harry vas a ahogarlo ¡! – me reprende Hermione

Gracias … Granger … - parpadea un par de veces y abre sus hermosos ojos – no pudieron con… conmigo los mortifagos, y Harry ha estada a … apunto de ahogarme – intenta sonreír, pero una mueca de dolor llena su cuerpo

IMBECIL! – le regaño – como puedes bromear ¿?

No … se … será el humor de los Malfoy

DRACO!

Vale … - intenta incorporarse – Harry … creo que no me encuentro …

DRACO … DRACO ¡!

Parece que se ha desmayado – dice Snape agachándose a mi lado – tranquilo solo ha perdido la consciencia, pero es urgente que le vea un mendimago

Lo llevare a la enfermería

No, aquí no hay suficientes medios – dice McGonagall – debe ir al hospital

NO, no pienso a arriesgarme a que se lo lleven otra vez – le digo

Creo, que no lo harán – dice Sirius

Como puedes estar tan seguro ¿? – pregunto yo sin soltar a Draco

Porque si quisieran llevárselo otra vez, porque lo dejaron aquí ¿? – buena pregunta, pq demonios se lo llevan para después dejarlo aquí ¿?

Es una advertencia – dice Snape – es el modo de decirnos a todo, que … que puede hacer lo que quiera - vuelve de nuevo a llevarse la mano a la marca – Vamos, hay que llevarlo al hospital – intenta cogerlo pero yo no le dejo

Yo le llevare – digo mientras comienzo a ponerme de pie, con su cuerpo entre mis brazos

Señor Potter, usted no puede salir de aquí – añade McGonagall

YO LE LLEVARE – repito

Harry, es peligroso – me dicen mis amigos

YO LE LLE VA RE – les grito

No puedes hacerlo, Harry – es Sirius el que habla ahora

Intenta impedírmelo – le digo

Y dicho esto, camino hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor,

Es que nadie va abrir la puerta¿?

Si – Snape camina hacia mi – Black deberías ir tu también, esta – la angustia se hace palpable en su tono – esta usted herido

Estoy bien – comenta

No lo estas Sirius – le reprende Hermione – debes ir.

VAMOS! – les grito

Iremos contigo Harry – oigo la voz de Ron

NI HABLAR! Eso si que no … - McGonagall intenta detener a mis amigos

Yo iré con ellos – añade Snape – el Señor Potter necesitara compañía. Vamos!

De camino hacia las afueras del colegio nos encontramos con algunos profesores que observan afligidos el cuerpo inconsciente que llevo en mis brazos. Tiemblo al pensar que la vida puede estar escapándosele de sus manos, así que empiezo a acelerar el paso,

DEPRISA! – les grito a los que vienen tras de mi

Minutos después, los seis estamos en el limite de la escuela donde se nos permite apareceros,

Harry, podrás hacerlos solo ¿? – pregunta Sirius

Si

Esta bien, y vosotros chicos ¿?

Si, hemos estado practicando este verano – comenta orgullosamente Ron

Perfecto pues vamos

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**(hago mi primera paradita en la mente de Sirius, puesto que en esta segunda parte, visitaremos no solo la mente de Harry, sino la de alguno mas)**

Mi ahijado desaparece con su novio entre los brazos, esta angustiado, y preocupado. Y todo por mi maldita culpa, si algo llegara a pasarle a Draco yo…,

Sirius estas bien ¿? – me pregunta una voz a mi espalda, observo que los otros dos muchachos también han desaparecido

Si, Sev, tranquilo – intento que mi voz no se resquebraje

No lo estas, mírame – me dice dándome la vuelta – que ocurre¿?

Nada, vamos , los chicos nos esperan

BLACK! – su voz resuena por el bosque

No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta

No, te gusta porque solo te llamo así cuando tengo que reprenderte, que ocurre ¿? – vuelve a preguntar

Nada, ya te lo he dicho – no puedo levantar la mirada si lo hago me descubrirá.

Siempre ha tenido ese poder sobre mi, no le es necesario leer mi mente, aunque es un experto, para saber lo que me ocurre. Solo tiene que mirarme a los ojos, y lo sabe todo, me conoce más que yo mismo.

Sirius, levanta la mirada y mírame a los ojos – es casi una orden

Por favor… - le digo suplicante

SIRIUS! – empieza a enfadarse, la verdad es que la paciencia no es uno de sus mayores dones

QUE ¿? – alzo la vista y clavo mi mirada, en sus profundos y hermosos ojos negros

La culpa no es de nadie – dice – no sabias que iban a atacarte, hiciste lo que pudiste

NO! … debí hacer algo mas… si algo llegara a pasarlo… no me lo perdonaría. Harry me odiaría, si algo llegara a pasarle a Draco

Potter solo esta angustiado, como no estarlo si el amor de tu vida esta en peligro – dice acercándose a mi – Sirius, tu no tuviste la culpa, pusiste tu vida en peligro por ayudarle

Pero no fue suficiente, por Merlín Sev, no viste como estaba ¿?. Al menos habría recibido unas 10 maldiciones, y las marcas de cuchillo por la piel … y esa maldita palabra ¡!

Draco es un chico joven y fuerte, y tiene por lo que vivir, así que no dudo que saldrá de esta – se acerca a mi y me abraza con cariño – Sirius Draco saldrá de esta, y Harry se olvidara de todo en cuanto pueda meterse entre las piernas de Draco

SEV! – le reprendo, pero es listo, muy listo. Ha conseguido hacerme sonreír

Estas mas guapo cuando sonríes – dice galantemente

OYE! Eso es lo que yo te digo a ti

Ya, aprendo técnicas de seducción del mejor maestro – ronronea frente a mi para besarme, al principio es un beso tierno, pero Sev es capaz de provocarme hasta en la situación mas delicada del mundo, así que no tardo en profundizar mas el beso, y comenzar a besarlo con verdadera pasión, pero no me da mucho tiempo antes de separase de mi – BLACK!

Que ¿?

Como que que ¿, Draco esta en el hospital y tu tienes un aspecto francamente horrible

GRACIAS! – le respondo irónicamente

Mi querido Sirius, solo comento la realidad. Así que vamos, algo podrán hacer con … en fin contigo

SEV, estas diciendo que no estoy atractivo ¿?

Pues claro, mírate por Merlín, lleno de heridas, en la cara y seguro que – levanta mi camisa MIERDA! – SIRIUS BLACK!

QUE ¿?

COMO QUE QUE ¡! Por merlín, mira ese moretón, una maldición, probablemente un crucio te impacta en el estomago y tu no dices nada ¿?

No es nada

como que no es nada ¿? Podrías tener una hemorragia, o algún órgano dañado – comenta temeroso

ya te dije que no es nada

eso te lo dirá un mendimago – intenta cargarme en brazos

QUE COÑO HACES? – pero que se ha creído este, que soy un saco de patatas ¿?

Como que que hago¿, no pretenderás que te deje caminar con una herida así

Pues si, además que dirás cuando te vean cargándome eh ¿? – baja la cabeza, y mira al suelo

Que te desmayaste …

Que…

DESMAINUS!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Con Draco en mis brazos camino con dificultad por el pasillo hacia la puerta de Urgencias Mágicas, una enfermera me mira alarmada

UNA CAMILLA RAPIDO! – le grita a alguien que esta tras una cortina verde – MERLIN! que ha ocurrido ¿?

Yo … no se … - le digo nervioso

Sabes que tipo de maldiciones han usado con el ¿? – me pregunta

No … yo …

Y las heridas ¿?... que tipo de cuchillo, mágico o muggle ¿?

Yo … no

Sabes si usaron veneno para impregnarlo ¿?

MERLIN NO ¡! … yo … no se

Cuanto lleva inconsciente ¿? – un hombre fuerte y rubio aparece con una camilla, me arrebata Draco de los brazos y lo tumba en la camilla

A … donde se lo llevan ¿? – pregunto preocupado

Responde muchacho, cuanto lleva inconsciente ¿?

No … yo …

Unos quince minutos, pero antes había recuperado la consciencia. Solo unos minutos, pero cuando lo encontramos estaba inconsciente – le aclara Hermione

Esta bien

A donde se lo llevan ¿? – vuelvo a preguntar

Tienes que esperar aquí – dice la enfermera

No, no … quiero ir con el

No puedes lo siento

No quiero dejarlo solo – le digo – déjeme ir con el – le imploro

Lo siento pero no – y se pierde tras la cortina donde segundos antes el hombre fuerte y rubio se había llevado a Draco

Harry, ven siéntate aquí – me dice Hermione tomándome de la mano

Pero …

Los mendimagos tienen que atenderlo, déjales hacer su trabajo

Pero yo quiero estar con el

Tranquilo, seguro que pronto podrás verlo – me dice tratando de consolarme

Y si le ocurre algo ¿? – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Es una serpiente dura, ya veras como no le pasa nada – comenta Ron poniendo una mano sobre mi brazo, se sienta junto a mi – saldrá de esta Harry, ya lo veras – y aprieta la mano que tiene sobre mi brazo

Yo … - hundo la cabeza entre las piernas

SIRIUS! – exclama Hermione – que le ocurre ¿? – levanto la vista y los ojos se me abren como platos al ver como Severus Snape entra en el hospital San Mungo, cargando entre sus brazos con mi padrino

Se desmayo – dice como si nada

Pero si estaba bien – dice Ron

Al parecer una maldición impacto en su estomago – comenta receloso – tengo que llevarlo a que lo atiendan

Los tres asentimos y vemos como se acerca hasta la cortina tras la que se han llevado a mi rubio. Habla con la enfermera del mismo modo que yo lo hizo antes, y entonces observo que sus gestos, sus palabras son las mismas que las mías,

HE DICHO QUE NO SE PUEDE PASAR! – le grita la enfermera

ES USTED UNA… - Snape esta apunto de maldecirla puedo verlo en sus ojos – una… una … AHG! – y se voltea con un movimiento realmente dramático hacia nosotros – ESTUPIDOS MENDIMAGOS! – llega iracundo hasta nosotros y se sienta frente a mi.

Hermione y Ron no le prestan atención, pero yo no puedo evitar observarle por minutos, retuerce la capa con una mano, mientras que intenta mostrar esa mirada altiva y fría que siempre lleva consigo. Pero veo en sus ojos, el temor, y el miedo a la perdida, al dolor. Y se que mis ojos reflejan lo mismo que los suyos, que los dos estamos en la misma situación, asustados y expectantes por conocer lo que nos depara el futuro.

MALDICION! – se levanta iracundo se su asiento – cuanto tiempo nos van a tener esperando¿? – lanza la pregunta al aire

Esto … no esta un poco rarito ¿? – me dice Ron

Solo esta preocupado por su ahijado – le responde Hermione

Si ya … pero Merlín … ni que fuera su novio el que esta siendo atendido – le replico le pelirrojo

Al oír las palabras de Ron, me levanto como un resorte y camino hacia la figura que nerviosa empieza a patear el suelo con ritmo. Volteo para ver la cara de asombro de mis amigos,

Severus, se pondrá bien – pongo una mano en su hombro y me acerco a su oído – Sirius es fuerte – le sonrió, y por primera vez en la vida le veo una sonrisa sincera en el rostro

Lo se, y se que Draco también lo hará – ahora es el que me devuelve el gesto apretando mi hombro con cariño.

MERLIN EL MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO! Severus Snape y yo compartiendo confidencias y gestos amables.


	4. Chapter 4: Espera

Sentado junto a Snape el tiempo transcurre despacio, como lo ha hecho todo el día de hoy. Los segundos parecen minutos, y los minutos se tornan horas, en la fría sala de espera de Urgencias Mágicas.

Observo mis manos, que son la antitesis hecha parte de mi cuerpo; las siento frías, lo están, sin embargo me sudan, producto del creciente nerviosismo que me invade. Las limpio contra mi túnica, por segundos permanecen secas pero no dura mucho. Mi pavor aumente con el tiempo y son mis manos las que pagar el precio.

MALDICION, tardan demasiado – no soy yo el que me levanto rabioso e iracundo. Es Snape el que lo hace, el que pasea nervioso a mi lado.

Tranquilo Severus – intento hacerle participe de una tranquilidad y seguridad de las que no soy dueño.

Yo … - se derrumba de nuevo sobre la silla, agacha la cabeza y esconde la cabeza tras los brazos. Esta desesperado, lo se. Se siente como yo, con el corazón en un puño, con ganas de patearlo todo, de ponerse a lanzar maldiciones hasta acabar con esta horrible sensación. De repente se tensa, y vuelve a ponerse de pie. Me mira fríamente, y su rostro vuelve a mostrar una faz pétrea y altiva – No se porque extraña razón se toma este tipos de confianzas, Señor Potter

Lo lamento Profesor – agacho la mirada furioso. MALDITO ORGULLO SLYTHERIN, que se ha creído …

Acompañantes de Sirius Black ¿? – ambos, nos tensamos ante el nombre del animago

Aquí – Snape camina con decisión hasta la enfermera. Ante la perpleja mirada de mis compañeros

Voy con el – les digo, están tan asombrados ante la actitud de Snape que no advierten mis palabras

Son ustedes familiares ¿? – nos pregunta

Yo … - Snape se queda pálido y sin palabras

Soy su ahijado, y el – vacilo unos segundos, me apetecería bajar de ese maldito pedestal de superioridad en el que parece que se ha subido, pero me detengo. Se lo que siente, lo que esta sufriendo – el es un buen amigo

Entiendo – no levanta la vista del papel, donde esta apuntando algunas cosas – Verán, los mendimagos han estado examinando al paciente, y aunque varias maldiciones dieron de lleno en su cuerpo – noto como Snape se tensa al imaginarse probablemente el cuerpo dolorido y magullado de Sirius – por suerte, no han afectado a ningún órgano, y tampoco han provocado hemorragias internas – respiramos aliviados – por otro lado tiene varios huesos, que los mendimagos han empezado a reconstruir, así mismo tiene una perforación en el pulmón derecho – Snape tiembla – tranquilo, no es nada que los mendimagos no puedan solucionar – le dice la enfermera con un gesto tranquilizador

Puedo … Podemos verle ¿? – pregunta dubitativo Snape

Por el momento no, el señor Black necesita reposo. La reconstrucción de huesos es un proceso doloroso – MERLIN SABE QUE SI! Aun recuerdo el dolor que padecí hace unos años tras el primer partido contra Draco. PUÑETERO LOCKHARD!

Pero ..

Cuando pueda verlo, le avisare – contesta – El Señor Black, esta bien, no se preocupe – la enfermera lleva su mano hasta el brazo de Snape, y lo aprieta con cariño

Gracias – JODER! Snape siendo amable dos veces en un mismo día. SIRIUS QUE HAS HECHO CON EL ¿!

La enfermera asiente y se da la vuelta con la intención de volver a perderse tras la cortina, extiendo mi brazo y la retengo,

Y Draco ¿?

Perdone ¿?

Draco Malfoy, el chico que entro antes que mi padrino. El que yo traje

Ah … si – su rostro se compunge

Esta bien ¿? – le pregunto nervioso

Los mendimagos están haciendo todo lo posible – da media vuelta y literalmente se escabulle.

LO POSIBLE ¿? Lo posible para que ¿?. Mi mente es un hervidero de imágenes borrosas, en las que Draco esta siendo atendido, los mendimagos se vuelcan en atenderlo, pero de repente se detienen. Nadie hace ya nada. Alguien dice "hemos hecho todo lo posible". Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza, MERLIN NO NO ¡! Son solo imaginaciones, el esta bien lo se … TIENE QUE ESTARLO JODER!

Harry – la voz dulce de Hermione me devuelve a la fría salita de espera – ven, volvamos a sentarnos

NO! … quiero verle, quiero verle, necesito verle – le digo suplicante

Señor Potter, ya ha oído a la enfermera – dice con voz apagada

Pero … - no digo nada mas solo me dejo arrastras por Snape y Hermione de nuevo a los asientos.

Ron empieza a cabecear, mientras que Hermione se ha acurrucado sobre su pecho, momento que Ron a aprovechado para pasarle el brazo por encima del hombro. Me quedo perplejo contemplando la familiaridad con la que mis amigos ahora, se tocan y rozan, sin saltar como si les hubiera dado un calambre o algo parecido. Ron no se ha sonrojado ni una sola vez en las que Hermione le ha tocado. Definitivamente debo averiguar que ha sucedido este verano.

Me doy cuenta de que es el primer momento del día en el que no estoy pensando en el. Y me arrepiento, me siento culpable por no hacerlo. Por no llenar mi cabeza con su imagen, con su dolor. MIERDA, Draco debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y yo cotilleando. JODER!. La puerta se abre en un estruendo,

TU! – una mujer que desconozco me señala, saca la varita de su túnica – MALDITO! Tú tienes la culpa de todo. MALDITO ¡! – me apunta con la varita

NARCISSA! – la voz de Severus me deja perplejo

La mujer que tengo ante mi no es otra que Narcissa Malfoy. Su madre. Como no la reconocí, la piel pálida como la de Draco, y su porte. Draco siempre me dijo, que su madre era una mujer bella y elegante para su edad, pero se quedaba corto. Narcissa era una de las mujeres más bellas que jamás he visto

Baja esa varita ahora mismo – le ordena

NO! Ese desgraciado tiene la culpa de todo – camina hacia mi

Narcissa, estamos en un hospital – la reprende Snape – quieres calmarte por favor

QUE ME CALME! Me pides que me calme, cuando por culpa de ese mal nacido mi hijo esta … MALDITO MALDITO Y MIL VECES MAS MALDITO – me grita clavando la mirada en mi

Señora, Harry no tiene la culpa – interrumpe Hermione

Que¿? … mira mocosa, no se si en tu casa no te enseñan educación, pero no deberías meter tus narices donde nadie te llama – VAYA! Draco siempre me había dicho que su madre era una mujer, elegante y educada, y que nunca la había visto perdón los papeles. Pero claro, no todos los días su hijo estaba en peligro de muerte.

NARCISSA! – Snape alzo de nuevo la voz – cálmate, no se porque crees que el Señor Potter tiene la culpa pero estas equivocada

No lo estoy Severus, mi hijo lo dejo todo por ese mal nacido. Nos abandono a nosotros. A SU FAMILIA ¡! – y era bien cierto. Draco lo había dejado todo por mi, y ahora estaba tras aquella maldita cortina sufriendo – y ahora … ahora … - Narcissa se derrumba sobre sus rodillas

Cissy – Severus se acerca preocupado, observa que la mujer ha comenzado a llorar – oh .. Cissy, tranquila. Draco se pondrá bien

Y si no lo hace ¿? – levanta la vista llena de lagrimas – Severus es lo único que me queda, sin el me moriría, es mi niño, MERLIN! mi niño … - se lleva las manos a la cara y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente

Tranquila – Severus la abraza y reconforta – Saldrá de esta, lo hará – la ayuda a ponerse en pie y se sienta junto a ella, un par de butacas a la derecha de la mía.

Me quedo mirándoles, observando como la mujer llora desconsoladamente. Siempre he sabido que la madre de Draco lo adoraba, le siempre me lo ha dicho. Que para el su madre lo era todo, y por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando Draco no dudo ni un segundo en dejarlo todo por mi. Ni siquiera lo pensó, dejaba atrás a su amada madre, una madre que según el era el pilar de su vida, para entregarse a mí. MIERDA! Ella tiene razón, yo tengo la culpa de todo.

No te atormentes – intenta consolarme Hermione que se ha sentado a mi lado – es su madre, es normal que este preocupada, no se lo tengas en cuenta

Pero tiene razón, ella tiene razón

No Harry, no la tiene – dice Ron sentándose al otro lado

SI! Vosotros no sabéis de lo que habláis – les digo – el no tomo la marca por mi, y por eso Voldemort lo castiga

Siento restarle puntos a su ego Señor Potter – comenta Severus – pero usted sabe tan bien como yo que Draco no iba a tomar esa marca de ninguna de las maneras, tenia bien claro, que ese no iba a ser su destino

Puede pero … si esta en el punto de mira de ese loco es por mi culpa

De nuevo hierra en su elucubración. El Señor Oscuro castiga la traición con penas muy altas, y esto para el no es mas que una traición – abraza con fuerza a Narcissa – aquí el único culpable es …

Voldemort – termino yo

Y aunque quiero creerle, aunque quiero quitarme el peso de la culpa de encima no puedo, no porque siento que debí protegerlo con mi vida si hubiera hecho falta. MERLIN ¡! Daría todo lo que poseo por ser yo quien estuviera tras esa cortina y no el,

Familiares de Draco Malfoy ¿? – la enfermera vuelve a hacer acto de presencia

Yo.. – la señora Malfoy se levanta y me fulmina con la mirada

Soy su madre – quiero ir con ella, pero no puedo, los pies no me responden

Ve con ella – la voz de Snape en mi oído me hace pegar un pequeño brinco

Pero …

Quieres saber como esta si o no ¿?

Si – y corro hacia ellas

… las heridas de … - la enfermera se calla al verme al lado de Narcissa – disculpe pero tendrá que esperar, he de informar a los familiares

Yo …

Es … es el novio de mi hijo – dice la madre de Draco mirándome con compasión – prosiga por favor

Esta bien – le devuelvo la mirada amablemente a Narcissa y le sonrió – empezare de nuevo entonces

Si por favor – le pido

El Señor Malfoy, se encuentra ahora mismo siendo atendido de sus heridas, en un primer examen se le atendieron las heridas mas relevantes, los mendimagos creen que ha sido victima al menos de 1 docena de crucios – la mano de Narcissa toma la mía, noto como sus uñas se clavan en mi piel – además de otras maldiciones de nivel mas bajo, pero que también fueron suministradas en gran numero. Como le decía Señora Malfoy, las heridas del torso y extremidades inferiores, fueron provocadas por un cuchillo muggle, la mayoría son superficiales y será de cicatrización rápida. Hay algunas mas profundas, que tardaran mas en cerrarse pero que también lo harán. Para todas ellas hay modo de hacerlas desaparecer – Narcissa suspira aliviada, intento hacer lo mismo pero no puedo respirar, mi aliento se concentra en mi pecho – Por otro lado – la enfermera se remueve incomoda – las heridas de la cara y … y … bueno … la … palabra grabada en el pecho

Palabra ¿? – Pregunta Narcissa

Traidor – musito yo

MERLIN! – exclama entre lagrimas la madre de Draco

Esas marcas han sido hechas con una daga mágica, impregnada con un aceite especial

Y eso que quiere decir ¿? – pregunto yo

Las heridas tardaran mucho mas en cicatrizar, y los mendimagos esperan poder controlar las posibles infecciones que se deriven de ellas

Pero cicatrizaran no ¿? … se pondrá bien ¿?- insisto

Si, cicatrizaran pero … - la mujer se queda sin palabras

No desaparecerán – comenta tristemente Narcissa

Como … pero ¿? – la imagen de Draco marcado de por vida hace he el corazón se me parta

Por otro lado, el Señor Malfoy esta siendo sometido a otro tipos de pruebas para comprobar si ha habido algún tipo de agresión mas

Otro tipo de agresión ¿? – pregunta Narcissa. Yo no necesito hacerlo, se a lo que la mujer se refiere, aprieto firmemente la mano de Narcissa. MAS LE VALE A ESE BASTARDO NO HABERLE PUESTO UN DEDO ENCIMA POR QUE ACABARE CON EL ¡! Merlín lo sabe, que si le ha hecho algo … JODER!

Agresión sexual, Señora Malfoy

Merlín ¡! – Narcissa, esta apunto de caer el suelo, consigo retenerla antes de caer

Señora Malfoy, esta bien ¿? – le pregunto

Yo .. yo … no Merlín no … - se abraza a mi con fuerza para empezar a descargar sus lagrimas sobre mi pecho

Estas bien Narcissa ¿? – Snape se ha acercado hasta nosotros

No, lo esta, creo que esta apunto de desmayarse – le digo

Esta bien – separa los brazos de mi cuerpo y la carga – Cree usted que podrían darle un tranquilizante ¿? – le pregunta a la enfermera

Si, pase y pregunte por algún mendimago explique la situación – le dice. Snape desaparece tras la cortina

Quiero verle ¡! – le digo a la enfermera

Ahora esta siendo atendido, deberá esperar a que terminen con las pruebas

Por favor – agarro su brazo – no puedo esperar, por favor , necesito verle – las lagrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas

Lo siento pero no esta permitido – intenta zafarse de mi agarre

Por favor – mi voz es mas una suplica que otra cosa – por favor

Esta bien, sígame, y permanezca en silencio – camino tras de ella.

Por fin tras más de cuatro horas en aquel lugar, traspaso la cortina verde. Observo que en una pequeña habitación un mendimago habla con Snape, Narcissa esta acostada en una camilla, parece dormida. No puedo evitarlo, se que yo tengo la culpa, no importa lo que digan ni Snape ni mis amigos, debí estar a su lado, protegerle.

Tiene que esperar aquí – me dice señalando un cristal – no puedo permitirle entrar

Pero …

Lo siento, es lo máximo que puedo hacer

Yo… esta bien, gracias

La enfermera entra por la puerta contigua y un par de minutos corre la persiana que cubría el cristal. La respiración se me corta cuando le veo tumbado sobre una cama, rodeado de mendimagos que trabajan a su alrededor, parece dormido, sedado tal vez. Un mendimago limpia las heridas de sus piernas, otro estudia una especia de radiografías, una enfermera le inyecta merlín sabe que por la vena de su brazo izquierdo. El no se mueve, solo el movimiento de su pecho, de arriba a abajo me indica que esta vivo.

Las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos comienza su camino hacia mi barbilla, algunas gotean en el suelo, otras se pierden por mi ropa. Inmóvil junto al cristal pido a quien sea que tenga poder para hacerle que me permita tenerlo junto a mi, que no se lo lleve, que me permite verle sonreír, que me deje tocarle y besarle. Que me permita amarlo como no lo he hecho a hasta ahora.

Doy un paso mas y pego la frente contra el cristal, como si así pudiera sentirlo mas, como si el contacto con la superficie transparente me diera un mayor acceso a el. Acerco la palma de la mano y la poso delicadamente,

Draco – susurro

Agacho la mirada y veo como las lagrimas caen de mis ojos al suelo, como las primeras gotas de lluvia que marcan el recorrido a las demás. Con la mano aun apoyada contra el cristal levanto la vista y vuelvo a mirarle.

ME HA OIDO! Quien quiera que guíe el destino, el que maneja los hilos, me ha oído. Porque Draco me mira desde la cama y me sonríe, como solo el puedo hacerlo, y me mira con mas amor del que nunca me ha mostrado, me siento renacer, pues estaba muerto, y ahora, vivo para el y por el.

Te quiero – es lo que puedo leer en sus labios

Y yo, te quiero, te amo – le digo, el solo vuelve a sonreír.

Minutos después un mendimago sale de la habitación,

Que hace usted aquí ¿, esta es un área restringida

Yo … solo quería verle – le digo, tiene que apiadarse de mi, si el estuviera en el misma situación seguro que desearía que alguien se apiadara de el – puedo entrar ¿?

No, lo siento pero el paciente tiene que descansar

Ya se, pero solo será un segundo por favor – estoy apunto de arrodillarme, de besarle los pies si hace falta – por favor

Su novio verdad ¿?

Si

Esta bien, dos minutos – entra delante de mi – salid un momento – dos minutos, recuérdalo – me dice antes de dejar el también la sala

Harry – su voz es apenas audible

Draco – corro hacia la cama – oh mierda lo siento tanto … todo esto es mi culpa, mírate estas …

Si te atreves a decir que estoy horrible te mato – me dice – aun tengo algo de orgullo Malfoy por ahí guardado

DRACO, no se como puedes bromear

No bromeo amor, dime algo como eso y te mato – me sonríe

Por merlín Draco … de verdad que eres un caso – le digo tomándole la mano

Auuu

Ohhh … yo lo siento no quería

Jaja … jaja – la risa suena tan débil que me da miedo a que pueda ahogarse – es broma mi amor

COMO PUEDES ¿? – JODIO HURON! … no se de donde saca el animo para este tipo de cosas

Porque ahora que estoy contigo ya no me importa nada mas

Draco, CREI que te perdía – le digo comenzando a llorar de nuevo

Yo pensaba que no iba a verte mas – su voz es ahora sincera y las bromas han quedado a un lado – no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti estas horas

Y yo rubio, y yo. CREI que iba a volverme loco cuando me lo dijeron, yo … pensaba que … MIERDA DRACO! CREI que habías muerto

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti

QUE¿?

Que sin ti no estaría aquí, pensar en ti, en volver a tu lado, me dio fuerzas Harry, para aguantar

Draco … yo tengo la culpa de todo esto

No, mi amor no la tienes. En realidad si tienes la culpa – le miro sorprendido – tienes la culpa de que este vivo mi amor, te amo tanto que me resistí a dejar este mundo, a dejarte a ti. Sin ti no hubiera podido soportarlo

Te quiero, Draco, no hay nada mas importante que tu para mi – las lagrimas gotean de nuevo hasta su brazo, apretó la mano contra mi y luego la llevo a la boca para besarla – te amo

Lo se amor – vuelvo a besar su mano con cariño y apretarla con fuerza – Harry me gusta que me beses la mano, pero por MERLIN BESAME DE UNA VEZ ¡!

Yo … - me inclino sobre el, intentando no hacer daño, poso mis labios sobre los suyos tiernamente, no es mas que un dulce roce, pero Draco avanza por mis labios para profundizar en el beso, abre la boca un poco y rozamos nuestras lenguas un segundo

Siento romper el momento, pero aun tenemos pruebas que hacerle – el mendimago vuelve a hacer acto de presencia

Si, ya me voy – le digo – estaré fuera, te quiero

No te vayas sin mi – dice bromeando

No lo haré, por cierto tu madre esta aquí

MI MADRE ¿? – abre los ojos como platos – JODER! Y tu has estado con esas pintas todo este tiempo ¿?

Que pasa …

Como que que pasa … mírate por merlín, tu pelo , la ropa… y esa cara … por merlín!

DRACO! Llevo horas creyéndote muerto como quieras que este ¿? – si no estaba mal antes, ahora definitivamente lo esta. SE LE FUE LA PINZA! Mira que ponerse a hablar de mi aspecto en un momento así

Presentable, Merlín, mi madre dirá que tengo un gusto pésimo

DRACO ¡! … además tu madre tiene otras cosas en las que preocuparse

Si eso es porque sabe que estoy herido, en cuanto me vea bien, se acordara de todo, y MIERDA! Va a matarme por tener tan mal gusto …

OYE! …

Mi amor, te amo , te adoro , pero evidentemente no es por tu elegancia, ni por tu porte

DRACO! – que coño se cree este rubio, se va a enterar cuando salga de aquí ¿? – vale, pues ya sabes, cuando quieras me mandas a paseo – le digo indignado

debí mandarte hace tiempo – abro los ojos todo lo que puedo y abro la boca asombrado – debí de hacerlo antes de enamorarme como un loco de ti

Ahhhh… - le sonrió

Muy bonito todo, pero las pruebas nos esperan – el mendimago que no se había movido de la puerta habla de nuevo

Si esta bien – me acerco a el voy a besarle en los labios pero justo cuando el cierra los ojos para recibir ansioso su beso, los llevo a la frente – te quiero

OYE! … - pero ya no le oigo despotricar mas pues me pierdo por el pasillo de camino hacia la salita.

Abro la cortina verde y de nuevo me encuentro antes mis amigos, que al notar mi presencia pegan un brinco y se ponen de pie, del mismo modo que Snape y Narcissa que ya parece mas calmada,

Como esta ¿? – pregunta preocupada su madre

Bueno, esta – no quiero decirle la verdad, como tampoco pude decírsela a Draco, se veía horrible con todos esos cardenales y herida – esta bien dentro de lo que cabe. He hablado con el, y ha estado bromeando

Ese humor Malfoy … - Snape hace un mohín de desesperación

Le he dicho que esta usted aquí – me digo refiriéndose a su madre – y esta deseando verla – VALE DRACO NO ME DIJO NADA DE ESO, pero una mentira piadosa no es nada malo. además estoy seguro que Draco desea ver a su madre

Gracias – es lo único que me dice para volver a sentarse

Te lo dije – me dice Ron

Eins ¿?

Que te lo dije, saldría de esta – y pasa su brazo por mi espalda y me estrecha con fuerza


	5. Chapter 5: Dolor

Los parpados me pesan cada vez mas, se que podría cerrarlos, solo un segundo, descansar, quizás unos minutos. Pero no puedo hacerlo, en cualquier momento podrían llamarnos y quiero estar atento, preparado para salir corriendo para verle de nuevo.

Mirlo el reloj, las 07.47, llevamos aquí mas de 10 horas, y apenas le he visto unos minutos. Me llevo la mano al cuello, me duelen las cervicales de estar sentado. Me levanto necesito estirar las piernas y todo el cuerpo, elevo los brazos y los estiro, me froto después la nuca, creo que necesito ir al baño.

Camino hasta la puerta del baño entro y me meto en el retrete. BUFFFF "que gusto, necesitaba descargar", pienso. Una vez termino voy hacia el lavabo, me lavabo las manos, y después enjuago mi cara, me mojo el cuello. Realmente estoy agotado,

Debería dormir algo, Señor Potter – Snape acaba de entrar

Podría decirle lo mismo – le digo mirando su rostro cansado

Estoy acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela

MERLIN! … no me digas esas cosas – le suplico mientras imágenes de mi padrino y Snape pasando las noches en vela inundan mi mente

POTTER ¡, realmente creo que las hormonas le están robando el espacio a sus pobres neuronas

Puede – no me apetece meterme en una serie de insultos sin sentidos – como esta Sirius ¿?

Pq me pregunta yo no… - le miro con cara … crees que soy imbecil¿? – esta bien, me he colado en urgencias

Lo suponía, como esta ¿?

Bien, dolorido, hacia tiempo que no le oía maldecir de esa manera, pero vamos que eso es bueno – dice sonriendo de medio lado

Me alegro, iré a verlo en cuanto pueda ver a Draco de nuevo

Me ha dicho, que no hace falta que vayas

Ahora me trata de tu ¿? – le digo levantando una ceja

Algún problema ¿?

Ninguno, si yo puedo hacer lo mismo

Soy tu profesor

Y también el novio de mi padrino

POM!

Que ha sido eso ¿? – pregunto moviéndome hacia la puerta – RON! Exclamo al ver a mi amigo tendido en el suelo

Vaya, parece que la noticia le ha impactado – dice Severus ayudándome a incorporarle – señor weasly se encuentra bien ¿? – le dice moviéndole la cabeza

Eh… yo … que ha … AHG! Usted… - le grita – usted y … MERLIN! vais a acabar conmigo ¡! – intenta ponerse de pie, lo consigue a mi lado, y con muy poco disimulo – dime que lo que dijiste de Sirius y Snape no era mas que una pulla de las tuyas

Eh … - observo la mirada de desaprobación de Severus, me traspasa con esos ojos negros tan profundos – yo …

BASTA! – grita el profesor – esto no es una conversación que ninguno deba mantener – y sale malhumorado del baño

JODER! … es verdad no ¿? – me dice el pobre Ron, yo solo asiento – que carajo os pasa con las serpientes ¿?

No se… algo tienen – le sonrió de medio lado, Ron solo rueda los ojos

Harry – ahora parece mas serio – yo … quería veras … bueno … yo – mueve las manos inquietas, después las pasa por la cabeza – pues que eso … quería pedirte bueno … disculpas, bueno pues por como me comporte y eso

Aceptadas colega ¡!

Gracias, pero de verdad, este verano bueno he tenido tiempo para pensar … y … fui muy injusto contigo, no te di oportunidad para explicarte

Ya

Pero es que … JODER! Es Malfoy … y claro … yo

Lo entiendo Ron de verdad

Gracias Harry, la verdad que hablando con Ginny y con Herms me di cuenta de que bueno me había comportado como un imbecil … de verdad que lo siento – agacha la cabeza en señal de disculpa

Lo se colega, todo eso esta olvidado – le digo dándole unas palmaditas en la espaldad – por cierto hablando de verano y Herms … no hay nada que tengas que contarme ¿?

Eh … yo

HARRY HARRY! – la voz de Hermione interrumpe nuestra charla – corre, ya puedes ir a verle!

Ni siquiera miro para Ron, salgo a grandes zancadas del baño, paso al lado de Hermione,

Narcissa ya ha pasado, dijo que podías ir si querías

Claro que quiero

Creo que Snape también ha ido – la miro … angelito ingenuo, y sonrió

Corro hacia la cortina verde y me pierdo tras ella.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(como se que adoráis a estos dos, vamos a navegar un rato por la mente de Sev! )

Camino junto a Narcissa en dirección a la habitación de Draco, nos han dicho que esta en la segunda planta, así que debemos coger el ascensor, me adelanto unos pasos y toco el botón para llamar al ascensor

Me gustaría ver a mi hijo a solas – me dice

Claro, esperare fuera si quieres

No tienes porque hacerlo – me mira de una manera que no logro descifrar

Cissy, hay algo que estas intentando decirme ¿? – claro y al grano como siempre

MERLIN! Severus … tu siempre tan directo, claro que tengo algo que decirte, que puedes ir a ver a mi primo – la miro perplejo (vale mas bien mostrando una perplejidad de la que no soy dueño, en realidad estoy completamente aterrado)

Yo, para que necesito yo ver a ese pulgoso¿? – menos mal que Sirius no anda cerca

Ya claro, anda ve, espera o haz lo que quieras, pero déjame a solas con mi hijo – hace un gesto de desesperación

Esperare – le digo, aunque pensándolo mejor, será mejor que me pase por su habitación esa enfermerucha de cuarta no hacia mas que ponerle ojitos… MERLIN! los celos van a acabar conmigo.

Acompaño a Narcissa hasta la habitación donde se encuentra Draco, le abro la puerta y observo que esta despierto,

Harry ¿?

Merlín Draco es que no puedes estar un segundo sin el ¿? – le pregunto

No, y no me importa reconocerlo – dice alzando la cabeza – hay gente que debería aprender de mi – AUCH! Mi pobre ego… eso ha dolido

Por si os habéis olvidado sigo aquí – empieza hablar Narcissa – así que por favor Severus déjame a solas con mi hijo

DILE A HARRY QUE VENGA! – le oigo gritar antes de cerrar la puerta.

Este niño quien se ha creído que es ¿? … mira que lanzarme una indirecta como esa ¿? Y encima con su madre delante, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que Cissy ya sospecha algo, no ¿?

Rumbo a la habitación de Sirius, un piso más arriba que la de mi ahijado, no puedo evitar pensar que por alguna extraña razón el destino se empeña en hacer pública relación, y MIERDA! Eso no me gusta, me gusta mi intimidad y no ir por el mundo pregonando mis sentimientos, lo único que deseo es que el los sepa, los demás definitivamente me importan una mierda ¡!.

Tomo la perilla en mi mano la giro con cuidado, y me recargo sobre el marco de la puerta para poder obsérvalo. Tan tranquilo y hermoso descansando placidamente, con la respiración regulada con los movimientos de su pecho, arriba y abajo en una acción hipnotizante. Suspiro. Y como no hacerlo si el es mi ángel, mi salvador.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado de no despertarle, acerco una silla a su lado, y me siento. Tengo que aprovecharme de esta situación, ver a Sirius tan tranquilo es prácticamente imposible.

Siempre ha sido inquieto y un polvorín a punto de estallar, pero tras volver del velo … MIERDA! Como odio pensar en aquello, la piel se me crispa solo con acercar esos pensamientos a mi mente. Aquella noche fue la más horrible de toda mi vida, no puedo olvidar el dolor que sentí cuando lo perdí otra vez. MIERDA NO! … ahora no, ahora ya no es momento para pensar en eso, el esta aquí, junto a mi, cogo su mano y la llevo a mi pecho,

Te quiero – le susurro

Siempre tienes que decírmelo cuando estoy dormido ¿?

JODER! – condenado perro pulgoso! Que susto me ha dado – No se suponía que tu estabas durmiendo ¿?

Tu lo has dicho, se suponía – sonríe y pone una cara que me hace pensar que es un demonio vestido de ángel

Pues deberías descansar, ya oíste al mendimago

Merlín Sev que poco te pega eso de comportarte como una persona responsable

Que dices ¿, sabes que soy un mago responsable

JA, Sev que nos conocemos …

No se a que te refieres – ruedo los ojos intentando que no se me note que se perfectamente a donde quiere llevar esta conversación, como no saberlo si la tenemos casi a diario

SEVERUS! – oh, oh … nombre completo, esto adquiere un cariz que no me gusta nada – no puedes pedirme que yo descanse o que sea responsable cuando tu no eres un ejemplo de ello

Es fácil dar consejos – digo con toda seguridad – ahora seguirlos es otra cosa

Ya … esa es una de tus frases favoritas, pero sabes que conmigo ya no cuela

Bueno tengo que intentarlo no¿? – le miro interrogante

Inténtalo, pero te cansaras – resopla indignado – MERLIN! tu pidiéndome a mi que descanse y me cuide … - YA EMPEZAMOS – y tu … aun recuerdo lo q ...

Sirius, por favor, otra vez no

OTRA VEZ Y LAS Q HAGAN FALTA SEV! … merlín eres igual que hace 25 años, no has cambiado nada

Si lo he hecho, ahora soy mas … mas … MADURO

Si claro, pero ya lo eras con 15 años, sigues igual, maduro pero irresponsable, pidiendo lo que tu no cumples … Joder Sev aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en el baño del sexto piso

Sirius, no por favor – mi tono se vuelve suplicante siempre en este momento de la conversación

No me digas que no, aquel día … MIERDA! – se remueve incomodo en la cama

No hagas eso, tus huesos aun no están bien – le reprendo

Sev … no sigas … que sabes que conseguirás

MIERDA SIRIUS NO SIGAS TU ¡, eres el que ha empezado todo esto – me levanto furioso de la silla – siempre eres tu el que empiezas, te empeñas en recordar aquellos días una y otra vez y MERLIN! estoy harto, quiero olvidarlos no quiero recordar mas – camino hacia la ventana de su habitación – no te das cuenta de que me duele recordarlos – no lo haré, ya no lo hago, reprimo mis lagrimas todo lo que puedo

Crees que no se que te duele¿? Crees que a mi no me duele ¿? Joder Sev, claro que me duele recordar aquel día … pero … si ese día no hubiera entrado … yo … - respira nervioso – nunca habría pasado nada, lo sabes – giro sobre mis talones y le observo sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero de la cama – se que fueron días horribles … lo se … pero fueron los días que nos unieron.

De nuevo me vuelvo para mirar por la ventana, el hechizo que muestra el amanecer, es realmente hermoso, los colores son intensos como el solo que avanza del este al oeste.

Cierro los ojos y viajo 25 años atrás. Me veo en el baño de la sexta planta mirándome al espejo, roto de dolor por fuera y por dentro.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo que llevo mirándome en el espejo, y oigo una puerta que se abre, alguien entra en el baño y se queda parado unos metros detrás de mí, cuando veo su reflejo en el espejo, me vuelvo

Esto te debe de encantar verdad¿, algo mas con lo que reírte de mi. PUES VENGA HAZLO! … VAMOS BLACK! RIETE ¡!

Muevo la cabeza enérgicamente y salgo de mis recuerdos, de nuevo estoy en la habitación junto a Sirius, la presión en mi garganta se hace cada vez más insoportable, los ojos empiezan a escocerme, y las lágrimas están a punto de escapar de ellos. NO NO NO! MIERDA! No voy a llorar, no lo haré. UN HOMBRE NUNCA LLORA!. Las imágenes vuelven a golpear mi cabeza una y otra vez, los recuerdos se hacen cada vez mas vividos, estoy al borde la angustia, mi cabeza va a estallar.

Salgo corriendo de la habitación, sin hacer caso a su llamada, no quiero oírlo, no puedo oírlo. JODER! Soy un mago adulto y estas cosas aun pueden conmigo, DONDE COÑO ESTA MI ENTEREZA¿? DONDE MIS FUERZAS ¿?. Camino hacia la salida principal, necesito respirar aire puro, las paredes del hospital parecen que se acortan sobre mí, la presión en mi garganta se extiende hacia mi pecho.

Si no salgo pronto de aquí será presa de un ataque de pánico, acelero el paso llevándome por delante a un par de enfermeras que me gritan iracundas, pero no me detengo. Solo son unos metros, los corro como si un Cola cuerno estuviera tras de mi.

Salgo al exterior y una bocanada de aire inunda mi boca, desciende por mi laringe y mi traquea y llega a mis pulmones, liberándolos de la presión a la que se han visto sometidos. Respirar, eso es lo que necesitaba, sentir con mis movimientos respiratorios se normalizaban, como el aire frió del amanecer se estrella contra mis mejillas, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Camino por el Londres muggle, afortunadamente a esta hora no hay mucha gente por las calles, es Domingo y la gente aun descansa en sus casas. Se que hay un parque por aquí cerca, así que camino en esa dirección; no me toma mas de unos minutos llegar y una vez allí, dejo caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo en un banco.

Cierro los ojos, y vuelvo 25 años atrás.

FLASH BACK

Lo que me faltaba. Esto es realmente lo que me faltaba, me digo una y otra vez mientras tamborileo mis dedos sobre la mesa del Director. No quiero mirar a mi lado, no quiero porque allí estarán sus malditas caras de satisfacción, ese aire de superioridad que se traen, creyéndose algo. MERLIN! esos dos entupidos Gryffindors creyéndose algo, AHG! Como les odio, como me gustaría que desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, como desearía perderlos de vista!

Debo de decir – comienza a hablar el Director – que de usted no me esperaba esto – fija su mirada en mi – la verdad es que los problemas que los Señores Black y Potter – vuelve su mirada hacia ellos, y encima sonríen! Serán CABRONES! – me proporcionan se han convertido en rutina, pero usted Señor Snape, realmente me decepciona, en estos 4 años que lleva aquí, nadie se ha quejado de usted, ni alumnos ni profesores, estos últimos le tiene en alta estima por su interés por los estudios, del que por cierto ustedes dos deberían tomar ejemplo – oigo sus risas por lo bajo. MIERDA! – y verle en involucrado en hecho como este – mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación – realmente me decepciona

Lo lamento profesor – le respondo

Lo se, pero en este caso no es suficiente, esto no es una chiquillada, es un asunto muy serio. Un duelo es algo serio, pero créame que debido a la "especial" relación que ustedes muestran podrían llegar a obviarlo pero … una maldición … - lleva sus manos a la barba y comienza a atusarla – y encima un … imperdible – de nuevo niega con la cabeza – si el señor Lupin no hubiera intervenido … - genial encima tengo que darle las gracias a Lupin

Profesor … yo … lo lamento de verdad

Lo que lamentas es que esa maldición no me diera de lleno – la voz de Potter empieza a taladrarme el tímpano – si no llega a ser por Moony … - se pasa la mano por el brazo – seguro que lo siguiente hubiera sido un avada – que se ha creído que soy yo? Un vulgar asesino

Señor Potter no han venido aquí para seguir discutiendo – el director se levanta – les he hecho llamar porque he puesto en aviso a sus padres – me estremezco ante la idea, y unas gotas de sudor frió empiezan a caerme por la frente

Pero Director … - es Black el que habla ahora – ha sido el quien lanzo el imperdonable … llame a sus padres

Ustedes dos empezaron todo esto – POR FIN ¡! Un poco de cordura al asunto

Si pero eso es porque el se lo merecía – añade Potter

Yo solo me defendí – digo al fin – se que … que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo pero … - un ruido a mi espalda y la puerta se habré. La profesora McGonagall entra y tras de ella dos hombres mas, que supongo que serán el padre de Black y el de Potter, respiro aliviado pensando que no ha venido. Pero solo consigo que un poco de aire salga de mi boca cuando le veo aparecer, en el instante en el que clava su negra mirada en mi, todo mi cuerpo se tensa, y mi respiración parece desaparecer

Señores Black, Potter y Snape, les he hecho llamar porque el incidente que han protagonizado sus hijos ha sido realmente grave – ya no puedo oír nada mas porque con cada palabra del director sus ojos se carga de mas y mas ira, de rabia, y toda la vuelca en mi, mirándome fijamente, con su mirada puesta en la mía atento a las palabras del director. Su gesto no varia en toda la conversación, aunque el no habla, solo escucha, permanece atento pero sin apartar su mirada de mi – … por eso les haré participes de su castigo mediante una carta, y he de informales que sus hijos están a un aviso de la expulsión definitiva de esta institución

Pero … - Black intenta hablar pero su padre pone un brazo en su hombro y le calla

Entendemos su decisión, y créame que este no será el único castigo que mi hijo va a recibir – comenta el padre de Black

Concuerdo con el Señor Black, en que mi hijo también recibirá un castigo apropiado

Pero papa … - Potter hace un ademán de hablar pero su padre la mirada de su padre es fulminante

Yo también haré lo indicado con mi hijo – añade mi padre. se levanta – ahora si me disculpa quisiera hablar con mi hijo

Si claro, pueden irse – el director hace un gesto de despedida y yo estoy apunto de gritarle, de suplicarme que no me obligue a ir con el, pero se que no puedo hacer nada. Se lo que me espera

Severus vamos

Si padre – me levanto y camino tras de el.

Salimos del despacho del director, el unos pasos delante de mi, con la cabeza bien alta mirando por encima del hombro a todos, y yo con la cabeza agachada, los ojos llorosos, y las manos sudorosas. Se detiene ante la puerta de un aula, abre la puerta la inspecciona y me dice

Entra

Si padre – entro, solo doy unos pasos cuando siento que alguien me agarra del pelo y tira hacia atrás

COMO TE ATREVES ¿? … como has osado ponerme en evidencia delante de toda esta inmundicia ¿? – estira su mano y la siento estrellarse contra mis mejillas – eres escoria, eso es lo que eres – me azota contra el suelo – tu madre lo era y tu sigues sus pasos … no solo heredas esa maldición … sino que te crees superior a mi – una patada alcanza de lleno mi estomago, se agacha y me agarra del pelo, de un tirón me levanta, lleva mi cabeza hacia atrás y noto su aliento sobre mi cara – LLORAS ¿? – otra bofetada, noto la sangre salir por mi nariz – encima tienes la desfachatez de llorar ¿? – un puñetazo en el estomago, intento doblarme por el dolor, pero el me lo impide tirando una vez mas de mi pelo – cuantas veces te lo he dicho eh ¿? CUANTAS ¿! – se ensaña con mi espalda con puñetazos, me tira al suelo y empieza a darme patadas – CUANTAS TE HE DICHO ¿? … cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir dime!

Ni … ninguna señor – consigo decir, la saliva se entremezcla con mi sangre

A si … pues dímelo … repítelo ¡! – vuelve a levantarme de un tirón en el pelo

Los… los hombres no lloran señor – una nueva bofetada se lleva por delante mi rostro

Y pq lloras entonces¿? – y una mas

Pq … pq … pq no soy un hombre señor – otra mas

Y que eres ¿? – un puñetazo en el estomago

Escoria

Solo a base de golpes entiendes verdad ¿?... eres igual que tu madre – me lanza contra una pared y mi cara se estrella contra el frió muro

Reposo contra la pared unos minutos, hasta que oigo como la puerta se cierra de golpe. Se acabo, por esta vez se acabo, me digo. Resbalo hasta el suelo, y saco un pañuelo de mi túnica, me limpio la sangre de la boca y la nariz. Intento retener las lagrimas en mis ojos, pero no puedo, resbalan rumbo a mi boca donde arrastran la sangre que aun me queda.

Permanezco allí horas, hasta que creo que nadie estará por los pasillos. Lo ultimo que necesito ahora es que nadie me vea, con dificultad camino hacia el sexto piso, al baño abandonado donde siempre termino después de encontrarme con el. Me cuesta un mundo llegar y subir las escaleras, creo que tengo alguna costilla rota, porque cada vez que subo un peldaño el aire me falta, ya solo son unos metros mas.

Avanzo con cuidado, abro la puerta y me pierdo dentro del baño. Invoco algo de fuego para las antorchas apagadas, y voy hasta la pared que hay al fondo, quito el azulejo suelto y saco de allí un maletín. Camino hasta los lavabos, el espejo esta frente a mi, pero aun no tengo valor para mirarme. Comienzo a quitarme la túnica, y la camisa. "por lo menos esta vez solo ha sido en el pecho", pienso. Con el torso desnudo, comienzo a preparar unas gasas, y pociones que tengo en el maletín.

Me armo de valor y levanto la vista, por fin veo mi rostro en el espejo. Sangre reseca en la nariz, y en la comisura de los labios, moratones en los pómulos y en los ojos, cardenales bajo el cuello, y en el pecho, se mezclan con las heridas antiguas ya cicatrizadas.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo que llevo mirándome en el espejo, y oigo una puerta que se abre, alguien entra en el baño y se queda parado unos metros detrás de mí, cuando veo su reflejo en el espejo, me vuelvo

Esto te debe de encantar verdad¿, algo mas con lo que reírte de mi. PUES VENGA HAZLO! … VAMOS BLACK! RIETE ¡!

Aquí dejo este primera parte de los recuerdos de Sev, que continuare en el siguiente capitulo, he tomado la decisión que a medida que el fic avance voy a presentaros como comenzó la relación de Sev y Sirius, espero que os guste, y que aunque os haya hecho esperar os guste esta nueva idea que se me ha pasado.


	6. Chapter 6: Lagrimas

Le miro rabioso, desearía poder lanzarle una maldición, algo que lo alegara de aquí. JODER! Cuanto le odio, cuanto desearía partirle esa maldita cara. La ira invade cada parte de mi ser, ser descubierto en esta situación es realmente denigrante pero que quien lo haya hecho sea mi peor enemigo. JODER! Alguien debe odiarme mucho allí arriba,

A QUE ESPERAS ¿? – le grito – Vamos carcajéate, o corre, si eso … corre y dile a tus amigos lo que has visto VAMOS! HAZLO ¡! – pero el sigue delante de mi inmóvil con una expresión que no logro descifrar – Eres imbecil o que ¿? – nada ni siquiera los insultos le hacen reaccionar – VETE A LA MIERDA ¡! – le grito frustrado

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia el maletín y comienzo a verte un poco de poción para hacer desaparecer los moretones en una gasa, la paso por mis pómulos.

au… - me muerdo la lengua no voy a gritar, no voy a llorar. Miro al espejo y le veo, sigue allí parado frente a mí sin hacer ni decir nada.

Le ignoro y sigo con la tarea de aplicar los ungüentos sobre mi piel, las heridas sangrantes me escuecen especialmente pero no emito ningún tipo de quejido. SOLO ESO ME FALTABA! Si ya tiene suficientes motivos para burlarse de mi sin saber esto … MIERDA!. Quiero golpear mi cabeza contra el espejo, gritar y llorar, pero no le voy a dar ese gusto también.

En que momento se acerco a mi, realmente no lo se. Lo único que se es que mientras mi mente se debatía entre descargar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro, o callar como siempre el se situó a mi lado, tomo del maletín una gasa,

Cual es la poción de los moretones ¿? – me pregunta

Que … pero – no soy capaz de articular una frase completa, la sorpresa me invade – la azul

Vale – coge el frasco vierte un poco sobre la gasa y se vuelve hacia mi espalda. Siento como la poción se desliza por mis moretones

Con un asombroso cuidado limpia mis heridas con la poción, casi sin tocarlas, ahorrándome así el dolor que supone el contacto de algo con mis moretones. Me quedo inmóvil ante sus gestos, el solo limpia cada herida con una gasa y la desecha cuando ha terminado, después vuelve a coger otra y vuelve a humedecerla con la poción. Realiza la acción varias veces ante mi gesto perplejo.

Cuando termina, sigue a mi lado de pie mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, coge una nueva gasa y la empapa de la sustancia azul. Lleva su mano a mi hombro, y el contacto con su piel me hace estremecer, es una sensación tan extraña, no podría explicarla, es similar a una pequeña descarga eléctrica, pero sin llegar a causar dolor, es solo algo extraño. Gira mi cuerpo hacia el y se agacha, para limpiar una de los moretones mas grandes que tengo, justo debajo de la tercera costilla,

AH! – esta vez no puedo evitarlo, ha sido tan cuidadoso como las otras veces pero el dolor es agobiante

Lo siento – se disculpa retirando su mano de mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos

Por… por que ¿? – le pregunto

Por que tú solo no habrías podido – me dice y vuelve a limpiar con más cuidado aun las heridas de mi pecho.

Le lleva un tiempo empaparlas bien en la poción. Cuando termina coge el otro frasco que contiene una poción verdosa, parece que sabe que es un remedio contra el dolor, vierte un poco en una cuchara que también esta dentro del maletín,

Toma, al menos te apaciguara algo del dolor – nunca en estos cuatros años su tono de voz había sido tan conciliador. En mi estado de asombro total no hago otra cosa mas que obedecerle mientras le miro a los ojos, el me devuelve el gesto.

Moja una gasa con el liquido del tercer frasco, y lo lleva a mi nariz, limpia la sangre, y siento un escozar al notar la poción colarse por mi herida. Después calor cuando la herida empieza a cicatrizar. Realiza el mismo proceso con mi labio, y un corte que tengo en la cabeza.

Todo el tiempo permanezco quieto, sin hacer o decir nada. No logro comprender que hace aquí, y mucho menos porque hace todo esto. Lo intento, hago a mi mente elucubrar cientos de teorías para una reacción así, pero ninguna me parece sólida. Todos son tonterías producto de mi estado de shock.

Una vez mis heridas están limpias, y el color morado empieza a desaparecer, recoge mis cosas y las guarda en el maletín; cuando termina solo vuelve a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo y a mostrarme una débil sonrisa. Sale del baño sin decir nada.

Permanezco allí varios minutos más, perplejo, asombrado y completamente desorientado. Sirius Black mi mayor enemigo, acaba de limpiar mis heridas, cuando le vi entrar la rabia se apodero de mi al sentir mas vulnerable ante el. Espere sus risas, sus burlas, pero nunca llegaron. Todo aquello era alarmantemente extraño.

(Un salto en el espacio temporal del pasado de Sirius y Sev, nos lleva dos meses después de ese encuentro. Por cierto me he dado cuenta de que si el salto en el tiempo hubiera sido de solo 20 años, Lily y James habrían tenido a Harry con 19 años, y eso no cuadraría mucho con la historia, vale… nada cuadra con la historia en realidad, pero en fin creo que seria mas apropiado decir que la historia de Sev y Sirius empezó 25 años atrás desde que Sev empieza a recordar. Por cierto se me ha olvidado hacer mención que su historia comienza cuando ellos están en cuarto curso es decir que transcurre entre los 15 y los 16 años de los chicos. Una cosita más, para que los hechos me concuerden a los alumnos de Hogwarts se les permite regresar a casa los fines de semana. Hechas estas aclaraciones, vuelvo al pasado de Sev, DOS MESES después del primer encuentro en el baño del sexto piso)

Apenas pude moverme en el tren, creo que Lucius sospecha algo, me mira interrogante, pero nunca preguntaría nada. El respeta mi intimidad. A Merlín gracias, he de decir, no me gustaría para nada tener que explicarle esto.

Me cuesta horrores caminar normalmente, pero tengo que hacerlo. Me muerdo el labio, la herida de la pierna me esta matando, pero tengo que conseguirlo, subir hasta el sexto piso y todo habrá terminado.

Las fuerzas me fallan unos metros antes de llegar y estoy a punto de caer de bruces contra el suelo, pero unos brazos me sujetan,

estas bien ¿? – pregunta

Si … - intento mentirle

Ya … - me dice.

Otra vez esta aquí. Mientras pasa mi brazo por encima de sus hombros con cuidado de no lastimarme le miro como siempre, asombrado. Desde el día que entro por casualidad en el baño, tiempo atrás, siempre ha estado aquí, esperándome.

Después de que volviera de casa el siempre ha estado aquí, con el maletín abierto y las pociones preparadas. Siempre dispuesto a ayudarme, a limpiar y curar mis heridas. Pero siempre en silencio. Una vez termina de curarlas se da media vuelta y desaparece para no volver hasta la semana siguiente.

Llevo dos meses preguntándome todos los días porque lo hace. Que hay en la mente de Sirius Black que le hace venir cada domingo, a curarme. Cuando le vi la primera vez después del encuentro casual iba a gritarle, a insultarle, puede que a maldecirle pero sin embargo no pude hacerlo. Lo único que le dije fue el lugar donde guardaba mi maletín para que el lo buscara y comenzara curarme.

Después de ese día ha vuelto, siempre en silencio. No ha habido más palabras, solo gestos. Alguna mirada de desaprobación por mi parte, y de horror por la suya al ver mis cardenales cada vez peores, y una media sonrisa cuando mira por última vez mi reflejo en el espejo.

Carga conmigo hasta el baño, acerca un taburete que trajo hace ya unas semanas y me ayuda a sentarme. Va a por el maletín, lo saca de su escondite y lo pone en el suelo junto a mí, le miro como siempre incrédulo, mientras se acerca a mí. Con cuidado me saca la túnica, yo solo soy un maniquí en sus manos, me dejo hacer, esta vez demasiado dolorido para hacer o decir nada. Esta vez ni me permito pensar.

Cuando termina de despojarme de la camisa empieza a limpiarme, los moratones de la cara y también las heridas. Le lleva un tiempo puesto que esta vez son más. Mueve la cabeza mostrando su desaprobación, termina con mi rostro, y desliza sus manos por mi pecho, un descuido y sus dedos rozan mi pecho, me estremezco ante su contacto, como lo he hecho todas las veces en que por error su piel y la mía toman contacto. Si el se ha dado cuenta no dice nada, como siempre, solo prosigue con su tarea.

Le veo tomar las cosas y caminar a mi espalda,

JODER! – es la primera palabra en minutos. Se porque exclama de esa manera, yo solo la cabeza apesadumbrada – como … que … - esta tan atónito que las palabras no le salen

La hebilla del cinturón – susurro. Ciento como sus dedos delinean mis heridas, es un suave roce, pero sentirlo hace que mis emociones broten como no lo han hecho en meses, las lágrimas salen a borbotones de mis ojos. MIERDA NO ¡! – NO ME TOQUES ¡! – le grito poniéndome en pie

Lo siento yo …

VETE VETE ¡!

No

PQ NO ¿?

Pq no podrás hacerlo tu solo

Si podré, he podido hacerlo por años, no necesito tu ayuda – intento que mis lagrimas no resbalen por las mejillas, las seco pero vuelve por su camino hacia la barbilla – LARGATE! – le vuelvo a gritar

No

JODER ¡! ERES GILIPOLLAS O QUE¿? – quiero descargar mi rabia contra el – VETE

No – sigue quiero frente a mi con la mirada clavada en mi – no puedes hacerlo solo

SI PUEDO SI PUEDO ¡! – le repito con rabia pateo con rabia el maletín y su contenido sale volando por todo el baño – LOS HOMBRES NO LLORAN! LOS HOMBRES NO LLORAN ¡! – grito mientras me acerco al espejo, y al ver mis lagrimas inundando mi rostro vuelvo a gritar – LOS HOMBRES NO LLORAN! LOS Hombres no …. – me derrumbo sobre las rodillas y comienzo a sollozar mas aun – no … no lloran

Solo es un segundo el que tardo en notar su cuerpo junto al mió. Se agacha y se sienta en el suelo junto a mí, estira sus brazos me rodean con ellos y me lleva contra su pecho apretándome con fuerza. Quiero gritar, insultarle pegarle, pero no puedo solo me acurruco contra su pecho y lloro en silencio.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecemos en silencio y en aquella posición, bien pueden ser solo unos minutos o tal vez horas, lo único que se es que ha sido su respiración calmada y el calor de su cuerpo lo que me ha relajado, lo que me ha hecho calmar. Pero cuando caigo en la cuenta en que son los brazos de Sirius Black los que me rodean me aparto con brusquedad,

Por que ¿? – vuelvo a preguntarle

Porque no puedes hacerlo solo – vuelve a repetir

JODER! Ya te he dicho que si, he curado mis heridas yo solo desde que … - agacho la mirada – desde que mi madre murió

Se que puedes curar solo tus heridas – me dice

Y porque dices que no puedo hacerlo solo entonces

Porque no puedes pasar por esto solo – clava sus orbes grises en mi – porque ya tienes que pasar solo por … por los golpes, no es justo que pases solo por lo demás

No necesito tu lastima

No es lastima

Ya … y que es ¿, solo lo haces pq … pq me consideras débil, crees que lo soy y te doy pena – me levanto con dificultad – NO NECESITO TU AYUDA BLACK ¡! LARGATE! DESAPARECE ¡! – intento dar un paso pero la herida de la pierna me duele demasiado, de nuevo estoy a punto de caer, pero el se levanta ágilmente y me recoge – SUELTAME! NO ME TOQUES! No necesito tu ayuda, lárgate Black – cojo la varita de mi túnica – lárgate o te juro que no fallare como con Potter – me mira desafiante, pero no se mueve permanece a mi lado , sujetándome por los brazos, impidiéndome que mi cuerpo de contra el suelo.

Intento zafarme de su agarre pero es inútil, no tengo fuerzas y el me tiene bien agarrado; me vuelve a aprisionar contra su cuerpo con mis brazos entre nuestros pechos, me abraza con fuerza. Sentir su calor, su aliento en mi rostro. Sentirme protegido, aquello no hace más que aumentar el nudo en mi garganta y comienzo a llorar de nuevo, hundo mi cabeza en su pecho,

Vamos, llora, es bueno – me susurra al oído – necesitas descargar todo el dolor que llevas dentro

Pero … los hombres no lloran – esa estupida perorata de mi padre se ha grabado a fuego en mi mente

Solo los seres sin corazón, sin sentimientos no lloran – me dice – el llanto es una forma de expresarnos, cuando nos faltan las palabras podemos llorar de felicidad, o también de tristeza, pero con nuestras lagrimas expresamos todo lo que no podemos decir con las palabras.

Nunca nadie, ni siquiera mi pobre madre, me había dado una razón tan buena para llorar, para descargar mi dolor, mi rabia, mi ira. El tenía razón, cada lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla era una bofetada, una patada, un tirón de pelos.

Siento sus dedos recorrer mi espalda, con movimientos suaves y lentos rozando mis heridas, lo hace para calmarme lo noto en como me toca, en donde para sus movimientos. De nuevo lloro en sus brazos en completamente silencio, unos minutos después con el rostro enjuagado en lagrimas miro a sus ojos,

por que haces esto ¿?

Ya te he dicho que no puedes hacerlo solo

Si, pero por que tu ¿? Tu … tu me odias

Yo no te odio – lleva una mano a mi rostro. Por primera vez en dos meses, su mano no va allí para limpiar mis heridas, solo recoge las lagrimas con los dedos y las limpia, después acaricia mi mejilla – yo no te odio – vuelve a repetir

Le miro a los ojos, y sigo sin descifrar nada en ellos, solo se que brillan, brillan como nunca había visto en mi vida. Me estremezco y nervioso agacho la cabeza,

Vamos siéntate, creo que tienes una herida en la pierna no ¿?

Si

Esta bien, quítate los pantalones voy a recoger esto – dice señalando el desorden.

No se porque extraña razón acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy medio desnudo junto a el. Me pongo nervioso y no se que hacer,

Necesitas ayuda¿? – me pregunta amablemente

No… no – trago saliva

Mis manos y piernas tiemblan. JODER ¡! Que coño me esta pasando, me cuesta un mundo desabrocharme el pantalón, las manos comienzan a sudarme y el botón se me resbala de entre los dedos

Estas seguro que no necesitas ayuda¿? – se acerca hasta mi y lleva sus manos al botón de mi pantalón – trae yo lo haré

No … yo – doy un paso hacia atrás, nervioso llevo las manos para arrancar el botón si hace falta, pero los dedos no me obedecen y no puedo hacerlo

No seas necio – me dice apartando mi mano y poniendo la suya en su lugar, de un movimiento desabrocha el botón y lleva la mano a la cremallera. Siento todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensarse en ese momento, no se porque pero el calor se hace insoportable, empiezo a sudar, noto las gotas mezclarse con las lagrimas que aun no se han secado en mi rostro. Desciende sus dedos junto con la cremallera. Y JODER! Todo el calor de mi cuerpo va a parar a un solo punto. MI ENTREPIERNA ¡, reculo hacia atrás

Yo … yo me los quito – le digo nervioso.

No se que diablos me pasa, el sudor repentino, y los nervios. JODER! Que me esta pasando¿?. Se aparta de mí, y termina de recoger los frascos del suelo,

no queda nada mas que lo que tengo en la mano – me dice alzando una gasa humedecida – te limpiare la herida de la pierna, después iré a la enfermería a por mas

NO!

Pq ¿,las … las heridas de la espalda – me mira preocupado – no tienen buena pinta, quizás … esta vez … no … se deberías ir a ver que te viera la enfermera

NO – NUNCA JAMÁS! – no quiero que nadie se entere de esto

Ya pero …

Nadie, me has oído ¿? ´- le pregunto irritado, agacha la cabeza – yo … lo siento – le digo al ver su gesto tímido

Esta bien … vamos siéntate – vestido solo con unos bóxer negros camino hacia la banqueta y me siento, estiro la pierna derecha y le muestro la herida de mi muslo derecho - la … la hebilla? – pregunta temeroso

Si – le respondo mirando la marca que el cinturón de mi padre ha dejado en mi pierna, no seria tan grave si la hebilla metálica no se hubiera clavado en mi piel y hubiera desgarrado parte de la misma.

Se agacha junto a mí y comienza a limpiarla con cuidado, el primer roce me hace brincar del dolor,

Lo siento, duele mucho ¿? – me pregunta preocupado

Escuece mas bien

Ya … - acerca sus labios a mi herida y comienza a soplar. Su aliento contra mi piel hace que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se me erice, me tenso al instante y no se a donde mirar, pq vuelvo a notar el calor apoderarse de mi cuerpo, en especial de mi miembro – mejor así ¿? – levanta la vista y me quedo perplejo ante su expresión, parece tan dulce, tan hermoso. JODER! Que coño me esta pasando, pq pienso eso¿, AHG! Maldición

Si … si mejor – le digo mirando hacia la pared

Pasa algo ¿?

No … nada – le digo, si le miro me voy a quedar medio tonto, lo se. JODER! Que coño me esta pasando¿?

Seguro ¿? – se levanta y pone su rostro a la altura del mió – que pasa ¿? – me mira a los ojos pero yo los bajo instintivamente

Nada… solo duele – perfecto! El dolor es la mejor excusa, pero excusa para que ¿? JODER! Que me pasa ¿?

Esta bien, iré a la enfermería, espera aquí

No, no te van a dar las pociones sin motivo

Les diré que son para mi, que me caí de la escoba

Te revisaran – tuerce la boca, parece pensar en que decir en ese caso

YA SE ¡! … espera volveré enseguida – y sale del baño corriendo dejándome medio desnudo y perplejo.

Recojo mi ropa del suelo y comienzo a vestirme, esta vez no me fallan las piernas ni sudo, ya no hay nervios. Vale, esta claro que lo que sea que me pase esta relacionando con el, pero que ¿? Y sobre todo pq ¿?. Camino hacia los lavabos, la poción empieza a hacer efecto y la cicatrización en la pierna parece que sigue su curso normal. Abro le grifo y meto las manos bajo el, me mojo, el cuello y la cara, pero sigo sintiendo un calor que no se muy bien de donde procede, así que hundo la cabeza bajo el grifo y dejo que el agua recorra toda la cabeza. Un par de mi minutos, la retiro con cuidado de no darme con el grifo, por hoy ya tengo suficientes golpes, y después la sacudo con energía, mi pelo húmedo se mueve con ritmo para una vez terminado el movimiento vuelva a caer sobre mi rostro hasta mis hombros, me miro en el espejo salpicado por el agua, los moretones comienzan a desaparecer, y el ligero rubor de mis mejillas me da un aspecto mucho mas saludable. Las gotas de lluvia resbalan por mi pecho.

Oigo la puerta abrirse tras de mi,

Black eres tu ¿? – efectivamente es el, pero se queda parado en la puerta con una expresión realmente extraña, pareciera que los ojos se le van a salir de las orbitas, y la boca la tiene abierta en un gesto nada favorable – ocurre algo ¿?

Eh … - pestañea un par de veces parece volver a la realidad – no, nada – camina sin quitarme ojo de encima hasta el maletín coge unas gasas y camina hacia mi – da … date la vuel… vuelta – Tartamudea o soy yo ¿? Mientras me giro observo su manos temblar

Seguro que no pasa nada ¿? – niega con la cabeza mientras humedece las gasas – como las has conseguido¿?

Secreto profesional – comienza a limpiar las heridas de la espalda con cuidado, haciendo un poco de presión en las llagas producidas por el metal de la hebilla, mi cuerpo se tensa ante el escozor – se que duele, solo un par de minutos mas – dice para tranquilizarme.

Termina con las heridas de la espalda y comienza a guardar las cosas en el maletín, yo cojo la camisa y empiezo a vestirme. De vez en cuando nos dirigimos miradas fugaces pero ninguna dura más de medio segundo, si me encuentro con su mirada una vez más creo que mi cara arderá. MIERDA! QUE ES TODO ESTO¿?.

Una vez ha guardado todo comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detiene en mitad del camino, y se gira, me mira con esa maldita expresión que no soy capaz a descifrar, da unos pasos hacia mi, y se coloca justo enfrente de mi, a unos milímetros de mi cara. Mi expresión debe ser una mezcla entre pánico y asombro, pero también de estupidez, porque noto el calor alojarse en mis mejillas. De repente cierra los ojos y acercándose un poco mas. ME BESA! SIRIUS BLACK ACABA DE BESARME!

No soy capaz a reaccionar ante el contacto con sus labios, al principio es algo suave, pero después, los abre un poco y capta mi labio inferior entre los suyos para saborearlo con premura. Siento miles de descargas como la que sentí el primer día cuando sus dedos tocaron por primera vez me piel, me estremezco y una especie de gemido se escapa por mis labios haciendo que estos se abran, momento que el aprovecha para introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Una vez asumido el shock de que la lengua de Sirius Black esta dentro de mi boca, me dedico a disfrutar del momento. Porque por alguna extraña razón lo hago, disfruto con su beso y con la mano que ha dirigido hacia mi rostro y que me acaricia la mejilla. Termina con el beso y me mira a los ojos. Vuelvo a ver aquel brillo que vi esa misma noche, y me siento morir. Sonríe y sale corriendo del baño.

Me quedo parado en la misma posición atónito y claramente impactado por lo que ha ocurrido. SIRIUS BLACK ACABA DE BESARME MERLIN! Pero eso no es lo peor. ME HA GUSTADO!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(VUELVO CON HARRY)

Corro por los pasillos, ganándome alguna que otra regañina por parte del personal del hospital, pero bien sabe Merlín que eso me importa una mierda, se que me espera mi rubio, y eso es lo único que me importa.

No cojo el ascensor, subo corriendo las escaleras, y como una exhalación llego hasta la puerta de su habitación, esta entre abierta,

… no puedes pedirme eso – es Narcissa la que habla

Si que puedo Madre

Pero por Merlín Draco eso es …

No importa lo que sea Madre, debes hacerlo

Pero tu …

No importa, solo hazlo, por favor madre – la voz de Draco suena suplicante

Que es lo que tiene que hacer tu madre¿?


	7. Chapter 7: Estados de Animo

Doy un par de pasos y me cuelo en la habitación, Draco permanece recostado a su lado su madre toma entre sus manos la mano pálida de mi rubio, con ojos llorosos se voltea hacia mi,

No le han enseñado a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas ¿? – dice con desden

Yo … lo lamento

Madre por favor, Harry ven abrázame por favor – me dice incorporándose con dificultad, yo solo corro a sus brazos

Tenia tanto miedo rubio, yo … - entierro mi cabeza en su cuello y comienzo a llorar

Yo también lo tenia, tenia tanto miedo de no volver a tenerte así …

Ejem, ejem – Narcissa se levanta de la silla y nos mira con un gesto desaprobatorio – como veo que la conversación con mi hijo ha sido interrumpida y no tiene pinta de volver a encauzarse – me fulmina con la mirada – será mejor que me vaya. Cuídate mi niño – dice besándole la frente – Y usted, espero que le deje descansar

Yo … si … lo haré – agacho la cabeza escondiendo mis lagrimas

Tranquila madre, nos portaremos bien – sonríe y se recuesta en la cama.

Narcissa sale en silencio de la habitación, yo solo me quedo mirando a mi hermoso rubio, tumbado en la cama, con la manta cubriendo su torso desnudo, y cubierto de heridas a medio cicatrizar por los brazos y por su hermoso rostro. Llevo mi mano hasta su cara y la acaricio el mueve su cara enterrándose mas en ella,

Te amo – le digo presionando mis labios contra los suyos – eres lo mejor de mi vida, eres lo único que me importa, sin ti nada tiene sentido para mi – sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas

Amor, tu eres mi vida – y las lagrimas resbalan por sus ojos, llevo mis dedos a sus rostro y comienzo a recogerlas

Que es lo que tiene que hacer tu madre ¿? – le pregunto

Que ¿? – pregunta algo tenso

Pues eso, cuando llegue estabas diciéndole a tu madre que tenia que hacer algo

No te han dicho que escuchar detrás de las puertas no esta bien

Bastantes veces – le comento sarcásticamente – pero ese no es el caso, que es lo que tiene que hacer tu madre ¿? – su rostro se tensa y rehuye mi mirada

Sabes, estoy cansado, te importa si duermo un poco – se excusa lo se, pero hoy no menos que nunca puedo negarle algo, o si quiera regañarle

Esta bien, me quedare aquí a tu lado

Deberías descansar algo, te ves horrible

DRACO!

Que es verdad… ahhhhh no … ni se te ocurra decir algo de mi aspecto soy un pobre enfermo … ni si quiera me han dado un espejo para verme te lo puedes creer¿? – me estremezco al pensar en que no ha visto su rostro cubierto de pequeñas llagas que no van a desaparecer nunca.

Te ves tan hermoso como siempre – le sonrió y beso su frente – duerme

Un casto beso en la frente ¿? … un beso como el de mi madre ¿? JODER! Debo verme horrible para que me trates así

Draco, no digas tonterías te ves genial – me acerco hasta sus labios y le beso con dulzura, que se evapora al instante para dejar paso a un pasión desorbitada. El beso es húmedo e intenso, nuestras lenguas pugnan por hacerse con el control, pero como siempre no hay un claro vencedor.

El calor empieza a hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo, llevo demasiado tiempo lejos de el, sin tener contacto con su cuerpo, y el mío lo ha echado de menos. Mi piel reconoce la suya y se eriza con los roces de sus manos por mi espalda, COMO COÑO CONSIGUE ENCENDERME ASI ¿?. Me tiene abrumado, cegado por la pasión, estoy apunto de dejarme llevar y hacerlo mío en ese instante, pero recuerdo donde estamos, y lo que es mas importante su estado de salud,

Draco … para por favor – le digo al sentir sus manos llegar a mi trasero – estas débil y malherido …

Y que ¿, no sabes lo que provocas en mi, te necesito – me dice cargando su voz de lujuria

Draco, tienes que descansar, se lo prometí a tu madre

JODER! Mi madre no esta aquí, y yo necesito sentirte … sentirte dentro de mi

Draco por favor, me muero por hacerte mío en este instante pero … - PUÑETERO RUBIO! Mi autocontrol esta apunto de irse al garete, me mira fijamente a los ojos, carga su ojos de pasión y se muerde el labio con deseo – MIERDA DRACO! Para por favor … - mi amiguito reacciona a su provocación

Hazme el amor Harry – susurra con voz ronca

No, no … - me levanto – quizás … debería irme … si irme … dejarte dormir

SI TE ATREVES A CRUZAR ESA PUERTA TE MATO ¡! – me grita, hace un ademán de levantarse – AUUU

Draco estas bien ¿? – le pregunto mientras le veo llevarse la mano al abdomen

JODER! … AHUUU – las lagrimas vuelven a llenar sus ojos

Voy a llamar a un mendigmago, espera aquí

No … no … ya esta – me dice cogiendo mi mano – solo ayudame a recostarme – me acerco a el y con cuidado le recuesto en la cama

VES! Esto te pasa por no estarte quietecito – le digo poniendo gesto severo

La culpa la tienes tu

YO ¿?... pero que morro tienes eres tu el que quería q le hiciera mío – sonrió maliciosamente

Claro q tienes la culpa, QUIEN TE MANDA ESTAR TAN JODIDAMENTE BUENO! – cruza los brazos sobre el pecho

Jaja … mi rubio – me acerco a el y le beso con cariño – te quiero

Y yo, échate aquí conmigo – me dice señalando la cama

No, debes descansar

Descansare mejor si siento tu cuerpo contra el mío – me pone su carita de perro abandonado

MIERDA! … algún día conseguiré que esa cara no me afecte – le digo mientras me quito los zapatos y la túnica

Mientras llega ese día, ven aquí

Muévete anda, no creerás que voy a entrar en ese minúsculo huevo

ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDO ¿? – muestra una expresión de completa indignación

No rubio, lo que digo es que tienes una tendencia a colocarte en medio de la cama, y a mi siempre me toca la esquina Nunca te has quejado

Ya pero hoy si … venga va … muévete … - con dificultad arrastra su cuerpo poniendo muecas de dolor – será mejor que me quede en la silla – digo al ver sus gesto

NO NO ¡! Ahora ya me he movido así que vas a venir aquí, te vas a echar y yo me voy acurrucar en tu pecho – le miro complacido y absorto en su belleza. MERLIN GRACIAS! Gracias por devolvérmelo – que pasa ¿? Te has quedado pa´alla¿?

Eh … ya voy – le digo metiéndome bajo las sabanas

Podías haberte quitado la ropa no ¿?

Si claro, y cuando entre alguien me pille medio desnudo no ¿?

Yo estoy medio desnudo – dice mientras apoya la cabeza en el pecho

Ya pero tu estas mal herido y yo no

Por tu aspecto pasarías por un enfermo desvalido

DRACO!

Vale .. vale … abrázame, anda – paso mi brazo por su cuerpo con cuidado de no hacerle daño

Así mejor ¿?

Si, te quiero amor

Y yo rubio – su cabeza se remueve en busca de una mejor posición y cuando la encuentra empiezo a notar como el sueño se apodera de el.

Aunque quiero seguirle camino del amigable Morfeo, la emoción de volver a tenerlo en mis brazos puede conmigo. Que compleja que es la vida, en menos de 24 horas he pasado por todos los estados emocionales que conozco.

Ansiedad, por tocarlo, abrazarlo cuando esperaba encontrarme en el tren de regreso al colegio.

Angustia, cuando Sirius me dijo que se lo habían llevado, pensando que no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Desolación, al imaginarme que lo había perdido, que ya no estaba con vida.

Vacío, cuando me di cuenta de que mi mundo era el, y que sin el ya nada tenia ningún sentido.

Rabia, al verlo colgado de aquellos malditos pilares siendo humillado públicamente delante de toda la escuela.

Esperanza, cuando se despertó en mis brazos, y me dedico unas palabras.

Temor, a perderlo por el camino, a ver llegado demasiado tarde, y solo haber podido disfrutar de el unos minutos

Tensión, en la sala de espera, sin tener noticias suyas por horas, dando vueltas de un lado de la habitación al otro, haciendo mas larga la espera.

Emoción, al verle de nuevo sonreírme, cuando creía que ni un milagro iba a devolvérmelo.

Felicidad, al volver a besar sus labios, al tocarle, sentirlo vivo junto a mi.

Desesperación, al esperar de nuevo para poder verlo otra vez, horas y horas de espera para poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos otra vez.

Pasión, al encontrarnos de nuevo, cuando nuestros cuerpos se reconocieron y se encendieron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la noche anterior la hubiéramos pasado juntos.

Y ahora, ahora solo me siento en la gloria, con su cabeza en mi pecho, sabiéndole dormido, descansando placidamente y velando su sueño. Llevo mi mano a su pelo y la paso por cariño.

Te amo tanto Draco, que creí que iba a volverme loco cuando pensé que … - un nudo se forma en mi garganta, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en aquello – Te amo rubio.

Recuesto mi cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama, y cierro los ojos, dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

"La habitación esta oscura, no hay nadie, pero puedo sentir la respiración de alguien, un momento, es mi respiración, pero donde estoy. Estaba en el hospital, y ahora estoy en esta oscura habitación, camino con decisión, parece que se donde tengo que ir. Cuando estoy mas cerca veo una puerta ante mi, alzo mi mano y la puerta se abre a mi paso. Observo que mi mano es mucho mas alargada y fina, mucho mas pálida, las venas se marcan en ella, casi puedo ver la sangre recorriéndolas.

La nueva habitación esta muy poco iluminada, apenas un par de antorchas, alguien me habla

Mi Señor ya esta hecho

Seguro ¿, todo ha salido como esperábamos ¿? – las palabras salen de mi boca, pero no es mi voz, esta suena mucho mas fría y ronca

Si mi señor, dejamos al muchacho donde nos pidió

Excelente, lo dejaron marcado ¿? – pregunto acomodándome en un sofá

Si mi señor, como usted ordeno

Perfecto, así aprenderá esa bastardo. NADIE TRAICIONA AL SEÑOR OSCURO – le grito al hombre delante de mi – Crucio! – apunto con mi varita al hombre y le observo retorcerse en el suelo. Me siento lleno de ira y rabia, pero a la vez una sensación extraña se apodera de mi al sentir el dolor de ese hombre – JAJAJA – mi carcajada retumba por toda la estancia – lárgate

Si … si mi señor – el hombre sale casi arrastrándose de la habitación

Una vez el hombre ha salido de la estancia, me vuelvo a poner en pie y camino hacia la chimenea que hay en medio de la estancia, sobre ella un enorme espejo, alzo la vista, y veo mi rostro

Esto no acabado pequeño mocoso. Tu puta nunca estará a salvo"

NOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry! … harry que pasa ¿?

Draco … - le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas – el … joder … yo …

Harry … me estas haciendo daño

Perdona yo … - me mira asustado – Harry que ocurre, estas empapado en sudor

Yo… es – no puedo decirle la verdad, como explicarle que he vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, que otra vez le he sentido, que he sido participe de sus acciones, y que el… MIERDA NO! NO! – solo ha sido una pesadilla, yo lo siento

Seguro, mírate amor, estas temblado

Si, tranquilo … solo es que … bueno soñé que te perdía nada mas – le sonrió fingiendo una entereza que no tengo – sabes que me moriría sin ti

Y yo amor

Siento haberte despertado, necesitas descansar, debería irme

No, por favor. Te necesito a mi lado – dice volviendo a recostarse a mi lado – Intentemos dormir de nuevo los dos vale ¿?

Si, claro – no puedo volver a dormir, no quiero volver a estar en su piel, a sentirme como el JODER NO QUIERO ¡!

Seguro que esta todo bien ¿? – pregunta levantando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos

Si ... ya te he dicho que si

Harry, no sabes mentir, que pasa ¿? – se sienta a mi lado

Nada, de verdad Draco, nada – extiendo mi brazo y lo paso detrás de su espalda – venga o te sirvo de almohada o me voy

Harry, no cambies de tema, que has soñado ¿?

Draco… por favor, dejemos eso vale ¿? – ya empieza a ponerse pesadito como siempre

No, algo te ocurre, amor se sincero conmigo que pasa ¿?

Nada

Harry

Nada

No mientas

No miento

Si lo haces, dime la verdad, que has soñado

Ya te lo he dicho, fue una pesadilla, y en ella te perdía, pero a Merlín gracias, eso no es verdad y tu estas aquí conmigo – beso su frente – venga que le prometí a tu madre que te dejaría descansar

No metas a mi madre en esto, y mucho menos te escabullas del tema.

No me escabullo, señor estoy enfermo y cansado y por eso no te cuento que es lo que mi madre tiene que hacer – TE PILLE RUBIO!

Eh … eso no tiene nada que ver … - me dice malhumorado – estábamos hablando de ti, no de mi

Vale, yo te cuento lo que he soñado y tu me dices lo de tu madre – sonrió de medio lado confiando en que lo que le dijo a su madre es algo personal y no insistirá con el tema

Eh … - me mira con desconfianza – esta bien te lo diré

QUE ¿? – MIERDA! Pq siempre me descoloca … joder … se suponía q tenia q negarse, protestar y esas cosas que siempre hace …

Pues eso yo te cuento lo de mi madre y tu lo que has soñado

Eh… - MIERDA ESTOY PERDIDO! Lo se pq si le miento se dará cuenta, joder pq no se mentir! AHG! – vale vale, empieza tu

De acuerdo – pasa la mano por el su pelo – le pedí a mi madre que me trajera algo

El que ¿?

Eso no puedo decírtelo

Ahhh no eso no vale … o me lo dices todo o yo me callo y no digo ni mu

No quiero estropear la sorpresa – me dice con una sonrisa amplia

Sorpresa ¿? Para mi ¿? – le miro con ojitos

Si amor, para quien si no ¿?

Seguro que es eso ¿? – levanto una ceja de manera inquisidora

Si amor, te lo prometo

Los Malfoy no hacéis promesas

Ya pero yo soy un Malfoy especial – me besa en la mejilla – y bien … que has soñado

Eh … pues … ya te lo dije ... soñé que no podía despertarte que … que … bueno pues eso … que morías en mis brazos – en ningún momento aparto la mirada de mis manos

Harry, de verdad crees que me voy a creer eso ¿?. Vale que no estoy en mi mejor estado, pero MERLIN! eres pésimo mintiendo.

Eso es porque tengo buen corazón

Seguramente amor, pero lo que me interesa de ese buen corazón, es que me digas la verdad. Que has soñado ¿?

Draco, por favor, dejémoslo de verdad – me revuelvo incomodo en la cama – no quiero hablar de ello

Es… es… tiene que ver con… con el ¿? – veo un destello de terror en sus ojos

Si

Y… y sobre mi ¿? – pregunta aun mas temeroso

Si – le pego contra a mi pecho – por favor Draco, dejémoslo vale¿?Ahora solo quiero disfrutar de ti. No quiero pensar en nada más.

Esta bien amor.

Vuelve a recostarse sobre mi pecho, pero ya no se duerme. Le siento inquieto y nervioso, paso mi mano por su espalda y su pelo, para tranquilizarle pero no lo consigo. Poco después empiezo a notar una humedad sobre mi pecho, justo debajo de su cara,

Rubio, pq lloras ¿? – le pregunto levantándole la cara

No, no … es nada – dice sollozando

Draco, yo … - mierda es mi culpa lo se!. No debí hablarle del sueño, y mucho menos mencionarle a el… joder – lo siento yo …

No es nada de verdad – se limpia las lagrimas con la mano – solo … estoy … - hunde la cabeza en mi pecho – Harry tengo miedo, no dejes que me lleve otra vez por favor, no lo hagas – las palabras salen de su boca suplicantes, cargadas de dolor y de lagrimas

No lo haré rubio, no dejare que vuelva acercase a ti, lo juro. Daría mi vida antes que dejar que ese monstruos se acercara a ti de nuevo

Harry … - levanta la cabeza mi me mira temeroso y con sus hermosos ojos plateados humedecidos por el dolor – prométeme que le vencerás, que sea cuando sea, pase lo que pase, vas a terminar con el

Draco yo …

Se que puedes hacerlo amor, ahora estoy mas convencido que nunca – su mirada y sus palabras son sinceras lo se, sin embargo por mucha sinceridad que acarreen el miedo a no cumplir con sus expectativas, con las de todos, es mas fuerte que mi deseo por complacerle

Lo haré Draco, lo haré – intento infundir valor, seguridad y entereza en mi mirada, algo de lo que para ese hecho carezco por el momento. Pero JODER! Lo buscare, lo sacare de donde sea, tengo que hacerlo por el – te amo - le beso dulcemente saboreando sus lagrimas mezcladas con su saliva

Toc, toc

Han llamado a la puerta ¿? – pregunta

Si creo que si

Adelante – dice

Hola chicos

SIRIUS!


	8. Chapter 8: Primer Te Quiero

Sirius aparece tras la puerta, con el pijama medio abierto, y un aspecto realmente horrible. MERLIN ¡! Estamos los tres para hacer un pase de modelos,

Que haces aquí ¿, deberías estar descansado – le reprendo – si Severus se entera te va a matar

No… no esta aquí ¿? – pregunta nervioso

No, no ha pasado por aquí desde que acompaño a mi madre hace un par de horas

Ya … - Sirius se deja caer en la silla cercana a la cama

Sirius ocurre algo ¿? – pregunto preocupado

Yo… yo – se lleva las manos a la cara y comienza a llorar. PERO QUE ES ESTO… UNA CONVENCION DE LLORONES ANONIMOS ¿?

Sirius, que … pasa?¿ - me incorporo y llevo una mano hasta su hombro

Discutimos … y el … se fue … - levanta la vista, se ve ojeroso y cansado, esto mezclado con las lagrimas resbalando por su rostro, le dan un aspecto penoso – llevo esperándole horas

Bueno, sabes como es mi padrino, el orgullo le puede, se le pasara – dice Draco en tono tranquilizador

Yo … lo se … pero esta vez … MIERDA! Soy un bocazas ¡!

Como buen Gryffindor que eres – añade Draco sarcásticamente

DRACO!

QUE ¿? … es bien sabido por todos, que los Gryffindors soy bocazas por naturaleza, es mas creo que cuando el sombrero habla de las cualidades de cada casa, debería añadir esa

Te mereces un capón, no te lo daré pq estas herido, pero lo apunto – frunzo el entrecejo – Sirius, no te preocupes, se le pasara, si vieras lo nervioso y preocupado que estaba. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición a la enfermera porque no le dejaba pasar a verte

Que poco aguante tiene mi padrino – dice simpáticamente mi rubio

Draco, prácticamente echaste a tu madre cuando me viste aparecer por la puerta – le comento

Ya … bueno pero yo soy el enfermo aquí … así que eso no cuenta – me saca la lengua

NIÑO CHICO! – me pone morritos y vuelve a sacarme la lengua divertido – Severus tiene mal pronto, como todos los Slytherins, ves eso si que debería decirlo el sombrero seleccionador – le comento a mi rubio

Yo no tengo mal pronto

Nooooo… que va … y tan poco te comportas como un niño mimad.. AUCH! – su mano impacta en mi cabeza

Que no pueda recibirlas, no significa que no pueda darlas… que fue lo que paso ¿?

Draco, no es asunto nuestro

Puede que no lo sea tuyo, pero mío si lo es, es mi padrino, y si algo le pasa, me importa… así que Sirius, que fue lo que paso ¿?

Yo … dije algo que no debía … se que no le gusta que lo haga… pero no pude evitarlo – se pasa la mano por el pelo – hemos discutido muchas veces sobre este tema pero nunca se había comportado así, a veces se enfada y desaparece un rato, hasta que se calma, pero nunca durante tanto tiempo … - de nuevo agacha la cabeza y la cubre con las manos

Vamos Sirius tranquilo, quizás haya tenido que hacer algo. Puede que haya vuelto a la escuela, a avisar que estáis bien

Si, puede que sea eso – añade Draco

No, el no se iría sin decírmelo – se limpia las lagrimas con la mano y se levanta – bueno será mejor que me vaya

No, no te vayas quédate – le dice Draco – seguro que Severus pasara por aquí

Si eso, además nos haces compañía – le digo

No, vosotros querréis estar solos

Si, yo querría … pero Harry me trata como si estuviera a las puertas de la muerte

DRACO! No bromees con esas cosas – le regaño

Valeeeeee… Sirius que fue eso que no debiste decir ¿?

DRACO!

QUE ¿?

Como que que … eres un cotilla

Eh … puede, pero lo hago por el bien de tu padrino – mira hacia Sirius – de verdad primo, te vendrá bien hablar, así descargas y yo me entretengo

Tu siempre tienes que sacar algo no ¿? – le miro reprobatoriamente

Si, por algo soy un Slytherin

Jajajaja … - Sirius comienza a reír – me alegro tanto de veros así, yo … Draco quería pedirte perdón por no …

Ni se te ocurra – le detiene Draco – no podías hacer nada, eran muchos mas y nos pillaron por sorpresa

Ya pero …

Pero nada Sirius, además … te perdono si me cuentas eso

COTILLA! – le grito

Amor, yo también te quiero

La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar, solo es un momento un poco especial en nuestras vidas.

Si ¿? – pregunta Draco intrigado – como de importante ¿?

Pues mucho la verdad, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba

VAYA! … - exclamo – y porque se enfada ¿?

Pues porque no eran días fáciles para el, porque las circunstancias que nos unieron no fueron las mas propicias

Ya… como… como… bueno como empezasteis vosotros¿? – pregunta tímidamente Draco

Bueno … la verdad es que no se si debería contaros esto, no creo que a Sev le guste que nadie lo sepa

Ya… no importa – le digo – AUCH!- recibo un codazo de Draco – QUE ¿?

Como que no importa¿? – me dice entre dientes

COTILLA!

Jajajaja … quizás algún día os lo cuente, bueno creo que debería de irme, si la enfermera pasa por mi cuarto y no me allí … llamara a todo el ejercito de aurores del ministerio – se levanta y sonríe de medio lado

No te vayas Sirius – le pido

Eso, quédate – me acompaña Draco

No puedo chicos, además Draco debes descansar

No estoy cansando, tengo ansia de conocimiento – dice sonriendo ampliamente

Jajaja … otro día – dice saliendo por la puerta de la habitación

Draco como eres … mi padrino destrozado pq ha discutido con Severus y tu … cotilleando

QUE! Soy un pobre enfermo desvalido

Eres un MARUJO!

Un que ¿? …

Nada déjalo, voy a ir a ver a los chicos

Chicos¿?

Es verdad no te lo había dicho, Hermione y Ron están aquí ¿?

QUE ¿? – los ojos están a un paso de salírsele – los que decían ser tus "amigos" están aquí ¿?

Si, además Ron me ha pedido disculpas, y me ayudo a bajarte de … bueno … ya sabes

QUE LA COMADREJA HIZO QUE ¿?

Draco, no lo llames así

Vale… pero QUE HIZO QUE ¿?

Que me ayudo a bajarte, mientras yo rompía el hechizo el se coloco debajo para que no cayeras al suelo

SI ¿?- pregunta asombrado

Si, así que iré a ver como están, y a decirles que ya pueden irse si quieren, así tu puedes descansar

Pero no quiero descansar, quiero que te quedes conmigo

Draco, necesitas descansar

Pero … - pone su carita de perro abandonado pero esta vez soy mas rápido y desvío la mirada

No me vas a convencer – me levanto de la cama y comienzo a buscar mis zapatos

Harry … por fi … quédate – me dice cariñosamente – anda amor … quédate conmigo

Draco …no insistas, me voy a ir quizás vaya hasta la escuela me de una buena ducha, comeré algo y volveré para que puedas dormir lo necesario

ME ABANDONAS ¿?

Draco por Merlín, no seas melodramático

Estoy malherido y tu te vas con tus amigos ¡! No soy melodramático, soy realista

MERLIN ¡!... rubio debes descansar – me acerco y le beso tiernamente – volveré en un par de horas, te quiero

PUES YO NO ¡!

Gracias rubio – le digo guiñándole un ojo desde la puerta.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(Un nuevo viaje con Sev!)

Disculpe, podría decirme donde se encuentra la estación de metro mas cercana ¿? – la voz de una mujer me devuelve a la realidad

Eh … yo – la miro sin saber muy bien que decir – yo … lo lamento … no sabría decirle

Ahh… vaya – me mira amablemente – se encuentra usted bien ¿? No tiene buena cara

Yo, si… gracias – me levanto – He de irme, lamento no poder ayudarla

No se preocupe, gracias y buenos días

Buenos días

Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí sentado ¿? Maldición he perdido la noción del tiempo. Saco el reloj del bolsillo interior de la túnica. Y no puedo abrirlo, me quedo mirándolo como un imbecil. Maldito PERRO PULGOSO!. Acaricio la tapa del reloj, dos S entrelazadas están grabadas. Aun recuerdo el día que me lo dio, fue poco antes de la navidad del sexto curso, recuerdo su expresión nerviosa, sus ojos brillar ante la expectación que le ofrecía abriendo con cuidado la cajita,

FLASH BACK

MERLIN SEV! Podrías darte más prisa ¿? Me muero de ganas por ver que cara pones al verlo

Sirius, es mi regalo, puedo abrirlo como quiera. Que tú hayas destrozado el papel y la caja del tuyo – miro hacia el suelo, y observo el papel rasgado por el suelo, con la caja medio aplastada de la nueva NIMBUS! Merlín como un palo con pelos puede costar tanto¿?... y lo que es peor como yo he podido gastarme ese dineral en el. Fácil muy fácil, porque me moría por verle destrozar el papel y la caja, y ver sus ojos brillar cuando tuvo la escoba entre sus manos

SEV! Venga…

Ya casi esta – digo soltando el ultimo lazo que ataba la caja, estoy tan nervioso que me sudan las manos, levanto la tapa con cuidado, y me quedo perplejo al verlo

Te gusta¿? – pregunta colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro

Sirius esto es… precioso – le digo pasando los dedos por la superficie plateada del reloj de cadena que hay en la pequeña caja que sostengo en mis manos – MERLIN! debe de ser carísimo, parece plata y oro blanco ¿?

Si, lo es

Esto es mucho para mi Sirius, yo no puedo aceptar algo así

Si puedes, claro que puedes, es mi regalo y tienes que aceptarlo – dice besando mi mejilla

Pero…

No hay peros que valgan Sev

Gracias – le digo emocionado

Has visto la inscripción¿?

Si , dos S

Si, Severus y Sirius, aunque cuando la gente lo vea, pensara que es Severus Snape. Ingenioso verdad ¿?

Si, mucho – le miento … Merlín cualquiera podría haber eso hecho siempre asociación, pero esta tan contento, que cualquiera le dice nada.

Anda ábrelo – le hago caso y presiono el pequeño botón superior y la tapa se eleva – te gusta ¿? – vuelve a hablarme al oído

Serpientes ¿? – le digo haciendo alusión a las manecillas del reloj¿?

Tú casa, tu animal, tu lengua! – y empieza a carcajearse

YO NO TNGO LENGUA DE SERPIENTE ¡! – le digo medio indignado medio en broma

Ya … ya … demuéstramelo – dice sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi

Sirius el reloj – le digo cuando este esta apunto de caérseme

Deja el reloj, y demuéstrame de que tienes lengua – sus ojos son pura lujuria y deseo. Con dificultad dejo el reloj sobre la mesa. Lleva sus labios contra los míos y los presiona, instantes después su lengua pugna por abrirlos para encontrarse con la mía.

Una vez su lengua se introduce dentro de mi boca, el deseo me ciega, recorro su espalda con mis manos, llego hasta su trasero y lo aprieto con fuerza contra el mío, gime en mi boca y me vuelve completamente loco. Meto mis manos bajo su camisa, y me pierdo en el inmensidad de su espalda, recorriendo toda su extensión con mis manos, buscando partes que no he reconocido aun. Le aprieto mas a mi, y el beso se hace mas profundo, el gesto provoca en el un encendido natural, que me demuestra moviendo su cuerpo sobre el mío, produciéndome un sensación especular, que se traducen en oleadas de placer cuando su trasero se frota contra mi miembro.

Sirius… tus amigos – le digo entre jadeos

Que pasa con ellos ¿? – me dice llevando su boca a mi cuello, lo muerde con pasión, moviéndose a un ritmo cada vez mas rápido

Has … mmmmm … has quedado con ellos

Pues que esperen – me dice deslizándose por mi cuello, con manos ansiosas comienza a quitarme la corbata y el jersey, extiendo los brazos para que pueda sacarlo con facilidad, y cuando termina se hunde de nuevo en mi boca, devorándola con facilidad

Cuando lleva sus manos a mi camisa, yo hago lo mismo con la suya, excitados y nerviosos, empezamos a desabotonar la camina del otros, con risas mezcladas cuando se nos resiste algún que otro botón,

Sirius podías darte la misma prisa con los botones que con el papel de regalo – le digo mientras se pelea con los últimos botones

Ansioso¿? – pregunta sonriendo de medio lado

No lo sabes tu bien – aparto sus manos de mi camisa y de un tirón arranco los últimos botones que quedaban por desabrochar

Vaya, creía que la paciencia era una de tus virtudes

Tu, te estas encargando personalmente de acabar con ella – le digo mientras me maravillo con su torso desnudo. Apremiado por la necesidad de sentirlo contra mí , llevo mis manos a sus espalda y lo aplasto junto a mí, mientras me dedico a morder su cuello.

Sev, me vas a marcar … - me dice con tono preocupado

Que mas da – le digo siguiendo con mi tarea – diles que fue una de tus amantes. Toda la escuela sabe que eres un golfo

GRACIAS!

Pero los dos sabemos que no es así – le miro mordiéndome el cuello

Eso es lo que tu te crees – me dice graciosamente

A si ¿?... así que no es verdad … - llevo mi mano hasta su miembro, que ha despertado de su letanía

Mmmmm … - gime ante el primer contacto – AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Seguro que eres un golfo¿? – le digo apretando su miembro con ganas

AUu … Sev … yo … auuu JODER! SUELTA!

Pues entonces dime que no eres ningún golfo

No… no lo … soy … PERO SUELTA!- suelto el agarre al que había sometido a su miembro – CABRON! Eso duele

Pues no bromees con lo que no debes – le digo besando su pecho.

De un movimiento rápido me levanto cogiendo sus caderas y llevándolo conmigo hacia la cama,

QUE HACES ¿, BAJAME! – me única respuesta recibe un beso tierno en los labios

Tengo que compensarte – le digo mordiéndome el labio.

Me deslizo por su cuerpo depositando besos por su pecho, y sus abdominales duros y torneados, llego hasta la cintura de su pantalón, y comienzo a masajear su dureza por encima del pantalón, le siento tensarse tras el primer contacto. Con rapidez me deshago del botón y bajo su cremallera, llevando mi mano ahora un poco más cerca de su piel. Solo me separa de su miembro su bóxer blanco, masajeo y aprieto un poco la extensión de su miembro, mientras el jadea.

Subo mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con la suya y comienzo a besarlo, mientras mi mano sigue acariciando y rozando su miembro, los gemidos que salen de su boca se pierden en mi garganta. Me deslizo hasta su oreja y comienzo a lamerla, mordiendo de vez en cuando el lóbulo. A todo esto lo acompaño introduciendo mi mano, bajo su bóxer , arquea la espalda con el contacto, y jadea fuertemente. Comienzo a masajear su miembro, de arriba abajo, haciendo movimientos circulares en la cabeza del mismo, y recorriendo toda su extensión.

Creo que mi perrito se ha olvidado de respirar, porque de su boca solo escapan jadeos y gemidos, cada vez más fuertes y alto, a medida que aumento el ritmo de mi mano sobre su pene, arquea más y más la espalda, MERLIN! Se va a romper si sigue haciendo eso. Vuelvo a su boca, para devorarlas antes de que se corra en mi mano, no tardara mucho, y me vuelve loco hacerlo gemir de placer, pero mucho mas sentir su aliento recorrer mi garganta cuando se corre. Aumento el ritmo sabiendo que esta cerca de final,

SEV! … - grita en mi boca, haciendo pasar su aliento a mi garganta

Llevo mi mano humedecida con su semen a la boca y la saboreo con gusto, mientras el me mira extasiado, lamo uno a uno mis dedos, deleitándome es su mirada, en sus ojos brillantes de deseo.

Sev, por Merlín me estas poniendo como una moto … OTRA VEZ ¡! – me rió y me levanto en busca de su ropa y la mía

Accio Varita! – invoco mi varita y apunto con ella a mi camisa – Reparo – realizo un hechizo para arreglar los botones rotos

A donde crees que vas ¿? – me dice incorporándose en la cama

A la biblioteca, Lucius y yo tenemos que terminar un trabajo

A no … esto no termina aquí – me dice levantándose de la cama

Cuidad …

POM! – su cuerpo impacta contra el suelo

Estas bien ¿? – le digo ayudándole a levantarse

VAYA OSTIA! – me dice llevándose la mano a la cara – mi cara … mi preciosa cara – dice con gesto dramático

Merlín Sirius, no te ha pasado nada

Como que no … he estado a punto de estropear este maravilloso rostro

No se como demonios no estas en Slytherin, eres todo un Narcisista y presuntuoso

JA! … por tu culpa casi me parto la cara

Por mi culpa ¿?

Si … si no hubieras desabrochado mi pantalón este no se hubiera caído al suelo cuando me levante y yo no me habría ido al suelo al dar un paso

No note que te quejaras por haberte desabrochado el pantalón hace un segundo – le digo dándole la espalda buscando mi túnica – donde diantre esta … mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm – su mano se pierde en mi entrepierna – sirius para … tengo que … mmmmm

No creerás que después de haber lamido así tu mano, te ibas a ir de rositas verdad ¿? – me susurra al oído

Sirmmm – roza su prominente miembro contra mi trasero, MERLIN QUE CALOR!

Le noto moverse tras de mi, se desprende del pantalón con alguna que otra dificultad y también del bóxer porque la mano que hacia un segundo que estaba en mi pecho ahora ya no esta, la otra la que roza con premura mi erección, se dirige hacia el cierre de mi pantalón, con un moviendo ágil, el botón esta listo, y la cremallera se desliza hacia abajo. Segundos después sus dos manos bajan mi pantalón y también mi bóxer hasta mis tobillos.

Las sube recorriendo toda la extensión de mis piernas por el interior, yo solamente gimo ante su contacto; doy un par de pasos hacia la mesa y me apoyo contra ella. Cuando sus manos llegan a la altura de mi trasero, separa mis piernas y se posiciona en mi entrada.

Sabes que si haces eso … no puedo resistirme

AHHHHMMMMM – una sola embestida certera y toda la extensión de su miembro esta en mi interior.

Apenas me da tiempo a acostumbrarme a su presencia, lo siento moverse tras de mi, embistiéndome con toda su fuerza, haciendo que sus penetraciones sean profunda, y MERLIN ¡! Sobre todo certeras,

AHHH mmmmas … mas – le grito mientras coloca sus manos en mis caderas y golpea mas y mas fuerte contra mi cuerpo

Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, están en alerta, recibiendo descargas de placer, que se desplazan desde mi próstata por todo el cuerpo. Corrientes eléctricas suben por mi espalda, al notar su mano deslizarse sobre ella. Arqueo la espalda para hacer mas profundas aun sus embestidas, el se acerca a mi y me habla al oído

Sev te amo, … te amo – y sigue golpeándose contra mi, a un ritmo cada vez mas alto

MAS! MAS ¡! – le grito completamente extasiado

La mano que se perdía por mi espalda descienda ahora hacia mi miembro y comienza a masajearlo con rapidez, se que los dos estamos apunto, lo se porque yo empiezo a comenzar la presión en mi miembro y porque el se mueve a un ritmo loco, como poseído

SIRIUS ¡! – grito cuando todo mi semen se esparce por su mano

Ammm .. mmmmmmmm – el continua moviéndose como un poseso tras de mi, hasta que con un ultimo embiste se descarga en mi interior – SEVV!

Tras el orgasmo se desploma encima de mí, siento el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, como nuestras gotas de sudor se entremezclan. Cuando recupera el aliento comienza a besar mi cuello, mi nuca mi espalda, levantándose poco a poco, para después salir con cuidado de mi.

Ahora ya puedes irte con ese desteñido – me dice dándome un cachete en el trasero

SIRIUS! – le digo indignado ante su acto

Si amor¿? – dice sonriente

Eres de lo que no hay – le digo mientras comienzo a subir el bóxer y el pantalón

Ya, soy único – dice con gesto altivo

MERLIN! no se que haces en la casa de los leones – le digo con gesto desesperado, mientras empiezo a recoger mis cosas – no vas a ir con tus amigos ¿?

No, creo que me voy a echar la siesta – dice caminando hacia la cama – puede que después vaya a estrenar mi escoba nueva, quieres venir ¿?

YO ¿? … en ese palo con pelos ¿? JA! – Ni por todo oro del mundo me subiría yo en un chisme como ese, y mucho menos con mi perrito, su combinación con una escoba conlleva demasiado riesgo

Esta bien tu te lo pierdes amor – dice recostándose en la cama

Recogo las ultimas cosas, y guardo el reloj en la cajita con cuidado y cariño. Camino hasta la puerta, pero me detengo antes de salir , me doy la vuelta

Sirius – le llamo

SI ¿?

Te quiero – cierro la puerta tras observar su gesto perplejo. MERLIN! la primera vez que se lo digo, creo que las piernas me tiemblan demasiado


	9. Chapter 9: Remedios

Con el alma más tranquila salgo de la habitación de mi rubio, tenía la intención de ir a ver a mis amigos pero en el último momento cambio de idea y voy en dirección a la habitación de mi padrino.

Nunca lo había visto así de triste y decaído, realmente la discusión con Snape le ha afectado. JODER! Nunca pensé que Sirius pudiera querer tanto alguien, en realidad si que lo creía, lo que nunca me imagine es que ese alguien seria Severus Snape.

A unos metros de mi esta la puerta que da la habitación de Sirius, esta entre abierta. Oigo voces en el interior, me quedo fuera escuchando, MIERDA! Se me esta pegando la vena cotilla de Draco.

… has estado mucho tiempo fuera – es Sirius quien habla primero

Lo se – parece que Snape ha vuelto

Donde has estado ¿?

Paseando

A ti no te gusta pasear

Necesitaba tomar aire

Ya … - un tenso silencio se hace entre los dos – Sev yo quería

No, por favor, no sigas – el tono de Snape es apagado, suena cansado – Sirius, se que esos días fueron importantes para los dos, pero… no puedes querer que los recuerde con cariño…

Lo se Sev, lo se y lo siento, a veces no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías por aquel entonces, yo solo pienso en que … en que gracias a ello me di cuenta de que te amaba, y …

… - Snape permanece en silencio

Sev, lo siento de verdad

… - no hay respuesta por su parte. Vaya parece que Snape esta realmente dolido, la verdad es que nunca me lo imagine así, es mas le consideraba un ser sin sentimientos. En fin creo que me equivocaba

Sev, por favor dime algo – la voz de mi padrino se rompe

Recuerdas cuando me besaste por primera vez ¿? – pregunta Snape

Eh… si claro, fue unos dos meses después de nuestro primer encuentro en los baños – AIII MAMITA! DETALLES ESCABROSOS NO POR MERLIN!

Cuando saliste a por las pociones a la enfermería y luego regresaste, te quedaste parado en la puerta, por que lo hiciste ¿?

Por que vi lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto nunca. En aquellos días, en el baño, eras tan frágil, que temía romperte con solo acariciarte, pero cuando entre en el baño, y te vi con el rostro, y el pelo humedecido, gotas de agua cayendo sobre tu pecho. Sev, en ese momento me traspasaste por completo, tan bello, tan frágil pero con esa mirada tan intensa. Creo que en ese momento caí rendido a tus pies, me di cuenta de que te amaba más de lo que nunca creía amar a nadie.

Como pudiste enamórate de mi en esos días ¿, no hablábamos, yo era escoria… - son sollozos lo que oigo ¿? – JODER! No quiero llorar – vale lo son

Nunca has sido ni serás escoria Sev, me enamore de ti, al observarte, viendo que no eras esa fachada fría y distante que mantenías con los demás. Eras calido, tu cuerpo era calido, tu sonrisa era sincera y agradecida cuando me marchaba después de ayudarte. Tu mirada era triste, pero se llenaba de valor cuando te veía marcharte cada fin de semana a casa, y después volvías roto de dolor. Eras todo un contraste, algo maravilloso Sev, lo tenías todo, todo lo que yo quería.

Por que nunca me dijiste estas cosas ¿?

Porque nunca habías preguntado – gran respuesta vacía Sirius, te creía más inteligente – y tu ¿?

Yo que ¿?

Por que te enamoraste de mi ¿?

Como no hacerlo, si de la noche a la mañana te convertiste en un ángel para mí, cuando no tenía a nadie, cuando más necesitaba a alguien tú apareciste y me salvaste. Sin ti, sin ti no hubiera podido pasar por aquello, tenias razón cuando me decías que yo solo no podía pasar por aquello – JODER! Que coña será el aquello ese del que hablan ¿! MIERDA RUBIO! Esta me la pagas, mira que hacer a mi ser marujo… AHG! – Sirius tu me salvaste

Por unos segundos no se oye nada, así inclino un poco la cabeza y me quedo maravillado ante la escena. Sentado en la cama Sirius acaricia la cabeza de Severus, que llora amargamente en su regazo. MERLIN! Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ver a Snape iba a ser algo tan tierno, me hubiera reído en su cara

Disculpe pero necesito pasar – una enfermera intenta pasar por la puerta

No, ahora no, por favor – le pido

Pero …

Déjelos solo un poco más por favor – le pido suplicante

Esta bien, volveré después de terminara la ronda

Gracias – le digo. Me doy la vuelta para irme

Potter no le han dicho que escuchar las conversaciones privadas es de mala educación ¿? – giro sobre mis talones y me encuentro de frente con Snape

Esto… yo … Lo siento ¿? – digo inocentemente

Es todo un caso – me dice

No era que me tratabas de tu ¿?

La falta de costumbre – me mira amistosamente – quieres pasar a ver a tu padrino ¿?

Eh… puedo ¿?

Claro

Hola de nuevo Harry

Hola padrino

Hola de nuevo ¿? – pregunta Severus

Si, Sirius paso antes por la habitación de …

HARRY! – grita entre dientes

Upsss

Has salido de la habitación ¿? – le pregunta Snape

Bueno … puede … un poquito nada mas – dice el con carita de niño bueno

Ya claro …

Estaba buscándote – le digo a Snape – estaba preocupado por ti – le digo intentando ayudar a mi padrino

Ese no es motivo, para incumplir las órdenes de los mendimagos. No te quejes si tus huesos no sueldan como es debido

Yo no me quejo nunca … - dice indignado

No claro, como cuando te caíste de la escoba en séptimo no ¿?

Eh … eso no cuenta me caí de 15 metros de altura … era para quejarme

Sirius, te rompiste un brazo y estuviste quejándote 3 MESES!

Es que me dolía – dice mi padrino tocándose el brazo

Merlín ¡! – Snape bufa completamente desesperado

Harry te ves horrible

JODER! Gracias padrino yo también te quiero – que les pasa a todos con mi aspecto ¿?

Que es la verdad … y tu mi amor … no es que te veas mucho mejor que el

Sirius llevamos aquí mas de 12 horas como quieres que estemos

Presentables

JODER! Ya se de donde ha sacado Draco esa preocupación por la imagen… DEL GEN BLACK!

Querido Harry, los Black somos seres extraordinariamente bellos

Y vanidosos, y narcisistas … ahhhh y ególatras – añade Snape

SEV! … lo que te decia, que somos extraordinariamente bellos, y debemos cuidar nuestra imagen y nuestro aspecto – sus palabras se quedan en mi mente repicando, Sirius tiene razón, Draco se preocupa tanto por su aspecto que cuando descubra que… MERLIN! no se como se lo va a tomar Draco

Harry ocurre algo ¿? – me pregunta Snape

Yo … bueno …estoy preocupado por Draco

El mendimago dijo que estaba a salvo, que las heridas internas habían podido ser curadas, y que las externas cicatrizarían con los días

Si, pero las heridas de la cara, y … ESA MALDITA PALABRA … eso no va a desaparecer

Como que no ¿? – pregunta Sirius – seguro que los mendimagos encuentran algo

No, las heridas se hicieron con una daga mágica impregnada en una sustancia que no permite eliminar las marcas – añade Severus

MERLIN! no puede ser cierto… seguro que hay algo que … - Sirius me mira terriblemente apenado – lo siento Harry , lo siento

Yo … Sirius tu no tienes la culpa, el único culpable es ese maldito demente – aprieto los puños con fuerza, recordando el sueño

Harry tiene razón, además investigare, seguro que puedo hacer algo … tiene que haber alguna poción, quizás pueda inventar alguna

En serio ¿? – le pregunto más animado

No es seguro que funcione, pero créeme que lo intentare.

Gracias – le digo sinceramente

Chicos, porque no vais a daros un baño

Insinúas que apesto ¿? – pregunta Snape levantando una ceja

No amor, pero estáis agotados, y necesitáis descansar

Sirius tiene razón, además Hermione y Ron siguen en la sala de espera

Esta bien – Severus se acerca a Sirius – te vas a quedar ahí mirando ¿? – me dice

Eh… no, nos vemos luego padrino – digo saliendo por la puerta. Me apoyo en la pared

Descansa , y no vuelvas a salir de aquí – le dice Snape a mi padrino

Lo haré, si tu me prometes que vas a dormir algo y también a comer

Prometido – ya no se oye nada más que unos sonidos húmedos, probablemente un beso. Después los pasos de Severus dirigiéndose a la puerta – Te quiero

Dicho esto Snape abre la puerta y se para a mi lado,

Lo de las conversaciones ajenas y tu ¿? Es como un vicio no ¿?

Puede … pero créame que ha sido Draco el que me lo ha pegado

Si, Draco tiene cierta tendencia cotilla. Del Gen Black naturalmente – dice sonriendo amablemente.

Juntos nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, que nos llevara a la planta baja, donde nos esperan mis amigos. Me gustaría hablar con Snape, preguntarle tal vez que era aquello que tanto le duele, pero ni es el momento ni tengo la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

Unos minutos después de salir de la habitación de Sirius estamos en la sala de espera, donde además de Ron y Hermione nos espera Albus Dumbeldore,

Como esta el muchacho ¿? – pregunta preocupado el director

Bien, el mendimago ha dicho que todo va bien y las heridas internas evolucionan favorablemente, así como las externas, algunas cicatrices darán más problemas que otras, pero me encargare personalmente de ello – la mano de Snape se apoya amistosamente en mi hombro

Y Sirius ¿?

Bien, los huesos parece que se están soldando como es debido, solo necesita reposo

Estupendo, hemos abierto una investigación para averiguar como consiguieron traer al Señor Malfoy al colegio – clava sus ojos azules en mi – el consejo de profesores ha decidido que se aplicara un obvliate a los alumnos para evitar que el ministerio inicie una investigación, que no necesitamos.

Gracias – le digo, no porque evite con el oblígate que el ministerio meta la zarpa donde no le importa sino porque no me gustaría que todo el colegio murmurase a espaldas de Draco, ya va a ser bastante difícil para el, todo esto sin tener a cientos de adolescentes pendientes de el

Severus, podemos hablar un momento ¿? – le pregunta el director

Si, como no, estad listos enseguida nos iremos al colegio – los tres asentimos

Y bien … como esta ¿? – me pregunta Hermione

Bien, la verdad mejor de lo que me esperaba – le digo recordando la insistencia con la que me pedía más cariño

Eso esta bien – dice Hermione sonriente – y tu padrino, lo has visto ¿?

Si, la verdad físicamente esta bien, solo que ha tenido un pequeño problema con – miro disimuladamente a Severus – y claro … se vino a bajo el pobre

Ya … cuando Ron me lo contó yo … MERLIN! es increíble

Ya … y eso que tu no te los encontraste en mitad de …

QUE TU QUE ¿? – grita Ron, la mirada de los dos adultos se vuelve a nosotros

RON! Que te van a oír – le reprendo – además … mejor olvidemos el asunto T, aun tengo pesadillas

ASUNTO T¿? – pregunta Hermione

Si .. bueno dejémoslo. Y la señora Malfoy ¿? – pregunto observando que la madre de Draco no anda por ningún lado

Bajo un rato después que tu subieras, parecía preocupada y angustiada, no nos dijo nada solo se fue. La verdad que nos preocupamos mucho, cuando la vimos así – Ron asiente con la cabeza

Pero … no entiendo, Draco estaba bien, ella lo vio con sus propios ojos, estaban hablando cuando yo llegue …

Harry pasa algo ¿? – me pregunta Hermione al verme callado de repente

Draco le pedía algo a su madre, y ella no quería … pero … Draco me dijo que solo le había pedido que le trajera una cosa … no se … no entiendo

Bueno, es normal que la Señora Black se viera preocupada, mi madre estaría histérica si alguno de nosotros estuviera aquí – añade Ron en tono tranquilizador

Si, Ron tiene razón, las madres son así

Si, supongo – como habría reaccionado mi madre si … No ahora no quiero pensar en eso, solo me pondría triste, y ahora no tengo motivos para estarlo. Draco esta bien, Sirius esta bien y mis amigos están a mi lado. – chicos quería daros las gracias por quedaros aquí

No hay de que, además estábamos en deuda contigo – Ron pasa su brazo por mis hombros – los amigos estamos para ayudarnos

Si, eso – recibo un sonoro beso de Hermione en la mejilla.

Lamento romper este momento fraternal, pero deberíamos al colegio, las clases ya han empezado y ustedes están faltando – dice Severus – por hoy haremos la vista gorda, pero mañana tendrán que volver a las clases

Pero yo quiero estar con Draco

El director me ha dicho, que le acompañe en las tardes para visitar al Señor Malfoy, pero por las mañanas deberá acudir a las clases

Esta bien – los chicos comienzan a caminar delante de nosotros – que casualidad que sea usted el que me acompañe a ver a Draco no ¿, esto no tendrá nada que ver con cierto enfermo moreno – sonrió malévolamente

No era que me tratabas de tu ¿? – dice sonriendo de medio lado.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Semanas después del secuestro Express, como Hermione termino por denominarlo, los chicos y yo decidimos hacer un alto en las clases, y saltarnos la clase de Historia de la Magia. SI AMIGOS HERMIONE TAMBIEN SE SALTO LA CLASE! Pero por increíble que parezca Herms, se ha volcado en la causa que nos lleva a saltarnos la clase. Y nuestra causa no es otra que mi rubio, mas concretamente la búsqueda de algún remedio para liberarlo de las marcas que cubren su cara, y de esa MALDITA palabra. Cada vez que pienso en ello, la sangre me hierve y desearía tener delante a ese bastardo para márcalo yo mismo, y después acabar con el.

Las lagrimas de Draco, su desesperación cuando supo que probablemente nunca se desharía de aquellas marcas, las tengo grabadas en mi mente, como algo que no olvidare nunca, y no lo haré porque se que me servirán en el momento en el que por fin me enfrente a el, porque no solo vengare la muerte de mis padres, no, vengare cada corte en la cara de Draco, cada moretón en su espalda, cada rasguño en sus piernas, cada letra de la palabra que tatuaron en su pecho.

HARRY HARRY! – grita emocionada Hermione

Que ¿?

Lo encontré , lo encontré ¡! – salta emocionada alrededor de toda la mesa

Si ¿? – pregunta asombrado Ron

Si … SIIIIIIIII! – Merlín a esta chica no hay que darle azúcar, se le subiría enseguida

Bueno, a que esperas explícanos – le dice Ron

Ya va – se sienta en la silla y toma un libro que amablemente nos ha dejado el profesor Snape. Los chicos están completamente alucinados con el trato del Severus, eso si, fuera de las clases, dentro yo sigo siendo el mismo inútil de siempre, Hermione la sabelotodo, y Ron … Ron es Ron, fuera y dentro de las clases – veréis, como descubrimos hace unas semanas el veneno con el que marcaron a Draco procede de un planta denominada Acropula

Si, Severus dijo que es muy difícil extraerle el veneno, que aunque no es letal, si consigue el efecto deseado , que es …

No dejar cicatrizar las heridas – termina Hermione – pues bien, he encontrado un ensayo de un mendimago del siglo XXIII que habla de cómo usaba con sus pacientes la Acropula

QUE SADICO!

Ron, no era para nada un sádico, utilizaba este remedio cuando las heridas requerían de tiempo largo de cicatrización y también para evitar infecciones, ya que la acropula poseen un gran poder desinfectante – pasa la hoja del libro, y nos señala la planta – como veis es muy bella – el dibujo nos muestra una planta de tallo largo con una flor negra extraordinariamente brillante con un botón de polen morado, la verdad es que la flor es realmente bella

Al grano Hermione – le digo

Bueno, pues en el ensayo el mendimago habla de una poción que el mismo desarrollo, que revierte el proceso de la acropula

En serio ¿? – le pregunto emocionado

Si, no parece muy difícil de hacer, además seguro que el profesor Snape podría prestarnos los ingredientes, o fabricarla el mismo

Si, seguro que lo hace – añade Ron

Trae se lo llevare ahora mismo – le digo tomando el libro

Pero…

PQ SIEMPRE HAY UN PERO ¿? – le grito a la pobre Herms, que se encoje asustada – mierda, lo siento … yo no quería

No importa, la poción tiene que suministrarse antes de la siguiente luna llena al aplique de la acropula

Cuando es la siguiente luna llena ¿? – pregunto preocupado

Esta noche

MERLIN! – cojo el libro y el pergamino en el que Hermione ha estado trabajando y salgo corriendo por todo el colegio.

Corro como alma que lleva el diablo por todo el colegio, en dirección a las mazmorras, casi me caigo por las escaleras en un par de ocasiones, me llevo por delante a algunos alumnos de tercero, pero por fin llego hasta la clase de Snape, abro la puerta azorado,

POTTER! – exclama al verme entrar – quien diablos se ha creído usted que es para entrar así en mi clase ¿? El Salvador del mundo mágico ¿? – todos los Slytherins se echan a reír

Sev… profesor, es urgente

deberá esperar a que termine mi clase, así que haga el favor de salir aquí ahora mismo

Lo encontramos – le digo mirándole suplicantemente

Seguro ¿? – pregunta levantando la ceja

Si, pero … no hay tiempo – le digo tendiéndole el libro. Lo toma en la mano y lo abre por la página marcada, sus ojos se mueven rápidamente por el texto.

La clase se termino, todo el mundo fuera de aquí ahora mismo ¡! Potter sígame

Los alumnos me miran extrañados pero claramente agradecidos, yo solo les hago un gesto de comprensión y camino tras Snape,

Y bien, podrá hacerlo ¿?

Claro es sencillo, creo que tengo todos los ingredientes en la despensa – me tiende pergamino y pluma – envié una lechuza al hospital dígale que hemos encontrado el remedio, que tengan preparado a Draco – toma el pergamino en el que Hermione había hecho unas anotaciones, y añade alguna mas – envié esto con la carta, es el procedimiento que tienen que llevar para prepararle

Funcionara ¿?

Eso espero … y ahora corre, yo me pondré de inmediato con la poción, cuando envíes la lechuza vuelve corriendo

De acuerdo – salgo corriendo hacia la puerta, puerta que se abre en el momento que estoy apunto de cruzarla, esquivo a la persona que la ha abierto

Harry donde vas ¿?

Severus te explicara – le digo a mi padrino

( Intromisión en la mente del guapo de Sirius )

A donde va con tanta prisa ¿? – pregunta Sirius

Que haces tu aquí ¿? No te dijo el mendimago que aunque te enviara a casa, tenias que descansar

Si, pero ya estoy perfectamente bien, y ahora dime a donde va mi sobrino con tanta prisa

A la lechuceria, han encontrado el remedio

SI ¿? – se me iluminan los ojos ante la noticia

Si, parece que Granger es una gran investigadora

Es una chica muy inteligente, y realmente bella

SIRIUS! Por Merlín que no es mas que una niña

SI, pero tengo ojos y veo la realidad – me acerco a el por la espalda y le beso el cuello – pero tranquilo mis ojos solo te quieren a ti

Mas te vale – se deshace del agarre al que quería someterle – tengo que terminar esto, tenemos hasta la luna llena … MIERDA!

Que pasa ¿?

La poción matalobos … no he podido terminarla … y si me dedico a esta … no podré tenerla lista para esta noche

No te preocupes, hablare con Rems, entenderá, me iré con el a la casa de los gritos, yo le vigilare

Es peligroso – me dice

No lo es, Rems y yo hemos hecho eso muchas veces, se lo que tengo que hacer

Pero antes tenias a Potter – me dice preocupado

Tranquilo, podré con el. Tu termina con la poción para Draco, el te necesita mas que nadie ahora, yo voy a hablar con Remus – le beso tiernamente en los labios – te quiero amor

Camino hacia la salida,

Sirius ¿?

SI ¿?

De verdad solo tienes ojos para mi ¿?

Para ti y solo para ti – le digo sonriéndole cariñosamente


	10. Chapter 10: El Portador

**Bueno millones de perdones por tener abandonada esta historia por esta pagina, pero es que me centre en subirla en otra… y se me pasó por completo venirme por aquí. Pero ahora me resarciré y la subiré entera del tirón. **

**Muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado un comentario, perdonarme que no os haya dejado una contestación… me pondré con ellas enseguida. **

¤¤¤¤

22:43, es la hora exacta que marca mi reloj. Hace no más de media hora que Severus y yo llegamos al hospital, todo esta preparado o eso parece mendimagos y enfermeras caminan de un lado para el otro.

Que es lo que van a hacerle ¿? – pregunto preocupado

Bueno, primero tienen que preparar sus heridas – comienza a explicar Severus – es decir tienen que volver a abrirlas

ABRIRLAS ¿? – pregunto espantado

Si, el proceso es una recicatrizacion, las heridas tienen que estar abiertas y sangrantes, para que la poción haga efecto. me estremezco pensando en el dolor que eso puede causarle – se lo que piensa, y no voy a mentirle es un proceso extremadamente doloroso, no solo porque hay que abrir sus heridas de nuevo, si no porque la recicatrizacion es lenta y dolorosa, pasara una noche horrible, pero si todo sale bien merecerá la pena

… - aprieto los puños con fuerza ES Q NO HA SUFRIDO BASTANTE ¿? – lo matare, pero primero pienso hacerle todo lo que el le ha hecho, voy a torturarle hasta que me suplique que le mate, y después, después volveré a torturarle de nuevo hasta llevarle a la locura y solo quizás me apiade de el – la ira inunda cada parte de mi ser

Harry, así solo terminaras siendo tan despreciable como el – comenta mi profesor – y los dos sabemos que tu eres un chico de buen corazón, no merece la pena que lo tiñas de oscuridad por el

Pero … y Draco ¿? … tengo que vengarle, a el , a mis padres, a todos los que el mato – digo sin dejar escapar mis lagrimas

La venganza no es el camino de la victoria

No quiero vencer, solo sacarme esta maldita opresión del pecho – agacho la cabeza desvalido – sabes lo que siento cada vez que Draco me impide acariciarle¿?, cada vez que recuerdo sus gritos y sus lagrimas cuando se vio por primera vez al espejo¿?

Lo se

NO NO LO SABES ¡! – me levanto indignado del banco – nadie lo sabe, todo es mi culpa mía y de nadie mas

POR MERLIN HARRY ¡! No empecemos otra vez con tu sentimiento de culpabilidad, sabes muy bien que Draco sufrió el castigo que el Lord da a los traidores – dice Severus apesadumbrado

No … lo hace por mi … yo … - trago saliva – soñé con el, le vi se regodeaba de lo que había hecho, y lo digo, dijo que jamás me dejaría disfrutar de el – las lagrimas que he intentado retener comienzo a recorrer el camino tan familiar para ellas

HARRY!! Has vuelto a soñar con el y nos has dicho nada ¿? – pregunta enfadado

Lo siento, pero estaba frustrado … yo …

Esta bien, hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Estamos aquí para hacer compañía a Draco, esta noche será muy larga.

Tira de mi mano y me obliga a sentarme junto a el. Hace ya un rato que los mendimagos permanecen dentro de la habitación donde esta Draco, solo imaginarme lo que tienen que hacerle me hace temblar, verle sufrir de nuevo, me mata. Estas semanas han sido una autentica tortura para mi, he intentado superarlo, poner mi mejor sonrisa pero ya no puedo fingir mas, saberlo desolado y destrozado esta acabando conmigo. Todas y cada una de las tardes he intentado consolarle ayudarle, pero no consigo nada, me rehuye, no me deja acercarme a el, "SOY UN MONSTRUO" es lo único que dice, después solo llora, y cae rendido.

Los mendimagos han hablado con su madre y le dicen que todo es normal, que ha pasado por una experiencia traumática, y que en un primer momento actuaba de forma normal puesto que aun no había asimilado todo lo ocurrido, pero cuando los días pasaron y el primer shock dejo paso a los recuerdos, las pesadillas se volvieron constantes, los lamentos y las lagrimas se hicieron el pan de cada día, y nadie ni siquiera yo hemos podido consolarlo. Solo las pociones preparadas por Severus, le calman, dejándolo totalmente atontado y en un estado semicomatoso.

En eso se ha convertido mi rubio ahora, en un ser que dormita por el día y grita descontroladamente por las noches. He suplicado porque me dejen pasar las noches con el, pero todo ha sido en balde, nadie puede quedarse con el, los mendimagos consideran que pasar por esto es lo único que le devolverá a la normalidad. MALDITOS IDIOTAS!! Es que no ven que sufre, que mi rubio esta roto de dolor. Por que no me dejan consolarlo, abrazarlo como solo yo se.

AGH – llevo mi mano al antebrazo

Que ocurre Harry ¿?

Me duele , la marca arde

Eso es que te esta llamando – me levanto y camino hacia la puerta pero Severus me detiene – no, no puedes, aun no

Pero … el me llama … me necesita

El dolor actúa sobre el, por eso lo hace, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer

HARRYYYYYYYYY HARYYYYYYYYYY – comienzo a escuchar sus chillidos

Draco … - digo poniéndome completamente pálido – Severus déjame, tengo que ir con el

No, no puedes – me aferra con mas fuerza

HARRY POR FAVOR … POR FAVOR – sigue gritando.

Suéltame – me remuevo he intento soltarme

Harry, si no te estas quieto no tendré otro remedio más que hechizarte, así que por favor siéntate

AYUDAME HARRY … AYUDAME – sus gritos y lamentos taladran mis tímpanos , y se cuelan en mi cerebro, y rebotan una y otra vez – HARRYYY POR FAVOR ¡! – un mendimago sale de la habitación, con la bata manchada de sangre

Que ocurre ¿? – pregunto preocupado

Nada, tranquilícese, ya advertimos que este proceso es muy doloroso, hemos abierto sus heridas, y están procediendo a limpiarlas con la poción que el Señor Snape ha preparado. En unos minutos podrán verlo, pero siempre ha través del cristal

DEL CRISTAL ¿? – le grito

Si, se necesita completa esterilidad durante el proceso

Pero … el me necesita a su lado, no oye como me llama – le digo rabioso

Si, lo se, pero eso solo es producto del dolor, y la fiebre

Me necesita – le repito

Harry, calmante, esperaremos aquí no se preocupe – el mendimago se marcha de nuevo a la habitación de Draco – Harry, tienes que calmarte, se que esta situación es difícil para ti, te entiendo créeme

QUE VAS A ENTEDER TU ¿? – le espeto rabioso – Sirius esta perfectamente en casa, así que no pretendas decirme que sabes como me siento

Mira mocoso no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda, te crees que eres el único que sufre aquí ¿?. Narcissa esta desolada en casa pensando en que será de su hijo cuando salga de aquí, los amigos de Draco no tienen ni idea de donde esta y … - me mira fijamente – en cuanto a lo de Sirius, como te crees que me sentí cuando estuvo 12 años en Azkaban¿? O cuando callo al velo ¿? – su mirada es el dolor en pura esencia

Yo … yo … - llevo las manos a mi cara y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente, la presión esta pudiendo conmigo y no soy a expresar nada coherente, solo me dejo llevar por mis lagrimas

Merlín, Harry tranquilo – paso un brazo protectoramente por mis hombros – todo saldrá bien, el dolor pasara y mañana estará completamente bien

Yo …

Vamos Harry … mira lo que me estas haciendo hacer – dice apretando el abrazo – si alguien me viera así creería que estoy loco o hechizado

Jeje … - una pequeña risotada sale de mi garganta

así esta mejor, además cuando puedas ver a Draco tendrás que darle entereza, y no mostrarte así, tiene que verte bien y fuerte

Si

Si lo hace, se sentirá mejor, y el dolor pasara antes – dice convencido.

Unos minutos después la cortina que cubre el cristal se empieza a mover, y Severus y yo nos levantamos hasta llegar a su altura, para observar a Draco.

Yace tumbado sobre la cama, atado de pies y manos, y se convulsiona de vez en cuando, abre los ojos, y las lágrimas resbalan por su rostros. Tira de las correas que mantienen presas sus manos, y grita, grita como nunca lo había visto antes,

AHHHHHH … HARRY!! – la mano de Severus se aferra a mi brazo

Tranquilo, solo espera a que te vea aquí, se calmara – ojala tenga razón, porque estoy a punto de romper el cristal y lanzarme a por el

Hemos limpiado y preparado todas las heridas – el mendimago que había salido anteriormente vuelve a hablarnos – ahora solo queda esperar que el proceso termine, hemos calculado que por el numero de heridas, y la gravedad de las misma el proceso culminara al amanecer-cierro los ojos desesperado mas de 7 horas de sufrimiento, MERLIN ¡! Draco resiste por favor – pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen, hasta el final del proceso nadie entrara en la habitación, se que es una situación difícil pero no hay mas remedio que seguir los pasos para que la curación sea completa – asiento desganado y vuelvo a posar mis ojos sobre el, que sigue llorando y gritando, cada vez mas débil, pues debe haberse destrozado las cuerdas vocales por completo

Aguanta rubio, se fuerte – le digo apoyando la mano en el cristal, tuerce su cabeza y me mira directamente

AYUDAME HARRY AYUDAME – me grita desesperado

Resiste Draco, te amo – le digo esperando que pueda leer mis labios

AYUDAME AYUDAME ¡! – continua gritando

Le observo por horas, en la misma posición, con mi mano apoyada en el cristal y susurrándole palabras de apoyo y cariño cuando me mira. El solo me suplica lloroso que le ayude, grita y me de dolor. Las correas han empezando a hacer mella en sus manos y tobillos y estos se llenan de sangre, se agitan vigorosamente en alguna ocasión, después parece que el dolor desaparece y se relaja, pero solo se ha desmayado, minutos después despierta y comienzan los gritos, los espasmos.

Jamás, por mucho que pase en la vida, voy a olvidarme de lo que he visto esta noche, Draco es el dolor hecho persona, no logro alcanzar el sufrimiento que debe estar padeciendo, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitárselo, ni siquiera algo para apaciguarlo. Cada grito, se quedara grabado en mis oídos, cada espasmo será un recuerdo en mi mente, cada lagrima será una puñalada a mi corazón.

Harry, llevas horas ahí, siéntate unos minutos, yo me quedare para que pueda verme

No

Pero Harry, aun quedan mas de tres horas y …

No

Esta bien – Severus desiste por cuarta vez en la noche, se que se preocupa por mi, pero no pienso apartarme de donde estoy, si el sufre yo quiero hacerlo con el.

El cansancio empieza a hacer mella en mi cuerpo, llevo horas quieto de pie en la misma posición, con la vista fija en el, y los músculos del cuello empiezan a agarrotárseme, las piernas hace horas que no me responden. Al menos ahora, el dolor de Draco parece más mitigado, no hay espasmos ni gritos, solo las heridas por el forcejo contra las correas son la respuesta a las horas de dolor,

Bien, entraremos a ver como esta – el mendimago vuelve a estar aquí – le revisaremos, y si todo ha ido como esperábamos podrán entrar a verlo

Gracias – le dice Severus – Ya esta Harry, todo ha pasado – asiento y le sonrió.

Veo a los mendimagos trabajar, desatan a Draco y curaran sus heridas de tobillos y muñecas a golpe de varita, segundos después no hay sangre ni marcas; revisan su torso y su cara, una enfermera me sonríe ampliamente. Veo a Draco, cansado y ojeroso, tomarse una poción, después pide algo, una enfermera se lo acerca, es un espejo. RUBIO VANIDOSO!!, lo primero que hace es mirarse la cara, sonríe. MERLIN SONRIE!!!!!! Gracias GRACIAS!! Parece que todo ha ido bien, se lleva la mano al pecho donde hasta hacia unas horas reposaba las cicatrices que grababan esa cruel palabra en su pecho, y de nuevo vuelve a sonreír.

Parece que todo ha salido bien – me dice Severus – Iré a avisara Narcissa, estaba tan angustiada que no pude permitir quedarse aquí

Esta bien, entrare en cuanto me deje

Muy bien, volveré en menos de una hora y después nos iremos, necesitas descansar

Vale

Señor Potter – una enfermera se dirige a mi – ya puede pasar

Gracias – le sonrió amablemente

Comienzo a andar pero las fuerzas me fallan, la vista se me nubla todo me da vueltas.

Harry … harry … amor estas bien ¿? – una voz familiar me habla

Hum … - intento abrir los ojos, pero los parpados me pesan horrores y no puedo hacerlo

Amor, escúchame soy yo … - una mano suave acaricia mi mejilla – Soy Draco, me oyes

Rubio ¿? – pregunto entre abriendo los ojos

Si, amor soy yo – abro los ojos por completo y veo su sonriente rostro frente al mío

Que ha pasado ¿? – pregunto desorientado

Te desmayaste

Me desmaye ¿? – pregunto completamente desorientado

Si, una enfermera fue a buscarte para que entraras pero no llegaste a hacerlo, te desmayaste antes de entrar

Ah … no recuerdo nada – digo llevándome la mano a la cabeza – me duele la cabeza

Normal, tienes un chichón considerable – dice pasando su mano por mi frente – te golpeaste con el suelo al caer – se inclina hacia mi y me besa la frente

Y tu … como estas ¿?

Estupendamente, me han dado una poción revitalizarte, y todo ha salido bien

Si¿?

Claro no ves mi hermoso rostro ¿? – Dice levantando la barbilla orgulloso

Tu siempre te ves hermoso – como premio recibo un delicioso beso en los labios

Te quiero, gracias por estar a mi lado, sin ti no hubiera pasado por todo esto

Ha sido horrible Draco, verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada – una lagrima furtiva se escabulle de mi ojo derecho, el la limpia con la mano – tu me suplicabas ayuda y yo …

Shhhh – pone un dedo sobre mis labios – eso ya paso. Todo paso ahora lo único que quiero que hagas es que me abraces – le sonrió y me incorporo, estoy tumbado en una cama, en la habitación de Draco

Como llegue aquí ¿? – pregunto extrañado

Los mendimagos querían llevarte a otra habitación, pero yo les amenace les dije que si se atrevían a separte de mi sabrían lo que era una buena maldición en el culo ¡! – dice sonriente

Draco, eres un caso

Si pero un caso que al que adoras – dice lanzándose a por mis labios, lamiéndolos primero, rodeándolos con la lengua dejando un rastro de su saliva por ellos, jadeo ante su contacto, hecho que Draco aprovecha para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca, hurgando en ella, desesperado por encontrar mi lengua – te deseo tanto

Salta de su cama a la mía y se sienta a horcajadasbre mi, lleva sus manos a mi nuca y me acerca a el, vuelve a besarme con completa y desmesurada pasión, mis manos inquietas se cuelan por debajo de la camisa de su pijama, rozando su espalda, que se arquea ante el contacto con mi piel,

Rubio alguien podría venir – consigo decirle cuando se pierde por mi cuello

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!! Sabes lo que me ha costado no tirarme encima de ti mientras estas desmayado ¿? – me dice con ojos de salido

No, pero estamos en un hospital, además tu aun estas convammmmmmmmm … - lleva su mano hasta mi entre pierna – Draco mmmmm para

No, tu no quieres que pare, tu amiguito no quiere que pare – comienza a meter la mano por debajo de mi pantalón – es tu estupido pudor el que quiere que pare

Yo … DRACOO!! – gimo con desesperación cuando su mano se apodera de miembro

Son demasiadas semanas, sin tocarte sin hacerte gemir, sin hacerte perder el control – me dice mientras besa mi rostro, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra – se que te mueres por correrte dentro de mi – su voz rota y ronca por los gritos de la noche anterior, la abstinencia forzosa del verano, y de estas semanas pueden conmigo

A LA MIERDA TODO, ACCIO VARITA!! – invoco mi varita y de un par de movimientos nos desnudo a los dos

así me gusta amor – me dice lujuriosamente mientras se muerde el labio.

La falta de ropa sobre nuestros cuerpos, hace que nuestras palpitantes erecciones se froten la una contra la otra, produciendo una placentera sesión de descargas por todo mi cuerpo, que se tensa y se estremece ante el contacto de su piel. Se apega más a mí, haciendo más sensacionales los roces de nuestros miembros, puesto que que están casi aplastados por nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos recorren toda la extensión de su espalda, su brazos, y de nuevo llego a su espalda, desciendo las manos hasta sus nalgas y las apretó con fuerza, acercándolo mas a un a mi, haciendo gemir descontroladamente mi nombre. Aprovecho el momento en el que arquea su espalda para besar su cuello, y su pecho,

Ya no puedo mas – me dice extasiado, me dice levantando un poco sus caderas, lleva su mano hasta mi miembro y lo dirige hacia su entrada

Draco, así no , no estas preparado

NO PUEDO MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – grita al empalarse en mi miembro, solo merlín sabe como no me he corrido en ese mismo instante

Estas bien ¿? – le pregunto haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no moverme bajo el como un poseso

Si … - llevo mis manos a sus muslos y comienzo a moverlo con su ayuda – oh merlín … si estoy genial – grita mientras comienza a moverse mas rápidamente

Sube y baja encima de mi con un ritmo condenamente rápido, ayudado por mi, las intrusiones en su cuerpo son cada vez mas profundas, haciendo que los empales sean así mas certeros, rozo su próstata y el solo grita como un loco,

MAS MAS MASSSSSSSSSSS – en mi corta experiencia sexual lo había visto comportarse así, MERLIN ME VA A VOLVER LOCO ¡!

MMMMMMM … ahhhhhhhhhhh – me acerco a su pecho y lo muerdo con ganas, el placer que siente le impide darse cuenta del mordisco que acabo de propinarle, porque solo lo veo moverse sin control sobre mi, y jadear cada vez mas rápido

OH MIERDA!! – la puerta se abre un instante para mostrar a un atónito Severus Snape, inmediatamente se vuelve a cerrar

SI PARAS AHORA TE MATO!! – me grita si bien ser interrumpido por Severus, no es el mejor afrodisíaco, no estoy dispuesto a jugarme el cuello.

Así que sigo con moviendo a mi rubio sobre mi, se agarra de mi cuello y arquea la espalda hacia atrás,

OHH JODER ¡! – el orgasmo se apodera de todo su cuerpo, y se corre entre nuestros cuerpos

Todo su cuerpo es presa de un gran espasmo, que contrae las paredes de su trasero, aprisionando a mi miembro, en un último embiste de placer,

DRACO!! – grito con todas mis fuerzas, cuando siento un orgasmo verdaderamente arrollador

Ha… Harry – su respiración es algo entrecortada – Merlín, no sabes las ga… ganas que tenia de volver a sentirte dentro de mi – acerca su rostro al mío – te amo – dice antes de besarme con pasión

Draco – le digo cuando termina con mis labios, y comienza a repartir besos por toda mi cara

Humm?¿

Era Severus el que abrió la puerta verdad ¿?

Si – asiente como si cualquier cosa, termina de repartir besos por mi cuello, y se levanta con cuidado, saliendo de mi interior, arrancadome un ultimo jadeo placentero, tomo la varita que esta entre las sabanas y limpio nuestros cuerpos – déjame un huequito anda ¿? – dice poniendo carita de niño bueno QUIEN PUEDE NEGARLE ALGO CON ESA CARA POR MERLIN!!

Anda ven – le digo levantado el brazo, para que pueda colocarse sobre mi pecho, paso el brazo sobre su cuerpo, y lo agarro de la cintura, para apretarlo contra mi – Te quiero

Lo se, además ahora que mi hermoso rostro vuelve a ser el de antes me querrás mas

Draco, yo te querría igual si las marcas aun fueran visibles – le digo sinceramente

Estaba horrible, no digas mentiras

No miento Draco, te amo, y para mi con marcas o sin ellas eres el ser mas hermoso del mundo, te quiero de cualquiera de las maneras

A si ¿?

Si

Aunque fuera calvo me querrías ¿?

Si

Aunque fuera gordo me querrías ¿?

Si

Aunque fuera como Severus me querrías ¿?

DRACO ¡!

Jajajaja … ves no me querrías de todas las maneras – suspiro agradecido y emocionado – que pasa ¿?

Que creía que no te vería sonreír de esa manera nunca mas, estas semanas han sido horrible Draco, sentirte tan distante, tan lejano a mi – le confío temblorosamente

Lo siento Harry, solo es que me sentía horrible, ver mi rostro desfigurado y mis marcas yo …

No rubio, no llores mas, quiero olvidarlo todo. Todo ha pasado, ahora estamos juntos, y hemos pasado por esto así, el dolor se fue, ahora solo tenemos que disfrutar – le digo besando su cabello

MMM … disfrutar… sabes hemos perdido mucho tiempo estos meses – dice comenzando a besar mi pecho

Draco, tu padrino esta afuera

QUE ¿? Quieres que se nos una ¿?

DRACO!! – le digo con los ojos desorbitados. MIERDA!! Ahora esa imagen de Severus intentando algo con nosotros, me perseguirá para siempre ….JODER!!

Era una broma, además pobrecito, se le quedo una cara cuando nos vio

QUE SE JODA ¡! así ya tiene su propio asunto T

Muchas gracias Potter, pero yo se aplicarme hechizos desmemorizantes – dice Severus desde la puerta

Buenos días Padrino

Tu madre espera fuera, crees que podrías separte del "traumatizado"- dice clavando su mirada en mi – y ponerte un poco presentable¿?

Buenos días para usted profesor ¡! – le dijo

Para mi no serán buenos hasta que me aplique ese hechizo – dice saliendo de la habitación

Pobrecito Severus – dice Draco levantándose de la cama buscando sus ropas – Harry se puede saber que has hecho con la ropa ¿?

Eh … no se

Como que no sabes ¿?

Yo solo apunte a la ropa y la hice desaparecer

Si ya, eso lo note, ahora puedes decirme donde la mandaste ¿?

Eh … - MIERDA!! En que estaba yo pensando cuando hice desaparecer esa ropa ¿? …a ver que piense, calor eso era lo que tenia cuando las hice desaparecer, y pensaba en mi rubio y en todo lo que quería hacerle, pero donde mande las ropas – no se

COMO QUE NO SABES ¿? En que pensabas cuando las hiciste desaparecer ¿?

En ti – le digo sonriendo ampliamente – y en lo que iba a hacerte

MERLIN – rueda los ojos – teniendo en cuenta eso … la ropa puede estar … EN CUALQUIER RINCON DEL MUNDO ¡! – grita

JAJAJAJAJA

Y ahora de que te ríes ¿?

De ti

De mi por que ¿?

Mira la techo corazón – le digo cariñosamente

En fin … - dice desperado al ver nuestras ropas colgando de la lámpara , me mira alzando una ceja y con las manos en jarra. MERLIN ¡! Esta condenadamente sexy así, parado en mitad de la habitación, desnudo y con esa expresión – QUE NO VAS A BAJARLAS ¿?

Esto … si – cojo mi varita apunto y toda la ropa cae sobre Draco

Eso encima úsame de perchero – dice empezando a vestirse – toma anda – me lanza mi ropa

Oye – le miro lascivamente – no podemos hacer esperar a tu madre un poquito mas ¿? – y es que verlo enfadado y desnudo han hecho mella en mi pequeño amigo

NO! – le miro apenado – después ya veremos – me dice sonriendo de medio lado

Te quiero – le digo poniendo de pie de un brinco.

Terminamos de vestirnos en un par de minutos, y le abrazo por detrás aprovechando mientras se calza las zapatillas, comienzo a besarle el cuello,

Toc, toc – pican a la puerta y esta se abre despacio

MERLIN ES QUE NO OS CANSAIS ¡! – exclama furioso Snape

No – le dice Draco, se gira mi para besarme en los labios – después seguimos amor – me susurra en el oído, colando su lengua en el mismo. MIERDAA!! Necesito un cojín o algo para tapar el saludo alarmante que esta haciendo mi amiguito – dile a mi madre que pase – dice Draco mientras se sube en la cama – yo tomo la túnica que estaba en el suelo y la pongo sobre mi entrepierna y me siento en el borde de la cama, viendo como Draco me sonríe malévolamente – algún problema amor ¿?

CABRON!! – le musito entre dientes

Mi niño ¡! – la madre de Draco entra emocionada en la habitación con los brazos extendidos hacia su hijo

Madre ¡! – Draco esta resplandeciente

quizás deberíamos irnos – dice Severus desde la puerta

NO!! – grita Draco – Harry no se mueve de aquí, hasta que yo lo diga

Merlín, hijo que posesivo, pobre muchacho – me dice mirándome amablemente. NARCISSA A MI ¿? mirándome a si? Dnd esta la camra oculta ¿?, muevo la cabeza buscando algo pero no la encuentro

Que buscas amor ¿?

Eh … nada cosas mías

Como estas cariño ¿?

Bien madre, mira que hermoso soy – le dice alzando su rostro orgulloso

EL GEN BLACK ¡! – decimos Severus y yo a la vez, y empezamos a reírnos

Tu siempre has sido hermoso, mi niño. Te he traído lo que me pediste – vuelvo la vista interesado hacia la mano de Narcissa, que sostiene un pequeño paquete

Gracias madre, sabia que no me fallarías

Que es ¿?

No le han enseñado educación Señor Potter, es un asunto privado – COÑO!! Aquí esta mi querida suegra de vuelta

Lo lamento

Madre, no trates así a Harry, es un Gryffindor, cotilla por naturaleza

HABLO!! – le espeto

Yo solo tengo ansia de conocimiento

Si, pero de la vida de los demás – añado sarcásticamente

Conocimiento al fin y al cabo – termina el diciendo

Hemos hablado con el mendimago, - comienza a hablar su madre – esta misma tarde puedes volver a la escuela

SI ¿? – pregunta exultante

Si, pero Debes guardar reposo así que te impondrán alguna serie de restricciones

aunque algunas de ellas ya te las hayas saltado – comenta severus en voz baja. Yo solo me pongo del color del pelo de mi amigo Ron, al ver la mirada inquisitoria de la Señora Malfoy

Decías Severus ¿? – Narcissa clava su mirada en el profesor de pociones

Yo … nada nada … debería volver a la escuela, tengo clases que dar – me mira inexpresivamente – hablare con el directo para que justifiquen tus faltas

Gracias

Merlín, ni se porque lo hago – murmura mientras desaparece por la puerta

Bueno hijo, yo debo irme, hay asuntos que me reclaman. Prométeme que seguirás las instrucciones de los mendimagos, y que te portaras bien en la escuela

Descuida Madre, lo haré

Yo me encargare que lo cumpla – añado cortésmente

Eso es lo que me preocupa – dice con desde Narcissa, mientras besa la frente de su hijo – cuídate, y si no estas seguro …

Lo estoy madre, no te preocupes

De acuerdo hijo, confío en tu criterio – me sonríe por compromiso y sale de la habitación

Para que tienes que tener tu criterio eh ¿? – le digo acercándome peligrosamente a su cuerpo

Para elegir

EINS ¿?

Para elegir al portador de esto.


	11. Chapter 11: Alianzas

Extiende su pálida mano hacia mi, sobre su palma descansa una pequeña cajita de piel verde, me mira nervioso,

Para mi ¿?

Aja

Que es ¿?

Tan vago eres que no puedes abrirlo ¿? – me pregunta indignado

Eh … si perdona, solo estoy un poco asombrado

Te he hecho otros regalos, pq te asombra esto ¿? – me dice levantando una ceja

No se, parecía importante, por la conversación con tu madre y todo eso… - llevo mi mano hasta la caja y la tomo entre las mías, con cuidado la destapo y un pequeño destello me ciega, parpadeo un par de veces, y vuelvo a fijar mi vista sobre el contenido de la caja. Abro la boca hasta el punto en que se me desencaja la mandíbula

No dices nada ¿?

… - en mi mente no hay acción ni reacción

Harry ¿? – pasa la mano por delante de mi cara – Harry… hola tierra llamando a Harry – me menea de un lado a otro – HARRY!!! – me grita al oído

QUE ¿? – pregunto volviendo a la realidad

MERLIN!! pensé que te habías quedado medio tonto – no le falta razón – no dices nada ¿? – dice señalando el contenido de la caja

Eh … - vuelvo a mirar receloso el contenido, parpadeo para ver si en el interior sigue lo mismo que vi la primera vez – esto son …

Si, lo son

Para ti y para mi

Si, para ti y para mi – sonríe feliz – han estado en mi familia desde la edad media, no te gusta¿?

Si, pero … no entiendo

Que no entiendes ¿?

Lo que significa

Harry, que crees que unas alianzas puedes significar ¿?

Ya … - me quedo mirándolo como un tonto, sin palabras que articular, sin pensamientos que rebatir, solo llevando mis ojos a los suyos

Yo … - toma la cajita en sus manos – lo siento … no debí … - la cierra y la pone en la mesilla – lo siento

De nuevo me quedo sin palabras, mirando como se recuesta en la cama con las piernas dobladas rodeándolos con los brazos, y acostando la cabeza sobre ellas mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Siento un nudo en el estomago, al ver su actitud, pero es que aun no puedo reaccionar.

Unas alianzas ¿?, y no unas cualquiera, las he reconocido son unas alianzas mágicas, como las que mis padres lucen en las pocas fotografías que tengo de ellos. Unas alianzas mágicas, no son una alianzas normales, son alianzas que te entrelazan de por vida a los magos que los portan. Es como un matrimonio, sin papeles, una unión de por vida.

El pecho se me hincha de orgullo, de igual manera que lo hizo meses atrás cuando me eligió como su mago marcador, de igual manera ahora me hace portador de una alianza mágica. Unirme de por vida a el ¿? JODER!! Como no voy a entrar en shock, si una marca como la que lucimos en el antebrazo ya nos hace poseedor el uno del otro, compartir estas alianzas es una unión ante el mundo mágico, ante todos, ante la eternidad.

Le miro, sigue en la misma posición mirando al infinito, pensando en quien sabe que, y sonrió de completa felicidad. Nadie ni nada me había preparado para sentirme así, nunca pensé que la felicidad me pudiera llegar de esta manera, y mucho menos de su mano. Pero ahora lo se, lo tengo más claro que nunca, no hay nada que me de mayor felicidad en el mundo que el, nada se puede comparar a su sonrisa, nada se puede comparar a sus besos, a sus caricias.

Si Harry Potter tiene que ser feliz, lo será gracias a Draco Malfoy.

Cojo la caja que sigue en la mesita, la abro y me vuelvo a quedar embelesado ante la belleza de las alianzas, dos anillos iguales, de plata pura, con un baño de oro blanco por encima y con unas inscripciones que aun no se que significa, pero que espero no tardar mucho en descubrir, cojo las alianzas en la mano, y llevo la otra hacia una de las suyas; apenas si se da cuenta de lo que he hecho tomo el anillo entro los dedos y se lo coloco en el dedo anular, cuando nota el metal sobre su piel gira la cabeza y me mira con los ojos humedecidos y con una lagrima apunto de colársele por la boca,

Te quiero, te quiero más de lo que nunca imagine poder querer a nadie, te quiero ahora, y te querré siempre – le digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas

… - posa su mirada sobre el anillo, y tembloroso cojo el que yo tengo en mi mano, y lo lleva hasta el dedo anular de mi mano derecha – Ha .. – la voz no le sale – Harry, yo … se que esto es … una unión de por vida, pero yo no tengo miedo de unirme a ti para siempre, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, no se porque extraña razón el destino me ha llevado hasta tus brazos, pero no quiero que nunca dejes de abrazarme, de amarme, porque sin eso estaría muerto. Tu eres mi vida – sus ojos brillan llenos de completo amor, y el nudo en mi garganta se hace cada vez mayor, intentar que las lagrimas no se me escapen en este momento, es una de las cosas mas difíciles que he hecho

Draco, quiero estar contigo para siempre, quiero que sepas que voy a amarte siempre – una extraña sensación de vació se apodera de mi corazón por un segundo, cuanto tiempo será siempre ¿?, cuanto tiempo me dará la vida para continuarla a su lado¿?

Y yo … - se lanza hacia mi y lleva sus brazos a mi cuello, le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas como si de ello dependiera mi vida, me siento tan extraño ahora, le amo no tengo la menor duda, pero porque me atenaza esta extraña sensación¿?

Se separa de mi, y termina de ponerme la alianza, cuando esta completamente colocada, un pequeño destello surge de cada alianza, son haces de luz centelleantes, que recorren un pequeño camino hasta unirse, para formar una pequeña bola de energía entre los dos, después vuelve a separarse, y un haz de luz impacta sobre nuestro pecho.

La sensación es indescriptible, es como si miles de cohetes minúsculos estallaran en tu corazón, plagándolo de emoción y cariño. A todo esto hay que añadirle una sensación de calor que se apodera de mi pecho,

GUAH!! – exclamo asombrado – esto ha sido increíble

Si, la verdad es que si – me mira algo cohibido – Harry … ahora ya … ya no hay …

Marcha atrás – le cojo la mano y le beso el dorso – para mi hace mucho que no hay marcha atrás, rubio te amo y eso no lo cambiara nada, esto es un gesto, aunque no llevara la alianza o la marca, yo seria tuyo para siempre. Te quiero

Y yo – mira emocionado las alianzas – mi padre va a matarme – después se muerde el labio – pero no me importa, te quiero te quiero te quiero – dice lanzándose hacia mi para apoderarse de mis labios.

La fuerza con la que se ha lanzado hace que mi cuerpo ceda, y se vaya hacia atrás con el encima, besándome con ternura, parando cada poco para mostrarme su maravillosa sonrisa.

MERLIN!! Me siento tan bien ahora, como me gustaría detener el tiempo ahora, y quedarme así para siempre, con el entre mis brazos, compartiendo nuestro amor, el uno con el otro, sonriendo entre besos, soñando en vida.

Voy a recoger mis cosas – me dice emocionado – tengo tantas ganas de volver a la escuela

Joder Draco … volver a las clases ¿?, con los éxtasis a la vuelta de la esquina – pongo una mueca de desagrado – que rarito que eres

No soy raro, solo llevo demasiado tiempo encerrado nada mas – se levanta y camina hacia el armario donde guarda sus cosas, saca una pequeña bolsa de viaje y comienza a meter sus cosas – además este año será diferente

Diferente ¿? – pregunto mirando aun sin creérmelo la alianza que llevo en mi mano derecha

Si, todos saben lo nuestro – COÑA!! Es cierto, no recordaba ese pequeño detalle – así que podremos dejar de vernos a escondidas

Mmmmm – una pequeña idea de lo que podré hacer este año cruza mi mente – sabes, yo también tengo ganas de que vuelvas a la escuela – me levanto y me coloco tras de el – ahora podré besarte cuando quiera – le digo mientras empiezo a besarle el cuello – donde quiera – recorro su cuello de la nuca hacia la oreja, y le siento estremecer cuando me dedico a lamer su oreja – y como quiera

Harry … - dice entre suspiros – tengo que acabar esto

Usa la varita – le digo

Aun estoy débil

Vale pues la usare yo

No, la haré yo mismo, además esta noche quiero estar descansado

A si ¿? Para que ¿? – sonrió maliciosamente

Para la fiesta sorpresa que me espera en el colegio ¿?

FIESTA SORPRESA ¿? – MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!!! Como coño se ha enterado ¿? … JODER!! ME MATA SNAPE ME MATA ¡!!

Si, amor, no te hagas el tonto … no creerás que no iba a darme cuenta

Cuenta de que ¿? – vamos Harry saca tu lado slytherin, todo el mundo te dice que lo tienes

Oh … amor , ni lo intentes se te da mal mentir

Mentir, pq tendría que mentir yo … - BUFF!!! Que chungo va a ser esto – rubio, yo te quiero, Snape te quiere … pero lamento decirte que nadie mas te quiere como para darte una fiesta sorpresa – le digo con mi gesto mas serio

Oh … - me mira cabizbajo

además te recuerdo que tus amigos piensan que estas de vacaciones aun, Dumbeldore les lanzo un Obvliate, recuerdas¿?

Si… es verdad - BIEN BIEN!!! Se lo trago ¡! Soy un genio ¡! JA!! Soy mejor slytherin de lo que mucho creerán – bueno mejor, así podremos estar solos esta noche no¿?

Eh … veras Draco – bueno aquí viene lo más difícil

SI ¿? – me mira interrogante

Bueno yo … es que … estaba tan nervioso estos días que … - UNA EXCUSA ¡! MERLIN UNA EXCUSA ¡! – bueno … no hice mis deberes … y McGonagall me castigo – espero que cuele¿?

La jefa de tu casa te castigo ¿? – levanta una ceja

Si, rubio, no todos son como Snape – y bien es cierto, no hay nadie que favorezca tanto a su casa como Severus

Ya, pero bueno … podrías pedirle que te cambie el castigo no ¿? – me mira con ojillos de perrito abandonado

Oh… no me mires así – le suplico – Draco por favor, yo quiero estar contigo … pero … el castigo… compréndelo – pone una especie de puchero, y JODER!! Voy a cagarla, no voy a poder resistir – te prometo que te compensare – le digo apoderándome de sus labios.

Ya … esta bien – me dice mientras sigue haciendo la bolsa

Voy al baño – le digo mientras me cuelo en el pequeño de su cuarto.

BUFFFFFFFF!! Por los pelos, un par de minutos mas y hubiera caído, pero JODER!! Como voy a resistirme si me mira así, si pone esa carita, esta tan adorable … BUFF!! Menos mal, que lo conseguí sino Sirius y los demás me hubieran matado. Y es que desde que Draco empezó a mejorar, Sirius estaba decidido a que cuando volviera habría que organizar una fiesta, algo que le animara, que le hiciera participe del cariño que se le tenía. Por eso comenzó a prepararlo todo, puso en alerta a media orden y es que el pasado verano, mi rubio se gano el corazón de mucho de los miembros de la orden, porque pese a ser un "futuro" mortifago para muchos, también era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy tienen encantado, para dar y regalar, así que con un carácter mas afable y cordial, entablo amistad con los miembros que pasaban a visitar el cuartel general de la orden. Con todos a excepción de Ojo Loco, que aunque no fuera el quien lo convirtiera en Hurón, aquello seguía siendo un tema especialmente delicado para Draco.

así que avisados los miembros de la orden, de que debían estar preparados para una posible fiesta sorpresa, solo quedaban sus amigos, eso era un tema más delicado, puesto que se suponía que Dumbeldore había lanzado un Obvliate a todos los alumnos, para evitar comentarios dolorosos e innecesarios acerca del primero de septiembre, pero el vejete que no por nada es director de la escuela y uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo mágico, aisló a los tres mejores amigos de Draco, comunicándoles personalmente la situación de mi rubio, así como de los progresos.

Así que, Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson y Theordor Nott también seria miembros activos de la fiesta de Draco. Por su puesto a la misma estaba invitados mis mejores amigos, que se había volcado por completo en darme consuelo en estos momentos, y sobre todo en la búsqueda de la cura para las heridas de Draco.

SIRIUS BLACK! – le digo lo mas bajo que puedo al espejito

Harry, buenos días ¡! – responde entusiasmado

Has hablado con Severus ¿?

Si … porque susurras ¿? – me dice bajando el también el tono de voz

Porque Draco, esta en la habitación y no quiero que me escuche

Ah … vale

Sirius no es necesario que tu susurres

Esto si … bueno que querías¿?

Como va todo ¿? Lo tenéis preparado ¿?

Si, estamos en ellos, he mandado lechuzas a toda la orden, MERLIN!! Dumbeldore esta entusiasmado, dice que el colegio nunca habrá sido un lugar tan seguro como en esta fecha

Puede ser, donde va a ser al final ¿?

Pues Dumbeldore cree que lo mejor será utilizar un aula del quinto piso, así que los chicos han ido hacia allí para acondicionarla, te podrás creer que McGonagall les ha dado el DIA libre ¿?

SI ¿? – Merlín … esa mujer debió de quedar muy afectada con la imagen de Draco, porque permitir que 5 alumnos se pierdan todas las clases de un día

Como lo oyes, bueno te cuento, Severus ira a buscaros, para traeros a la escuela, le has dicho lo del castigo ¿?

Si si … por cierto sospecha algo

MIERDA!!

Tranquilo he conseguido engañarle

Harry, querido, tu no sabes mentir

Bueno, pues lo he hecho, y creo que esta convencido de que no habrá fiesta

En fin, esperemos que tengas razón, bueno a lo que iba cuando lleguéis te despides de el, y entonces Severus se encargara de entretenerlo, se lo llevara a su despacho y le tortura un poco

QUE ¿?

Tranquilo, le hablara de deberes, y esas cosas, lo justo para abrumarlo

Ya, entiendo y después ¿?

después, lo llevara al aula, donde estaremos todos listos para darle la sorpresa

Y como le convencerá para ir allí, sin que sospeche nada ¿?

Ni idea, Sev me ha dicho que se encarga el, así que confiemos en el

Bueno, el parece mejor mentiroso que yo

Créeme lo es, bueno te dejo, aun tengo que convencer a Dobby para que los elfos no se vayan de la lengua y preparen bien la comida

De acuerdo, gracias Sirius

De nada … por cierto Harry pastel de chocolate no ¿?

Si, de todos los chocolates que puedas encontrar – le sonrió feliz

Nos vemos

Nos vemos

Sonrió feliz, guardo el espejito en la túnica, y salgo hacia la habitación,

Draco ¿? – miro por toda la habitación y no le veo – Draco donde estas ¿? – camino hasta la puerta y asomo la cabeza, el pasillo esta vació , salgo unos pasos y camino por el mismo con una sensación nada agradable embaragando mi corazón. MIERDA!! Rubio donde estas ¿?

Una puerta abierta al fondo me llama la atención, camino hacia allí y le veo sentado en un pequeño banco,

Draco que haces aquí ¿? Me has dado un susto de muerte – le digo sentándome a su lado

Eh … yo … - porque esta nervioso, porque esconde la mano tras la espalda, llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás

DRACO MALFOY!!! … otra vez fumando ¿? – me pongo en pie indignado

Si … - musita

Merlín Draco, eso es un vicio horrible, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso

Lo se, pero es que … - se muerde el labio nervioso – no puedo dejarlo

Si puedes, solo que no quieres – le digo seriamente

Si quiero, pero …

Tira el cigarro, vamos tirarlo – le digo señalándolo con el dedo

Esta bien – lo tira al suelo

Ahora apágalo con el pie – obedece servilmente

Este ha sido tu ultimo cigarrillo – le miro amenazantemente – si te vuelvo a pillar fumando no pienso darte un beso mas – le digo levantando la cabeza orgullosamente

Jajajaj

De que te ríes ¿?

De ti, no podrías hacerlo – sonríe feliz

Pruébame

Oh … vamos Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que no podrías resistirte a besarme

Pruébame – le digo mas serio aun

Amor … - me mira con ojitos – sabes que no podrías

PRUEBAME – le digo frunciendo el ceño

Amor, estas empezando a asustarme

Deberías estarlo, no bromeo Draco, un cigarro mas y no volverás a probar mis labios

En serio ¿? – pregunta sorprendido

Lo digo muy en serio, el tabaco es algo asqueroso, un vicio y además eso puedo matarte

De algo hay que morir no ¿? – muestra su sonrisa de medio lado

No bromees con la muerte – le digo con la misma extraña sensación de vacío que momentos antes me inundo cuando me puso la alianza – Ni un cigarro mas me has oído ¿?

…

Draco ¿?

…

Me has oído ¿? – le digo con gesto serio

Esta bien, ni un cigarro mas – me dice metiéndose las manos en el pantalón – vamos no creo que los mendimagos tarden en venir – camina hacia la puerta

Si vamos, Severus tampoco tardara mucho

Tengo ganas de volver a la escuela – dice mientras caminamos

Lo se, lo has dicho antes

Es que, hecho de menos las clases, y a mis amigos

Lo de tus amigos lo entiendo … lo de las clase … rubito que raro eres – le digo mientras cojo su mano y la entralazo con la mía


	12. Chapter 12: Vacío

Me apoyo sobre la mesa, y observo la figura que esta sentada frente a mí. LA vida da tantas vueltas, las cosas cambian tan deprisa, un suspiro sale de mis labios,

Severus ocurre algo ¿? – me pregunta

No, Draco, nada , bueno he de ponerte al día, has perdido casi mes y medio y las clases han seguido avanzando, así que tu retraso es considerable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los éxtasis serán a finales de año

Ya, no te preocupes sabes que soy un chico aplicado me pondré al día enseguida, además Harry ha ido trayéndome algunos deberes al hospital

Lo se, pero de todas formas deberás esforzarte el doble si quieres entrar en la facultad – le miro interrogante – estas seguro de que es eso lo que quieres estudiar ¿?

Si

No hay ninguna duda verdad ¿?

Ya te he dicho que no, es lo que mas me gusta, disfruto con ello.

Entiendo

He tenido un buen mentor, que me ha pasado su pasión por el arte de las pociones – sonríe de medio lado

No quiero que te sientas coaccionado a estudiar Pociones, solo porque yo sea tu padrino

No lo hago por eso, ni siquiera porque tu me hayas instruido mas en ese arte que en otras, lo hago porque disfruto trabajando en el laboratorio, con el olor de los aceites mezclándose, con el sonido de las pociones hervir, con el crepitar de las llamas …

MERLIN!!! me recuerdas tanto a mi… - me paso la mano por el pelo – pero sabes que entrar en la facultad de Boston es bastante difícil no ¿?

Si lo se

Y bastante caro

Lo se , y también se que ahora no cuento con la fortuna de mi padre – pone una mueca de desagrado – pero me esmerare, y esforzare como nunca, pienso conseguir la mejor beca que exista – sonríe feliz

No tengo la menor duda, en que lo lograras

Por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, y observo que Draco, ya no es aquel niño mimado, y petulante que rondaba por la mansión Malfoy, pidiendo todo lo que se le antojara, lloriqueando cuando no lo conseguía. Ahora mi ahijado es un hombre, todo un hombre. Y MERLIN!! un hombre enamorado, pongo una pequeña cara de disgusto

Severus, seguro que no ocurre nada ¿?

No, solo estaba pensando en el trabajo que tengo acumulado – bueno será mejor que empiece con el plan

Trabajo acumulado ¿?

Si, digamos que Sirius no es un buen enfermo, y me ha restado algo de tiempo

Es cierto que se ha trasladado aquí ¿?

Si, Dumbeldore, cree que es lo mejor, así que no te asustes si ves al pulgoso recorriendo los pasillos del colegio

Jajaja… no se molesta porque le digas pulgoso ¿?

Bueno… digamos que no suelo usar ese apelativo cuando el anda cerca – tomo un pergamino que hay sobre mi mesa – MERLIN!! todo lo que tengo que hacer …

Severus, quieres que te ayude ¿?

No, seguro que tu noviecito te estará esperando – pongo una mueca de desagrado – aun no entiendo como te fuiste a fijar en el

Anda … que estas tu bueno para hablar – dice levantando una ceja – Además Harry esta castigado

QUE RARO!! – exclamo provocando un pequeña carcajada por su parte – en ese caso, si no tienes inconveniente, si que aceptaría tu ayuda

Claro, dime que vamos ha hacer ¿?

Pues sencillo, nada del otro mundo – le digo tendiéndole el pergamino

SEVERUS!! Aquí hay por lo menos , 2 docenas de pociones que preparar

Vamos Draco, que no se diga, dos amantes de las pociones como nosotros, deben poder con esto y más – se encoje de hombros y camina hacia el laboratorio – A donde vas ¿?

Al laboratorio

Para que ¿?

Pues … para preparar las pociones – dice meneando el pergamino en el aire

No trabajaremos aquí, Dumbeldore me ha donado un aula para trabajar con mas comodidad

A si ¿?

Si, he estado preparándola y acondicionándola este verano – sonrió interiormente – ya veras, te va a encantar

Ya… - deja el pergamino sobre la mesa – y por casualidad en ese aula cuando lleguemos, no estarán mis amigos, mi novio y alguna que otra persona mas verdad ¿?

Eins ¿? – levanto una ceja, mostrando mi mejor cara, de que dices yo no entiendo nada

En fin … vamos anda, no quiero hacerlos esperar – dice sonriendo de medio lado

Draco, por lo menos finge sorpresa

Tranquilo, soy un Malfoy, fingir se me da de maravilla

Vaya, ya se con que torturar a Potter esta noche – digo sonriendo ampliamente.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Paseo de un lado para el otro, los nervios avanzan por mi cuerpo, y toda la piel se me tensa,

Le gustara ¿?

JODER!! Que si, Harry , que si – dice Ron huyendo de mi

Relájate, esto va a encantarle – Hermione posa su mano sobre mi brazo – estoy deseando ver la cara que pone – sonríe feliz y camina tras de Ron

Espero que le guste … - digo en voz alta

Lo hará – una voz que no reconozco se oye tras mi espalda

Zabinni ¡!

Dime Blaise – sonríe – A Draco le encantan las fiestas, ser el centro de atención y las sorpresas, así que tranquilo que todo esto le gustara

Además, tenemos muy buen gusto – comenta feliz Pansy – menos mal que nosotros organizamos la decoración verdad Theo ¿?

Si, quien sabe lo que estos leoncitos podrían haber hecho

Que insinúas ¿? – pregunta Ron, que ha vuelto al ver que los Slytherin me rodeaban

Nada, solo afirmo que tenemos mejor gusto que vosotros

JA!!, nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho 10 veces mejor – contesta Ron

Chicos, relajaos vale ¿? – interviene Hermione – esto es por Draco, así que lo importante es que le guste a el, no quien lo haya hecho

Granger tiene razón – afirma Pansy – Draco lo ha pasado mal, y esto es una forma de demostrarle que estamos a su lado, así que será mejor que olvidemos las rencillas – me mira inexpresivamente – además ahora se supone que vamos a tener que tratarnos mas no ¿?

Eh … supongo – digo encogiéndome de hombros, y saliendo del corrillo que los chicos han montando

Cuanto falta ¿? – me dice Sirius acercándose por la espalda

Diez minutos

Bueno, todo esta listo, por cierto te ves muy bien, a ver una vueltecita que te vea – dice cogiendome la mano para girarme – HARRY!!!

Que ¿? – pregunto asustado en medio de la vuelta que estaba dando

QUE ES ESTO ¿? – dice señalando mi alianza

Pues… - UPSS!! Me pillo

Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando ¿?

Eh… no es lo que estas pensando ¿? – digo sin mucha convicción

MERLIN!! Harry sabes lo que supone esto verdad ¿? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño

Si

Y estas seguro ¿?

Si

Seguro ¿?

Si – se encoje de hombros – esta bien Harry, es tu decisión, pero sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás no

Si, Sirius, se lo que unas alianzas mágicas conllevan

POM!! – miro tras de mi y veo a mi mejor amigo tirado en el suelo

ALIANZAS MAGICAS ¿? – grita Hermione, todos los presentes clavan sus ojos en mi

Eh… gracias Hermione por comunicárselo a todo el mundo – en ese momento se lleva la mano a boca y pone una cara de "lo siento". DEMASIADO TARDE AMIGUITA!!! Estoy apunto de gritarle

Draco te ha dado las alianzas ¿? – pregunto Pansy que se ha acercado corriendo al oír la exclamación de Hermione

Si

Vaya … si que tiene que quererte, porque en cuanto Lucius se entere – es Zabinni, quien habla ahora

Si, le gritara, le maldecirá, renegara de el, le torturara , le desheredara y por ultimo le matara – comenta tranquilamente Nott

THEO!! – dice Pansy pegándole un codazo – tranquilo no será para tanto … espero – dice no muy convencida

ES QUE NADIE PIENSA AYUDARME ¡! – exclama Ron que aun permanece en el suelo

Ron, deberías de dejar esa afición a desplomarte en el suelo – le dice Hermione cariñosamente, mientras le ayuda a ponerse en pie

Harry, dime que he oído mal ¿? – me dice apartando a quienes me rodean

No puedo, porque no has oído mal

Te has enlazado con MALFOY ¿? – dice poniendo especial interés y un tono de voz demasiado alto en el apellido de mi rubio

Si, eso parece – digo enseñándole la mano

VAYA!! Son mas bonitas de lo que Draco había dicho – dice entusiasmada Pansy

Si, la verdad es que son preciosas – concreta Hermione

Draco te hablo de ellas ¿? – le pregunto a la rubia

Si, claro, todos tenemos una alianzas parecidas en la familia – los Slytherin asienten – Draco estaba especialmente orgulloso de las suyas, la antigüedad, la prodecencia… todo le encantaba – me toma la mano con cariño – Si te las ha dado es que te ama, y mucho – me sonríe cariñosamente – BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA!!! – me dice abrazándome

Si eso, bienvenido – los otros dos Slytherins se lanzan a abrazarme. Yo permanezco quieto como un palo, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Todo esto es muy bonito pero el invitado de honor no tardara mucho en aparecer – Sirius me toma del brazo – venga, tu al centro, espero que el hechizo te salga bien

Y yo… - digo empezando a ponerme más nervioso, las manos empiezan a sudarme y los músculos empiezan a tensarme.

Tengo que relajarme, así que cierro los ojos y comienzo a inspirar y espirar despacio, haciendo mi respiración más calmada y tranquila. Visualizo lo que quiero hacer, el hechizo que tengo que llevar a cabo, y continúo con mi respiración,

Muy bien chicos, Harry esta listo – dice Sirius – quiero que todos estéis en vuestros puestos, y sobre todo. SILENCIO!

Abro los ojos, y les veo apartarse de la zona central del aula, algunos como mis amigos están cerca de Sirius y me sonríen alzando el pulgar para darme ánimos. Los miembros de la orden se encuentran al fondo de la estancia todos juntos, también me miran amistosamente. Los slytherin están justo enfrente de mis amigos, cuchicheando entre ellos de manera amistosa y divertida. Sonrió al imaginarme la felicidad de Draco al tenerlos aquí. Dumbeldore y Minerva están cerca de la puerta.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, para visualizar una vez más el hechizo. Aunque es la segunda o tercera vez que lo realizo, aun no estoy convencido de que pueda salirme, pero Sirius esta convencido de que lo lograre.

Echo un vistazo por el aula, y observo las mesas con comida, las guirnaldas que se sostienen mágicamente en el aire, y ahora solo falta el ultimo toque, el que yo tengo que darle, visualizo una y otra vez las indicaciones que Pansy me ha dado, y es que ha sido ella la que se ha encargado de la "decoración", del diseño mas bien, y yo seré quien tenga que llevarlo a cabo. "Si lo haces tu, será más especial" me dijo la rubia después de entregarme las ultimas indicaciones, asi que estoy en medio de un aula a medio decorar esperando para darle el ultimo toque justo en el momento en el que mi rubio entre por la puerta.

Tengo que volver a agradecerte que me vengas a ayudar la verdad es que son demasiadas pociones para mi solo – oigo la voz de Severus tras la puerta, y una gota de sudor resbala desde mi frente

Tranquilo, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte – la voz de draco me pone más nervioso aun; siento como la gota de sudor recorre mi sien para colarse por mi mejilla para llegar a su destino final

Bueno adelante – la puerta empieza abrirse y justo en el momento que Draco entra en la habitación la gota de sudor que recorria mi rostro cae al suelo.

BOSCO DECORAE ¡! – exclamo justo en el que sus orbes grises se clavan en mi.

En ese mismo instante justo donde Draco ha colado su pie en la habitación empieza a surgir un bosque con una vegetación frondosa y espectacular, hayas, robles y pinos surgen mágicamente por toda la habitación, el suelo se cubre de un verde hermoso, y las velas se tornan luciérnagas volando por toda la habitación; a medida que avanza el bosque hacia la arboleda se disipa, dejando ver una hermosa montaña adornada con una luna creciente en todo su esplendor, con cientos de estrellas relampagueantes a su alrededor.

Cuando el hechizo culmina, miro su rostro y estoy apunto de desfallecer de tanta belleza que desprende, de tanto amor que emana; doy varios pasos hacia a el,

Te gusta ¿? – le pregunto nervioso

… - sin mediar palabra se abraza a mi – gracias – susurra al oído – es precioso

La idea ha sido de tus amigos – le digo besándole la mejilla y cogiendole la mano

Mis amigos ¿? – pregunta sorprendido

BIENVENIDO DRACO!!! – exclaman estos corriendo hacia el

CHICOS!!! – suelta mi mano y corre a los brazos de Zabinni.

Me quedo mirando en silencio, mientras el resto de los invitados pasan a saludarle, entusiasmado saluda uno por uno a los demás, estrechando manos, dando abrazos, y sonriendo como nunca antes le vi hacerlo.

Buen trabajo – la voz áspera de Severus me trae de nuevo a la habitación

Gracias – le digo mientras le veo acercarse sigilosamente hacia Sirius quien conversa animadamente con Remus

Te ha quedado genial!! – exclama Ron a mi lado

Si¿? – miro embelesado a mi alrededor, y la verdad es que el hechizo me ha quedado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero como no hacerlo si lo único que tenia que pensar era en la sonrisa que pondría a verlo.

Suspiro, y en mi aliento puedo notar el amor que le tengo. Me recargo sobre uno de los grandes robles que he invocado, y permanezco callado ajeno a la fiesta que comienza a desarrollarse, solo quiero obsérvale, atesorar este momento para toda mi vida.

Camina junto a sus amigos, les habla alegremente, se ríen, bromean, esta tan feliz, tan contento que yo me siento mucho mejor. Mejor, si pero con esta sensación extraña en mi pecho, que parece extenderse por el resto de mi cuerpo por momento. Intento no pensar en ello, y dedicarme a el, quizá debiera acercarme a el, si puede que así ese vacío que siento en el pecho desaparezca, pero esta tan a gusto con sus amigos, que no me atrevo a molestarlo.

Me pierdo por el bosque imaginario que he creado, con las luciérnagas revoloteando a mi alrededor, y a medida que avanzo, la sensación se hace mas intensa, tanto que empiezo a temblar, mientras que un sudor frío se adueña de mi cuerpo. Miro a mi alrededor, y afortunadamente nadie me ve, no quiero estropear el momento de felicidad de Draco, no después de todo lo que ha sufrido.

MIERDA!! Que demonios me pasa¿?, la respiración empieza a faltarme, llevo la mano a mi pecho, intento apoyarme contra un árbol, pero las fuerzas me faltan, así que me desplomo en el suelo de rodillas, llevo las manos hacia delante para no caer de cara contra el mismo, a cuatro patas, en el suelo, el aire no llega a mis pulmones, intento toser, para expulsar la molestia que me impide respirar, con dificultad logro hacerlo, es en el momento en el que me llevo la mano a la boca y me doy cuenta de que con mi tos la sangre empieza a emanar de mi boca.

Miro hacia donde se encuentran los demás, parecen estar tan lejos, que no se si conseguiré llegar hasta ellos, además todos permanecen ajenos a mi, charlan entre ellos, bromean, todos están tan felices, sobre todo el. Que me maldigo internamente una y otra vez por estropearle su momento, me detengo en mi camino arrastras por el suelo, intentando por todos los medios solucionar este problema pero no puedo. Una arcada sale desde mi estomago a mi boca, y nuevamente vomito una gran cantidad de sangre.

Saco las fuerzas de Merlín sabe donde y consigo ponerme en pie, con las manos llenas de sangre, sudando y temblando a la vez, llego hasta el umbral de la fiesta,

- HARRY ¡! – es lo ultimo que oigo antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo


	13. Chapter 13: Conexiones

En cuanto mi cara toca el suelo, siento una especie de paz en el interior. Parece que todo vuelve a ir bien, respiro con tranquilidad. Abro los ojos poco a poco, y la oscuridad lo invade todo, miro hacia ambos lados pero no veo nada, y sobre todo no veo a nadie,

Draco ¿?

… - no hay respuesta

Draco ¿? – pregunto un poco más alto

…

Ron ¿?, Hermione ¿?

…

Nadie me responde, con más facilidad de la que suponía me levanto e intento caminar, pero desisto al darme cuenta de que no veo nada, y que ciertamente no se muy bien donde estoy,

Hay alguien aquí ¿? – pregunto aun más desconcertado

Bienvenido Potter – sisean a mi espalda

VOLDEMORT!! – exclamo al reconocer muy bien la voz tras de mi

Me alegra saber que me recuerdas, es bueno que tus enemigos te recuerden

Que has hecho ¿? – el pánico me inunda – Draco ¿, donde esta ¿? – llevo la mano a mi túnica y saco mi varita

Tranquilo mocoso, no es el momento para duelos – dice tranquilamente – y tu putita esta donde tu la dejaste

No vuelva si quiera a …

A que ¿? … Potter, Potter – chasca la lengua – siento decirte que no estas en posición de amenazar, estas solo, y no tienes ni idea de donde te estas así que – siento su fría mano sobre mi hombro – CALLATE!!

Te juro que … - rechino entre dientes

ES QUE NO ENTIENDES ¿? – clava sus uñas en mi piel

Permanezco en silencio unos instantes, intentado asimilar lo que esta sucediendo. Estoy Merlín sabe donde con mi mayor enemigo a la espalda. Como llegue aquí ¿?, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente ¿, y sobre todo donde esta Draco ¿?

Quieres dejar de pensar en tu puta particular ¿? – me reclama al oído

Como …

Oh... vamos no seas necio, eres pésimo protegiendo tu mente … - siento que se desplaza – LUMINARE ¡! – varias antorchas se encienden por la habitación – así mejor no crees¿?, quiero ver tu cara … es tan divertido …

Divertido ¿?

Si, divertido, mocoso… que crees que yo no me divierto ¿? – dice levantando una ceja – Oh… si claro que lo hago… sobre todo con esto CRUCIO!! – la maldición impacta en mi cuerpo

AHG!!! – un grito desgarrador escapa de entre mis labios

JAJAJA … ves como me divierto – avanza hasta un sillón y se deja caer gracilmente – pero no es el momento de diversión pequeño Potter – mientras el dolor empieza a cesar, intento enfocar mi vista en el – es el momento de negociar

Negociar ¿? – un escalofrió inunda mi cuerpo

Si, Potter, los buenos lideres, los estrategas como yo, saben cuando es el momento de negociar – le miro incrédulo – MERLIN!! no pongas esa cara, no pensaras que me estoy rindiendo

… - OJALA viejo demente ¡!

Te advierto que no me tomo nada bien los insultos, CRUCIO!! – MIERDA!! Ha vuelto a leer mi mente, las piernas empiezan a fallarme debido al dolor – procura mantener tanto tu mente como tu boca cerradas IMBECIL ¡!

…

Mejor así, a lo que íbamos – se hace aparecer un copa de vino – SIENTATE! – me dice cuando una butaca aparece a mi lado, obedezco mansamente – mejor, te decía que estas aquí para negociar, bueno más bien para aceptar sin rechistar lo que voy a proponerte

Si crees que no te voy a plantar cara es que estas mas demente de lo que creía – le digo desafiantemente

MERLIN!! es que no sabes tener la boca cerrada ¡! … CRUCIO

IMPEDIMENTA – esta vez soy más rápido que el

Bien bien, me gusta que seas un digno rival … pero no tengo tiempo que perder – bebe un largo trago – un trato Potter, sencillo y muy beneficioso para los dos

Nada que venga de ti puede beneficiarme a mi

Oh … si … créeme – sonríe y la piel se me eriza al ver su rostro siniestro – La vida de tu putilla, por tu rendición, así de simple, así de fácil

QUE ¿, estas loco no pienso rendirme, acabare contigo

En ese caso, disfruta de lo que te queda con ese TRAIDOR, porque no será mucho

Protegeré a Draco con mi vida, y los demás también

Muertes innecesarias que se unirán a una larga lista ya

La única muerte que habrá aquí será la tuya

No me desafíes mocoso, no tienes idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte

No me importa lo que me pase

Y quien ha dicho que es a ti al que voy a hacerle algo ¿?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

DEJEME ENTRAR ¡!

Le he dicho, que tiene que esperar, la enfermera esta atendiéndolo, además necesita descansar

No importa, no molestare, solo quiero estar a su lado

Señor Malfoy por favor, retírese, le llamare en cuanto despierte

No, no y NO!! No pienso moverme de aquí si no me deja entrar esperare aquí

… Dra… Draco ¿? – las voces me traen de vuelta

Tranquilícese Señor Potter – la voz sosegada de la enfermera me da una ligera de donde estoy – esta usted en la enfermería – confirmado, ya se donde estoy

Don… donde esta Draco ¿? – pregunto intentando incorporarme, mala idea la habitación empieza a darme vueltas

Señor Potter, por favor, recuéstese, el Señor Malfoy esta fuera, enseguida podrá verlo, pero he de terminar de examinarlo – pasa su varita por mi cuerpo mientras murmura algún que otro conjuro

Cuan… cuanto tiempo llevo aquí ¿?

Apenas unas horas – termina con su labor – muy bien, enseguida vuelvo, pero antes tómese esta poción – me acerca una botellita y me la da para beber

BUAGHHHH

Lo se, no es muy apetitosa, pero si muy efectiva – con una sonrisa desaparece de mi vista.

Cierro los ojos, solo un instante, intentando centrarme en lo que ha pasado, recuerdo la fiesta, la sonrisa de Draco, y después empecé a encontrarme mal y luego. MIERDA NO!! Fue una pesadilla, si… solo una pesadilla, respiro tranquilo, pero con dificultad, las costillas me duelen horrores, llevo mi mano hacia a ellas

Auuuu… - Mierda mala idea, mejor no volver a tocar ahí.

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE QUIERA HABLAR CON EL ¡! – la puerta de la enfermería se abre estruendosamente, giro la cabeza y le veo corriendo hacia mi

DRACO!!

Harry… - un par de zancadas mas y esta a mi lado, coge mi mano entre las suyas – amor como estas, como te encuentras ¿?

Bien, bueno … no se – le digo perdiéndome en sus ojos

MIERDA!! Me has dado un susto de muerte, cuando te vi … - traga con dificultad – cubierto de sangre, yo … - me acaricia la cara, y yo me froto contra su mano, su calidez me reconforta tanto, que podría pedirle que hiciera eso de por vida – tenia tanto miedo amor

Estoy bien – sonrió – pero si me das un beso, te juro que estaré mejor

Uno y los que quieras amor – me dice uniendo sus labios con los míos – que paso Harry ¿?

No … no se … solo … bueno me empecé a sentir mal, nada mas … me costaba …

HARRY!! – Sirius entra a tropel seguido de Snape – hijo, como estas? Merlín que susto nos diste

Bien … bueno … mas o menos

Estaba contándome lo que le había pasado – añade Draco

Oh … sigue entonces

La verdad es que solo me empecé a encontrar mal, me costaba respirar, y después me vino una tos horrible y empecé a sangrar, luego caí al suelo … y no se … llegue hasta vosotros, y no recuerdo mas

Madame Pomfrey esta hablando con el director en estos momentos Harry, pero todo parece indicar que varios Cruciatus impactaron en tu cuerpo – comenta mi profesor de pociones – no recuerdas haber visto a nadie ¿?

Yo … - instintivamente me llevo la mano hacia el hombro derecho – ahh … - noto las marcas de sus uñas en mi piel

Te duele algo ¿?, llamare a la enfermera

No, Draco estoy bien … solo es una herida sin mas

Harry, seguro que no recuerdas nada mas ¿? – pregunta Sirius

No… no… yo… - era una pesadilla, si nada más que eso, no puede ser real JODER!! No puede serlo – no … nada mas

Esta bien, bueno ahora debes descansar – Sirius pone la mano en el hombro de Draco – vamos déjalo descansar

JA!! Estas muy mal si piensas que voy a irme y dejarlo solo

Draco, Potter tiene que descansar – comenta Snape

Y lo dejare descansar, pero no pienso moverme de aquí

Draco, aun sigues convaleciente – le repite el profesor

Mas a mi favor, me quedo en la enfermería junto a el

MERLIN!! Vamos este chico es demasiado cabezota – dice el Slytherin desesperado mientras se va con Sirius

Voy a pedir algo para que comas de acuerdo ¿? – me dice mientras sale corriendo por las puertas de la enfermería, saliendo por delante de mi padrino y el suyo

Severus ¡! – le llamo

Si ¿?

Puede… puedes venir un momento ¿? – le pregunto temeroso

Si claro – veo como el y mi padrino están de vuelta junto a mi cama

Nos dejas un segundo Sirius ¿? – le pregunto

Eh … yo si claro – dice extrañado, mientras sale de nuevo por la puerta de la enfermería

Que pasa Harry ¿? Hay algo que no nos has contado verdad ¿?

Si

Voldemort ¿?

Si

Vamos te escucho

Fue el

QUE ¿?

El me hizo esto ¿?

Pero… es imposible, hubiéramos notado su presencia… es IMPOSIBLE!! El no puede entrar aquí

Es que … creo … no se … fue todo muy raro, creí que era una pesadilla pero – descubro mi hombro y le enseño las marcas de sus uñas – el me hizo esto

MERLIN!! esto es muy grave, como puede haberse colado en el colegio ¿? – se mueve inquieto de un lado a otro

No se … pero … fue muy extraño, todo paso después de que me cayera al suelo

DESPUES ¿? … pero si las heridas y los síntomas son producidos por los Cruciatus … como iban a ocurrir después – se mesa el pelo suavemente – a menos que …

A menos que ¿?

No, eso … es imposible …

El que es imposible ¿?

Bueno, he leído algo sobre … pero

SEVERUS POR MERLIN!!! – le reclamo

Yo … bueno, se supone que vosotros estáis unidos, que la cicatriz os marca como iguales, os comunica, así que quizás el … haya usado esa conexión para llevarte hasta el

Si, pero yo no me moví de la escuela, recuerdo lo que paso, y yo caí al suelo, y después estaba junto a el

No se, tendría que investigar, no recuerdas nada mas, algo que te pareciera extraño ¿?

Yo … bueno todo comenzó con una sensación muy rara, una sensación de vacío

Ya, cuando empezó ¿?

Pues … en el hospital, cuando … cuando Draco me dio las alianzas

LAS ALIANZAS ¿?

Si – extiendo mi mano y se la enseño

MERLIN!!! Son las alianzas de Lucius y Narcissa

Si, ella se las dio a Draco

JODER!! … tienes que quitártela ya

Pero no puedo, es una unión mágica

MIERDA MIERDA!!! Ese carbón de Lucius, seguro que el lo preparo

PREPARAR ¿? EL QUE ¿?

Creo que ya entiendo lo que paso

A si … pues podías explicarme – le digo con un repentino dolor de cabeza

Creo que Lucius le entrego las alianzas al Lord, y el las uso como un traslador

UN TRASLADOR ¿?, pero si yo no me he movido de aquí, he estado todo el rato con Draco

POTTER!! Por Merlín, es que no sabe lo que es un giratiempo ¿?

Yo … si … pero

Esto es muy grave, si estoy en lo correcto Voldemort puede llevarte hasta el cuando quiera , una vuelta al giratiempo, un hechizo desmemorizante, y no recordaras nada – dice apesadumbrado

Pero lo recuerdo, la conversación, el acuerdo todo …

ACUERDO ¿? – pregunta con los ojos apunto de salírsele

El… el me pidió que me rindiera… a cambio de… la vida de Draco – en ese momento me doy cuenta – DRACO!! Si yo… estoy conectado a el con la alianza, Draco también lo esta ¿?

No, no creo, no funciona como un traslador normal, creo que tiene algo que ver con la conexión que tenéis entre vosotros

Seguro ¿? – pregunto asustado

Si, de todas formas investigare, hay que deshacerse de esas alianzas como sea, es demasiado peligroso – se vuelve y camina hacia la puerta – he de hablar con Dumbeldore de esto, buscaremos una solución

…

Tranquilo – se acerca a mi – no volverá a llevarse a Draco, si es lo que temes

El … mierda … me dijo que me rindiera, que no tenia ni idea de lo que podía hacer … - _"Y quien ha dicho que es a ti al que voy a hacerle algo ¿?"_, recuerdo sus palabras y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo – Va a ir a por el, va a ir a por el – repito como en un mantra

Que dice Potter ¿?

El …

Padrino!! No era que Harry tenia que descansar ¿? – dice mi rubio cargando con una pequeña bandeja

Si… solo hablábamos de lo asquerosa que esta… esta poción – tomo la botellita de la mesilla de noche y la agito – verdad que intentaras hacer algo con eso ¿?

Si claro, le pondré un poco … de … de sabor a vainilla … tengo que investigar – le sonríe a Draco – he de irme, te contare de mis avances

De acuerdo – le digo – que traes ahí ¿? – pregunto mirando la bandeja

Pues, a ver que mire, un poco de sopa de pollo, un trocito de pescado

BUAGH!! – le digo ante la mención del animal acuático

Vamos, esta rico – me dice dándome a probar un poco

No pienso tomar eso… - miro que se mete algo en la boca – y eso que comes tu ¿?

Ehg quefg ¿? – dice tragando lo que tiene en la boca

Chocolate no ¿? – niega rítmicamente con la cabeza - Ósea que yo sopita de pollo y pescado al vapor… y tu chocolate no ¿?

Eh… si – me sonríe efusivamente

Ya claro…

Hacia mucho que no comía chocolate, iba a darme el gusto esta noche en la fiesta pero…

Yo… lo lamento mucho Draco

ERES TONTO O QUE ¿? … tu no tienes la culpa de nada – me dice acercándose a mi – anda hazme un huequito a tu lado – pone su vocecita de niño de 5 años, y su gran sonrisa para colarse junto a mi bajo las sabanas, con un movimiento de varita se queda en calzoncillos – así mejor no crees ¿?

Si, mucho mejor – digo mordiéndome el labio, olvidando a pasos agigantados lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas.

Bueno, pues venga tienes que comer

No tengo hambre

Estas herido, tienes que comer

No quiero comer pescado – digo indignado

Pues es lo que hay así que …

No tienes más chocolate ¿?

Si, pero es para mi

No compartes un poco conmigo ¿? – le digo poniendo morritos

No, tu la sopita y el pescado

ERES UN EGOISTA ¡!

Si, y me encanta – dice metiéndose otro trozo de chocolate en la boca, esta vez lo hace mirándome frente a frente, deleitándose en el mordisco, saboreando el mangar negro en sus labios – mmmmmm … delicioso – dice pasándose la lengua por los labios

DIOS DRACO!! Deja de hacer eso – le digo terriblemente excitado

El que ¿? … esto ¿? – dice repitiendo nuevamente el proceso, llevarse el chocolate a la boca, morder con verdadero deseo, saborear el trozo en la boca, y después lamerse los labios

Ahmmm … - un pequeño gemido sale de mi boca al semejante acto de provocación , aparto de un manotazo la bandeja

HARRY… per… - no le doy tiempo a terminar de hablar, porque me lanzo a probar sus labios achocolatados, deliciosos, jugosos y sobre todo tiernos.

Son minutos de profundo deseo, de verdadero amor, que hacen que mi mente se despeje por completo, los pensamientos y recuerdos vuelan de ella, dejándola libre solo para concentrarse en la acción de besar a Draco, de perderme en sus labios, de saborear el chocolate en su boca.

Ei… el chocolate era solo para mi – dice enfurruñado

Tu te lo comiste, yo solo lo probé de tus labios – sonrió tiernamente

Demasiado listo para ser un Gryffindor – dice arrogantemente – tienes mucho de Slytherin o es mi parecer ¿?

Puede… - miro la bandeja en el suelo – Draco

Si ¿? – dice terminándose el ultimo trozo de chocolate

Tengo hambre

Pues creo que… te has quedado sin cena – dice mirando también para el suelo

Pero estoy enfermito, y tengo hambre – digo poniendo otra vez morritos

No haber tirado la bandeja

MERLIN DRACO!! Me estabas provocando …

Deberías tener más autocontrol Potter – coje la varita de su túnica que reposaba a los pies de la cama – Fregoteo ¡! – y en un segundo el suelo esta limpio, y la bandeja como nueva, eso si, sin nada de comida en su superficie

Tengo hambre

Ya lo se

Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto ¿? – le pregunto

No, tu tiraste la bandeja que yo caballerosamente fui a buscarte a las cocinas, así que ahora el problemas lo tienes tu

Ya… DOBBY!! – exclamo

PLOP! – en un instante el elfo se presenta ante mi – SEÑOR HARRY POTTER ¡, Dobby estaba muy preocupado señor, los otros elfos le dijeron a Dobby que estaba usted herido señor

Solo un poco Dobby

Oh… señor Harry Potter no sabe cuanto me alegra verlo bien, Dobby se siente bien porque el señor Harry Potter esta bien

Gracias Dobby

Que quería el señor Harry Potter ¿? – mira asustado a Draco – AMO MALFOY ¡! – corre a esconderse tras la pata de la cama – Dobby no lo había visto, disculpe joven Amo Malfoy , Dobby se castigara por ello , Amo, Dobby lo siente mucho – comienza a darse cabezazos contra la pata de la cama

Dobby… tranquilo

Dobby malo , malo – uno tras otro los cabezazos hacen q la cama vibre

DRACO!! Por Merlín dile que pare – le recrimino enfadado

Por que ¿?… es divertido – dice sonriendo de medio lado

DRACO!!!

Vale… vale… Dobby, esta bien, para – el elfo se detiene al instante

Dobby lo lamenta mucho joven amo Malfoy, Dobby le promete que no volverá a ocurrir

Muy bien – le dice – Dobby, creo que Harry quería pedirte algo verdad ¿? – me dice mirándome de medio lado

Oh… si veras Dobby, estoy hambriento, crees que podrías traerme algo para cenar ¿?

Dobby le traerá al Gran Harry Potter lo que el señor desee

Muchas gracias Dobby, desearía un bistec con patatas

Eso no es comida de enfermo, tienes que tomar algo ligero – me reprima Draco a mi lado en la cama

Estoy hambriento, casi desfallecido del hambre que tengo… una sopa y un trozo de pescado no va a quitarme el hambre – le digo indignado

Pero la enfermera dijo que …

Ves a la enfermera por algún lado ¿?

No

Pues entonces, Dobby por favor, tráeme lo que te he pedido y un vaso de leche también por favor

Si, señor Harry Potter, Dobby le traerá lo que el Gran Harry Potter desee – Dobby esta apunto de irse cuando Draco se incorpora en la cama

CHOCOLATE ¡! – dice relamiéndose – a mi tráeme chocolate

Si joven amo Malfoy, - y con un PLOP!! Desaparece de la enfermería

Desde cuando el chocolate es comida para enfermos ¿? – le pregunto levantando una ceja

Desde que yo soy el enfermo – me dice mientras coje su varita – no tienes calor ¿?

Si, un poco – le digo mirándome el uniforme – DRACO!!! – antes de que pueda darme cuenta, mi ropa ha desaparecido de mi cuerpo y se encuentra sobre una silla cercana a la cama

Que… tenias calor no ¿? – se acerca a mi – que es esto ¿? – dice al darse cuenta de las marcas en mi hombro

Eh… - MIERDA!! Que pasa que vuelvo a la escuela y mi don de palabra vuelve a ser el de un niño de 3 años ¿? – una herida

Harry, que ocurrió realmente ¿?

Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada – que mal se me da mentir, por Merlín que hago, no quiero preocuparlo, no a el, y no ahora

Fue… fue el verdad ¿? – me pregunta asustado

Draco, yo … no quiero hablar – le digo mirando hacia el otro lado

PLOP!!

Dobby le trae al Gran Harry Potter lo que el señor deseaba – dice mientras coloca la bandeja sobre mis piernas – también ha traído el chocolate para el joven Amo Malfoy, de tres tipos, como al joven Amo Malfoy le gusta – sonríe complacido

Gracias Dobby – le digo

Gracias … - murmura Draco tomando un bol con trocitos de chocolate

PLOP!! – Dobby vuelve a desaparecer

Ceno en el más absoluto silencio, con mi piel rozando la suya, en cada momento, con nuestras respiraciones como único sonido. El ambiente se ha cargado, se ha vuelto tenso, y es que ni yo deseo hablar, ni el quiere escuchar. Pero esto no va a durar mucho tiempo, la calma tensa, es solo el preludio a la tempestad.

En silencio de nuevo, termino de cenar, retiro la bandeja y la coloco sobre la mesilla, y me deslizo bajo las sabanas, el sigue mi movimiento colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho,

Buenas noches, Harry

Buenas noches, Draco – le digo antes de que con su varita apague las luces cercanas.

Harry ¿?

Si

Te quiero

Y yo

No importa lo que pase Harry, yo te quiero

Lo se rubio, lo se – digo besando su frente.


	14. Chapter 14: Buenas Nuevas

No me desafíes mocoso, no tienes idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte

No me importa lo que me pase

Y quien ha dicho que es a ti al que voy a hacerle algo ¿?

NO, NO NOOOOOOOO!!

Ei … ei colega , vamos Harry despierta

NO no … déjalo déjalo …

VAMOS COLEGA ¡! Vuelve ¡! – siento una mano impactar en mi rostro

Que… yo… - desorientado intento enfocar mi vista, pero sin mis gafas no veo nada, alguien me las tiende amablemente – Ron ¿?

Si, colega soy, otra vez has tenido pesadillas… - mira al suelo un momento y después vuelve a mirarme – no crees, que… no se… deberías contárselo a alguien ¿?

NO! – le grito – y tu tampoco lo harás me lo prometiste

Si Harry, pero cada vez son peores, los gritos y mírate – lentamente avanzo hasta el baño, y lo que el espejo me devuelve no es ni por asomo el reflejo de un joven de 17, estoy pálido, muy pálido, he perdido más de 5 kilos, y las ojeras casi se arrastran por el suelo – esto no puede seguir así

Crees q no lo se ¿, pero no quiero que le digas nada a nadie, por favor – le miro suplicante

Pero …

Ron, por favor

No me dice nada, simplemente desaparece de mi vista. Permanezco unos segundos más frente al espejo, con deseos de romperlo en mil pedazos. Donde se quedo el Harry feliz ¿?, el Harry enamorado ¿?, pq me arrebatan las cosas y sensaciones buenas tan rápido ¿?.

Me meto bajo el chorro de agua caliente, y como cada mañana la relajación que una simple ducha me produce, me hace derramar todas las lágrimas que guardo a buen recaudo durante el día, y las noches de pesadillas.

Semanas, meses, concretamente 2 meses de pesadillas cada vez mucho más intensas. En realidad, debería decir que es solo una pesadilla la que me atormenta, solo un momento que se repite noche tras noche sin cesar, el momento en el que lo deja todo claro, en el momento en el que Voldemort me dice que estoy a su completa merced, y que no será a mí a quien ataque, MIERDA!! Y no lo hará, porque sabe que la mejor manera de hacerme daño es mediante los demás; saber que sus vidas penden de un hilo y que soy yo el sustento de ese hilo, esta acabando conmigo.

Cada mañana cuando me despierto, suelto todo el aire que acumulo en los pulmones por las noches, porque se lo que me espera, porque se a donde me van a llevar mis sueños; lo he probado todo, desde dejar de dormir, mal asunto por otra parte porque me dormí en mitad de la clase de Transformaciones, hasta tomar pociones para dormir, pero por muy potentes que sean, por mucho empeño en que Severus ponga en ellas, no me hacen nada, solo me llevan con mayor rapidez al punto de encuentro de Voldemort.

Salgo de la ducha, con los músculos relajados pero con el mismo aspecto lastimero de haces unos segundos, seco mi cuerpo con cansancio, apenas puedo moverme, ¿cuanto tiempo puede aguantar una persona sin descansar como es debido?, no lo se, pero estoy seguro que estableceré un nuevo record. Apáticamente me visto, unos minutos mas y comienzo a arrastrarme hasta el Gran Comedor, por el camino me topo con alumnos que me saludan amablemente, yo ya ni puedo hacerles un gesto para devolverles el saludo. ESTOY TAN CANSADO!!. Avanzo con demasiadas pocas ganas, hasta que estoy a unos metros, es entonces cuando llega el momento, cierro los ojos respiro pausadamente y me repito lo que día tras día me tiene aquí delante "Hazlo por el".

De repente una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro, y mi paso se torna decidido, cruzo el umbral de la puerta, y me dirijo hasta su mesa, charla animadamente con Zabinni, gesticulando con las manos, y riéndose de vez en cuando,

Buenos días – le digo dándole un beso en la frente

Buenos días amor, te ves horrible – SIEMPRE TAN AMABLE!!

Gracias, yo también te quiero – digo algo enfadado – me voy a desayunar

No te quedas conmigo ¿? – me dice sonriendo

No, no vaya a ser que mi aspecto manche tu reputación

Oh… vamos… no te enfades, es solo que… deberías dormir mas – JODER!! No te das cuentas de que eso es lo que quiero hacer ¿? AHG!! Puñetero rubio

Ya… - miro hacia mi mesa, siempre ha estado tan lejos ¿?, creo que mejor me quedare aquí, no creo que pueda llegar – anda mueve tu aristocrático culo

Si, amor – me dice deslizándose hacia la derecha

Comienzo a desayunar con algo de dificultad, por momentos estoy por quedarme dormido sobre el plato, otras veces mi vista se pierde en algún punto en el fondo del comedor.

Potter!!

SI ¿? – pego un brinco al escuchar mi apellido

Acompáñeme – miro hacia la derecha y veo a Snape a mi lado

Si, profesor

Que has hecho ya ¿? – me pregunta mi rubio por lo bajo

Nada

Ya seguro… - coge mi mano y la aprieta con cariño – te veré entre clases, te quiero

Y yo – le digo antes de perderme tras los pasos de mi profesor de pociones

Caminamos juntos apenas unos cuantos metros, después se detiene junto a una puerta la abre, y me hace un gesto para que pase,

Se puede saber en lo que estas pensando ¿? – me dice nada mas cerrar la puerta

Yo… - y este que le pasa ahora ¿?

Creí que me habías dicho que la poción te hacia efecto

Oh…

OH ¿? Es lo único que vas a decir ¿? Cuanto tiempo llevas así ¿?

Así como ¿?

Sin dormir, con pesadillas…

Pues…

No han cesado desde la primera noche no ¿?

No

Y SE PUEDE SABER PQ ESTUPIDA RAZON NO ME HAS DICHO NADA ¿?

Yo… no se

No sabes, Harry, por Merlín, esto es muy serio para que me vengas con un simple no se

Yo, lo lamento – se apoya contra una mesa que hay cerca de la puerta

mira Harry, entiendo que no quieras preocupar a mi ahijado, que intentes disimularlo en las clases, incluso con tus amigos, pero MERLIN!! creí que confiabas en mi …

Yo… lo hago Severus… pero

Pero que ¿?

Que más da que te lo cuente ¿? No van a detenerse porque lo haga, no hay nada que vaya a detenerlo, - agacho la mirada temerosa – va a hacerlo, estoy seguro que no tardara mucho…

Hacer que ¿?

Ir a por el

A por quien ¿?

A por Draco …

Merlín, no vuelvas a las andadas Harry, ya te dije que lo de Draco no tenía nada que ver contigo…

SI SI ¡! SI lo tiene el me lo dijo …

QUE TE LO DIJO ¿? – me mira realmente enfadado – Has vuelto a verlo ¿?

No…

Entonces ¿?

Yo …

POTTER!! – su voz resuena por toda la estancia

No te conté todo lo que me había dicho… - digo entre dientes

BUFFFFFFF… esta bien… no importa, dímelo ahora – dice intentando lanzarse a mi cuello

El me amenazo, bueno ya sabes, lo del trato y todo eso … la vida de Draco por mi rendición

Si, eso lo se… que es lo que no me contaste

El me dijo que no lo provocara, que no sabia de lo que era capaz

Aja

Y yo le dije que no tenia miedo… - trago saliva, y revivo como cada noche aquel maldito instante "Y quien ha dicho que es a ti al que voy a hacerle algo ¿?" – entonces el me dijo, que no era a mi a quien iba a hacerle algo…

…entiendo – se limpia las manos en la túnica – Harry, tranquilo, estoy cerca de dar con algo – dice acercándose a mi – además, Dumbeldore y Sirius están trabajando en un conjuro de protección sobre Draco

Funcionara ¿? – le pregunto miedoso

No se, espero que si – me da unos golpecitos en el hombro – lo que quiero que hagas ahora mismo es ir a tus clases con normalidad, esta noche dormirás bajo mi custodia

TU CUSTODIA ¿?

Si

Para que ¿? – una sensación perversa anida en mi pensamiento… MIERDA NO ESO NO!!! BUAGHHHHH

Para vigilarte, quiero ver como son tus pesadillas, y sobre todo quiero ver si hay manera alguna de tratarlas

Esta bien … - arrastrando los pies intento salir del aula, pero una mano me detiene en el camino

Harry, encontrare la manera de ayudarte lo prometo

… - le miro agotado y simplemente le sonrió al marcharme

Camino con pesar por los pasillos, es martes y ahora debería irme al invernadero para una clase de herbologia, pero realmente no me apetece, así que giro sobre mis propios talones, lamentablemente no llego muy lejos,

Harry, estas aquí te hemos buscado por todos lados, Malfoy nos dijo que Snape se te había llevado – comenta mi amiga castaña

Si, tenia que hablar conmigo … - fulmino con la mirada a Ron – parece que le han llegado rumores…

Rumores ¿? – pregunta interesada

Olvídalo, Hermione

HERMS!!! – al fondo del pasillo Ginny la reclama

Vengo ahora chicos – corre hasta donde la hermana del capullo de mi amigo le espera

Gracias, de verdad Ron, muchas gracias …

Harry, lo siento pero es que … estoy preocupado

Me importa una mierda!! Te pedí que no lo hicieras

Mira lo lamento, pero esto no puede seguir así, y si la única solución era recurrir a Snape, pues …

JODER RON!! Pero te lo suplique, no quería meter a nadie en mis problemas … - le digo pateando el suelo – yo… son mis pesadillas, mis problemas

Pero soy tu amigo, no pretenderás que me quede mirando como te consumes verdad ¿? – levanta la vista y la clava en mi – puede hayas conseguido disimularlo, Merlín sabe como , con los demás, pero yo te oigo gritar todas las noches, te veo despertar empapado en sudor, y con el alma destrozada, así que no me pidas que mire hacia otro lado …

Ron … yo

Harry, escúchame, nunca me has contado nada sobre tus pesadillas, pero no se necesita ser un lumbreras para saber quien las protagoniza – mis ojos comienzan a brillar, lagrimas se agolpan por salir – No se si Snape te podrá ayudar, pero creí que era lo correcto, últimamente se preocupa por ti más de lo que nadie lo hace, así que … bueno supuse que el sabia algo así que …

Si, el lo sabe… yo … - avergonzado agacho la cabeza – gracias, Ron

Ei … colega, contigo para siempre – me dice dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Jeje… - sonrió tímidamente – bueno, creo que tenemos Herbologia no ¿?

Si, vamos Hermione no debe haber mirado el reloj porque sino…

Weasley vete con tu novia, que yo tengo asuntos que tratar con el mió – la voz de Draco surge de la nada

Draco, que haces aquí ¿? – puñetero rubio cotilla – otra vez escuchando conversaciones privadas ¿?

… - levanta una ceja, toma mi mano – vamos

Pero … - no me da tiempo ni a despedirme de mi amigo pues me arrastra por los pasillos del colegio.

Me siento como un perro de paseo con su amo, Draco tomando mi mano con fuerza y arrastrándome por los pasillos del colegio, y yo en silencio siguiéndolo,

Vamos, ponte ahí – me dice señalando la pared falsa que da hasta nuestra habitación

En un par de minutos hemos cruzado el umbral de la renovada habitación, desde que Draco volvió a la escuela, le ha dado un toque mas personal, "algo más nuestro" me dijo el día que entre por primera vez aquí en este curso. Los viejos muebles de nuestros padrinos fueron sustituidos por unos un poco más modernos, demasiado muggle a mi parecer, pero eso lo omití cuando Draco me enseñaba orgulloso la nueva decoración.

El lugar que ocupaba antes la vieja cama de roble es ahora el lugar de un gran sofá de piel negro, con una preciosa manta verde y roja, regalo de Sirius. A los pies del sofá hay una alfombra de pelo corto, ideal para … MERLIN!! He olvidado la última vez que mi rubio y yo tuvimos un verdadero roce… JODER!! PUTO VOLDEMORT!! No solo me jode los sueños, sino que va a terminar con mi maravillosa vida sexual. Desecho la imagen de ese loco de mi mente, en cuanto veo en el lado contrario, la hermosa cama de hierro que Draco trajo a la habitación, sabanas blancas e inmaculadas cubren un colchón realmente cómodo, y unos cojines plateados y negros actúan como almohadas.

En el huevo que hay junto a la chimenea, mi rubio insistió en colocar una mesa para poder estudiar, realmente nunca le he visto estudiar allí, lo único que recuerdo hacer allí, es lamer cada rincón del cuerpo de mi Draco. Imágenes de mi rubio sudoroso sobre la fría mesa de nogal bullen por mi mente, por un momento, solo por un momento, me siento excitado. Pero es solo eso un momento, el cansancio puede conmigo.

Cuando noto la ausencia de la mano de Draco sobre la mía, me deslizo hasta la cama y me dejo caer… MERLIN ¡! Que bien se esta aquí…

HARRY JAMES POTTER ¡! – JODER!! Quiero dormir …

Si ¿? – digo aun con la cara metida entre los cojines

Como que si…¿?

Vale … pues no

HARRY ¡!

No grites por favor – lo único que necesito ahora, es un rubio histérico que me levante dolor de cabeza

Como que no grite … cuantas noches llevas sin dormir ¿?

Tu también ¿? – JODER!!

Yo también ¿? – seguro que ha levantado una ceja

Severus me pregunto lo mismo hace un rato

Y pq Severus haría eso ¿?

Pues porque Ron se lo contó – vale bien … a la mierda semanas de disimulo, pero joder estoy tan cansado que ya no puedo seguir con esto

Contarle el que ¿?

Que hace semanas que no duermo

SEMANAS ¿?

Draco por favor, no grites – le digo dándome pesadamente la vuelta – no necesito un dolor de cabeza

Por que no me dijiste nada ¿? – dice mientras se acerca a mi quitándose la túnica

No quería preocuparte – digo sinceramente

Amor, yo … como es que no me he dado cuenta de esto – dice tristemente

Disimulo muy bien – digo forzando una sonrisa

Harry por favor, mierda en que diablos estaba pensando para no darme cuenta de lo que estabas pasando – se tumba en la cama y yo me acomodo sobre su pecho – lo lamento, yo … mierda supongo que … yo … soy el peor novio del mundo

No, digas eso – empieza a pasar la mano por mi cabello – Draco lo has pasado francamente mal, y yo lo único que quería era verte feliz, por eso … bueno preferí no contarte nada

Pero Harry, te quiero, estoy contigo para todo, para lo bueno y para lo malo – desliza por mi rostro las yemas de sus dedos

Mmmm … sigue con eso – le digo acomodándome aun más en su pecho

Te gusta ¿?

Si, me relaja

Es el verdad ¿?

Si

No va a dejarnos en paz verdad ¿? – su voz tiembla, al igual que sus dedos sobre mi cara. Sentirlo así tan débil y tan vulnerable, cae a plomo sobre mi cuerpo y me siento mucho más cansado aun, abro los ojos y dirijo mi vista hacia su rostro, tan hermoso como siempre, pero con sus maravillosas orbes grises inundadas de dolor y de miedo

Draco … - me incorporo hasta que nuestros rostros quedan a la misma altura, levanto mis manos y las llevo a su cara, le miro fijamente a los ojos – No va hacerte nada, te lo juro, te juro que voy a protegerte con mi vida si hace falta, no tengas miedo

No tengo miedo a lo que me pase Harry, solo… tengo miedo a que no estés junto a mi – MERLIN!!! como puedo amarlo tanto, acerco mis labios a los suyos y los rozo – tengo miedo a perderte

Draco te amo, estaré contigo pase lo que pase, para mi eres la esencia de mi vida, sin ti no soy nada, sin ti no tengo vida – me besa mientras las lagrimas recorren nuestros rostros – no voy a permitir que nada nos separe, nada me oyes ¿? – le digo llevando una mano a su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas

Te quiero … - me dice mientras asiente con la cabeza

Y yo rubio y yo – acerco mis labios de nuevo a los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de vida, de amor y de nuestras almas.

Quieres dormir un rato ¿? – me pregunta limpiándose las lagrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro

Merlín me encantaría ¡! – le digo sinceramente – pero en cuanto cierre los ojos … - agacho la cabeza avergonzado

Hagamos una cosa, inténtalo, yo me quedare aquí contigo, y si veo que empiezas a tener pesadillas te despertare vale ¿?

Yo … no …

Venga que soy una buena almohada – dice mientras se da unos golpecitos en el abdomen

Vale … pero espera – tomo la varita de mi túnica le apunto – así mejor – digo después de dejarle sin ropa, me aplico el mismo hechizo y me quedo desnudo junto a el

METETE BAJOS LAS SABANAS O NO RESPONDO ¡! – me dice con la mirada cargada de deseo

Mmmmm … quizás seria mejor que no respondieras

No, Harry, tienes que descansar, cuando estés descansado te prometo no responder

ME GUSTA!! – le digo mientras me cuelo bajo las sabanas y vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza contra su pecho

Descansa amor – besa dulcemente mi frente y comienza a pasear las yemas de sus dedos por mi espalda

Mmmmmmmm … - ronroneo al sentir como mis músculos empiezan a relajarse

Descansa amor, yo velare tus sueños

Con su voz de fondo empiezo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, relajado, tranquilo y con una sensación de paz interior inundando mi cuerpo. En un momento en el que me doy cuenta de que es la rutina de siempre, de que en cuanto me relaje las pesadillas me acecharan estoy apunto de levantarme de un brinco, pero la suave y dulce voz de Draco, vuelven a relajarme

Tranquilo amor, estoy aquí contigo

Y de nuevo siento que mis músculos comienzan a ceder, que la tensión que se acumulaba en ellos desaparece por segundos, tengo miedo a caer en una pesadilla de nuevo, pero me siento tan bien y tan a gusto que no puedo evitar quedarme dormido.

Seguro que estarán aquí ¿?

Si, es lo que pone el mapa

Odio ese mapa

Sev, amor, sin este mapa nunca habría podido conseguir mantener nuestra relación en secreto

Da igual, lo odio me recuerda a las bromas pesadas que …

SHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS … queréis callaros vais a despertarlo

Oh … esta dormido ¿?

Si, lleva así por lo menos dos horas, y creo que deberíamos dejarlo alguna mas

Si tienes razón, vamos Sev

No importa, ya estoy despierto – digo empezando a desperezándome

Vaya Harry lo siento – se disculpa mi padrino

No pasa nada, que queréis ¿? – digo aun sin despegarme del pecho de Draco, JODER!! Que a gusto estoy aquí, un momento – NO HE TENIDO UNA PESADILLA ¿?

No, has dormido como un angelito – dice mi rubio

Seguro ¿?, ni gritos, ni sudores ¿?

No, nada de nada

OH … vaya … - digo aun sin creérmelo

La verdad es que de eso veníamos a hablarte – cometa Severus – he descubierto algo

Si … cuenta

ALTO AHÍ ¡! Descubrir algo de que ¿? – Draco nos lanza miradas amenazantes a los dos

Veras … es que … - MIERDA!! Otro marrón

Draco, veras …

Snape comienza a narrarle a Draco detalladamente, lo ocurrido con las alianzas, y lo que han estado investigando acerca de la conexión entre el demente y mi persona,

MIERDA!! Como no pensé en ello ¿? – dice enfurecido – debí suponer que el cabron de mi padre … AHG!!, pero y madre ¿? … madre sabia algo ¿? – pregunta preocupado

No, hable con ella, y no sabia nada, es más ella estaba convencida que Lucius llevaba años sin poner sus manos sobre las alianzas, desgraciadamente se equivoco

Ya … y bien que has averiguado ¿? – pregunto interesadamente

Algo asombroso la verdad, como creíamos Voldemort usa la conexión entre los dos para activar tu alianza como traslador, hemos encontrado el hechizo

BIEN!! Cual es el contrahechizo¿?

No hay

COMO QUE NO HAY ¿? – exclama Draco

Pues como que no hay contra hechizo Draco, pero… Sirius tu lo descubriste así que …

Gracias, bueno veréis, mientras Dumbeldore y Sev trabajaban sobre el posible hechizo que Voldemort había usado, yo me dedique a buscar un hechizo de protección para Draco – me mira fijamente – sabia que esa era tu mayor preocupación

… - me sonrojo y río nerviosamente

Te quiero – dice mi rubio mientras me besa el cabello

Así que indague sobre los más seguros y fuertes, pero vamos no encontré nada realmente novedoso, pero en un libro descubrí algo acerca de la protección y las alianzas mágicas, al parecer el hechizo que se crea cuando dos personas intercambian alianzas mágicas, es el hechizo de protección más fuerte que existe; me explico, para que esto ocurra tienen que darse dos circunstancias, que las alianzas pertenezcan a un linaje mágico antiguo, pues en la actualidad las alianzas no se realizan de la misma manera, y segundo que las alianzas se entreguen entre dos personas que se amen verdaderamente, según lo que pude leer, el poder del hechizo aumenta cuanto más grande sea el amor que las personas que se enlazan se profesan.

Oh … - es todo lo que sale por mi boca, creo que el cansancio ha terminado con las pocas neuronas sanas que quedaban en mi mente

No lo has entendido verdad ¿? – me dice dulcemente Draco

No

Mis alianzas son antiquísimas, llevan en mi familia desde la edad media, lo que hace que cumplan una parte de lo que el hechizo requiere, lo segundo bueno tu me quieres no ¿? – asiento – así que eso también se cumple. Por lo que creo que estamos protegidos no ¿?

Si, eso parece, pero el conjuro solo tiene acción cuando los sujetos que lleven las alianzas están en contacto – comenta Severus – por eso es por lo que has podido dormir bien ahora

Oh… - vale sigo mas perdido que un elefante en una cacharrería

A ver Harry … lo que Severus quiere decirte es que al estar conmigo estas protegido al igual que yo también lo estoy

Y eso que tiene que ver con mis pesadillas ¿?

Las pesadillas son formas que Voldemort tiene para atacarte, estoy convencido que vuestra conexión le permite saber cuando estas durmiendo, así que utiliza un hechizo llamado "Terror Nocturno", para provocarte las pesadillas, así que como te ataca en sueños, mientras estés con Draco las alianzas os protegerán

Ósea, que si Draco esta a mi lado ese demente no me puede atacar

Aja

Y si yo estoy con Draco tampoco puede hacerle nada ¿?

Eso parece

Bien, rubio tu no te separas de mi vera en lo que te resta de vida

Jejeje – Sirius estalla en carcajadas

No le veo la gracia – le digo indignado – si el hechizo funciona así, créeme Draco no pienso separarme de ti

Me lo prometes ¿? – dice seductoramente mientras se lanza a por mis labios

EJEM EJEM!! Os recuerdo que seguimos aquí – comenta un sonrojado Severus Snape – bien ya que os hemos comunicado nuestro descubrimientos, también he de deciros que se lo he comunicado a Dumbeldore, por lo que mientras investigamos un poco más e intentamos amplificar el poder del hechizo protector vosotros dos permaneceréis el mayor tiempo posible juntos

Vaya … por fin el puto loco ese hace algo que me gusta ¡! – exclamo feliz

Jeje … Dumbeldore no tiene inconveniente en que os mudéis aquí – comenta Sirius – así tu podrás descansar por las noches – mi rostro y el de Draco se iluminan

SE SUPONE QUE POTTER TIENE QUE DESCANSAR!! – dice alarmado Severus al ver claramente nuestras intenciones

Y lo hará padrino, tienes mi palabra – miro a mi rubio de medio lado, no me ha gustado como ha sonado eso

también compartiréis las clases, escoged el horario que mejor os convenga y después comunicárselo al director – termina Severus – bueno, creo que Harry debería dormir al menos un día entero, para tener un aspecto más decente, así quedáis exentos del resto de las clases, le pediré a un elfo que os traigan vuestras cosas, y que también os suban algo de comer, pero mañana os quiero ver a primera hora en mi clase de acuerdo ¿? – levanta una ceja y los asentimos.

Vamos Sev, Harry tiene que descansar – nos guiña un ojo y camina junto con el profesor hacia la puerta

DESCANSA POTTER!! SOLO DESCANSA ¡! – le oigo decir a Snape al cerrar la puerta

Draco ¿?

Si

Antes me dijiste que si descansaba …

NO IBA A RESPONDER ¡!


	15. Chapter 15: Normalidad

Debería darle las gracias a ese maniático por esto¿?, porque en realidad es a el a quien se lo debo. Vale que Draco es mi novio, que podría compartir cama con el cuando quisiera, pero Merlín hacerlo todos los días, es genial. Mmmm creo que le mandare una lechuza de agradecimiento a mi querido y puñetero enemigo.

Que – beso – piensas – beso – amor ¿?

Nada, tonterías

Eso es lo que normalmente haces, parecía que estabas haciendo algo distinto… AUU!! – le doy un almohadazo

Deja de hablar, y dame lo que me prometiste – le digo predadoramente

Lo que quieras amor

Con movimientos felinos se da la vuelta, y me atrapa bajo su cuerpo, comienza a besar mi rostro con pequeños besos, mientras sus manos expertas empiezan a recorrer mi pecho; mientras una de sus manos se pierde hacia mi trasero, el reguero de besos se extiende desde mi frente hasta mi garganta. Mis manos inmóviles hasta ahora comienzan a recorrer su espalda, como siempre delineando su tatuaje hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlo fuerte contra mi.

mmmm… harry – gime en mi pecho cuando nuestras erecciones tiene un primer contacto.

Te amo tanto – le digo enredando mis manos en su cabello, levanta la cabeza y me sonríe, mientras se incorpora a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo y comienza a restregarse contra mí. – ohhhh joder ¡!

Te gusta ¿? – me sonríe picaramente

Se mueve rítmicamente sobre mi cuerpo, rozando con su trasero la base de mi hombría, mientras la suya roza contra mi abdomen. La vista comienza a nublárseme en el momento en el que el movimiento se hace mas rápido, y sobre todo cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo se encuentra sobre mi querido amigo, que se irgue orgulloso bajo a el,

mmmmm … mas – le pido a lo que el contesta haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares sobre mi

ohhhh mmmm – lleva sus manos hacia mi abandonado torso y comienza jugar con mis pezones, por unos instantes creo que no voy a resistir mas, pero eso termina cuando de repente el peso de su cuerpo desaparece

Ahggg … - gimo de desesperación al perder el contacto con su cuerpo

Tranquilo amor – sonríe traviesamente, y desciende hasta mi entrepierna – esto no se acaba aquí

OHHHHHHHHH… - grito cuando su boca toma posesión de mi querido amigo, que se ha despertado de una cruel letanía al que había sometido estas ultimas semanas.

Mis manos se cierran contra las sabanas, y mis ojos se estrechan hasta casi cerrarse, preso de un placer irreal me dejo llevar y grito como hace mucho que no hacia. Pero como no hacerlo si mi puñetero rubio, se dedica a lamer mi erección de esa manera, delinea primero toda su extensión con la lengua, desde la punta hasta mis testículos, y después comienza poco a poco a introducírselo en la boca. La presión puede conmigo, así que agito vigorosamente mi cadera, gesto que como siempre entiende y comienza a succionar de manera más rítmica y sobre todo mas profundo, metiéndose casi toda la extensión de mi amiguito en su boca. Preso del placer, llevo mis manos hasta su cabeza y comienzo a moverla, marcándole un ritmo condenadamente rápido, JODER!! Como me gusta que me complazca de esta manera, mientras la presión de sus labios se cierra sobre mi glande, sus manos vagan por mis muslos, hasta que toma posesión de mis testículos con las manos y comienza a masajearlos,

JODER DRACO ¡! – exclamo casi a punto de estallar, sonríe entre succión y succión, y apenas unos segundos después me derramo por completo en su boca acompañando mi explosión con un sonoro - DRACO!! – que retumba por toda la habitación

Mi amor, no sabes lo delicioso que eres – dice relamiéndose los labios, mientras que yo le observo extasiado

Ven – tiendo mi mano hacia a el, la coje y tiro con fuerza de el hacia mi, probando mi elixir de su boca, mientras mis manos bajan hasta sus trasero apretándolo con fuerza – voy a hacerte mío – le anuncio mientras me doy la vuelta para quedar sobre el

Soy tuyo siempre amor – me dice deliciosamente

Llevo mi mano hasta su boca y comienza a lamer mis dedos, humedeciéndolos completamente, cuando termina me deslizo por su cuerpo depositando besos por su pecho, desde la garganta hasta el ombligo, bordeando intencionadamente su hombría, gesto que le hace gemir de frustración, termino con mi caminito de besos por sus muslos hasta llegar a su hermoso trasero, beso la zona y comienzo a deslizar uno de mis humedecidos dedos,

mmmmm … - gime en el primer contacto, lo introduzco despacio haciéndome de rogar, lo noto cuando sacude su cuerpo para hacer más profundo el toque, sonrió y obedezco introduciendo todo la extensión de mi dedo en su interior, comienzo con pequeños círculos rodeando las paredes de su cavidad, para después empezar con un movimiento rítmico, de dentro hacia fuera, antes de introducir de repente un segundo dedo – AHMMMMMMMMM … - exclama cuando mis dedos rozan su próstata, levanto la vista y me quedo totalmente anonadado, su cuerpo pálido perlado de sudor, su manos aferradas a las sabanas, sus labios en carne viva debido a la presión de sus dientes sobre ellos, y sobre todo y por encima de todo su ojos cargados de completo placer

Tócate – le digo con la voz ronca

… - levanta la ceja sorprendido

Tócate para mi, rubio – le digo lujuriosamente, tras un instante de confusión sonríe de medio lado ,mientras desliza sus manos sobre su pecho torturando uno de sus pezones, la otra mano llega hasta su entrepierna, donde comienza a deslizarse sobre su pene, son primero unas caricias hasta que cierra su mano sobre el y comienza a masajearlo – mmmmmmmm … - cargado de deseo prosigo con la tarea de prepararlo mientras le miro hipnotizado por el movimiento de su mano sobre su hombría, arriba y abajo sus largos dedos de posan en su glande presionándola con ritmo

Mmmmmmmmmmm …………ammmmm – los gemidos se le escapan por su boca a raudales, aprovecho he introduzco un dedo mas mientras que vuelvo mi mirada hacia sus ojos, se cierra en un gesto de completo deseo, una mano vaga por su pecho mientras la otra se cierne sobre su erección, embriagado de su aroma y lleno de deseo llevo mi mano hasta la suya y le ayudo a masturbarse, abre los ojos ante el contacto mientras sonríe, solo es un segundo lo que dura pues las oleadas de placer le impiden reaccionar con normalidad – ohhh… harr… harry … Mmmm - mis dedos se mueven de dentro hacia fuera verdaderamente rapido – ohhhhhhh mmmm … HARRY ¡! – su grito coincide con la sensación de su liquido sobre mi mano, los espasmos se apoderan de su cuerpo, y termina de correrse en nuestras manos, antes de que pueda hacer nada, saco mis dedos de su entrada y me posiciono ante ella – mmmmmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhh – grita cuando de una sola embestida me hago dueño de su interior

Subo sus piernas sobre mis hombros, y me posiciono algo mejor, cuando va a retirar su mano humedecida de su propio ser hacia atrás la tomo con la mia y me la llevo a la boca probando su delicioso sabor,

tu si que eres delicioso, rubio – empiezo a embestir primero despacio acostumbrándome a la presión de sus paredes sobre mi miembro – MERLIN DRACO ¡! – le grito cuando mis movimientos se hacen mas profundos y toda la extensión de mi miembro esta dentro de el

mas harry mas … - suplica

Obedezco complacido, con embestidas mas profundas y rapidas, llegando al borde de la locura, con cada embiste. Arquea la espalda de una manera demencial para hacer mas profundo el golpeo de mi miembro contra su próstata, momento que aprovecho para bajar hasta sus labios, y besarlos con verdadera ansiedad, mordiendo sus delicados labios, me pierdo en las sensaciones que me embriagan, oleadas de placer que se hacen cargo de mi cuerpo, recorriendo toda su extensión, descargas eléctricas recorren mi columna, cegado por la pasión llevo mi cuerpo a un ritmo errático sobre el suyo

ohhh draco si… - le digo recargándome mas sobre el, bajo sus piernas de mis hombros y las posiciono alrededor de mi cintura, sus talones se clavan en mis nalgas, abrazándome por completo con sus piernas – mmmmmmmm draco…. Mmmmm si – avanzo de nuevo hasta su boca y comienzo a devorarla una vez mas

mas … MAS … - pide de nuevo, y llevo mi cuerpo a limites que creí que jamás conocería, su olvidada y renacida erección es tomada por su mano, sabedor de que el momento esta cerca – asi amor asi … - grita cuando clavo mis manos en sus caderas y me empalo mucho mas profundamente

TE AMO TE AMO ¡! – grito antes de correrme en su interior

HARRY ¡! – exclama derramándose sobre su mano

Agotado me desplomo sobre su cuerpo, su esencia se mezcla con el sudor de nuestro cuerpo, y su aroma y el mío se entremezclan. Deslizo mis labios hasta su cuello y le regalo un sonoro beso,

Te amo – le digo mientras me incorporo para salir de el

No – me detiene con sus manos – quédate asi, quiero sentir asi, dentro de mi – me besa tiernamente – te adoro amor

Y yo – beso – también – beso

Por unos minutos permanecemos en la misma posición, deleitándonos con besos tiernos y miradas cómplices, hasta que me doy cuenta de que mi amiguito se ha ido a descansar,

Rubio, te estoy aplastando – digo saliendo de el con cuidado

Mmmmmmmmm …

Es que no has tenido bastante ¿? – le digo mientras se muerde el labio

Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca tendré bastante de ti

Esta bien saberlo – le digo cayendo gracilmente a su lado en la cama. Extiendo mi brazo por encima de su cabeza y lo acerco a mi

Harry

Si

Las cosas van a mejorar verdad ¿?

Que ¿?

Quiero decir, que ahora que sabemos lo de las alianzas … bueno …

Rubio, no se como serán las cosas en el futuro, lo único que puedo decirte es que yo voy a estar a tu lado para comprobarlo, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos amos. Lo juro – beso su frente y lo abrazo con fuerza – lo juro

Gracias

Por que ¿?

Por ser asi conmigo – sus dedos juguetean sobre mi pecho – por cuidarme, por protegerme, y sobre todo por estar a mi lado

Draco te amo como no iba a estar a tu lado, si estuviera lejos de ti me volveria loco

Y yo amor y yo – besa mi mejilla – que tal si dormimos un rato, tienes que descansar

La verdad es que me encuentro mejor que nunca – acaricio con mi mano su brazo – no se que me das pero quiero mas y mas …

HARRY!!

Que ¿?

Como que que… llevas semanas sin dormir y solo piensas en eso ¿?

Eh … si – levanto una ceja, pero JODER ¡! Como no hacerlo con semejante belleza a mi lado – eres demasiada tentación, rubio

Pues entonces te dejare descansar – dice intentando levantarse

No, no puedes – le aferro a mi cuerpo – sabes que si te vas tendré pesadillas – pongo carita de niño bueno – y tu no quieres eso verdad ¿?

Oh … que maduro de tu parte – dice haciendo un gesto de desesperación

Te quiero – digo sonriendo ampliamente, para después empezar a acariciar su cuerpo de nuevo

Harry, tienes que dormir… mas tarde te compensare – levanta una ceja – OTRA VEZ!!

Lo prometes ¿?

Sabes que no hago promesas

Pues las alianzas que nos dimos son una promesa para toda la vida

Esto … - agita la cabeza – vale … vale … LO PROMETO

Asi mejor – beso su frente – ahhh – bostezo sonoramente – sabes que ¿?

Hmm

Creo que si que voy a dormir un rato

Bien

Pero solo un poquito eh ¿?

Si

Que me lo has prometido

Si, Harry, si

De verdad ¿?

DUERMETE ¡! – plofff recibo un almohadazo en la cara

VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Cierro mis ojos, respirando su aroma y acariciando suavemente su piel. Poco a poco el sueño me va ganando y no tardo mucho en caer rendido.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Que pasa que encima de pobre eres sordo ¿?

Mira Malfoy … no me toques lo cojones …

Mas quisieras tu que mis manos …

CHICOS!! Merlín, se supone que Harry debe descansar, porque no os calláis un rato

Harry descansaría mas si os largarais de aquí

Somos sus amigos, tenemos derecho a estar con el

Unos amigos que lo dejaron tirado por meses

DRACO!! – le grito desde la cama

QUE¿? – me mira enfurecido – espero que estés contento Weasley has conseguido despertarlo

Yo … eres tu el que …

Ron, vale ya no ¿? – le reprende Hermione – Harry, como estas ¿? – dice subiéndose a la cama

Bien, aun algo dormido pero bien … - mis tripas emiten un sonoro gruñido, parece que tienen hambre – que hay para cenar ¿?

Cenar ¿? – exclaman los tres a la vez

Amor – Draco camina en dirección a la cama y me tiende una camiseta y unos bóxer, JODER ESTOY EN PELOTAS!! Me sonrojo al ver a mi mejor amiga a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo desnudo – vístete primero

Eh … - miro hacia Hermione

Ui… si perdona Harry – se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Ron que sigue en la entrada de la habitación algo malhumorado

Quieres que te ayude ¿? – ronronea Draco acercándose a mi

Esto … - desliza su mano por debajo de las sabanas hasta rozar con sus dedos a mi amiguito que amenaza con despertar de manera vigorosa – mmm … Draco para – le suplico

Te prometí que te compensaría … creí que era eso lo que querías

Y quiero pero … - miro hacia mis amigos

Esta bien … - se levanta algo enfadado de la cama buscando algo. Meto el bóxer bajo las sabanas y me lo pongo con cuidado de que la sabana no deje al descubierto mis partes pudientes, una vez termino me pongo la camiseta

Mis pantalones ¿? – le pregunto

Toma – me tiende unos vaqueros desgastados

No esos no, el uniforme ya te he dicho que tengo hambre quiero bajar a cenar.

Primero son las 10 de la mañana

He dormido tanto ¿?

Y segundo hoy es sábado ¿?

SABADO ¡! – le grito – pero si ayer era jueves

No amor, ayer fue viernes, llevas durmiendo desde el jueves a medio día

TANTO ¿? – joder vale que tenia el sueño atrasado pero eso es un pelo exagerado

Si, me tenias preocupado, pero bueno Severus vino y me dijo que era normal que te dejara descansar

Ya – me levanto y comienzo a ponerme los pantalones – y como es que no he tenido pesadillas ¿?

No recuerdas lo que nos explicaron nuestros padrinos – comienza a estirar las sabanas hacia atrás, y a alisar la bajera

Si, pero … has estado todo el tiempo conmigo ¿?

Claro

Y las clases ¿?

Bueno, Pan me trajo los deberes

Y que has estado haciendo ¿? – MERLIN QUE MONO TODO EL TIEMPO JUNTO A MI ¡!

Pues dormir, leer , comer, estudiar, mirarte , volver a dormir, y volver a mirarte – dice sonriendo, me acerco por detrás y le beso en el cuello

Gracias por velar mi sueño rubio – tuerce la cabeza y comenzamos a besarnos

OYE!!! Que seguimos aquí!! – grita Ron

Oh.. – le doy un ultimo beso y me dirijo al sofá donde están mis amigos

Y bien Harry te encuentras mejor ¿? – comienza Hermione

Si, la verdad es que si – miro de soslayo a Draco que esta recogiendo mi ropa del suelo – tengo energía para parar un tren – se detiene y me mira divertido

Eso tengo que comprobarlo

OH MALFOY CALLATE!! – le grita Ron – tiene que estar aquí ¿?

Si, que pasa que tu noviecita no te ha explicado lo de las alianzas ¿?

Draco, vale ya – Ron esta apunto de contestarle – Ron tu también

Eso, hacerle caso a Harry – Hermione se recuesta cómodamente en el sofá – Malfoy tienes un gusto extraordinario

Lo se – dice acercándose a nosotros , aunque hay un sillón vacío donde puede sentarse, se deja caer sobre mis rodillas, Ron lo mira malhumorado

Colega te apetece ir a volar un rato ¿?

Eh … - miro a Draco, y me parece que no esta muy de acuerdo – pues … veras es que

Harry y yo vamos a salir a Homesgade

Debemos entrenar – gruñe frustrado mi pelirrojo amigo

Lo se, pero … podríamos dejarlo para mañana ¿?

Si anda Ron, déjalos que estén solos un rato – Hermione se pone en pie – además tu tienes que terminar la redacción de Herbologia

Pero yo … - Ron intenta que le ayude, pero lo siento amigo hoy solo pienso dedicarme a mi jodio rubio, meto mi mano por debajo de su camiseta – esta bien … nos vemos en la cena ¿?

Si, claro

Cuídalo Malfoy

Descuida Granger, lo haré – dice pasando su mano por mi nuca y enredando sus dedos en mí cabello.

Permanecemos quietos mientras mis amigos desaparecen por la puerta, cuando oigo que se cierra , me levanto de un brinco con Draco en mi brazos, me sonríe de lado antes de morderme el labio inferior, impaciente me acerco hasta el escritorio y le dejo sentado sobre el. Comienzo a devorar sus labios,

Creo que tienes una promesa que cumplir – le digo mientras le ayudo a quitarle la camiseta, bajando mis manos por su pecho deslizando mis dedos por su abdomen. Llego hasta el pantalón y lo desabrocho, elevo su cadera para llevarme de un tirón el pantalón y los calzoncillos

Y como buen Malfoy que soy la pienso cumplir – besa mi cuello hasta mi oreja y comienza a morderla.

Me apego mas a el para sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos vagan hasta el botón de mi pantalón, lo desabrocha y con mi ayuda, mi pantalón se pierde junto con el bóxer hacia mis tobillos. Su mano recorre mi erección que despierta feliz ante el tacto de su piel, el deseo comienza a cegarme, tanto que retiro su mano de mi hombría para posicionarme ante su entrada, sin miramiento me clavo dentro de su ser

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grita de dolor y placer

MMMMMMMMMM ammmmmmm – lucho por mantenerme quieto unos segundos, lo justo para que le de tiempo a acostumbrarse a mi intromisión

Muévete amor – me susurra al oído

Como si hubiera accionado un botón en mi cabeza, comienzo a moverme, golpeándome contra su trasero, introduciendo toda la extensión de mi amiguito en su cuerpo. El sentado sobre la mesa se aproxima a mí haciéndome notar su erección contra mi barriga, rozándose contra ella al ritmo de mis embestidas

Harry te adoro – me dice al oído mientras su lengua se pierde por la misma

DIOS DRACO ¡! – le digo encajándome aun mas en su interior, produciendo una oleada de placer profundo en su cuerpo, arquea la espalda, momento que aprovecho para morder su cuello, tanto que le hago sangrar

Au … NO SOY GANADO QUE … mmmmmmm ahhhhhhhh – no hay mas palabras que salgan de su boca, solo sonidos incoherentes, gemidos y jadeos que se entremezclan con los míos

Draco siii … siiiiiiii – grito antes de correrme en su interior

oH JODER ¡! – su liquido se derrama en mi abdomen

Puedo despertar asi todos los días ¿? – le pido amorosamente

Merlín SI … SI!! – me grita mientras se ríe

Con un pase de varita de mi rubio, los dos estamos limpios sin restos de elixires por nuestros cuerpos, comenzamos a vestirnos de nuevo, en un momento Draco se acerca a su baúl y toma un jersey negro de cuello cisne que se pone sobre la camiseta que llevaba. Diviso mi baúl junto al suyo y me dirijo hasta el, cojo también un jersey de lana trenzada color veis, y me lo pongo, después tomo unos calcetines negros y mis botas negras, me siento el sofá y comienzo a calzarme,

Podemos desayunar en Homesgade – me dice

Si genial, porque me muerdo de hambre – le veo dirigirse hasta una puerta … un momento y esa puerta ¿? – DRACO DONDE VAS¿?

Al baño

BAÑO¿?

Si amor, Severus me ayudo a agregar uno mientras dormías

Ah … - calzándome la bota izquierda sigo el camino que el ha tomado. Me recargo sobre el dintel de la puerta y le observo atusarse el pelo, le veo tomar el bote de gomina – si se te ocurra

Por que ¿? – me acerco a el por detrás colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, observando nuestro reflejo en el espejo

Porque estas mucho mejor asi – digo revolviendo su cabello

Harry … - beso su cuello y le abrazo con ternura.

MERLIN!! Que bien me siento asi, teniéndolo solo para mi, disfrutando de el. Joder puede haber alguien mas feliz que yo en este momento ¿? No lo se, pero no me importa. Quiero atesorar esto para siempre, los momentos normales, los que toda persona olvida, esos son de lo que yo quiero hacerme cargo, del despertar a su lado cada mañana, del obsérvalo vestirse, del hacerle rabiar despeinándolo. La normalidad, eso que siempre he anhelado y que quiero compartir con el

Amor pasa algo ¿?

Si

Que ¿? – pregunta preocupado

Que soy muy feliz

A si ¿? Y por que ¿? – pregunta tímidamente

Por ti, tú me haces feliz. Tu mirada me hace feliz, tu piel me hace feliz, tus labios me hacen feliz, todo tu me llena de inmensa felicidad – le doy la vuelta para tenerlo frente a mi – Draco te amo, tanto que no se como explicarlo o demostrarlo, tanto que creo que … MERLIN!! que malo soy para expresarme

Harry, no tienes que decirme con palabras lo que tus ojos me dicen a cada instante – acerca sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un beso de lo que tanto me gustan, de esos tiernos y calidos, y que llevan impresos todo lo que mis palabras no pueden explicar.

Te amo

Lo se

Y tu , me amas ¿?

Mas de lo que quisiera – sonríe y toma mi mano – vamos, tus tripas no han parado de rugir

Si, creo que podría comerme un hipogrifo entero

Ui … yo tengo un candidato

Jajaja – cojemos nuestros abrigos de nuestros respectivos baúles, también la bufanda y los guantes y mi hermoso rubio se pone un preciso gorro de lana negro, que aumenta la palidez de su rostro, y que me deja sin sentido

Merlín Harry ven aquí – se pone frente a mi , y comienza a arreglarme la ropa, colocando el jersey por debajo del abrigo y la bufanda de mi casa sobre el mismo – eres un desastre lo sabias¿?

Si, por suerte te tengo a ti para arreglarlo

A MERLIN GRACIAS ¡! – exclama tomando sus guantes

Salimos por el pasadizo hasta el pasillo de la escuela y caminamos cogidos de la mano, saludando a nuestros compañeros y algún que otro profesor. Algunos nos miran sorprendidos, otros nos devuelven tímidas sonrisas, pero todo se acomoda a una perfecta y anhelada normalidad.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

No puedo resistir la tentación de compartir una de las canciones que me están sirviendo de inspiración para esta historia, es de La Quinta estación y se llama Amar No Duele

Dame tus manos  
ven junto a mi  
que me encuentro sola  
y no quiero sufrir

dame tu boca  
que quiero sentir  
que aun sigo viva  
y que sigo por ti

y por fin estoy para ti   
y quiero quedarme asi

si yo se que el amor no duele  
y yo se que no es cruel  
yo quiero darte toda mi vida  
y seguir amándote.. amándote

Dame tus pies  
para poder caminar  
si me fallan  
las fuerzas  
y me pongo a temblar  
dame tu pecho y déjame respirar  
se me escapa el aire si no te veo mas

y por fin estoy para ti  
y quiero quedarme asi

si yo se que el amor no duele  
y yo se que no es cruel  
yo quiero darte toda mi vida  
y seguir amándote.. Amándote

sabes que pienso  
eres para mi  
no volveré a sufrir  
sabes q pienso  
estas dentro de mi  
y quiero quedarme aquí

si yo se que el amor no duele  
y yo se que no es cruel  
yo quiero darte toda mi vida  
y seguir amándote.. Amándote

Dame tus manos ven junto a mi  
dame tus pies para poder caminar


	16. Chapter 16: Sombra de Duda

"La mandrágora, esta planta crece en bosques sombríos, a la vereda de ríos y arroyos donde la luz del sol no penetra. Su raíz es gruesa, larga, generalmente dividida en dos o tres ramificaciones de color blancuzco que se extienden por el suelo; sus hojas son de un tono verde oscuro; sus flores son blancas, ligeramente teñidas de púrpura; el fruto es parecido a una manzana pequeña y exhala un olor fétido."

BUFFFFFF que horror por favor, a quien le interesa saber los 1001 y un usos de la mandrágora, azoto el libro lo mas lejos que puedo.

Harry, deberías tratar con más cuidado los libros – dice mi delicioso rubio sin levantar la vista de su pergamino

Me estoy secando de tanto estudiar

Ya pero si quieres aprobar el examen, es lo que tienes que hacer

Si, pero no me apetece, aun quedan meses para los Éxtasis

Si, pero no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy

Draco… tienes algo con los refranes muggles ¿?

Eins ¿? – levanta la cabeza y me mira confundido

Nada, nada

Me reclino hacia atrás en la silla, y desvió la vista hacia la ventana que instalamos hace unos días, y es que ese habitación estaba muy bien, pero sin una sola ventana parecía triste y lúgubre, y vale que es solo un hechizo lo que muestra, pero al menos hay una luz natural en el cuarto. Cansado de observar la nieve caer, porque si, de nuevo ha empezado a nevar, lógico por otra parte, las navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina, y en esta época cuando no ha nevado en la escuela; recorro la habitación con la mirada y no puedo sino sonreír, sonrió porque se nota perfectamente cual es mi lado del cuarto y cual el suyo. En el mío, la ropa y los libros se acumulan por cualquier parte, en el suyo todo esta colocado pulcramente, ordenado y en perfecta armonía.

Llevo la vista ahora a la mesa en la que estamos estudiando, y observo lo mismo, mi lado completamente desordenado, pergaminos, plumas y demás se agolpan sin orden y sentido, en su lado, apenas unos pergaminos y un par de libros abiertos. Elevo la mirada y le encuentro concentrado en sus deberes, leyendo ávidamente alguna nota en el libro de pociones, mientras que hace anotaciones en el pergamino. MERLIN!! Como puede ser tan sumamente perfecto, con esa piel pálida, esos dedos largos y estilizados, y ese pelo cayendo gracilmente sobre su frente. Anonadado me quedo sin pensamientos y palabras al verle en esa suma perfección que es el por si solo,

Harry, no me gusta ser observado de esa manera

Por que ¿?

Porque me parece que soy un dragón enjaulado … o peor una presa esperando un ataque

Ataque ¿? – una idea ronda mi mente – no sabes lo que este cazador desea tener a su presa

Harry… - levanta la cabeza y me mira desesperado – son las 3 de la tarde, esta mañana he accedido a tus peticiones – BENDITAS MIS PETICIONES ¡! – con la condición de que estudiaríamos por la tarde

Ya … pero ya llevamos un buen rato estudiando

HARRY!! Solo llevamos estudiando unas escasas dos horas

VES!! Eso es mucho … - me levanto de la silla

Como se te ocurra acercarte a mi te lanzare una maldición – dice agarrando su varita

Vamos, tu puedes seguir estudiando si quieres – me coloco justo en su espalda – yo no voy a hacer nada …

Ya claro – clava su mirada en los pergaminos – en serio Harry necesito estudiar

Lo se – llevo mis manos hasta sus hombros – pero estas muy tenso – comienzo a masajearlos

Harry …

Tranquilo, estudia… yo solo me quedare aquí atrás dándote un pequeño masaje.

Sabes que si me tocas no puedo concentrarme – resopla indignado

Vamos, haz uso de ese autocontrol Malfoy del que tanto alardeas, te prometo que no haré nada – me acerco a su oído – no haré nada que tu no quieras – y dándole un pequeño mordisco a su oreja vuelvo al masaje

HARRY!!!

Ya… ya … vamos estudia – prosigo con mi tarea

Harry … en serio basta

Que pasa el gran Draco Malfoy no puedo controlarse ¿? – se da la vuelta indignado

Y q pasa que el gran Harry Potter no la puede tener guardada unas horas ¿?

Eh … - le miro sonrojado – es tu culpa, si no estuvieras tan bueno …

Por Merlín Harry, no tienes nada de autocontrol

Si lo tengo – respondo indignado

Ya claro, y por eso no me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra

Eso es por las alianzas y lo sabes

Las alianzas, nos hacen estar juntos, pero es que no podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea follar como conejos ¿?

Creí que te gustaba follar conmigo – comienzo a enfadarme, que se cree este puñetero rubio que soy… un jodio pervertido sexual… OUCH!! Lo soy …

Amor – se levanta y se para frente a mi – me encanta hacer el amor contigo, estaría haciéndolo todo el día – coje mi cara entre sus manos – pero tengo que estudiar, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Ya … pero es que no es fácil – me acerco un poco a el y pego nuestros cuerpos – resistirse a tus encantos

Ni a los tuyos, pero querer es poder – se separa de mi, gruño frustrado – Vamos, si no quieres estudiar puedes leer un libro, o dormir …

Si no estas a mi lado no puedo dormir – le pongo un pucherito, quizás con esto le convezca

Harry, sabes que yo no caigo ante esos gestos como tu

JO!! … solo un ratito anda … - le tomo de la cintura y le vuelvo a pegar a mi – un poquito de cariño nada mas – le miro suplicante

No, tengo que terminar la redacción y ponerme al día en DCAO

Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¿? … vamos eres un as en pociones y yo lo soy en DCAO eso no te llevara mas de media hora …

Harry, no – se deshace del agarre – porque no vas a ver a tus amigos eh ¿?

Sabes que no puedo

Vamos Harry una hora o dos no te hará nada, además no vas a dormir no tendrás pesadillas, y no creo que el vaya a hacerte nada ahora precisamente en este instante, lleva tiempo calmado

Eso es porque esta preparando algo peor

No tiene porque …

Vamos Draco, no seas ingenuo, sabes tan bién como yo que esta preparando algo gordo

Ya …

Sabes que … se me han quitado las ganas de todo … creo que me voy a echar un rato

Yo … Harry lo siento… no pretendía …

Si pretendías, vale que no con esos métodos , pero bueno no pasa nada … tu tienes que estudiar – beso su frente – espero que me compenses esta noche

Sabes que lo haré

Ya, pero no esta de mas recordártelo.

En fin… - desesperado vuelve a tomar asiento y a concentrarse en su trabajo

Dejo que mis pasos me lleven hacia la cama, me quito la ropa poco a poco, retiro las mantas y me cobijo rápidamente bajo ellas, hace calorcito con la chimenea encendida, pero no es bueno llamar a las puertas del resfriado. Cierro los ojos, e intento dormirme, pero creo que será imposible, no hago mas que rodar de un lado a otro, primero boca arriba, después hacia la izquierda , luego me enrosco como un ovillo hacia la derecha. Nada tampoco. MIERDA!! Bufo desesperado, intentando llamar su atención pero nada. Joder puñetero rubio, cuando se concentra, se concentra con ganas.

Me deslizo hacia su lado de la cama. MIERDA!! Esta helado, apoyo la cabeza en su lado de la almohada, MERLIN!! q bien huele… su perfume me embriaga, y recuerdos de momentos acontecidos en esta cama se agolpan en mi mente. Mi hermoso rubio, perlado de sudor aguantado mis embistes, jadeando desesperado; vaya que rápido empieza a calentarse este lado de la cama, llevo mi mente hacia recuerdos de días pasados, donde los dos rodamos por la cama, repartiéndonos besos, donde nuestras piernas se entrelazan, y nuestros cuerpos se unen para ser uno solo.

Mi amiguito acaba de hacer acto de presencia, y es que las imágenes de nuestros encuentros bajo las sabanas, podrían levantar hasta al miembro mas aletargado. GENIAL!! Ahora estoy mas cachondo que antes, y mi rubio de seguro que no querrá complacerme, pues ni de coña me voy a ir a dar una ducha fría, cogeria una pulmonía. Pues nada, a ver si pensando en otras cosa … a ver… si, recuerda lo que acabas de estudiar Harry, la mandrágora… si esa jodia planta chillona. Intento concentrarme en sus usos, pero nada, las imágenes de Draco deslizándose hacia mi entrepierna siguen muy presentes, tanto que mi erección empieza a ser dolorosa; en fin si darse una ducha fría esta descartado, y si no puedo pensar en otra cosa… solo me queda el bello arte del onanismo.

Desciendo mi mano derecha por mi pecho hasta la cinturilla de mi bóxer, levanto la tela y meto mi mano debajo, MERLIN!! que caliente que estoy, tomo en mi mano mi miembro y comienzo a moverlo despacio,

mmm … - un pequeño gemido escapa de mis labios, afortunadamente creo que ha sido imperceptible

Masajeo toda la extensión de mi orgulloso amigo, desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo presión con los dedos en mi glande, MERLIN QUE GUSTO!! Aunque seria mucho mejor si fuera mi puñetero rubio el que se dedicara a esta labor, pero en fin, a falta de pan buenas son tortas no ¿?

Aumento el ritmo de mi mano, tanto que empiezo a perder el control sobre mi cuerpo, y el placer empieza a cegarme

ammmmmmmmm… - continuo mordiéndome los labios para evitar que vuelva a escarpárseme un gemido, mi respiración se vuelve agitada y comienza a inundarme una sensación de completo placer.

Cierro los ojos y arqueo la espalda en cuanto el orgasmo me golpea, unos segundos y mi mano se encuentra cubierta de mi propio semen. Extiendo la mano que aun tengo limpia en busca de mi varita,

Buscas esto ¿? – abro los ojos y le encuentro al pie de la cama con la varita en la mano

Eh … si – mis mejillas empiezan a tornarse del color del cabello de Ron

Harry, me parece increíble… es que no puedes aguantar unas horas – dice señalando con la varita a mi entrepierna

Eh …

Ya veo que no – tira de las mantas hacia atrás – mírate estas todo húmedo y empapado en tu propio semen

Lógico si acabo de correrme – le digo sonrojándome aun mas

Tienes razón – deja la varita sobre la mesilla de noche – sabes que intentaba estudiar – empieza a quitarse la camisa – pero claro, es un poco difícil – comienza ahora a deshacerse de sus pantalones – cuando no dejas de oír, gemidos y una respiración agitada

Yo … lo siento

Y encima, me levanto preocupado – termina por quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines – y me encuentro con la imagen mas excitante que me podías dar – se muerde picaramente el labio inferior, se coloca de rodillas frente a mi sobre el colchón y lleva sus manos hacia mi bóxer

JODER ESTAS HELADO ¡! – le grito

Eso es lo que tu te crees – dice señalándome su prominente bulto – Harry, has sido muy malo, te dije que tenia que estudiar … y mira lo que has conseguido

Esto… lo siento ¿?

Claro, ahora crees que con un simple lo siento, vas a lograr calmarme no ¿? – levanta una ceja y me mira fijamente – puede que tu ya estés satisfecho, pero yo tengo un problema

A si, cual ¿? – le digo mientras me incorporo hasta quedar de rodillas, justo enfrente de su rostro

Tu que crees – toma mi mano y la lleva hasta su entrepierna – tengo que darte alguna indicación más ¿?

No, ninguna – me lanzo a por sus labios, apresándolos en un instante, devorándolos como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en ese mismo instante.

La mano que mi hermoso rubio había llevado hacia su entrepierna, se cuela bajo la tela de su calzoncillo, y con movimientos ágiles se cierne sobre su miembro; jadea en mis labios, presa de la pasión se abalanza sobre mi y los dos rodamos por la cama; nuestras manos recorren expertas el cuerpo del otro, nuestra piernas se entrelazan en una batalla sin ganador,

Harry, vas a acabar conmigo – me dice sonriendo mientras yo comienzo a descender, por su pecho, regándolo de besos

No, rubio, contigo solo puedo empezar … estas tan rico – digo lamiéndole el torso – eres tan apetecible – cubro su abdomen con besos – MERLIN Draco, me pones a mil por hora – le digo llegando a la cinturilla de su bóxer, con mis manos lo hago descender, hasta sacarlo por sus tobillos – mmmmm … delicioso – susurro antes de lanzarme a devorar con mi boca su hombría

Amhhh Harry… - el placer comienza a hacer mella en el, cierra sus manos sobre las sabanas, y mueve su cadera al ritmo en que mi cabeza desciende sobre su miembro. Mi boca se ha hecho dueña de esa parte de su cuerpo, y Merlín sabe que esto es delicioso!!

Abandono por un segundo las succiones sobre su miembro, para lamer con gusto la cara interna de sus muslos, pero apenas puedo hacerlo unos segundo, porque sus manos cojen mi cabeza y me llevan hacia su entrepierna de nuevo

Amor, no es ahí donde tengo el problema

Sonrió y vuelvo a la tarea anteriormente abandonada, mordiendo delicadamente la punta de su erección, comienzo después a lamerlo como su de un helado se tratara, instantes después tras varias acometidas de su cadera, mi boca ávida de su elixir se cierne sobre todo la extensión de su miembro, moviéndome al ritmo que el me marca, consigo que el orgasmo le golpee solo unos minutos después

HARRY ¡! – como siempre, culmina el orgasmo con mi nombre entre sus labios

Tras tragarme gustosamente su semen, asciendo por su cuerpo para devorar sus labios, acción que abandono cuando me doy cuenta de lo dificultoso de su respiración,

Problema solucionado ¿?

Si, creo que si – coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras yo le abrazo – Harry ¿?

Hmm

Nunca vas a dejar que termine de estudiar verdad ¿?

Eh … lo intento rubio, intento ser bueno pero … si no estuvieras tan condenadamente bueno …

Amor, tu también eres irresistible … pero hay mas cosas en la vida

A si ¿? Cuales ¿?

HARRY ¡!

Ya … ya… pero no me negaras que esta es la mejor

Puede

COMO QUE PUEDE ¿? – será que mi rubio esta insatisfecho ¿?, merlín cualquiera lo diría al escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos, durante nuestras maratonianos ratos de sexo

Amor, estar así contigo, juntos sin nada mas en lo que pensar que estar a tu lado, es para mi lo mejor de todo – Me lo como por trozos o enterito ¿?

Sabes, tienes razón – le beso la frente – pero el sexo también esta bien no ¿?

Si, amor también

Vale

Que pasa, piensas que me dejas insatisfecho ¿?

Eh … no pero como …

Amor, eres el mejor amante que he tenido

GENIAL ¡! Gracias por recordarme que no he sido el único

Amor, has sido el único que … - se remueve incomodo - que me ha hecho el amor

Ya… - se abraza con fuerza a mi – Draco, pasa algo ¿?

No… no por ¿?

No se, es solo que … - una extraña sensación se apodera de mi mente – da igual, no pasa nada – le aprieto con fuerza contra mi, pues tengo la sensación de que se siente débil

Harry, te quiero

Y yo, rubio y yo

Permanecemos en un incomodo silencio por varios minutos, hasta que me doy cuenta de que mi pecho comienza a mojarse

Draco, estas llorando ¿? – me incorporo para verle el rostro

No, … yo … - se deshace de mi agarre – voy a darme una ducha

Pero Draco … - intento tomar su mano para atraerle a mi , pero no alcanzo

Me quedo quieto parado, intentando asimilar lo que ha pasado, en que momento el instante romántico se torno triste ¿? Cuando Draco, paso de decirme que estar abrazado a mi era lo mejor para el, a llorar por algún motivo que desconozco. Recordando la conversación, permanezco en la misma posición un rato, oyendo el agua correr de fondo. Tomo la varita de la mesilla de noche y con un pase me limpio los restos de semen que quedaban en mi cuerpo, tomo la ropa y comienzo a vestirme. Un vaquero y una camiseta negra, son todas las prendas que me pongo.

Recojo la ropa de Draco y la dejo sobre la cama, después me siento en el sofá, mirando el crepitar de las llamas. Me hundo en un mar de pensamientos sin sentidos, que van desde lo mas increíble hasta temores que anidan en el fondo de mi mente. Porque Draco actuó así ¿? Porque justamente en el instante en el que me decía que había sido el único, su boca le traiciono, porque no fue una frase sin pausa ¿? La duda comienza a hacer mella en mi, será que no he sido el único ¿? No, es imposible, Draco y yo siempre estamos juntos, no podría haberlo hecho estando conmigo al lado… vamos soy algo lento… pero creo que me daría cuenta de si alguien se esta tirando a mi novio no ¿?

Pero y el verano ¿?… en esos meses no nos vimos ni un solo día, y si en la orden encontró a otro… y si…

MIERDA ¡! – que coño estoy pensando ¿? Draco, me ama, lo se, me lo ha repetido hasta la saciedad, me lo ha demostrado. POR MERLIN ESTAMOS ENLAZADOS ¡!

Sacudo la cabeza con energía, me levanto enérgicamente y me dirijo al armario de donde saco una toalla, entro en el baño, con el fin de abrigarlo con la toalla y devorar sus labios una vez mas para sacar todas esas estupideces de mi cabeza,

DRACO!! – exclamo al verlo sentado en el suelo bajo el chorro de agua – Draco, por merlín que ocurre ¿? – me meto con el en la ducha e intento ponerlo en pie – Draco miarme que pasa por favor ¿? – pero sigue hecho un ovillo, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos aferradas en torno a sus piernas – Rubio, que pasa ¿? – el miedo hace presa de mi, el agua comienza a empapar mi pelo y mi ropa – DRACO ¡! – le zarandeo ante la nula respuesta por su parte

En ese instante levanta la cabeza, y sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas, me traspasan por completo

Draco – le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como posa su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y comienza a llorar desesperadamente, hecho que me hace apretarlo con mas fuerza contra mi pecho – ya rubio, ya no pasa nada, estoy aquí contigo tranquilo

Harry …

Shhhh… no pasa nada – extiendo mi mano hasta el grifo y cierro el agua, me pongo en pie alzándolo conmigo – tranquilo, rubio, todo esta bien – le digo besando su frente

Tomo la toalla, que había dejado caer al verlo en ese estado y se la pongo por encima, abrazándolo una vez mas, porque la sensación de fragilidad que desprende esta apunto de hacerme quebrar a mi también. Como un zombi camina entre mis brazos, sollozando en cada intento de dirigirme unas palabras, lo siento en la cama y alcanzo su albornoz que descansaba en una silla cercana, le ayudo a ponérselo, frotando su piel para hacerlo entrar en calor, y es que pese al largo rato que ha estado bajo el chorro de agua caliento, mi precioso rubio esta helado.

Cuando creo que ha entrado en calor, me quito la ropa con rapidez y la azoto contra el suelo, cojo una nueva toalla y me seco, poniéndome después el pijama que estaba bajo la almohada, una vez he terminado, observo como Draco sigue en la mis posición, sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la chimenea con la cabeza gacha y las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos al albornoz; tomo la toalla de la cama, y comienzo a secarle el pelo, sus cabellos albinos se enredan en mis dedos,

Harry …

Shhh no pasa nada amor – tomo su cabeza entre mis manos – no pasa nada – prosigo secando sus cabellos

Harry yo …

Escúchame, ahora estas mal… lo que sea que quieras decirme, puede esperar – del cajón de su mesilla de noche saco un cepillo de pelo, me subo a la cama, y me siento tras el, con cuidado empiezo a desenredar su pelo, mientras sigo oyéndolo sollozar.

MALDITA SEA!! Que diablos le pasa ¿? Que le tiene así ¿? Un nudo se apodera de mi garganta, y la sombra de la duda vuelve a pasar por mi cabeza, no será que… NO NO NO ¡! El nunca lo haría, el me ama, me ama lo se. MERLIN ME AMA ¡!.

Cepillo una y otra vez su pelo, intentando que las lagrimas no se me escapen a mi también, y es que lo que antes era una pequeña sombra, ahora se ha convertido en una cortina, la duda esta pudiendo conmigo.

- No has sido el único


	17. Chapter 17: Quebrado

No has sido el único

Nunca 5 palabras pudieron partir un corazón tan rápido, nunca 5 palabras pudieron hacer tanto daño a alguien. Nunca 5 palabras podrían tener a un muerto en vida.

Dejo el cepillo sobre la cama, y despacio me retiro de su lado, bajo de la cama por el lado contrario al suyo, y camino tambaleándome hasta la pared cercana, apoyo la pared con dificultad, y me dejo caer hasta sentarme en el suelo, hundo la cabeza entre mis piernas, y dejo que las lagrimas escapen a millones por mis ojos,

Harry…

…

Yo … - se levanta y tembloroso se acerca a mi, de rodillas, extiende sus manos y las lleva a mis brazos

No te atrevas si quiera a ponerme un dedo encima

Harry, déjame que …

QUE QUE ¿? – levanto la cabeza furioso

Que te explique

Vas a darme detalles¿? Es eso ¿?

No, solo que no es …

No es que Draco ¿? … no es lo que pienso ¿? POR MERLIN Q FRASE TAN TOPICA!! Me esperaba algo mas de ti – le digo indignado

Y que quieres que te diga si es así …

Ya claro, tu no querías pero … la tentación fue demasiada no ¿? – me levanto de golpe agarrándole por los brazos y poniéndolo a mi altura – quien ¿?

Harry, me haces daño

QUIEN ¿? – estoy apunto de estallar, la furia se apodera de mi por completo

déjame, que te … - hago mas fuerza en el agarre – por favor, Harry – me mira suplicante pero no le hago caso

QUIEN QUIEN QUIEN ¿? MALDITA SEA DIME QUIEN ¿? – le doy la vuelta y le azoto contra la pared

Por favor … - me suplica entre lagrimas

Ahora suplicas ¿? … también le suplicabas a el ¿? Eh ¿? DIME QUIEN DRACO QUIEN ¿?

No es lo … que Harry escúchame … por favor – las lagrimas riegan su rostro, pero lo que antes me partía al alma ahora solo me produce repugnancia, MERLIN ME ENGAÑO!!! Yo le amo, daría mi vida por el … y el … el se mete en la cama de otro. Le agarro por las hombros

DIME QUIEN DRACO DIME QUIEN COÑO SE METIO ENTRE TUS PIERNAS ¡!

Harry, me haces daño…

No supliques, eres patético – llevo mi mano a su cuello y comienzo a apretar – si aprecias tu vida, dime quien fue ¿?

Ha … Harry …

No vas a darme lastima, has actuado muy bien sabes ¿? … como una frágil damisela a la que tenia que proteger cuando por la espalda me la estabas metiendo doblada, eres un Hijo de Puta.

Por favor… - estoy a punto de sucumbir a la plegaria de sus ojos, a su rostro desencajado, a sus manos intentado soltar mano de su cuello, a las lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas

QUIEN QUIEN QUIEN QUIEN ¡!

…

QUIEN ¡! – aprieto mas su cuello, y su cara comienza a ponerse colorada, la respiración no llega de sus pulmones a su boca, y las lagrimas han cesado, la suplica desaparece de sus ojos, y el miedo se hace dueño de ellos – MIERDA DRACO DIME QUIEN DIMELO JODER DIMELO ¡!

Par… - un susurro escapa de sus labios, suelto un poco el agarre para dejarlo hablar – Par… Parker

Parker ¿? – miles de rostros pasan por mi cabeza, intentando asociar a ellos ese nombre, pero no lo encuentro, ni alumnos, ni miembros de la orden, nadie, - QUIEN COÑO ES PARKER ¿?

… - niega con la cabeza , y yo vuelvo a cerrar mi mano con mas fuerza

Quien es Parker ¿? – el vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

Imágenes de Draco suplicándole mas a otro hombre, de mi rubio jadeando su nombre, de su cuerpo perlado de sudor por los embistes de otro se agolpan en mi mente. La ira, se torna rabia, rabia que tengo que descargar, y solo tengo una persona con quien hacerlo. Suelto su cuello tomo su brazo y retorciéndolo lo pongo cara a la pared,

DIME QUIEN COÑO ES ESE HIJO DE PUTA ¿?

Harry, me estas haciendo daño por favor

Me importa una mierda , quien es ¿?

Harry …

Crees que voy a claudicar, que después de haberme roto el corazón voy a permanecer impasible ¿? NO DRACO NO LO HARE, vas a pagarme este dolor, no tienes idea de lo que me has hecho, y lo vas a pagar, tu y ese maldito cabron

Harry, déjame que … por favor, no es como piensas

QUE ¿? Vas a decir que solo fue sexo ¿?, que estabas de calenton y no había sentimientos de por medio ¿? ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE FUERA!! Me engañaste, Draco, te di todo y me engañaste.

Harry, yo no te engañe

QUE NO ME ENGAÑASTE ¿? Me dijiste q nunca habías estado así con otro, que yo era el primero

Y lo fuiste

ENTONCES ¿? Es mucho peor, te metiste con otro mientras estabas conmigo

No .. yo …

Tu que ¿? – meto mi rodilla entre sus piernas para separarlas – no tenias suficiente verdad¿? … no te daba lo que querías y saliste a buscarlo fuera

No … yo … no

Te gusto lo que te hizo verdad¿? – me pego mas a el – fue bueno ¿? Te hizo estallar de placer, el orgasmo fue brutal ¿?

No … no Harry por favor, suéltame yo … déjame que te explique

No, no y no … tu no tienes nada que explicar, no te daba suficiente no ¿? … tranquilo amor … te daré lo que me pidas

Harry … No por favor – levanto el albornoz dejando su trasero al descubierto

Tranquilo rubio, esto te encantara

Harry … Harry por favor – las lagrimas se le mezclan con la sangre que resbala por su labio – no lo hagas … no Harry …

Ohhh si Draco, si lo haré, no tenias suficiente y saliste a buscarlo fuera, ahora te voy a dar mas

No … Harry por favor

NO SUPLIQUE ¡! – frustrado agarro su cabeza y la golpeo contra la pared

Harry …

CALLATE ¡! – su voz suplicante acabara por hacerme ceder, y no … no mierda no … me engaño … se metió con otro me engaño. Las lágrimas vuelven a resbalar por mi mejilla, MIERDA!! Con la manga del pijama las limpio

Harry … por favor …

CALLATE!!

Harry … - bajo mi pantalón y me posiciono en su entrada – no … no … harry … harry tu no, no por favor tu no …

Me quedo parado un segundo, analizando sus palabras, no se por que extraña razón, me han calado. No son mas que susurros incoherentes mezclados con sus lagrimas, pero, son mas que una suplica, son un ruego, un ruego a mi, porque un "tu" en mitad de la frase, porque suena como si, como si no fuera la primera vez,

HARRY ¡! – un grito a mi espalda me hace volver a la realidad

QUE DEMONIOS ¿? … Draco … - Severus y Sirius irrumpen en la habitación

Harry que … - Sirius nos mira asombrado a ambos, suelto a Draco ante la mirada perpleja de mi padrino, me subo los pantalones y paso mi mirada hacia Severus, que me mira con un desprecio mayor al que nunca antes me tuvo

Que esta pasando aquí ¿? – la voz grave de Snape resuena por la habitación

…

…

Draco, por Merlín estas sangrando

No … no es nada – dice limpiándose con la manga del albornoz, la tela se tiña de rojo y mis pupilas se dilatan ante la imagen de Draco, su cabello enmarañado le caen sobre los ojos, que están rojos e hinchados, la sangre le resbala por la nariz y el labio, y las marcas de mi mano en su cuello son realmente visibles

Que ha pasado ¿? – pregunta ahora Sirius

Nada, no ha pasado nada – Draco se aleja hasta la cama – podéis dejarnos solos por favor ¿?

QUE NO HA PASADO NADA ¿? Mírate Draco … - me señala con el dedo – que le has hecho ¿?

…

Nada, Harry no me ha hecho nada, por favor, podéis dejarnos solos

No

Padrino, o os vais por vuestro propia voluntad o os echare a patadas

DRACO!!

Draco nada, por favor , dejarnos solos

Vamos Sev

Pero …

Vamos – mi padrino le coge por la manga de la túnica y se lo lleva a rastras mientras Snape maldice el apellido de mis ancestros

Cuando la puerta se cierra, yo continuo en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza llena de preguntas, y de un sentimiento de culpa que comienza a ser doloroso,

Harry, ven – Draco toma mi mano y me lleva al sofá me siento y el lo hace a mi lado

Quien es Parker ¿?

… Harry … por favor

Quien es Parker ¿?

El … el … - agacha la cabeza – un seguidor de Voldemort

El … fue … cuando … - incapaz de hilar una frase, solo suelto palabras al aire

Si, fue en septiembre

El te …

Si

Por … - el aire comienza a fallarme – los médicos … ellos dijeron q …

Yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada

Por que ¿?

Porque ya era suficiente humillación – sube las piernas al sofá y se acurruca en un extremo

Pero … - ya no es culpa lo que se agolpa en mi pecho y me impide respirar, ahora es odio … ODIO A MI MISMO

Yo … Harry … solo … fue … yo – es incapaz de hablar y yo incapaz de abrazarle para reconfortarle

MERLIN ¡! Que he estado a punto de hacer ¿? … porque no le deje hablar, porque mi rabia me cejo … JODER!! Soy gilipollas, soy … ni siquiera se lo que soy, solo se que he estado apunto de hacer daño a lo que mas quiero … JODER!!. Me levanto hacia el baño, donde cojo algodón y una poción antiséptica, y otra cicatrizante. Cuando vuelvo Draco me mira inexpresivo, con la mirada mas allá de mi y de esta habitación, junto a el me dedico a limpiar las heridas que yo mismo le he causado, mientras no puedo dejar de llorar, de decirme a mi mismo que no tengo perdón, que soy un ser despreciable, que ha estado a punto de quebrar a lo que mas ama.

Cuando termino, Draco vuelve a estar allí, sus ojos ahora sin lágrimas me miran con el mismo amor que hace unas horas, como si nada hubiera pasado,

No hagas eso, por favor – le suplico

Que ¿?

No … no me mires como si no hubiera pasado nada

No, ha pasado nada – me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla, pero yo me aparto antes de que pueda hacerlo

No, si … yo … mira lo que te he hecho – le digo señalando la sangre su albornoz – yo … - mi mano se posa ahora en su cuello, pero estaba delicadamente el se inclina sobre ella y vuelve a sonreírme

No ha pasado nada

Pero… - pone un dedo en mi boca

Te amo

…

Te amo – las lagrimas huyen de mis ojos como alma que lleva el diablo , el las limpia con sus dedos – Te amo, te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso jamás

Draco …

Te amo

Por favor …

Te amo

Me abrazo a el como si no hubiera mañana, como si el mundo se acabara en ese instante, mientras mis lagrimas mojan su cuello, el me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho, mientras acaricia mi cabeza con cariño,

No pasa nada amor, estamos juntos lo demás no importa

Lo siento Draco lo siento lo siento

Shh… ahora soy yo el que tiene que decirte, que estas mal y que no es el momento de hablar ¿? – elevo la vista y le veo sonreír

Yo …

Tu nada, que tal si dormimos la siesta un rato eh ¿?, estamos agotados no crees ¿?

Si

Nos levantamos del sofá rumbo a la cama, mientras yo recojo la ropa mojada y la seco con ayuda de mi varita, el se pone su pijama y se mete en la cama ,

Harry, deja eso, recoger no es lo tuyo

Yo … - dejo la ropa en un montón y me acerco a la cama

Ven, vamos – me dice apartando las mantas para que pueda meterme en la cama

Draco … yo …

HARRY JAMES POTTER METETE EN LA CAMA ¡! – me grita

Vale – le digo aun con la cabeza gacha

así me gusta, ahora hazme un huequito en tu pecho – me dice apoyando la cabeza en el mismo – eso es, ahora abrázame como si no quisieras perderme nunca – sonríe antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Las lagrimas vuelven a escapárseme – amor te vas a deshidratar

Draco … como puedes … yo …

Harry, por favor, olvidemos esto quieres ¿? No quiero pensar nunca mas en esto , por favor ¿? – se ha incorporado y me mira a los ojos de nuevo con una plegaria en los mismos

Esta bien

Gracias – vuelve a besarme – descansemos un rato, lo necesitamos.

Te quiero

Lo se

Lo siento

Lo se

De verdad … lo siento tanto

Lo se

Me perdonaras algún día ¿?

Ya te he perdonado

Lo siento

Lo se, Harry, lo se … solo … la próxima vez, escúchame vale ¿?

Si, yo ..

Lo sientes lo se, descansemos ahora vale ¿?

Los minutos pasan mientras mi mente evoca una y otra vez todo lo que hice hace tan solo media hora, todo lo que estuve apunto de hacer, y aunque se que el me ha perdonado, que me ama, y que esto no ha cambiado nada. Algo se ha roto dentro de mi, cuando me convertí en un monstruo ¿? Cuando la rabia pudo mas que el amor ¿? Y sobre todo como pude dudar si quiera un segundo de el ¿? . Los pensamientos se agolpan por salir de mi mente en forma de lágrimas, pero son tantos que no doy abasto.

De reojo miro su cuello, marcado con mis dedos, su labio hinchado y su nariz algo roja. MERLIN YO LE HICE ESO ¡! Yo que jure que vengaría cada uno de sus golpes cuando lo encontré golpeado por Voldemort, yo que le prometí que cuidaría de el para siempre, SOY ESCORIA. No me merezco estar así con el, no merezco su cariño, no merezco su perdón. No merezco siquiera la vida.

Intento zafarme de su agarre sin despertarlo, pero cuando creí haberlo conseguido,

Harry … - se frota los ojos – donde vas ¿?

Necesito tomar el aire

Amor, estas bien ¿?

Si, solo … necesito un poco de aire fresco

Recojo mi ropa del suelo y me cambio rápidamente, voy hacia el armario y saco un jersey y unos calcetos, enseguida estoy listo para salir; me acerco para tomar el abrigo que esta sobre un sillón,

Toma, esta listo ¿?

Que ¿?

Yo también necesito tomar el aire – me dice al ver mi cara sorprendida

Pero …

Te conozco mejor que nadie amor, y se que la culpa esta pudiendo contigo, por eso no pienso separarme de ti un segundo

Pero …

Se que eres capaz de cometer las tonterías mas grandes, y no quiero eso, así que si quieres salir, vamos … - se ajusta la bufanda al cuello, y se pone su precioso gorro negro.

Le observo en silencio, como termina de arreglarse, como se atusa el flequillo bajo el gorro, como coloca la bufanda sobre el abrigo,

Merlín , Harry así nunca vamos a salir – toma el abrigo de mi mano y me ayuda a ponérmelo, yo me dejo hacer; me abotona todos y cada uno de los botones, y después me coloca una bufanda por encima – así estas perfecto, tenemos un partido en un par de semanas y quiero derrotarte en las mejores condiciones

Nunca has podido ganarme

Esta vez puede ser la primera

Lo dudo

Puede, pero no pienso ponértelo fácil – se inclina y besa mis labios con ternura, olvidando todo por un segundo mi boca reconoce ansiosa la suya, y mis brazos se agarran a su cintura

Te quiero tanto – le digo una vez terminamos el beso – como no voy a sentirme culpable cuando …

No, ya no amor, olvidémoslo.

Pero…

Hazlo por mi Harry, hazlo por mi

Mientras me mira con su mejor carita de niño bueno, sucumbo a su petición, y tal vez, solo tal vez, olvide por un rato lo sucedido. Aunque se muy bien que algo se ha quebrado dentro de mi, y jamás lo recuperare.


	18. Chapter 18: Mañana de Navidad

Mañana de Navidad, mas bien madrugada de Navidad. Sentado frente al fuego me pasan las horas, igual que la noche de ayer, y la de anteayer, y es que son varias las noches en las que la culpa no me deja dormir.

Avivo las llamas con el atizador, mientras me acerco para calentar mías manos heladas por el paso de las horas, recuerdos e imágenes acuden a la llamada de mi conciencia mermada, atienden mi llanto silencioso, suspiro ahogadamente, dejando caer de nuevo sobre el sofá. Y una vez más dejo que la culpa y el dolor me consuman.

mmm... Harry… amor donde estas ¿?

…

Merlín!! otra noche igual ¿?

…

Harry, no puedes pasarte una noche mas sin dormir, vas a enfermar – se levanta de la cama, y coje una manta de encima – no duermes, apenas comes y encimas vas a coger una pulmonía, mírate amor estas helado – echa la manta sobre mi y me abraza por encima de ella – quieres enfermar ¿?

Enfermar es poco para mi

Deja de decir tonterías Harry

No, no son tonterías… yo… no se como has podido perdonarme… yo MERLIN YO ¡! Casi … - hundo la cabeza entre la manta y me cobijo del dolor bajo ella

HARRY!! – retira la manta de mi cara – amor, por Merlín, ya paso, todo paso, tu no eres así, tu no eres débil, tu no te consumes así, amor por favor …

…

Háblame, Harry, háblame – pasa su mano por mi rostro, pero yo me retiro hacia atrás

No, me toques por favor

Pero amor …

Draco yo … no puedo , no puedo mirarte como si nada hubiera pasado, yo estuve apunto de …

Pero no lo hiciste amor, tu nunca lo hubieras hecho

Si, lo habría hecho, estaba cegado por la ira, yo solo quería hacerte daño, tanto como el que yo estaba sufriendo

No paso nada, solo tenemos que olvidar

No te das cuento de que no puedo ¿? De que cada vez veo tu rostro marcado por mis manos, que veo tus ojos llenos de lagrimas por mi culpa ¿?

Ha…

No Draco, no puedo, no puedo… el dolor me consume… yo … soy escoria, soy… soy como el

QUE ¿?

…

Amor ni tan siquiera pienses eso un minuto más

No, es verdad, me convertí en un monstruo, en algo como el …

JAMÁS ¡! Óyeme bien Harry, jamás serás como el – se acerca de nuevo a mi intento ponerme en pie pero el se sienta sobre mi cuerpo – no vas a ir a ningún lado – aparto la cabeza – mírame Harry, mírame soy yo Draco, tu rubio, amor mírame por favor

No, no puedo … - las lagrimas que se habían quedado guardadas toda la noche comienzan a aflorar – no quita por favor – le digo zarandeándolo

No, escúchame amor, vamos a pasar por esto juntos

No, no quiero, soy un monstruo, soy como el… te hice daño, jure que nadie te haría daño, y fui yo quien te lo hice

No eras tu amor, estabas cegado por la rabia, tu no eres así amor – lleva su mano a mi mejilla, y esta vez sucumbo a su contacto

Draco, yo…

Shhhh… te amo Harry, y se que tu me amas a mi, lo demás no importa.

Pero…

Harry, cada vez que la culpa te llegue al corazón, recuerda mi sonrisa, recuerda mis caricias, y todo lo que me haces sentir – se acerca a mi rostro – recuerda mis besos

Fundidos en un beso, las palabras de Draco comienza por fin a llegar a mi mente, la muralla que se había formado por el dolor comienza a ceder, y el amor que le tengo vuelve a su lugar,

te quiero rubio, te quiero tanto, tanto que solo pensar en lo que te hice me mata

No pienses amor, no pienses – vuelve a besarme con tintes de deseo en este segundo beso, mis manos, se deshacen de su agarre y se aferran a su espalda, mientras que las suyas se enredan en mis cabellos

Hazme tuyo, Draco, ahora

Sonríe y despacio saca la manta que me envolvía de entre nuestros cuerpos, me llena de besos, de caricias tiernas, de sonrisas contra mi cuerpo, cubre mi cuerpo de toda su ternura,

Mmmm, amor adoro tu cuerpo – dice levantado la camisa de mi pijama – tienes un pecho perfecto, unos abdominales…

Jejeje

De que te ríes ¿?

Cosquillas

Cosquillas ¿? – lleva sus manos ambos costados de mi cuerpo – donde aquí ¿?

JAJAJAJAJA … Draco por favor … jajajajaja – sus dedos juguetean como si de hormigas se trataran sobre mi cuerpo

Oh … quizás por aquí … - desciende su mano por mi pecho hasta la cinturilla del bóxer – vaya puede que aquí no tengas cosquillas

No, no creo …

Vaya … y que será lo que escondes por aquí

Creo que no será una sorpresa – le digo sacándole la lengua

Ya, te tengo muy visto – besa mi ombligo – pero no me quejo

Mas te vale

Mmmm… amor, porque todo tu cuerpo esta helado y precisamente esta parte te arde ¿? – arquea un ceja

Será porque me estas poniendo cachondo ¿?

Puede – mete por completo su mano bajo mi bóxer y se hace con mi miembro tanteándolo con sus dedos – muy cachondo no ¿?

Si… creo que si …

Voy a tener que solucionarlo no ¿? – dice bajándome despacio los bóxer – esplendido

Segundos después su boca toma mi miembro, y comienza a lamerlo con devoción, delineando con la punta de su lengua cada una de las venas que lo cubren, chupando la punta como si de un caramelo se tratara. Arqueo la espalda cuando las primeras descargas de placer comienzan a recorrer mi espalda, cierro los ojos, desterrando todo pensamiento de mi mente que no sea entregarme a el por completo.

Agarro su mano derecho y comienzo a lamer sus dedos con impaciencia,

Ansioso!! – me regaña graciosamente, mientras con su mano izquierda masajea mis testículos

Te necesito ya – digo terminando de lamer por completo sus dedos

Como quieras

Terminada la acción de lubricar sus dedos con mi saliva, los retira de mi boca y los lleva hasta mi entrada, introduciendo primero uno, punzadas de dolor tensan mis músculos, y tardo varios segundos en comenzar a disfrutar del placer que su dedo causa en mi, la extensión del mismo se pierde por mi interior rozando mi próstata,

mmmmmmmmmmm… - de nuevo llevo mi espalda al limite, y es que mi delicioso rubio ha vuelto a la tarea abandonada anteriormente, es decir, vuelve a succionar mi miembro como si la vida le fuera en ello

A las puertas de la locura me va a llevar si sigue así, y es que el sexo oral acompañado de sus dedos preparándome esta haciendo que la corriente de placer por mi cuerpo sea realmente arrolladora,

Draco, ya por Merlín!! – le suplico levantando su cabeza y separando su boca de mi miembro

Me encanta cuando me pides esto – dice mientras se deshace del pantalón del pijama, sube una de mis piernas al respaldo del sofá, de modo que se encuentra posicionado de rodillas ante mi entrada – dame ese cojín – dice señalando el cojín que descansa bajo mi cabeza, se lo paso y lo coloca bajo mis caderas para así darle un mejor acceso a mi entrada – listo amor

DRACO YA ¡! – le grito desesperado

Vale… - siento la punta de su hombría rozar mi entrada y me estremezco, un empujón certero y se encuentra a mitad de camino de mi entrada – estas bien ¿?

Si!! – le grito extasiado – pero sigue …

Asiente y otro empujón y termina de clavarse en mi, golpeando con fuerza mi próstata, y sacándome un grito desgarrador,

AHMMMMMMMMM

Te he hecho daño ¿? – pregunta preocupado

No … - agito mi cadera contra el, y es que no puedo esperar para sentirle moviéndose sobre mi

MERLIN HARRY ¡!, estas como una moto … - agarra mis caderas y comienza a moverse a un ritmo lento a mi parecer

No puedes moverte mas rápido ¿?

Harry … hoy estas …

CALLATE Y MUEVETE ¡! – le digo golpeándole con el ultimo cojín que había bajo mi cabeza

Como quieras

Tras una sonrisa arrebatadora, comienza a moverse contra mi, clavando sus uñas en mi carne dejando marcas verdaderamente significantes en mi cadera, pero bien sabe Merlín que no me importa, y es que el ritmo de embestidas que esta imponiendo contra mi, me esta llevando a la locura. Su cuerpo comienza a llenarse de sudor, gotas se pierden desde su cuello hasta su pecho, deslizándose por todo el hasta desaparecer por el camino de su entrepierna.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, llevando para atrás su cabeza, mordiéndose de vez en cuando el labio, signo inequívoco que el placer inunda su cuerpo. No se donde quedo el dolor o la culpa, pero sinceramente me importa una mierda, si puede disfrutar de esta imagen el resto de mi vida, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios

pasa algo ¿? – pregunta entre embiste y embiste

que te amo……… ammmmm – casi no puedo articular palabra y es que mi consciencia comienza a faltarme, la vista se me nubla y la respiración se me hacia dificultosa

yo … mmm tb te amo amor – se inclina sobre mi para tomar posesión de mis labios por varios, en esa posición su miembro se clava por completo en mi así, que le aprisiono con mis piernas y mis brazos para sentirlo por completo en mi interior

dios… así Draco … asiiii… - gimo en su oído

mmm si … siiii … - una ultima embestida y descarga todo su semen en mi interior

DRACO!! – grito extasiado cuando el orgasmo me golpea segundos después

Te – beso – amo – beso – Harry

Y yo

Permanecemos en la misma postura por algunos minutos, normalizando nuestras respiraciones, sintiendo como su miembro comienza a perder consistencia en mi interior, y como todo su cuerpo se relaja, comenzando a ejercer un doloroso peso sobre el mío,

Draco

Hmmm ¿?

Pesas …

Oh… si – con cuidado sale de mi interior llevándose con el un ultimo gemido – un baño caliente ¿?

No estaría mal

Corremos desnudos por la habitación hasta llegar al baño, mientras el prepara la bañera, yo cojo unas toallas y nuestros albornoces y los dejo a nuestro alcance

Me congelo – le digo

Ya casi esta, pásame el jabón de lirios

Eso suena muy gay

Ya y ¿?… creo que lo que acabamos de hacer, también suena muy gay no ¿?

Eh… - TOUCHE ¡!

Además, te encanta ese aroma, no lo niegues – MIERDA!! Me pillo, otra vez

Anda, quita – le digo apartándolo y metiéndome en la bañera – AUUUUU quema …

Te dije que aun no esta listo

Ya pero no dijiste nada de que quemara – le digo intentando que mi hermoso trasero no se escalde mas aun, abre un poco mas el grifo del agua fría, y la bañera termina por llenarse

Abre las piernas

OTRA VEZ ¿?

Harry!! … anda déjame sitio – abro (otro vez, pero esta ves no para lo mismo ) mis piernas, y el se sienta entre ellas apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho – mmm esto es vida

Si, creo que si – le digo besando su mejilla – que hora será ¿?

Pues casi esta amaneciendo así que serán las 7

A que hora dijimos que bajaríamos ¿?

Antes del desayuno, tu amigo el pelirrojo exigió que abriéramos los regalos antes de desayunar

Vaya, debe ser la primera vez que Ron prefiere hacer algo antes que comer

Jajaja… tienes razón lo suyo con la comida, no tiene nombre – toma un poco de espuma y la extiende por su brazo – amor ¿?

Si ¿?

Que me has comprado ¿?

Eh… tenia que comprarte algo ¿?

HARRY ¡!

Draco, solo será un rato y lo veras, no puedes esperar ¿?

NO!! Anda dime… que es ¿?

Ya lo veras

Anda … si me lo dices, te dejo que … - se lo piensa unos segundos y … porque siento que una sonrisa inunda su rostro – te dejo que me huntes de chocolate esta noche

Eh… - MERLIN!! Demasiada tentación … - no, espérate solo será un rato

JO … creí que lo del chocolate te convencería – se pone de pie

A donde vas ¿?

A vestirme, quiero ver mi regalo ya

DRACO ¡!

Demasiado tarde ya ha salido de la bañera y con el albornoz en la mano sale del baño. MERLIN!! Si es que a veces es peor que un niño pequeño. Sonrió como hace días que no conseguía hacer, echando mi cabeza para atrás, me hundo poquito más en el agua, dejando que el aroma a lirios y el vaho del agua hagan su labor y terminen por relajarme. MERLIN!! Estoy agotado, el no dormir y el ejercicio mañanero han mermado considerablemente mis fuerzas, cierro los ojos

NO TE DUERMAS!! – me grita desde la puerta

Eh... yo... – joder con lo agustito que me estaba quedando yo, cierro de nuevo los ojos

QUE NO TE DUERMAS ¡! – dice entrando en el baño y tirando de la cadena que amarra el tapón de la bañera

EI!! Quería quedarme un rato mas

No, yo quiero mi regalo, y tu te vas a vestir YA!!

Porque siempre hacemos lo que tu quieres ¿?

Porque me amas – dice saliendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Merlín!! Acabara conmigo, y de nuevo vuelvo a sonreír. Como lo consigue ¿? Como puede hacer sonreír así, cuando hace tan solo una hora estaba muerto por dentro ¿? Que poder tienen sobre mi, sus besos y sus caricias ¿? Que podría hacer por su sonrisa ¿?. Simple respuesta, por el lo haría todo.

POM!!!

Draco estas bien ¿? – no hay respuesta – Draco ¿?… no me gusta que bromees… Draco ¿? – me pongo el albornoz con rapidez y salgo corriendo del baño – DRACO!! – exclamo al verle tirado en el suelo, me acerco a el y lo recojo en mis brazos – DRACO!!! Que pasa ¿? Estas bien

Ha… harry ¿? – abre los ojos con dificultad

Que ha pasado ¿?

No se, … yo … solo creo que me maree y luego no se

Merlín Draco, estas muy pálido, te encuentras bien ¿?

Si, si … no ha sido nada – dice intentando levantarse, pero las fuerzas le fallan – vaya creo que aun estoy algo mareado

Le tomo en brazos y le llevo hasta la cama,

Voy a llamar a Severus

Harry, estoy bien, solo es el cansancio, yo tampoco he dormido mucho estos días – toma mi mano y se sienta en la cama – estoy bien, tranquilo

Seguro ¿?

Si, de verdad, después de desayunar los dos deberíamos dormir un buen rato, descansar, creo que nos hace falta a los dos

Si, tienes razón

Después de preguntarle unas 5 veces mas si se encuentra mejor y de recibir dos almohadazos como ultimas respuestas, los dos nos vestimos, y como siempre Draco desaprueba mi ropa y me hace cambiarme para poder salir,

Draco solo vamos a desayunar al Gran Comedor

Tienes que estar presentable siempre – besa mi nariz, se mira por ultima vez al espejo y toma mi mano – vamos

Salimos juntos por el pasadizo hasta el pasillo del colegio, y caminamos en dirección a la Sala de Menesteres, y es que mis amigos han decidido que como ahora han de tratar con los Slytherins, el lugar donde tratarse ha de ser neutral, y que mejor que una sala que se convierte en lo que quieres como sitio neutro ¿?

Hace frío – le digo

Te dije que cogieras un jersey mas gordo

Debiste insistir mas

Nunca me haces caso

Como que no ¿?

Bueno que mas da… en fin que es lo que tengo que pedir ¿?

Eh... ¿?

Para entrar

Ah … piensa en una sala común neutral

Neutral ¿?

Cosas de Ron

Que amiguitos te gastas …

Pues anda que tu – le digo entre susurros, recordando los gritos de Parkinson cuando me vio que llevaba calcetines blancos con los zapatos de la escuela, que habrá de malo en eso ¿?

Vamos – me dice abriendo la puerta que acaba de aparecer ante nosotros

La sala efectivamente recuerda a cualquiera sala común de las casas del colegio, con una chimenea central alrededor de la cual se disponen varios sofás y sillones, de ambiente realmente acogedor, la sala esta decorada mezclando los colores de las dos casas. Leones y Serpientes aparecen grabados por doquier, formando una especie de escudo nuevo, me fijo que el "emblema" decora la pared encima de la chimenea, y que bajo el escudo de un león y una serpiente entrelazados, puede leerse " GRYSLY", vaya es como si una nueva casa se hubiera formado, sonrió divertido

YA ERA HORA!! – grita Ron desde su sofá

Buenos días a ti también Weasley – le dice Draco desprendiéndose del abrigo y el gorro y acercándose a saludar a sus amigos que se encuentran todos juntos enfrente de los míos

FELIZ NAVIDAD HARRY ¡! – Ginny se acerca sonriente y me planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla, me río al ver la mirada asesina que Draco le lanza

Feliz Navidad Gyn

Ya estamos todos no ¿? – pregunta Deán

Si, creo que si – añade Nott tomando a Gyn por la cintura, y es que por alguna extraña razón, el slytherin que le tiraba los tejos a finales del curso pasado, era Nott

Pues entonces podemos empezar – comienza Hermione – todos los paquetes tienen un nombre así que es fácil repartirlos, alguien quiere tener el honor de repartirlos ¿?

YO!! – Pan se levanta enseguida y se coloca junto a Hermione bajo el árbol – no te importa verdad Granger ¿?

No, para nada

Si, será mejor que no te importe Granger, Pan tiene que controlarlo todo siempre – comenta Zabinni

Blay, Blay … que tengo la lengua muy suelta … - en ese momento el moreno amigo de Draco se pone pálido y agacha la cabeza avergonzado

Pan, deja de amenazar y comienza – le dice Draco sentándose en la alfombra – amor siéntate a mi lado – palmea el suelo junto a el y le obedezco

A ver … este es para … Seammus, de Dean

El irlandés toma el paquete entre sus manos, y rápidamente abre la caja que había debajo el papel de regalo, un bonito reloj de pulsera es el regalo. Seammus le sonríe a Dean, después de tirarle un beso y guiñarle un ojo.

Precioso… sigo no ¿? – pregunta Pan – a ver … de Blay para Draco

TRAE TRAE!!! – Draco estira ansioso sus manos y toma el paquete, que por lo que me parece es un libro, comienza a rasgar el papel, hasta que para – BLAISE!!!!

Que ¿? … fue idea de Pan – señala a la rubia que literalmente se retuerce de la risa

Anda, Dray que estoy segura que te encanta

Que es ¿? – le pregunto ansioso

Eh … nada – dice tapándolo – ya te lo enseñare luego

Si, eso luego podéis practicar, jajajajaja – Blaise que intentaba aguantar la risa estalla en carcajadas junto con Pansy

Eh … los demás también queremos reírnos – comenta indignada Gyn

Oh … esta bien, Blay le ha regalado a Draco

NI SE TE OCURRA ¡! – Draco saca su varita y apunta directamente a Pan – te tiñere el pelo de verde moco si hablas

Vale vale … no diré que Blaise te ha regalado el Kamasutra

JAJAJAJAJAJA – todos los chicos estallan en risas, mientras que el rubor cubre por completo a Draco

A ver … - le digo tomando el libro de entre sus manos

HARRY ¡!

Que … es una lectura interesante

JAJAJAJAAJA … - de nuevo mis compañeros carcajean alegremente

Parkinson deberías seguir – le dice Luna limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos

Si, si… sino no acabaremos nunca.

Y así, durante una hora, nos intercambiamos los regalos, un colgante de oro de Nott para Gyn, y unos guantes de piel de colacuerno de Gyn para Nott. Un jersey de la señora Weasley para cada uno de los que estamos en la sala, ante lo que los Sly se quedan verdaderamente sorprendidos. Un juego de Naipes explosivos de Neville para Seammus y Dean. Unos collares de conchas de las Galápagos, de Hermione y Gyn para Luna. Una fina gargantilla de plata y perlas para Pan de Draco. Una caja de dulces de HoneyDunke de mi parte para cada uno de los que están en la sala. Un libro de plantas aromáticas del Nepal de Ron para Neville. Una esclava de plata con su nombre grabado, de Seammus para Dean. Hermione ha tejido para cada uno de los allí presentes unos simpáticos gorros de lana con una borla del color de la casa a la que pertenecemos. Afortunadamente Pan dice, que este tipo de gorros esta muy de moda. Ron le regala a Hermione una esfera de cristal con el recuerdo de su primer beso, Herms no ha podido evitar echarse a llorar, a lo que Ron solo contesto con un evidente sonrojo. Hermione por su parte le regalo a Ron un libro de tácticas de Quidditch que mi amigo llevaba años buscando. Yo por mi parte le regalo a Ron un juego de ajedrez nuevo, y a Hermione un libro sobre Runas antiguas, que últimamente parece apasionarle de sobre manera.

Nott le regala ha Draco unos libros muggles, ante la sorpresa de todo el grupo, y es que pocos saben de la afición de mi rubio por la literatura no mágica. Draco corresponde a su regalo con una snitch plateada de una colección que Nott esta realizando. Luna nos regala a cada uno de nosotros una semilla de Caléndula, plantada en una bonita maceta, nos ha dicho que si la cuidamos bien obtendremos una bella planta que según los antiguos, atrae la felicidad. MERLIN LA OIGA!!.

Pan y Blaise se intercambian sendos artículos de ropa y belleza, no hay nadie mas coqueto en esta sala que ellos dos, vale miento, creo que Dean se les asemeja. Draco recibe de Pan un estuche para su varita, de piel de pantera albina, realmente hermoso. Y Draco corresponde a Blaise, regalando un libro titulado, NO HAY AMOR IMPOSIBLE. Cuando Blaise lo abre, noto como sus ojos se humedecen por completo, gesto del que sus amigos se dan cuenta de inmediato y corren a abrazarlo, y mimarlo.

Los gryffindors y los slytherins en general se intercambian dulces, y algún que otro libro.

La verdad es que he recibido numerosos regalos, un equipo de Quidditch de la selección Irlandesa por parte de Dean, Seammus y Neville. La consabida semilla de Caléndula por parte de Luna. El gorrito de Hermione, aparte de una foto de los tres (Hermione, Ron y Yo) de las pasadas navidades. Un surtido de la tienda de los gemelos por parte de Ron. Una camiseta de un diseñador muggle por el que Gyn suspira, Custo Barceló, creo que dijo. Una mochila nueva con el consabido emblema del león y la serpiente de Pansy, una funda protectora para mis gafas para cuando llueva en los partidos de Quidditch por parte de Nott y Blaise, a lo que draco respondió,

Se supone que tenemos que debemos debilitar al rival , no ayudarlo

No seas así, tus amigos son buenos, no como tu …

Bueno quedan tres regalos – interrumpe Pan – uno de Draco para Harry, otro de Harry para Draco y … este – lo toma en la mano y mira – es para ti Weasley – se lo tiende a Ron – pero no tiene remitente

Oh… vaya – lo toma en las manos, es una especie de tubo hueco, desgarra el papel rápidamente, y se da cuenta de que es una especie de pergamino o papel enroscado, cuando termina de hacerlo, sus ojos están fuera de las orbitas y su boca desencajada

MERLIN!! – exclaman Seammus y Neville por detrás

Es … es … - Ron parece impactado

Que es ¿? – le pregunto curioso

Es un póster de la selección Inglesa de Quidditch que gano 5 mundiales seguidos, del 63 al 68, y esta firmado por todo el equipo… GUAH!! Harry esto tiene que haberte costado una pasta

A mi ¿?… que dices si yo no he sido …

Hermione ¿?

De donde crees que iba a sacar yo tanto dinero ¿?

Gyn?? – su hermana niega con la cabeza – chicos ¿? – lo mismo hacen mis amigos – Lu..

Ni me mires – comenta la rubia

Su mirada se desliza ahora hacia los Sly y la mía viaja en la misma dirección, todos están pendientes de sus regalos, todos menos… MERLIN!! Esa sonrisa de Blaise, y esos ojos brillando,

eh… toma Draco porque no abres el tuyo – dice Pan

Si… será lo mejor – mi novio avisa a Pan y esta le da un codazo a Zabinni que regresa de la nube donde estaba – mmmm… me va a gustar?

Eso espero – sonrió mientras le observo rasgar con sumo cuidado el papel, con cuidado toma una caja del interior y saca un pergamino de su interior

Me regalas un trozo de pergamino ¿? – levanta una ceja

Lee anda lee – le digo

Esta bien,

Estimado Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy,

Nos complace informarle que su solicitud para cursas estudios superiores de Alquimia Avanzada ha sido aceptada, a falta de contrastar las notas de sus éxtasis, le hemos reservado una plaza para el próximo curso,

Atentamente,

Armand Rostov

Director de la Academia de las Ciencias Mágicas de Boston

Aun con la vista clavada en el pergamino, veo como una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y cae sobre el pergamino,

Ha … - la voz se le entrecorta – yo …

Lo se – le digo besando su mejilla

Es demasiado

No hay demasiado para ti

Pero es mucho dinero …

No me importa el dinero, si tu eres feliz

Te quiero

Y yo – me acerco a el y beso sus labios tiernamente

Ainsss… que bonito ¡! – oigo decir a Pan de fondo – bueno dejar eso para luego, que tenéis mucho que practicar con el libro que Blaise te regalo …

PAN!! – un cojín vuelva hacia la cabeza de la rubia pero esta logra esquivarlo, impactando en la cabeza de Hermione

AUCH!!!

Perdón – sonríe tímidamente Draco

Bueno, Harry solo faltas tu

Vaya, ahora creo que mi regalo no es nada

Si viene de ti, será lo mejor del mundo

Tomo el paquete entre mis manos, deshaciéndome enseguida del papel que lo cubre, de debajo del papel, saco una especie libro de tapas duras, de color ocre, con mi apellido grabado en letras plateadas, abro la tapa y la primera imagen que se muestra ante mi, saco del interior de ser una pequeña lagrima que se pierde por mi mejilla. Ante mi, una foto mágica, donde mis padres se besan bajo el muerdago, debajo una fecha, Navidad 78.

Como ¿?

Sirius y Remus me ayudaron

Paso las hojas, y fotografías de mi padre y mi madre se muestran ante mi, todas ellas fotos mágicas, donde mi madre sonríe a la cámara, o donde mi padre pone caras divertidas. En algunas están juntos, en otras están separados, con sus amigos, distingo a Remus y a Sirius juntos a mi padre. También hay un par del día de la boda de mis padres, otras de mi madre embarazada, y por ultimo fotos mías con mi madre, con mi padre y con los dos. Para ese momento mis lágrimas ya no se contienen y son un mar que surca mi rostro en libertad,

Te gusta ¿? – dice limpiando las lagrimas que aun quedan en mis mejillas

es lo mas bonito que nadie ha hecho por mi

Me tomo eso como un si, ves – toma el libro en sus manos – hay paginas en blanco – le miro pensativo – para colocar nuestras fotos

Te quiero – y me lanzo a sus labios llevándomelo por delante y dejándolo tirado sobre la alfombra

Sniff… snifff

Pan deja de llorar – le recrimina Nott a su amiga

Lo haré cuando vosotros los hagáis

Levanto mi rostro y me fijo en que todos los que están allí, desde Ron hasta Blaise, tiene los ojos llorosos, pero que una hermosa sonrisa inunda sus rostros.

aurggghiraadsad

Que ha sido eso ¿? – pregunta Luna

Vamos a desayunar ¿? – pregunta Ron avergonzado

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ

Que … tengo hambre …

Ya nos hemos dado cuenta colega

Nos levantamos, guardando nuestros regalos, y repartiendo besos y abrazos, felicitaciones y agradecimientos. Una vez estamos listos, los 12 salimos de la sala de menesteres en dirección al Gran Comedor, hemos decidido, que como la escuela esta semivacía, comeremos todos juntos. En una mesa neutral, eso si.

Curioso grupo

Feliz Navidad padrino – le dice Draco, a Severus

Feliz Navidad, veo que ya no solo confraternizáis vosotros dos

No, hemos pensado hasta en crear una nueva casa – comenta Nott

Si, la GRYSLY – añade Neville

Merlín!! – Severus bufa desesperado

Seve… profesor ¿? – logro corregir mi despiste a tiempo

Si, Potter

Eh… y Sirius ¿? – le digo lo mas bajito que puedo

Su padrino, ha partido en una misión

Misión ¿?

Si, pero vamos ahora celebren es lo que corresponde

Pero..

CELEBREN ¡! He dicho Potter

Merlín… tu padrino es… - le digo a Draco – rubio, te estas poniendo verde o es mi impresión ¿?

Creo que … voy a vomitar – sale corriendo en dirección al baño mas cercano, aunque no se yo si llegara

Voy a ver que le pasa – les digo a mis amigos

Una ultima mirada, hacia la mesa, y me voy con una sonrisa, y es que quien iba a decir, que leones y serpientes compartirían una navidad.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

todo esta listo ¿?

Si, mi Señor

Sospechan algo ¿?

Para nada, están demasiado preocupados con otros temas

Estupendo, realmente no esperaba menos de ti

Estoy a su servicio, para lo que desee mi Lord

Lo se

Puedo retirarme ¿?

Claro, te mereces un buen descanso

Gracias, mi Lord

Narcissa ¿?

Si

No me falles

No lo haré mi Lord


	19. Chapter 19: Adam

(Sev en su despacho)

Camino inquieto de un lado a otro, he dejado para otro momento la tediosa tarea de suspender a una panda de niñatos de 3 que son incapaces de distinguir un rábano de un pepino. Miro por la ventana, y nada, donde demonios se ha metido esta maldito perro pulgoso ¿?, golpeo con fuerza el marco de la ventana,

No creo que la ventana tenga la culpa

Remus, que haces aquí ¿?

Bueno, sabia que estarías inquieto así que me decidí a acerté compañía

Sirius te dijo que vinieras no ¿?

Puede que también haya un poco de eso, demonios Severus no tienes frió ¿?

No, la verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a estas temperaturas

No me extraña que Sirius ande resfriado cada tres por cuatro

Si tu amiguito no se paseara desnudo por la habitación créeme que no cogeria tanto resfriados

Anda que seguro que tu te quejas mucho ¿? – sonríe malicioso mientras con su varita prende las llamas de la chimenea – mucho mejor así no crees ¿?

Si tu lo dices, no crees que tarda demasiado ¿?

Se fue ayer en la tarde, aun no han pasado 24 horas

Ya pero, y si lo han descubierto – retuerzo mis manos nervioso

Creo que Sirius pagaría por verte así …

LUPIN!!!

Que … es verdad … cuando estas con el nunca pierdes los nervios, ahora como te falte

No pierdo los nervios – NO QUE VA!! Solo siento como si mis entrañas hubieran una fiesta privada – solo, bueno sabes que es peligroso

Si, pero Sirius sabe cuidarse, además estaba deseando hacerlo

Lo se – sonrió mientras me siento en mi silla – cualquiera le hubiera dicho que no fuera

Es normal, desde que volvió del velo no había ido, estaba ansioso

Si, ha sido duro para el, no poder ir mas a menudo

Y tu¿?

Yo que ¿?

Cuanto tiempo hace que no vas ¿? – agacho la mirada tristemente

Bueno, eso … sabes que es mas difícil

Severus … - un tono recriminante sale de su boca

Soy espía recuerdas¿?, Voldemort sabe de cada uno de mis movimientos, si me acercara … yo … le pondría en peligro

Severus cuanto ¿?

Dos años

QUE ¿?!!!

Dos años, Remus, 24 meses sin ver a mi pequeño te lo digo mas claro ¿? – me levanto iracundo de la mesa, abro una botella de whisky y sirvo una copa – quieres ¿?

Si, por favor – le acerco la copa, para servirme otra para mi – Lo siento, yo no pretendía …

No importa, Remus, solo que … bueno cada vez se hace mas difícil – pego un trago – a veces pienso que se olvidara de mi

Por Merlín Severus, eres su padre, no podría olvidarse de ti

En 6 años, le he visto cuanto… 10 veces¿? Merlín incluso Sirius que estuvo 4 años en Azkaban desde su nacimiento lo ha visto mas veces que yo – Desolado me dejo caer de nuevo en la silla

La guerra terminara pronto, y lo tendrás contigo antes de lo que esperas

Seria bonito pensar eso, pero lo primero es que Harry venza al maldito Voldemort, y lo segundo que yo no perezca en la guerra

Harry vencerá y nadie va a morir

Bonitas palabras, pero sabes que q ni lo uno ni lo otro es tan fácil

Harry, puede vencer

No lo dudo, es mas casi créeme que estoy convencido

De veras ¿?

Si, no dudo que esa vil serpiente intentara meter a mi ahijado en medio de la guerra, y estoy segura de que Harry haría lo que fuera por Draco, y si eso es matar a Voldemort, créeme que lo hará

Tienes razon, se les ve también juntos – sonríe añorando quien sabe quien

Algún día nos contaras quien es ¿?

Perdón ¿?

Que si algún día nos contara, quien fue el o la que te robo el corazón ¿?

Sabes que no lo haré

Bueno, siempre puedo intentarlo no ¿?

Sirius es mi mejor amigo y no le he dicho nada, por que crees que te lo diría a ti ¿?

No, se tal vez, porque es mas fácil, hablar con alguien de fuera ¿?

Puede …

Su mirada se pierde en el crepitar de las llamas. Mientras que mi mente evoca tiempos pasados,

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(Ahora voy a explicar todo el guirigay que seguro se habrá montado en vuestras cabecitas tras la conversación. Os situó, Sirius ha caído preso en Azkaban, y aunque al principio Sev se siente traicionado por su amor, se da cuenta de que Sirius seria incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, y mucho menos a sus mejores amigos, así que se arma de valor y comienza a visitar a su pulgoso amor, en Azkaban, una visita por año es lo único que consigue. Visitas es las que poco tienen de hablar, pues es difícil que un amor tan pasional como el de esta pareja se pare, y claro un año a palo seco para los dos es mucho, y aunque el arte del onanismo esta al orden del día, cualquiera apaga el calor de Sirius Black, cuando su amado Sev se pone en medio, por eso sus visitas se conviertes en ataques pasionales de Sirius a Sev, tanto que una de ellas tiene un efecto inesperado. Situación, estamos en el invierno antes de que Harry ingrese en la escuela, mas concretamente en el frió mes de Febrero, Severus por presiones a un miembro del ministerio ha conseguido que le permitan ver a Sirius antes de la visita fijada para el mes de Agosto)

Black, tienes visita. Las manos a la espalda

Visita ¿?

Si, no lo has oído, las manos a la espalda – el carcelero ataca con una esposas mágicas las manos del prisionero Sirius Black – Bien, abriré la puerta, así que colócate en la pared

De acuerdo

Vamos – tira del brazo de Sirius y lo arrastra hasta un cuarto habilitado para las visita – no se como a gentuza como tu se le permiten las visitas

Y yo no se como a gentuza como a ti le permiten trabajar …

Cuidadito Black, o te haré pasar una noche en el pozo

… - Sirius se muerde la lengua ante las increíbles ganas de escupirle al maldito carcelero

Media hora, nada mas – abre la puerta y de un empujón lo cuela dentro de la sala

(Empiezo con los pensamientos de Sev again)

Se lo tomara bien¿? Tiene que hacerlo porque ahora es demasiado tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer. Quizás no debí tomar esta decisión yo solo, MERLIN!! No tarda demasiado¿?. Tranquilízate Severus, esto no puede ser bueno, será mejor que me siente

Sev ¿? – la puerta se abre y mi pulgoso amor se cuela en la habitación

Sirius ¡! – Merlín el corazón va a salírseme por la boca

Cariño, que haces aquí ¿? Ha pasado algo ¿?

No, nada, solo he conseguido una visita mas, no te gusta la idea ¿?

Merlín si, claro que si – se da la vuelta – podrías soltarme ¿?

Si claro – me acerco a el y paso mi mano sobre las esposas, murmurando un hechizo de apertura, rápidamente se da la vuelta y me besa con desesperación

MERLIN!! que ganas de tener otra vez entre mis brazos

Sirius espera …

No puedo esperar – comienza a deshacerme de mi túnica mientras con sus pasos me hace retroceder hasta quedar empotrado contra la mesa. Sus labios ansiosos se hacen cargo de mi boca, y sus manos comienzan a vagar por mis piernas, hasta la abertura de mi pantalón

Si … Sirius , tengo que decirte

Shhhh … luego cariño luego … - su mano experta se deshace en un segundo del botón y la cremallera del pantalón, colándose por debajo del calzoncillo a la mínima de cambio. Comienza a masajearlo mientras oleadas de delirante placer inundan mi cuerpo.

Su otra mano se entretiene en los botones de mi camisa, mientras que yo que permanecía quieto, a la espera de poder hablar con el, me deshago de la andrajosa camisa que lleva puesta, y su casi esquelético cuerpo queda al aire, una oleada de pena cubre mi rostro y las lagrimas que llevo años intentando guardar, cobran vida espontáneamente. DICHOSAS HORMONAS ¡!

Cariño, lloras ¿? – se separa unos centímetros de mi

…

Que ocurre ¿?

Nada, solo es que … tengo que decirte algo – su rostro se compunge

Ya … - toma la camisa que había salido volando hacia el suelo y se la pone, después me tiende la túnica

Nervioso apenas logro atinar abrocharme la camisa, el se acerca y comienza con la tarea,

Como se llama ¿? – pregunta casualmente

Eh ¿?

Te hace feliz ¿?... porque es lo único que me importa

Sirius, que dices ¿?

Sev, sabia que esto no iba a poder a seguir así para siempre, estoy prisionero de por vida en este lugar, es lógico que no puedas soportarlo. Y si has encontrado a alguien

ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN ¿? Merlín Sirius de que demonios hablas ¿?

Bueno, esta claro, has venido antes de tiempo a verme, y tienes algo que decirme, que mas podría ser …

…

Sev, no importa, si tu eres feliz lo entenderé

Soy feliz, Sirius muy feliz – sonríe tiernamente

Me alegro, y dile que si te hace daño, saldré de aquí y me encargare personalmente de el – besa mi mejilla e intenta darse la vuelta para marcharse de la habitación, tomo su mano y la llevo a vientre

Tu me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Yo ¿?

Sirius yo … - JODER!! Se supone que soy un hombre adulto, que soy un buen orador, bufff – Sirius estoy embarazado

… - sus ojos viajan de mi rostro a mi vientre abultado, del que parecía no haberse percatado hasta ahora, prosigue con la tarea de mirarme y mi mirar mi vientre por unos minutos

No … no dices nada ¿?

Un … un bebe ¿? – sus ojos se llenan de un brillo especial, mientras que su mano se ciñe tiernamente sobre mi vientre

Si

Mío ¿?

Si

Tuyo ¿?

Eso creo

Nuestro ¿?

Si, perro pulgoso un bebe de los dos – nuestras miradas se cruzan cariñosamente

Pero … como ¿?

Vaya … creí que después de hacerlo tantas veces te habrías dado cuenta de cómo se hace

SEV!! Solo es que … porque ahora ¿?

Bueno no se, sabes que el embarazo masculino no es ni común ni corriente, y que tiene sus causas en la magia de los dos magos involucrados en la creación de la nueva vida, no se supongo que los astros también influirán … la verdad es que no he estudiado mucho acerca de eso, he tenido que preocuparme, por disimular, además este pequeño pulgoso es un poco gamberro

Es .. es niño ¿?

Si, un niño que seguro que heredara tu carácter, y me tortura hasta el fin de mis días

Un niño … - se sienta en la silla justo frente a mi mientras su mano sigue vagando por mi vientre – merlín un hijo ¡!

Si, Sirius, sabia que la noticia iba a impactarte pero bueno, creo que podías dejar de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez

Yo … lo siento, cuando nacerá

Bueno pues en unos 3 meses, eso me digo Madame Pomfrey

Ella sabe que es mío ¿?

Si, claro, tuve que decírselo para hacerle una serie de pruebas, pero tranquilo confió en ella

Y … alguien mas lo sabe¿?

Remus

Moony ¿?

Si, bueno necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y sabes que bueno es con quien mas trato he tenido desde tu ingreso en prisión

Moony es un buen amigo, seguro que te ayudara

Lo hace, créeme

Bueno, pero que te ayude solo con el bebe eh ¿?

Celoso , mi perrito pulgoso ¿?

No me llames así ¡, y no estoy celoso, solo es que me gustaría poder estar contigo cuando … cuando nazca

A mi también me gustaría, pero todo ira bien

Que harás cuando nazca ¿? – su mano se cuela ahora bajo mi ropa y acaricia directamente la piel de vientre

Llevarlo a un lugar donde este seguro

Eh ¿? No vas … a quedártelo ¿? – me mira preocupado

No puedo, lo pondría en peligro y lo sabes

Pero … Voldemort ha caído

Pero no sus seguidores, y si alguno se enterara de que es tu hijo …

Ya …

Escúchame, Remus y yo lo estamos preparando todo, lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro, y una fiel amiga de Remus se quedara con el, y lo cuidara, hasta que tu salgas de aquí, y podamos ser una familia

Pero … vas a separarte de el¿?

Si, créeme que no se como lo haré – llevo mi mano sobre la suya – aun no ha nacido, y ya me cuesta un mundo tomar este tipo de decisiones

Lo siento

Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo el destino nos jugo una mala pasada – llevo mi mano hasta su rostro y lo acaricio – todo saldrá bien

Eso espero, ya sabes que nombre vas ponerle¿?

La verdad, es que quería dejarte ese honor a ti

En serio

Si

Mmmm … no se … es difícil … me gusta Adam

Ada es un nombre precioso, y yo tengo el segundo, Sirius

Adam Sirius Snape, me gusta

No, no será Snape, no permitiré que mi hijo lleve el apellido de ese bastardo

Esta bien amor, entonces nuestro pequeño se llamara Ada Sirius Black

Perfecto – me acerco y nos besamos tiernamente

BLACK!! Fin de la hora de visitas

Mierda ya ¿? – pregunta

Si, lo siento tengo que ponerte las esposas – se levanta y me da la espalda mientras yo recojo las esposas y se las coloco

Te quiero Sev, os quiero a los dos

Lo se, la próxima visita te traeré una foto

Si, por Merlín, cuídate cariño, todo saldrá bien

Vamos, Black – veo como el carcelero se lo lleva y lo retira de mi vista, llevo mi mano de nuevo hacia donde se resguarda mi pequeño

Te quiero Sirius.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

en que pensabas ¿?

podría preguntarte lo mismo no Lupin

Ya pero sabes que lo mío no tiene respuesta – sonríe amablemente

No la tiene, porque no la quieres dar

Ya

Pensaba en el día que le dije a Sirius que estaba embarazado

Recuerdos felices ¿?

Bueno, Azkaban no es el mejor lugar para tener recuerdos felices pero si

Tu hijo fue concebido en la prisión, así que … bueno algún recuerdo feliz tendrás no ¿?

Viéndolo de esa manera

FELIZ NAVIDAD ¡! – Sirius entra alegremente por la puerta – Moony ¿? .. Ya decía yo que había demasiado calorcito, has encendido tu la chimenea no ¿?

Si, aquí tu noviecito, parece ser de sangre caliente

Oh … créeme lo es

Os recuerdo que siglo aquí

Lo se cariño, lo se – se acerca a mi me besa la mejilla

Que tal el viaje ¿?

Agotador, he tenido que aparecerme en cientos de lugares para que nadie pudiera rastrearlo, pero vamos como siempre – toma mi copa y bebe

Eso era para mi

Lo suponía, pero yo vengo de recorrer miles de km y estoy helado, necesito entrar en calor – me mira insuadoramete

Ahora el que tiene que recordaros que sigue aquí soy yo no ¿?

Tranquilo Moony, puedo esperar

Como esta ¿?

Bien, enorme, ha crecido un montón, y tiene el mismo mal genio que tu

Yo no tengo mal genio – una punzada de orgullo pincha mi corazón

No que va …

Le diste los regalos ¿?

Si, claro, apenas me dejo llegar y ya se había tirado a por ellos. Me ha dicho Remus, que te de las gracias por los libros, dice que parecían interesantes, Merlín 6 años, y ya devora libros, no se, pero me da a mi que se parece demasiado a ti Remus

Jajajaja … solo es que Delfine, es una buena nana, y le enseña cosas buenas

Si, tendré que traérmelo pronto conmigo, así nunca va a ser un Merodeador en condiciones

NUNCA!! Mi hijo no formara parte de ese estupido club

Es un Black, lo hará – sonríe a su amigo mientras termina de quitarse la túnica

Y los demás ¿?

Tranquilo Sev, será un maldito crack en pociones, Delfine ha dicho, que ha tenido que esconderle los instrumentos, ha desarrollado demasiado pronto sus poderes, y quiere preparar pociones a todo costa, dice que si su padre lo hace el también

Se … el … me recuerda¿? – pregunta temeroso

Cariño, eres su padre como no va hacerlo, además recibe tus cartas, y Delfine se encarga de hablarle de nosotros todos los días, Merlín hasta le cuenta nuestras travesuras

CREI QUE ERA BUENA NANA!! – fulmino con la mirada a Lupin

Y lo es, seguro que no lo hace con mala intención

Fomentarle ese tipo de chaladuras, no le hará ningún bien

Ya .. ya cariño, es un niño tiene que divertirse – toma un paquete de sus manos – mira me ha dado esto para ti

Para mi ¿? – mis ojos se iluminan de felicidad

Si, para ti, a mi me ha hecho un dibujo mágico, mira … - saca otro paquete de la túnica, donde se ve a Sirius y a mi pequeño volando en unas escobas

LE HAS SUBIDO EN UNA DE ESAS COSAS ¿?

Si, pero fue la ultima vez, esta vez la climatología no acompañaba

SIRIUS ¡! La ultima vez tenia apenas 4 años

Lo se, pero estaba ansioso por volar

Es una locura, podría haberle pasado algo

Soy bueno con la escoba, lo llevaba sujeto

ME IMPORTA UNA PEPINO SI ERES O NO BUENO CON LA ESCOBA!! ES UN NIÑO!!!

Vale … no crees es un poco sobre protector Moony¿?

Tengo que darle la razón a Severus, es algo arriesgado para un niño aprender a volar, tan pequeño

Tonterías, es un Black, lleva esos genes en la sangre

también es mi hijo, y yo odio volar

Afortunadamente en eso ha salido a mi – me saca la lengua

Espero que sea mas maduro que tu – tomo el regalo entre mis manos y comienzo a abrirlo

Bueno, yo os dejo, tengo que echarles un ojo a los alumnos que aun quedan por la escuela, por cierto deberías pasar a ver a Draco

A Draco ¿? – pregunto

Si, creo que no se encontraba muy bien después del desayuno, me lo encontré con Harry, y tenia una cara realmente demacrada

Esta bien, iré en un rato

Bueno chicos, Feliz Navidad ¡!

Feliz Navidad Moony ¡!

Algún día conseguiré que me digas quien es ¡! – le grito antes de que se pierda con una tímida sonrisa por la puerta de la habitación

Quien es quien ¿?

Nada, cosas nuestras

Tienes cosas con Remus ¿?

No puedo ¿?, también es mi amigo

Si, si claro… anda … casi no resisto la tentación de abrirlo yo

Es raro que no lo hayas hecho – me deshago del papel de regalo, y en el interior de una caja , un dibujo mágico, donde una figura que distingo como la de mi persona, prepara junto a Ada algún tipo de poción

Vaya, le gustan las pociones eh ¿?

Si eso parece – recorro con mis dedos la textura del dibujo

Mira, un botecito – toma de la caja un bote pequeño con un liquido añil, que distingo enseguida

Esencia de cariño – susurro

Que ¿?

Es esencia de cariño, es una de las pociones que viene en el libro que le regale la ultima vez que fui a verlo – una lagrima traicionera resbala por mi mejilla

Hay una carta también

Lee… léela tu por favor – le digo sin apenas voz

Querido papa,

Delfine dijo que no podrías venir este año tampoco, pero aunque estoy un poco triste, se que vendrías si pudieras. Te echo mucho de menos, Delfine apenas sabe como trabajar con el caldero, y me esconde mucho de los ingredientes que me diste. Vendrás pronto para enseñarme tu ¿? Verdad que si papa ¿?

Te echo mucho de menos, y aunque jugar con papi es divertido, me gustaría que tú estuvieras aquí.

Te quiero,

Ada Sirius Black

Cariño estas bien ¿?

…

Ves¿?, no podría olvidarse de ti, aunque quisiera, eres su padre

Me quiere

Claro, si te adora, ha estado todo el tiempo preguntando por ti

En serio¿? O lo dices para que me sienta mejor

Tienes tu pensadero a mano ¿?

Si

Pues vamos, te lo mostrare.

Recojo los regalos y los meto en la cajita, mientras Sirius prepara en una bolita de cristal el recuerdo que quiere mostrarme.

Sirius

Si

Quiero traerlo aquí

Que ¿?

No, puedo esperar mas, es demasiado tiempo

Sev, es muy peligroso

Yo … lo se … pero

Yo también quiero tenerlo con nosotros

Pero es peligroso

Si

MERLIN!! Necesito que la guerra termine pronto, necesito tener a mi pequeño conmigo

Yo también cariño, anda vamos ya veras lo grande que esta

Se parece mas a ti verdad ¿?

Afortunadamente

SIRIUS ¡!

Que, es verdad, será un conquistador nato

Merlín, lo que me espera.


	20. Chapter 20: La Vida Nos Lo Debe

Quieres dejar de pasearte¿?, así es mas difícil sacarse el recuerdo

Que pasa tantos recuerdos tienes en tu cabeza ¿?

Si, y unos cuantos te incluyen a ti pidiéndome mas, mas MAS!!

SIRIUS!!

Vale … ya esta, acerca el pensadero

Wingardium Leviosa – hago levitar el pensadero hasta la mesa, acto seguido, Sirius deposita su recuerdo en el

Mmmmmm… y estos recuerdos que vagan por aquí ¿?

Cosas, que no quiero tener en la cabeza

Como que ¿?

Como nada, vamos – cojo de su mano y de un tirón los dos estamos dentro del pensadero

(Bien ahora va a ser un poco difícil de entender, por eso lo voy a relatar en tercera persona para no liaros, ni liarme)

Severus y Sirius aparecen a la entrada de lo que parece una hermosa cabaña de campo, rodeada de un frondoso bosque, la nieve cubre todo a su alrededor. Copos blancos se extienden por el delicado manto ya formado,

Llegamos

Si, creo que estoy por aparecerme

Efectivamente segundos después, el Sirius del recuerdo aparece frente a la pareja, se frota los brazos enérgicamente,

MERLIN QUE FRIO ¡! – exclama mientras comienza andar, hundiendo sus pies en la capa de nieve.

Con dificultad, consigue alcanzar la puerta y llamar a la puerta,

Adam, espera yo abro … Adam …

PAPI!!!!!!!!!!!! – la puerta se abre y un precioso niño de cabello azabache y ojos azul eléctrico se lanza a los brazos del Sirius del recuerdo.

El corazón de Severus se encoje al ver a su pequeño, se aferra al brazo de Sirius, para no salir corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, pues aunque sabe que esto no es mas que un recuerdo, el cariño puede mas que la razón.

Ha venido papa ¿? – pregunta el pequeño en brazos de su orgulloso padre

Adam, ya te dije que tu padre, no podría venir esta vez – una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rubios aparece en el dintel de la puerta, viste un sencillo vestido verde, que resalta aun mas si cabe, el color de sus ojos, grandes y llamativos para cualquiera

Lo siento mucho Adam, papa no ha podido venir esta vez y créeme que se quedo muy triste por no venir, pero me dado un regalo para ti y un montón de abrazos y besos

De verdad ¿? – pregunta ilusionado

Si, claro

Los tres entran en la casa, seguidos de cercana por la pareja. Severus aferrado a Sirius como si la vida le fuera en ello, mientras que el moreno acaricia la mano sobre su brazo, intentando reconfortar a su amado. Cosa que parece lograr, cuando una sonrisa de aceptación se forma en el rostro de Severus.

Adam recorre la casa de la mano de su padre, enseñándole todas las cosas que ha hecho en estos últimos años, sus dibujos, sus libros, y también las pocas pociones que Delfine le ha permitido hacer. Orgulloso se las muestra una por una, explicando como las ha hecho, los ingredientes y los pasos a seguir.

El pecho se Severus se hincha de orgullo renovado, al ver a su pequeño explicar como si de un maestro se tratara la elaboración de pociones, que desgraciadamente alguno de sus alumnos no sabrían llevar a cabo, pero que sin embargo su pequeño hijo de casi 7 años, ha elaborado sin apenas dificultad,

esta es la que mas trabajo me dio, bueno es que Delfi no quería que usara crisotopo, porque decía que era toxico

Y lo es, sabes que tu hijo me lo robo del armario ¿?

Que hiciste que ¿? – pregunta fingiendo un enojo inexistente el Sirius del recuerdo

Bueno… es que … jo papi yo quería hacerlo como papa … no te enfadas verdad ¿? – Adam muestra una hermosa sonrisa, que cautiva a sus padres, tanto al del recuerdo, como a la pareja que permanece a apenas medio metro de el.

Adam, robar no esta bien

Ya pero… no te enfades vale ¿? – dice plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla – tengo un regalo para ti … voy a buscarlo

Y corre escaleras arriba, dejando a Sirius hablando con Delfine

Esta enorme

Lo se, la ropa se le queda pequeña a pasos agigantados

Crece tan rápido – dice apesadumbrado, la mano de Delfine se posa en su hombro

Una taza de café ¿?

Si, por favor

Como esta Rems ¿?

Bien, bueno ya sabes, la luna llena le da mas guerra de lo que quiere admitir, pero bueno sigue para adelante

Ya, tienes que decirle que venga a visitarme, hace tanto que no le veo – suspira tiernamente

Sabes, hacéis una pareja muy bonita – Sirius se acerca hasta la cocina, y toma una galleta de un tarro, mientras se sienta sobre la mesa

Eso dicen, lastima que Rems no piense lo mismo

Bueno, eso no lo sabes… tal vez el…

Rems esta enamorado

QUE ¿? Pero el nunca… soy su mejor amigo, nunca me ha dicho nada

Sabes que es muy reservado para sus cosas

Ya, pero algo como esto … no se quizás debería, hablar con el

No, por Merlín, no lo hagas, Rems me mataría si se entera que te he dicho algo – le acerca la taza de café y Sirius la toma en sus manos

Gracias – dice dando un sorbo – tu sabes quien es ¿? – la muchacha asiente al tiempo que se sirve otra taza para ella – ya, la conozco ¿?

Si, lo conoces

Es un LO ¿?

Si

Bueno, ya sabia que Rems había tenido parejas de los dos sexos, pero vamos, no sabia que había un "lo" que lo trajera así

La verdad, es que me preocupa, sus cartas son cada vez mas tristes

Ya, crees que yo podría hacer algo ¿?

No, la verdad es que no

Ya, es mi amigo quizás debería…

MIRA PAPI!!! – Adam entra ondeando un pergamino en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda carga un pequeño paquete

A ver – de un salto Sirius se baja de la mesa, dejando la taza de café en la misma, se sienta en una silla tomando a su pequeño en brazos, y sentándolo en su regazo

Ves ¿? Somos tú y yo, jugando a Qudic…

Quidditch, se dice Quidditch

Eso, te gusta ¿?

Claro, cariño, es precioso – besa la hermosa cabellera del pequeño mientras este le explica emocionado como ha hecho el dibujo

También tengo algo para papa

A si ¿?

Si, pero no lo abras eh ¿?

No tranquilo

Seguro ¿? – le dice antes de entregarle el paquete

Palabra de Merodeador – dice llevándose la mano al pecho, Adam sonríe y le entrega el paquete

Papi ¿?

Si, cariño

Yo también seré un merodeador ¿?

Claro que si, eres mi hijo, lo llevas en la sangre

Pero a papa no le va a gustar, Delfine me ha dicho que a papa esas cosas no le gustaban

Bueno, pero será un secreto tuyo y mío, que te parece ¿?

Bien, aunque espero que papa no se entere

Y yo, hijo y yo

La tarde transcurre entre risas, besos y abrazos, Sirius apenas se despega de su pequeño, que permanece embelesado a las explicaciones de su padre acerca de acontecimientos pasados, que tienen como protagonistas a sus padres. El niño un polvorín, como lo ha bautizado Delfine, se mueve inquieto, y hace mil y un preguntas, sobre todo en todo lo que se refiere a su padre ausente, la tristeza se cierne a veces sobre sus preciosos ojos, cuando el recuerdo de este le inunda la cabeza.

Bueno, creo que es hora de acostarse – dice Delfine recogiendo los últimos platos de la cena

Jo… no porfi un poco más…

No, ya es tarde, además Sirius tiene que irse

No, verdad que no papi ¿?, te quedaras conmigo verdad ¿?

Cariño, yo …

Papi por favor

Mi vida, sabes que no hay cosa que mas desee que quedarme contigo, pero no puedo

NO ES JUSTO ¡! – el niño se levanta furioso de la silla – todos mis amigos, están siempre con sus papis, y yo apenas os veo

Lo se pequeño, y créeme que nos duele mucho

NO!! No me queréis, me dejáis aquí con Delfine, y yo quiero estar con vosotros

Adam, desaparece con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras que el corazón de Severus no es más que una mar de cristales rotos por el dolor de ver a su pequeño sufrir, intentando deshacerse del agarre de Sirius quiso seguir sus pasos pero este no lo dejo,

Sev, tranquilo esta bien, solo fue un berrinche

…

No es fácil para ninguno, ni para el, ni para nosotros. Pero pronto terminara.

Le necesito tanto – Severus recorre con la mirada el camino que su hijo ha seguido hasta desaparecer

Lo se, cariño, lo se – Sirius besa su mejilla, cogiendolo de la mano, acercándose hacia donde aun permanece su yo del recuerdo y la joven muchacha

Sirius, no es mas que un niño, para el es difícil de entender – la joven posa su mano sobre el hombre del hombre del recuerdo

Pero duele tanto verlo así

Se le pasara, tranquilo

Es tarde, he de irme, tengo que despistar a mis posibles persecutores

Lo se, espera subiré a llamarlo

No, déjalo, es mejor así, seria mas difícil – se mesa el pelo con una mano – la guerra esta cerca, y no se cuando podré volver a verlo, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas

Esta bien como quieras

Delfine, muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros, yo … no se como pagarte todo esto

Adam, es mi vida verlo crecer es suficiente pago para mi – la muchacha le sonríe, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla – vamos, ya es tarde, y estoy seguro de que Severus, estará preguntándose donde estas

Ya, dile que le quiero mucho, y que vendremos a buscarlo… cuanto antes

Lo sabes, tranquilo

La pareja se despide en el dintel de la puerta, y Sirius recorre el camino que le había traído hasta la casa, ya sin pisadas, pues una nevada copiosa ha borrado sus huellas, sube la cremallera de su chaqueta, y se acomoda la bufanda contra la garganta,

PAPI!!!!!!!!! – Adam abre la puerta y corre a los brazos de su padre – lo siento mucho papi yo … - unas pequeñas lagrimas asoman por sus ojos

Mi niño, no llores por favor – el corazón de sus padres, tanto los que visitan el recuerdo, como el que se alza ante, se hacen una pequeña bolita, al ver esos hermosos ojos azules vidriosos

Te quiero mucho papi, mucho – Sirius se agacha y recibe encantado un fuerte abrazo – y a papa también, díselo vale ¿?

Claro que si mi pequeño – Sirius sabe que es hora de partir, pero el alma se le parte al tener que romper el abrazo – tengo que irme Adam

Lo se

Nosotros te queremos mucho cariño, mucho

Lo se

Ya queda poco, te lo prometo Adam, poco y estaremos juntos

Lo se papi, lo se – las lagrimas de Sirius resbalan por su mejilla mezclándose con las que el pequeño Adam dejo en las mismas

Adam, vamos, hace demasiado frío aquí fuera – Delfine aparece con una manta con la que cubre al pequeño

Vale, te quiero papi

Y yo cariño y yo

Delfine y el pequeño dirigen sus pasos hacia la puerta de la casa, mientras que Sirius se dirige hasta el claro donde se había aparecido antes,

PRONTO CARIÑO PRONTO ¡! – le grita, a lo que su hijo le devuelve una hermosa sonrisa

Un tirón en el estomago, y Sirius y Severus, regresan al cuarto de este ultimo.

(Volvemos a la mente de Severus)

No debiste decirle eso – le reprimo

Que ¿?

Que volverías pronto

Pero …

Sirius, no sabemos lo que va a ocurrir, no podemos darle falsas esperanzas

No son falsas esperanzas, se que volveremos pronto a por el

MERLIN SIRIUS!! Ni siquiera sabemos si los dos sobreviviremos a la guerra que se avecina y tu …

Ni por un momento vuelvas a decirme que los dos no sobreviviéremos. No te das cuentas que la vida nos debe algo ¿? – Sirius golpea con fuerza la mesa – no hemos pasado ya bastante ¿? No hemos pagado con creces, todos los pecados que hemos podido cometer ¿? JODER LA VIDA NOS LO DEBE – furioso patea la mesa mientras se voltea a mirar por la ventana

La vida, casi nunca es justa – le digo derrumbándome en el sillón cercano a la chimenea.

La vida nos lo debe – repite sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(Bueno a estos personajes no los voy a psicoanalizar, simplemente narrare los sucesos, que son necesarios para la historia)

Su larga cabellera rubia ondeaba al viento mientras su mirada se perdía en el mar que se batía con fuerza contra las rocas del acantilado. Sus pensamientos no tenían rumbo fijo, solo viajaba por las escenas de lo sucedido en los últimos meses, de las decisiones que había que tenido que tomar. Cualquier otra persona se habría echado atrás, hubiera tomado otro camino, pero ella no. No podía hacerlo, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría, no importaba lo que tuviera que poner en juego, pero nunca perdería ese sentimiento con el que se le hinchaba el pecho, lo que la hacia sentir viva. Su orgullo, su dignidad lo eran todo para ello.

Y no le importaba en absoluto poner en peligro su vida para lograrlo, no importaba perecer si lo hacia con dignidad. Y tampoco le importaba poner la vida de su hijo en bandeja a un demente, deseoso de muerte y destrucción. Porque aquel ya no era el pequeño por el que tantos años había suspirado, al que tanto había amado. Su pequeño la había traicionado, la había abandonado dejándola sola, olvidando todo el amor que ella le habría brindado. Y eso era imperdonable, por mucho que sus entrañas se empeñaran en recordarle que ella era su madre, que lo había llevado en su interior por 9 meses.

Desecho aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, levanto la cabeza y observo la luna que intentaba mostrarse tras unas nubes que amenazaban tormenta,

Estas aquí – una voz femenina la hizo volver el rostro

Bella

Lo tengo – le dijo su hermana sonriendo siniestramente – lo encontré, esta vez no ha sido tan cuidadoso como otras

Estas segura ¿?

Si

Que haremos ¿?

Iremos a por el, y después yo misma me presentare antes sus narices para decirle que lo tenemos – Bella volteo para mirar la luna – hermosa noche para la venganza no crees ¿?

El Lord, lo quiere para el

No me importa lo que quiera, Sirius tiene que pagar

Pero …

Puede que sea castigada, puede que incluso pierda la vida por ello. Pero Sirius, tiene que pagar

Su mirada se estrecho, y el rostro de su primo se dibujo en su mente, su sonrisa cautivadora, su mirada penetrante y sus ojos. Aquellos ojos, que la había llevado a la locura, aquellos ojos por los que habría renegado incluso hasta de la vida. Pero aquellos ojos azules, nunca se posaron en ella, una mujer extremadamente bella, de cabellos azabaches y mirada felina, una mujer por la que todo el mundo mágico había suspirado. Suspiros que nunca fueron complacidos, porque ella nunca quiso ser de otro que no fuera de el, de el que la desafiaba, de el que la trataba con indiferencia, de el que jamás la había amado. Pero ella, si, ella lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, cada aliento de su boca era para el, cada minuto de su vida eran para el.

No tienes porque venir – continuo la morena

Eres mi hermana

Lo se, pero puedo hacerlo sola, no hay vigilancia, no hay peligro

Quiero hacerlo

Por que ¿?

Porque Severus también tiene que pagar

Creí que de eso se encargaría el Lord

Puede que el le de el ultimo toque, pero yo misma quiero torturarlo, y si ese mocoso me sirve para hacerlo, créeme que lo haré.

Esta bien, partimos en este momento, no puedo esperar para ver su rostro, cuando le diga que tenemos a su hijo.

Apenas una hora después, las dos hermanas se aparecían en el claro del bosque frente a la cabaña, donde unos indefensos e ingenuos Delfine y Adam, dormían placidamente. Las dos hermanas caminaron, juntas hasta llegar a la casa, un simple alohomora y la puerta de la casa se abrió.

En el piso de arriba, en ese mismo instante, Delfine se despertó, su instinto nunca fallaba, y sabia que el peligro acababa de llegar a la casa, tomo de la mesita el medallón que años atrás Severus le había entregado y con sigilo se acerco hasta la habitación del pequeño.

Adam dormía placidamente, bajo un montón de mantas abrazado a un peluche de un perro negro, similar al perro en que su padre se transformaba gracias a su poder de animago,

Adam cariño – le susurro Delfine

Delfi... que pasa ¿? – el pequeño se despertó nervioso

Shhhh … tranquilo – paso su mano por el cabello del pequeño – ponte esto – le tendió el abrigo y el pequeño aun medio dormido obedeció

A donde vamos ¿?

Escúchame bien Adam, voy a bajar a bajo, y tienes que hacerme un favor, - el pequeño asintió – vas a contar hasta 100, si no vuelvo antes de que hayas terminado quiero que tomes esto, - le acerco el medallón – lo estreches contra su pecho y digas "A Hogwarts" de acuerdo ¿?

Pero… a donde iras tu ¿?

Tengo asuntos que resolver – beso la frente del pequeño y lo estrecho con fuerza contra ella, sabedora de que probablemente no volvería a verlo nunca mas – por nada del mundo salgas de aquí, y si alguien que no sea yo abre esa puerta utiliza el medallón – volvió a besar al pequeño y saco su varita del bolsillo de la bata, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado – comienza a contar

1, 2, 3 …

Delfine cerro la puerta una vez comenzó a oír los números en la boca del pequeño, sigilosamente comenzó a bajar por la escalera, con la varita empuñada en su mano derecha, esperando encontrarse con el peligro de frente, como esperaba este no tardo mucho en hacerse notar,

Solo queremos al niño – hablo Narcissa

Sobre mi cadáver

Si no hay mas remedio – tercio Bella – AVADA KEDRAVA – justo en el instante en el que Bella pronuncio el hechizo Delfine hizo algo similar

PROTEGO – el escudo se formo ante ella, impidiendo que el Avada impactara en su cuerpo.

Eres rápida – comento Narcissa – pero somos dos contra una

AVADA KEDAVRA ¡! – en el instante en el que los dos hechizos impactaron en su cuerpo, Delfine hecho una ultima mirada a lo alta de la escalera, después callo fulminada en el suelo

Una lastima, era una chica hermosa – comento Bella, pasando por encima de su cadáver – subiré a por el mocoso

Bella subió despacio las escaleras, invocando algo de luz en su varita, se fijo que las paredes estaban cubiertas con fotos del pequeño mocoso. Bastardo que para su desgracia era la viva imagen de Sirius, el mismo cabello, el mismo porte, sus mismos ojos. Pero había algo distinto en el pequeño, aunque los ojos fueran los mismos que los de su padre, la forma de mirar era distinta, ese mirada escrutadora, ese misterio en el fondo de sus ojos. Así era la mirada de Severus Snape.

Un haz de calor invadió su cuerpo, la ira comenzaba a golpearla de nuevo, tomo el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió despacio

Cariño, tía Bella ha venido a buscarte

A HOGWARTS! – grito el pequeño en ese instante, Bella intento agarrarle, pero el pequeño se desvaneció ante sus ojos

MALDICION ¡! – grito – con un golpe de varita toda la habitación quedo destruida

Que ocurre ¿?

Escapo

Como que escapo ¿?

Tenia un traslador

Estamos muertas lo sabes ¿?

Lo se

El lord no se conformara con nuestras cabezas, el niño era la llave.

Lo se

Pero a Bella no le importaba el Lord ni su plan, solo le importaba su venganza. Venganza que una vez más se había ido al traste.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(vaya mareo que os estoy pegando, vamos de nuevo a la mente de SEV!!)

Después de dejar a Sirius acostado, y es que aunque quisiera negarlo estaba agotado, deje mis aposentos, para perderme por el Bosque prohibido, y es que necesitaba pensar.

Volver a ver a Adam, había acabado con la poca entereza y fortaleza que me quedaba, y es que es demasiado doloroso estar a un metro de tu hijo y no poder tocarlo.

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi espina dorsal, y en ese instante supe que algo no iba bien. No se como ni porque pero mis pies reaccionaron solos y caminaron, hacia el interior del bosque, justo al limite donde alguien podría aparecerse. A medida que caminaba una opresión se formo en mi pecho, y la imagen de Adam se grabo una vez mas en mi cabeza. Algo había ocurrido, estaba seguro.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, corrí hacia el claro. A solo unos metros me detuve, un pequeño bulto inmóvil estaba en medio del claro, tome mi varita en la mano cuando el bulto comenzó a moverse. Un pequeño cuerpo se puso en pie, limpiándose con la elegancia que solo un Black puede tener, la nieve del abrigo, recorrió con su mirada el lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que su vista se clavo en mi,

Papa ¿?


	21. Chapter 21: Rarezas

Sus ojitos se clavan en mí, parpadea un par de veces y de nuevo fija su mirada en mí,

Papa ¿?

Su voz me llega lejana, pues por un segundo creo que estoy apunto de perder la consciencia, saco las fuerzas de donde solo un padre podría hacerlo,

Adam… – la voz me sale casi en un susurro

PAPA ¡! – corre hacia mi, y yo me arrodillo para recoger su abrazo – PAPA … - comienza a llorar en mi pecho.

Le abrazo casi a punto de romperlo, pero es que no puedo creer que lo tenga aquí, a mi lado, tocándole, acariciando su cara, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro,

Papa, ella … ella … - se abraza a mi cuello – una señora vino a por mi papa, tengo miedo papa, no dejes que me lleve con ella

Tranquilo mi niño, estoy aquí contigo, nada va a pasarte, te lo prometo – beso su frente, mientras noto como empieza a tiritar – vamos mi niño, hace demasiado frío.

Cargo con el en cuello, como hace años que no hago, mientras el permanece abrazado a mi cuello, robándome por un segundo la respiración. Sus lagrimas vagan por su rostro, mientras que con mis palabras intento calmarlo.

Camino deprisa por el sendero que lleva a la escuela, no me lleva mucho tiempo ingresar en los terrenos de la escuela, y pronto en el propio castillo. A Merlín gracias que no me encuentro con nadie por el camino, pues quien podría explicar, porque el siniestro profesor de pociones corre por los pasillos de la escuela, con un niño aferrado a su cuello. Nadie verdad ¿?

En cuanto llegamos a mi cuarto, enciendo la chimenea,

quítate el abrigo, esta todo mojado

Si, papa – mi pequeño ha dejado de llorar y mira con los ojos muy abiertos a todas partes – esta es tu casa ¿?

Si, cariño lo es – tomo una de mis camisas y un pantalón y les aplico un hechizo reductor – ven aquí – le digo poniéndome a su altura, con cuidado empiezo a deshacerme de su pijama que también se ha mojado

Papa ¿?

Si cariño

No va a venir verdad ¿? – pregunta de nuevo temeroso

No, tranquilo – le digo terminando de vestirlo – mejor así verdad ¿?

Si – junto a su abrigo hay un peluche que vuelve a coger en sus manos, lo mira y me pregunta – y papi¿?

MERLIN!! Sirius, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que el no sabe nada, y que esta a solo unos metros de nosotros. Tengo que despertarlo, sino me matara,

Esta durmiendo aquí al lado, quieres ir a verlo ¿?

SI!! – grita entusiasmado

Coje mi mano con fuerza y de repente caigo en la cuenta de todo lo que esta pasando. Adam esta aquí, a mi lado, como tanto anhelaba estos años, mi hijo aquí a mi lado. De repente todo me da vueltas, y es que aunque mi pequeño ya tiene casi 7 años, nunca he permanecido con el más de unas horas, y ahora … ahora pareciera que todo un mundo nuevo se abre ante mí.

Pasa algo papa ¿?

Nada cariño

Seguro¿? – chico listo si señor

No, cariño, ahora vamos a despertar a papi vale

Puedo hacerlo yo ¿?

Claro que si

Abro la puerta de la habitación donde Sirius descansa placidamente, en nuestra cama. Sus cabellos se extienden por la almohada, mientras su pecho se mueve rítmicamente, por un segundo estoy tentado a impedir que Adam lo despierte, pero no me da tiempo, mi pequeño suelta mi mano y corre hacia la cama,

PAPI!!!!! – le grita saltando sobre su pecho

Pero … que – un sobresaltado Sirius abre los ojos como platos al ver a su pequeño sobre su cuerpo – Adam ¿? – pregunta dudoso

SI PAPI SOY YO!! – y pega un brinco sobre su pecho

Que … Ohhh Merlín tengo que estar soñando

No papi soy yo, mira – le dice tirándole de una oreja

AUUUUUUU

Ves ¿? Estas despierto, a que si papa ¿?

Si, cariño esta despierto

Sev, pero … que … como ¿?

Lo cierto es que no lo se – le digo sinceramente me acerco a la cama y me siento a su lado en la cama

Adam, porque no nos cuentas como llegaste aquí ¿?

Con esto – de las tripas del peluche saca un medallón

MERLIN!! – exclamo al verlo – Delfine te lo dio verdad

Si, ella vino y me despertó, dijo que tenia que resolver asuntos abajo, que contara hasta 100 y que si no volvía dijera " A Hogwarts"

Cariño, Delfine no subió otra vez ¿? – le pregunta Sirius mientras me mira preocupado

No, ella vino – dice aferrándose a su pecho

Quien vino cariño ¿? – le pregunta

Ella dijo que era mi tía

Tu tía ¿? – le pregunto

Si, mi tía Bella

Mi mirada se cruza con la de Sirius, y los dos nos miramos horrorizados, puesto que ambos sabemos de todo lo que Bella es capaz de hacer.

Estas seguro cariño ¿? – le pregunto

Si, papa donde esta Delfine ¿?

…

…

Ninguno de los dos tiene palabras para explicarle donde puede estar su nana, pero tanto Sirius como yo sabemos que lo más probable es que haya perecido.

Cariño, había alguien mas en la casa ¿? – pregunta Sirius

Si, oí otra voz, pero no se quien era

Era un hombre ¿?

No, era una señora también

Una mujer ¿? – pregunta Sirius mientras me mira extrañado

Si, papi – bosteza abiertamente – tengo sueño

Claro, es muy tarde – le digo – anda échate en la cama

Sirius le ayuda a meterse bajo las sabanas, sonriente le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se aferra a su peluche y deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada,

Descansa, cariño – le dice Sirius saliendo bajo las sabanas

Estaremos aquí al lado si necesitas algo cariño – le digo

Vale – me dice entre bostezo y bostezo

Sirius y yo caminos hasta la puerta, pero su voz nos detiene de nuevo,

Papa ¿?

Si cariño

Cuando me despierte estaréis aquí verdad ¿?

Si, mi niño, si

Sonriente vuelve a dejarse arrollar por los brazos de Morfeo, despacio y en silencio salimos de la habitación. Mientras Sirius coje del armario una de sus camisas viejas, yo me sirvo la copa que hace un buen raro que necesito

ESA HIJA DE PERRA ¡! – golpea con fuerza la puerta del armario

SIRIUS!! – le recrimino – tiene que descansar

Yo … lo se … pero … como se atreve a … te juro que me las va a pagar

Tenemos que averiguar que paso en la casa, debería ir hasta allí e investigar … y bueno … ver si …

Esta muerta, sabes también como yo que Bella no dejaría que siguiera con vida

Si, pero no se, tal vez pueda averiguar algo.

Que quieres averiguar ¿? – me mira furioso – Bella esta loca, y lo único que quiere hacer, es dañarme, parece mentira que no recuerdes todo lo que nos ha hecho

Créeme lo recuerdo demasiado a menudo – miro apesadumbrado hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Adam descansa – Pero como lo supieron, como ¿?

No se, pero cada vez estoy mas convencido de que hay un traidor

Un traidor ¿, pero apenas hay media docena de personas que saben de la existencia de Adam

Mejor mas fácil será dar con el – se sienta en el sofá – esta claro que Remus no nos haría algo así, Dumbeldore tampoco lo haría, Madame Pomfrey ¿?

Por el amor de dios, Sirius, no digas tonterías – la imagen de la vieja enfermera ataviada con una túnica de mortifaga arranca de mi una sonrisa

Que ¿? Adam dijo que junto a Bella, había otra mujer. Hay muchas mujeres mortifagos ¿?

De primer nivel, solo hay dos, Bella, y la esposa de Crabbe, quizás sea ella …

Pero como se entero de lo de Adam ¿?

No se – me siento a su lado y tomo su mano – Sirius, te das cuenta de que lo tenemos con nosotros ¿?

Si, Merlín, parece increíble

Que vamos a hacer ¿?

Como que que vamos a hacer ¿?

Si, Sirius, la guerra esta cerca y …

Aquí esta seguro, sabes que este es el sitio mas seguro de todo el mundo mágico

Lo se pero … nadie sabe que … nosotros … y bueno …

Que pasa te importa ahora el que dirán ¿? – se levanta furioso dejando su copa sobre la chimenea – Media vida juntos, y ahora te importa el que dirán, esto es estupendo

Sirius, no me importa el que dirán y lo sabes, solo que, como lo explicaremos ¿?

EXPLICAR ¿? Solo hay una persona a la que le debo una explicación y esta durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. No te das cuenta amor – se arrodilla frente a mi – esto era lo que te decía esta mañana, la vida nos lo debía, somos una familia, por fin

Pero la guerra…

JODER SEV!! Deja la puta guerra, y piensa por una vez en nosotros, Merlín si hace falta cojeremos a Adam y nos largaremos de aquí

HUIR ¿?

Por que no ¿? Esta guerra nos fue impuesta, no es ni tuya ni mía, yo solo quiero ser feliz, nos lo merecemos, quiero poder criar a Adam junto a ti, y olvidarme de lo demás – se levanta caminando hacia la ventana – sois lo único que me importa

No, podemos huir – le digo tristemente, aunque el fondo de mi corazón, deseo coger mis cosas y Adam y salir los tres juntos de aquí, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos

Pero …

Dejaras a Harry ¿? Lo dejaras que se enfrente solo a su destino ¿? – siento como mis palabras caen sobre el como si fuera un jarro de agua fría

Harry … - suspira melancólicamente

Si nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la guerra, imagínate el, que le ha sido impuesta desde el momento en el que nacio … dejarías a Harry a merced de su destino ¿? – me acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda – Merlín, apenas llevo unos meses de buena relación con el, y yo no podría hacerlo, así que no me vengas con estupideces de huir …

…

Esta guerra, es tan nuestra como de Harry, y yo pienso luchar a su lado

Sabes ¿? Si hace un año alguien me dijera que estarías hablando así de Harry, créeme que me hubiera carcajeado en su cara

Y yo le habría maldecido, pero las cosas cambian

Ya, eso y el cariño desmesurado que sientes por tu ahijado

No puedo evitarlo, Draco es como un hijo para mi …

Pero ya tienes un hijo …

Bueno, pues con Draco son dos – le sonrió mientras beso su mejilla – MIERDA!!

Que ¿?

Remus, me dijo que Draco no se encontraba bien, y no he podido ir a verlo

Ya es tarde, déjalo para mañana

Pero …

Espera usare el espejo – Sirius camina hacia el armario donde algunas de sus cosas reposan en una balda, revuelve entre ellas y toma un pequeño espejo – HARRY POTTER

…

HARRY POTTER!! – vuelve a llamar – quizás estén ocupados … - sonríe malévolamente

Puede, últimamente no creo que hagan otra cosa

Sirius… JODER!! Ya era hora llevo horas llamándote al espejito – la voz de Potter llega a mis oídos

Yo, lo siento, no estaba en el colegio – se disculpa – ocurre algo ¿?

Si, donde esta Severus

Aquí a mi lado

Necesito que venga ya, Draco… yo… bueno no se que le pasa … esta muy raro , NO ESTOY RARO ¡! – el grito atronador de mi ahijado me hace percatarme de que efectivamente Potter tiene razón – cálmate quieres ¿? Me va a estallar la cabeza

PUES TE JODES!! – es toda la respuesta que se oye, tras ella un sonoro portazo

Por favor, dile que venga – le pide suplicante, Sirius me mira mientras que yo comienzo a levantarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta

Va hacia allí ahora mismo, esperare en la pared

De acuerdo, y gracias ¡!

Sirius guarda el espejo en el armario y se acerca a mi,

que crees que le pasa ¿?

Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando

Y que es lo que piensas ¿?

Te lo contare cuando vuelva – beso sus tiernos labios – acuéstate con el, puede que tenga pesadillas

Merlín, Adam esta con nosotros ¡! – exclama feliz

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Me paseo por delante de la puerta del baño, nervioso e incomodo. Mientras recuerdo todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, todo iba bien estupendamente bien, el roce mañanero, el baño, los regalos, el desayuno. Vale que a Draco no le sentó nada bien, pero después parecía estar normal.

Recuerdo que salimos a pasear por la orilla del lago, lastima que la tormenta de nieve empeorara y tuviéramos que volver al colegio. La tarde la pasamos en la Sala de Menesteres, jugando a un juego Muggle que Hermione había traído, el RISK, creo que se llama. La verdad es que vi disfrutar mucho a las serpientes, y es que eso de conquistar el mundo, y tener poder, parece que les encanta.

Decidimos que cenaríamos allí todos juntos, así que le pedimos a Dobby que los elfos nos acercaran algo para cenar. La velada transcurrió en perfecta armonía, alguna pulla entre leones y serpientes, pero vamos nada del otro mundo.

Sobre las 10 nos despedimos de nuestros amigos emprendiendo el camino hacia nuestro cuarto, camino que Draco interrumpió por 3 veces pues parecía estar demasiado excitado, como para esperar a llegar a la habitación, así que por 3 veces, fui acorralado contra las frías paredes del castillo. Y JODER!! No me quejo para nada, es mas estaba como unas castañuelas, pensando en utilizar sin perder un segundo el regalo que Blaise le había hecho a mi rubito, pero entonces llegamos al cuarto,

FLAS BACK

Mmmmm… - gimo entre sus brazos, cuando sus manos expertas se deslizan por la espalda – hoy estas… especialmente apasionado no crees ¿?

Te molesta ¿? – dice mordiendo mi oreja

Para nada – sonrió feliz, mientras lo dirijo con mis pasos hacia la cama – creo que le daremos buen uso al libro no crees ¿? – le digo mientras comienzo a desvestirlo

Eso espero – se muerde el labio sensualmente

DIOS!! Me vuelves loco – una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro

Tras la ardua tarea de desnudarlo a mano, mis manos se pasean por sus piernas, mientras mi boca tortura, muerde y lame su cuello, mi rubio simplemente se deja hacer. Todo transcurre de manera genial, hasta que de repente se tensa,

Ocurre algo ¿?

QUITA!! – me grita deshaciéndose de mi cuerpo, que estaba sobre el

Que pasa ¿?

Nada… - se levanta y camina hacia el baño – no me encuentro bien nada mas

Pero… - cierra la puerta del baño y yo me quedo medio desnudo sentado en la cama, y con una calenton del 15. JODIO RUBIO!! Que coño le pasa ¿?

Me acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla pero esta cerrada,

Draco, que pasa ¿? Ábreme por favor

NO! VETE ¡!

Pero… Draco… que coño pasa ¿? Estas bien ¿? Quieres que llame a Severus ¿?

NO ¡!

Pero… - abre la puerta

DEJAME EN PAZ ¡! – me grita para volver a cerrar la puerta con otro sonoro portazo

A cuadros es como me quedo, ante la extraña reacción de mi rubio, me acerco a mi mesilla de noche para tomar el espejo que me pone en contacto con Sirius, pero nada no hay respuesta. JODIO PULGOSO FIJO QUE ESTA DALE QUE TE PEGO CON SNAPE!!

Recojo la ropa tirada por el suelo, saco mi pijama de debajo de la almohada y me lo pongo, preparo el de Draco para acercárselo,

Rubio, tengo tu pijama

…

Draco, no se que te pasa, pero… vas a congelarte si no te pones algo de ropa

…

Draco estas bien ¿? – intento abrir la puerta – Draco por favor contesta

…

DRACO ¡! JODER ABRE LA PUERTA ¡! Mierda Draco me estas asustando – nada no hay respuesta – Accio Varita – mi varita sale volando desde mi túnica hasta mi mano – ALOHOMORA ¡!

La puerta se abre y me encuentro a Draco desnudo, tirado en el suelo, y con una extraña aura blanquecina cubriendo su cuerpo

DRACO!! – me arrodillo junto a el

Déjame

Pero … que pasa

Déjame

QUE TE DEJE? Joder Draco estas tirado en el suelo rodeado de un aura de magia, que pasa

QUE ME DEJES!! – se incorpora de golpe – es que eres gilipollas o que ¿? DEJAME ¡!

Pero..

Que pasa Potter que no te la cabeza para mas ¿?

Potter ¿? Ahora soy Potter ¿? – un año juntos y ahora soy potter… TOCATE LOS COJONES!! – Que te den Malfoy

Me levanto iracundo azontandole el pijama contra la cara, sin miramientos abro la cama y me meto en su interior. Furioso, y mas perdido de lo que su carácter me ha hecho estar nunca, doy vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar un sueño que se que no llegara.

De repente siento un peso sobre el colchón,

Harry …

…

Harry – acerca su mano a mi brazo – se que no estas dormido

… - si el jodido hurón piensa que ahora voy a abrir mis brazos para recibirlo esta muy equivocado

Lo siento – TUS PALABRITAS NO TE VAN A SERVIR AHORA, estoy por gritarlo – yo … es que … lo siento de verdad Harry, solo que no me encuentro bien

…

Lo siento de verdad – se levanta de la cama, mientras yo permanezco inmóvil intentando analizar la situación

Draco ¿?

Si

Ven – le llamo, en seguida esta de nuevo sobre la cama con la cabeza gacha

Lo siento

Ya, eso ya lo se – me acerco a el, y acaricio su mejilla – lo que quiero saber es lo que te pasa

Nada, solo me encuentro mal

Estas enfermo ¿?

…

Quieres que llame a la enfermera ¿?

No, estaré bien – se acerca a besar mis labios, y aunque creía estar enojado todo se me olvida cuando nuestros labios conecta – te quiero – me dice antes de despegarse

Y yo, pero quiero que me digas que te pasa, si es que te pasa algo

Lo siento

MERLIN DRACO!! Que poco te pega, estar disculpándote – le digo en broma

A si ¿? NO me pega ¿? Pues sabes que… no debería haberme disculpado – se levanta de repente de la cama – te dije que me dejaras en paz, y tú no… SAN POTTER AL RESCATE ¡!

Pero que coño… - esto es lo mas surrealista que recuerdo

VETE A LA MIERDA ¡!

Mira, algo te pasa, será mejor que llame a Sirius para que Severus venga a verte – preocupado le observo – quizás alguien haya tratado de envenenarte

OSEA Q SEGÚN TU ALGUIEN ESTA INTENTANDO MATARME NO ¿?

No, se Draco… esto es muy raro

RARO ¿? ERES GILIPOLLAS ¡!

Pero… - le veo la intención de dirigirse de nuevo al baño – ah no tu no te vuelves a encerrar FERMATOPORTUS!!

TU ¡!… - me mira furioso – abre la maldita puerta

NO, no hasta que hables conmigo, que te duele ¿? Tiene que ser una poción potente para que estés así

Así como ¿?

Así de raro

RARO ¿? Crees que estoy raro ¿? Que soy raro ¿?

Por Merlín Draco, deja de decir tonterías, esto es producto de alguna poción… - MIERDA!! Necesito a mi amiga la sabelotodo

Así que solo digo tonterías eh ¿?

HARRY POTTER – el espejo comienza a brillar

Merlín, por fin Sirius me hace caso – me acero hasta el espejo

NO NECESITO A NADIE!! SOLO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA ¡! – me grita

Draco, cálmate

Que me calme ¿? Estoy calmado – dice tirándome un libro a la cabeza

Pero que… - tomo el espejo en la mano - Sirius… JODER!! Ya era hora llevo horas llamándote al espejito

Yo, lo siento, no estaba en el colegio – se disculpa – ocurre algo ¿?

Si, donde esta Severus

Aquí a mi lado

Necesito que venga ya, Draco… yo… bueno no se que le pasa … esta muy raro , NO ESTOY RARO ¡! –grita antes de coger su varita – cálmate quieres ¿? Me va a estallar la cabeza

PUES TE JODES!!, Alohomora – la puerta se abre a su orden y de un portazo vuelve a encerrarse en el baño

Por favor, dile que venga – le suplico

Va hacia allí ahora mismo, esperare en la pared

De acuerdo, y gracias ¡!

FIN FLASH BACK

Draco voy a salir a buscar a Severus – le digo a la puerta

QUE TE DEN POTTER ¡!

Ahgggggg… - elevo el puño en alto y por un segundo estoy por derribar la puerta a patadas y abofetearlo, pero me calmo. Una poción, tiene que ser una poción.

Camino hacia el final del pasadizo, y justo cuando la puerta se abre, la figura de Severus se presenta mi lado,

Donde esta Draco ¿?

Encerrado en el baño – le digo malhumorado, caminando de vuelta al cuarto

Que le pasa ¿?

Y YO Q COJONES VOY A SABER!!

Harry esa lengua

Mira, Severus, no estoy para broncas, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y encima creo que han envenenado a Draco

ENVENENADO ¿? – grita entrando en la habitación

Si, no es ni medio normal como se esta comportando

Explícame que ha pasado.

Detalladamente logro poner al día a Severus sobre lo acontecido en el día de hoy, y sobre todo los extraños cambios de humor, pero eso es lo último que parece preocuparle

Dices que un aura blanquecina verdad ¿?

Aja

Reacciono a ti ¿?

Eins ¿?

Que si te hizo algo al aura ¿?

Pues no, me acerque a el, y el aura desapareció

Ya – se acerca hasta la puerta – Draco ábreme, soy Severus

NO!!

Draco abre, no seas necio

QUE NO ¡!

DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS Y ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA – le grito

QUE TE DEN POTTER ¡! – con la varita en la mano me dirijo hacia la puerta pero Severus me detiene

Quieres estarte quieto – bajo la varita y me quedo a su lado – Draco ábreme, tenemos que hablar

NO!!

Por favor, yo … - traga saliva – creo que tengo una ligera idea de lo que te ocurre

No tu no tienes ni idea, nadie sabe lo que estoy pasando ¡!

Si nos lo dijeras seria mas fácil – añado

Vete a la mierda Harry – me dice

Ahora soy Harry otra vez ¿?, lo tuyo es de sanatorio – le digo

Harry si no te callas, voy a pedirte que salgas de aquí

Esta bien – me siento en la cama frente a la puerta del baño, observando a Severus

Draco, ábreme, tenemos que hablar

QUE NO JODER QUE NO ¡!

Draco yo … yo se como te sientes

No, no lo sabes ¡!

Estas agotado a que si ¿?

Si – su voz se suaviza

Sientes que pierdes el control por momentos ¿?

Si

Te has mareado verdad ¿? Y también has vomitado no ¿?

Si, esta mañana

Crees que estas perdiendo el control no solo de tu cuerpo y de tu magia verdad ¿?

Si… pero como… tu… sabes lo que me pasa ¿? – pregunta abriendo la puerta solo una rendija

Si

De verdad ¿?

Si

Ya que los dos lo sabéis, alguno podría decirme que es lo que le pasa a Draco ¿?

Esta embarazado.


	22. Chapter 22: Asimilando Conceptos

Les observo en silencio por varios minutos asimilando y analizando las últimas palabras que llegaron a mis oídos. "Esta embarazado".

Draco embarazado, eso quiero decir que… un momento, QUE COÑO QUIERE DECIR ESO ¿?. Mi mente divaga hacia posibles respuestas, intentado resolver la frase como si de un jeroglífico se tratara, pero nada no encuentro sentido ni explicación a la frase.

Vamos, que no quiere dice nada. Los hombres no se quedan embarazados, y creedme bien, Draco es un HOMBRE, mi trasero puede dar fe de ello.

Tanto mi rubio como Severus siguen observándome detenidamente, a la espera, supongo, de una respuesta. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero lo uno que se desliza desde mis cuerdas vocales hasta mi boca, es una sonora carcajada,

JAJAJAJAJAJA

De que coño te ríes ¿? – pregunto Draco, saliendo del baño

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Serás… - se acerca peligrosamente a mi, con el rostro rojo, y una expresión de furia en el, cada paso que esta mas cerca de mi, mi risa disminuye hasta ser solo un susurro

Yo … pero … - me encojo de hombros – que quieres que haga, es una buena broma

BROMA ¿? – chilla exageradamente

Joder, la verdad es que eres bueno Severus – le miro y me devuelve una mirada de "pero que me estas contando" - … pero embarazado, JA! Lo siento Severus, pero créeme, Draco no tiene nada de mujer – sonrió a mi rubio que esta aun mucho mas furioso, o esa es la ligera sensación que tengo

OH MERLIN!! – exclama Severus, llevándose las manos a la cara – eres más tonto de lo que creía

Yo… pero… - bufo desesperado sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurre a mí alrededor. Observo como Draco pone rumbo al baño, otra vez – Donde vas ¿?

Donde no pueda ver tu cara – coje un zapato que esta a medio camino entre la cama y el baño y me lo tira a la cara mientras me grita – CABRON!!

AUCH!! – el zapato impacta en mi cabeza, por segundo solo veo chiribitas a mi alrededor. Un grito en forma de Fermatoportus y Draco vuelve a encerrarse en el baño

Severus que había permanecido en un segundo plano junto a la puerta del baño, se acerca hacia mi, y se sienta en la cama

estas bien ¿?

No se… aun veo estrellitas – le digo parpadeando varias veces

Harry, que sabes del embarazo mágico ¿?

Embarazo mágico ¿? – pregunto intentando apagar las lucecitas que parpadean frente a mi

Aja

Es que hay diferencia con el otro embarazo ¿? – estiro mi mano apunto de alcanzar una estrellita, pero nada se me escapa

DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES – dice dando un golpe en la mano

Auu… - le miro y ahora las estrellitas se arremolina en su rostro – porque pareces un árbol de navidad ¿?

Ohhhh POR MERLIN!!, quieres tomarte esto en serio

El que ¿? – llevo mi mano hasta su mejilla y este la aparta de un manotazo – eh … que casi tenia una

Una que ¿?

Estrellita

ESTRELLITA ¿? – me da un gran coqui (colleja) – mejor así ¿?

Si, creo que si – y lo cierto es que todas las estrellitas han desaparecido, es una pena porque era divertido ver a Severus rodeado de estrellitas cual arbolito de navidad

Harry, que diferencia hay entre muggles y magos?

Es una pregunta trampa

POTTER!! – grita exasperado

Vale… vale… pues que ellos no tienen magia no ¿?

Muy bien, ves ahora la diferencia

Diferencia de que ¿?

DE QUE VA A SER ¡! Entre el embarazo mágico y el embarazo normal

Eh… - me lo pienso un segundo, uniendo piezas como si un puzzle. JODER!!, nunca se me han dado bien los puzzles – pues no

QUE TONTO QUE ERES POR MERLIN!!

Ei … - respondo indignado

Tonto, no es la palabra adecuada, lo que tu eres, eres un INCULTO ¡! Que no tiene ni pajolera idea del mundo en el que vive.

Que quieres decir con eso ¿?

Pues que si tuvieras algo de cultura mágica sabrías las diferencias entre el embarazo mágico y el normal

Te estas poniendo un poco pesadito con la broma no crees¿?

Harry – pone su brazo sobre mi hombro – no es una broma

Draco es un hombre, los hombres no se quedan embarazados

Draco, también es un mago

Y ¿?

Joder, Harry estas seguro que el golpe del zapato no te ha dañado el cerebro ¿?

…

Los magos pueden quedarse embarazados

Si, claro… mi madre...

No, me entiendes Harry, los HOMBRES – remarca esa especialmente esa palabra – también pueden quedarse embarazados

Pero eso va contra natura

CONTRA NATURA MUGGLE!! Pero no contra la naturaleza mágica

…

Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo verdad

…

Harry, estas bien

…

HARRY!!... Oh joder, Harry, estas bien ¿? – siento como me sacuden de un lado a otro – Harry, me oyes – una mano se mueve frente a mi cara

Embarazo mágico. Hombre embarazado. Draco embarazado. Solo hay tres frases en mi cabeza, y son esas tres y se pasean como si de marcadores destalleantes se trataran. Intento agrupar las ideas, separar los datos, vamos lo que viene siendo que trato de enterarme de lo que esta pasando.

Según lo que acabo de escuchar, el embarazo mágico es distinto al embarazo en muggles, bien vale eso puedo entenderlo. Muggles y Magos son bastante distintos, unos no tienen poderes especiales, y otros tienen un montón de habilidades especiales. Es fácil llegar a la conclusión de que son distintos. Bien, primer asunto resulto. El embarazo mágico es distinto. Lo apunto en mi mente.

Hombre embarazado. Esto ya no me cuadra para nada, quiero decir, las que tienen los hijos no son las mujeres ¿? Si no, vamos no creo que el golpe del zapato me haya afectado tanto … o quizás si … no no … mi madre era una mujer, la madre de Ron es una mujer, también la de Draco, y la de Hermione. Pero según Severus, los magos pueden quedarse embarazados, los hombres magos, vamos lo que viene siendo, los brujos, pueden tener hijos. Es interesante saber esto, no lo entiendo, no tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo un hombre puede quedarse embarazado pero si Severus lo dice, ser verdad no ¿?. Raro, muy raro, pero también tomo nota mental de este dato.

Y bien pasemos al tercer marcador, que se ha hecho más grande en mi mente, y que destella sin cesar, con luces de colores, verdes, rojas y amarillas, "DRACO EMBARAZADO". Draco embarazado, Draco embarazado. Me repito intentando asimilar la frase, más bien comprenderla. Un embarazo significa un bebe, un bebe significa un hijo. JODER VOY A TENER UN HIJO!!

JODER ¡! – consigo exclamar por fin

Menos mal, pensé que el salvador del mundo mágico se había quedado medio tonto.

Severus … - le digo muy bajito

Si

Draco esta embarazado ¿?

Si

Esta esperando un bebe ¿?

Si

Un bebe mío ¿?

Si, supongo

COMO QUE SUPONES ¿? – le miro indignado

Si, Harry un bebe tuyo

Un hijo

Si, Harry un hijo – hace un gesto de desesperación

Voy a tener un hijo

Si, bueno mas concretamente será Draco quien lo tenga

Ya, un hijo – llevo mis manos a la cara para intentar despejarme – NO PUEDO TENER UN HIJO!!

Si, si puedes

No, no puedo, tengo 18 años, los hijos no se tienen con 18 años

Pues parece que vosotros si lo tendréis, demasiado pronto a mi parecer, pero es lo que tienen pasarse todo el día …

VOSOTROS TAMBIEN LO HACEIS Y NO TENEIS UN HIJO ¡! – de repente veo la cara de Severus palidecer mucho mas y tragar saliva

…

Severus… vosotros no tenéis ningún hijo verdad ¿? – le pregunto

…

SEVERUS!!

Ese no es el tema a tratar aquí Harry

OHHH MERLIN ¡!, creo que me voy a desmayar, yo voy a tener un hijo y vosotros ya lo tenéis… no me siento bien Severus

Harry… Harry…

La habitación empieza a darme vueltas y de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro.

(Escenita en tercera persona, entre el rubio y Sev)

Draco, abre la puerta

No, abre por favor

No, hasta que el no se vaya no pienso salir de aquí

Harry, no esta en condiciones de salir de aquí

QUE ¿? – abre la puerta – esta bien ¿?

Si, bueno … esta desmayado, pero nada que un Enérvate no pueda solucionar

… - Draco sale corriendo hasta la cama, se sienta al lado de Harry y toma su mano – amor, soy yo me oyes

Draco, déjalo, demasiada información en poco tiempo

Pero …

Estará bien

Seguro ¿?

Si, por Merlín, tranquilízate, tenemos otras cosas por las que preocuparnos – Draco sus orbes grises en el profesor – vamos, al sofá

Ambos se dirigen al sofá, dejando a un Harry Potter sin conocimiento sobre la cama,

Como te encuentras ¿? – le pregunta Severus a Draco

Crees que estará bien ¿? – le dice mirando hacia la cama

Draco, si estará bien – toma el mentón del rubio – ahora mírame y dime como te encuentras tu

Bien, bien …

Seguro ¿?

Bueno, no se …

Estas cansado ¿?

Un poco, pero tampoco he dormido mucho estos últimos días

Pues debes empezar a dormir adecuadamente, el embarazo mágico es bastante mas duro que el normal, y encima eres un hombre demasiado joven

Yo…

Merlín Draco, que Harry no supiera que esto podría ocurrir, pase. Pero tu ¿?

Yo… no pensé que podría ocurrirme, tienen que darse muchas cosas demasiadas casualidades

Si, Draco, pero esas cosas pasan – Severus cierra los ojos y se concentra en la imagen de su pequeño descansando en su cama – Seguramente los astros están conjurados para que el embarazo sea mas factible en esta época

Puede… pero… es necesario una conexión mágica para conseguir un embarazo no ¿?

Si, pero vamos, después de lo que Harry me contó creo que vuestra magia esta muy bien conectada

A que te refieres ¿?

El aura que se creo a tu alrededor, es una aura que solo se crea durante la formación del feto, si el gestante se encuentra en peligro, la conexión mágica funciona en forma de escudo protector. Un escudo muy potente por cierto, el vinculo que se forma entre gestante y feto, es uno de los mas fuertes que existen en el mundo mágico – hace una pausa – y normalmente nadie puede acercase al gestante mientras ese aura lo protege

Pero Harry, me cojio en brazos mientras el aura me rodeaba

Eso es porque, el aura lo reconoció como la otra parte de la conexión mágica

Ya, Severus – Draco se retuerce las manos nervioso – tengo miedo

… - sonríe tiernamente – tranquilo todo va a salir bien, es un poco duro al principio mientras las hormonas se ajustan, se forma la matriz y bebe comienza a gestarse, pero con el tiempo te sientes mejor – Severus, se guarda los recuerdos dolorosos del parto, no es momento de asustar al pobre chico

Severus, como sabes tanto de embarazos mágicos ¿?

PORQUE TIENEN UN HIJO!! Y NO NOS DIJERON NADA – grita Harry que ha recuperado la consciencia

(Harry, despertó, vuelvo a su mente)

QUE ¿? – los ojos de mi rubio se abren como platos

Te dije que ese tema no era el que se trataba aquí – Severus se levanta apuntándome con un dedo amenazadoramente – el tema aquí es el embarazo de Draco

Oh … joder … deja de repetirlo quieres ¿?, volveré a desmayarme de nuevo

Tanto asco te doy ¿? – los ojos de Draco se tornan mas grises que nunca, y brillan anticipando lagrimas

Asco ¿? – le miro desconcertado – Draco no … yo solo … joder déjame que me siente un segundo – me dejo caer en un sillón frente a Draco y su padrino – es difícil sabes ¿? – consigo decirle al final

Claro como si para mi fuera un camino de rosas – cruza los brazos sobre su pecho

Yo … - mierda que puñetero dolor de cabeza se me acaba de levantar

Os dejo solo – informa Severus – tenéis mucho que hablar – pone un mano en el hombro de Draco – mañana a primera hora te quiero en mi despacho tenemos que hablar con Madame Pomfrey – Draco asiente

NO TU NO TE VAS HASTA QUE NOS DIGAS LO DE TU HIJO… Es de SIRIUS ¿?

POTTER – su voz resuena como un trueno por la habitación – este no es el tema a tratar – y con un portazo da por zanjada la situación

Ohhh… joder te imaginas un hijo se Severus ¿? – un miniseverus se presenta en mi cabeza, y la sola idea me aterra. Y mucho.

… - Draco sigue con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándome de una manera que no logro descifrar

Draco… - susurro me acerco a el y me pongo de cuclillas frente a el – yo, lo siento – me mira sin apariencia de querer decir nada – esto es un poco raro sabes no ¿? Yo no sabia nada de esto, por eso … lo siento de verdad

…

Draco por favor, no seas así, entiéndeme – llevo mi mano derecha hasta la suya y la tomo enlazando nuestros dedos – te quiero, lo siento de verdad

…

Ohh por favor… que quieres que haga ¿? No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que disculparme, no pretendía herirte con mis palabras de verdad es que… JODER!! Yo que coño iba a saber que los magos podían quedarse embarazados

Pues deberías saberlo antes de joder con uno – se levanta malhumorado hacia la cama – buenas noches

Draco…

Buenas noches – vuelve a repetir, sigo el rumbo que ha tomado para acostarme junto a el – sueñas si crees que voy a compartir la cama contigo

QUE ¿? Pero por que ¿? JODER DRACO LO SIENTO ¡! Además tenemos que hablar

No, hay nada que hablar

Como que no ¿?

PUES NO ¡! – me grita tapándose la cabeza con las mantas

Draco, estas embarazado

Vaya ahora si puedes decirlo no ¿?

Eh… joder Draco, estaba asimilándolo vale ¿? – me siento en la cama a unos centímetros de su cara, intento quitar las mantas de su cara, pero se resiste – Draco, por favor

VETE A LA MIERDA ¡!

Esto es cosa de las hormonas no ¿? – le pregunto sin ninguna mala intención

Si, lo mío es cosa de las hormonas, lo tuyo es genético, eres un GILIPOLLAS – dice saliendo de su escondite

Vale, vale, lo siento – joder porque tengo la sensación que voy a pasarme los próximos meses repitiendo esto muchas veces – Perdóname por favor

No

Por favor

NO!! – me acerco a el y acaricio su mejilla – NO!! – y aparta bruscamente la mano para girarse y darme la espalda

JODER DRACO!! No seas así, tienes que entender que acabo de ser sometido a un shock, aun no consigo cuadrar todas las piezas en mi cabeza. Yo no sabia que esto podía ocurrir, si si, ya se soy un mago debería saber de cultura mágica, y saber que esto podía ocurrir, pero no lo sabia – froto las manos contra mi cara – así que ha sido demasiada información para mi, primero asimilar que los magos pueden quedarse embarazados, y después… - suspiro sin saber muy bien porque – Draco un hijo, joder como no me voy a quedar medio pa allá. Te quiero Draco, mas que a nada en este mundo, estoy unido a ti de por vida, y sabes que me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo por ello, pero nunca imagine… no se como explicarlo – agacho la cabeza para meterla entre las piernas, tomo un par de bocanadas de aire y continuo hablando – yo nunca he tenido una familia, Draco lo sabes, y bueno supongo que siempre he anhelado tener una, supongo que cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba, olvide eso, bueno no es así exactamente, solo pensé que a partir de ese instante tu serias mi familia, supongo que si hubiera sabido lo del embarazo mágico, pues no habría pensado eso. Por eso reaccione así, un poco asustado, no te das cuenta Draco ¿? Ahora, bueno, ahora no, dentro de unos meses seremos una familia, joder Draco, tenemos 18 años, no puedes negarme que esto es un shock, para ti, para mi y para cualquiera – me levanto de la cama despacio – pero no es que no quiera esto Draco, no es que no te quiera a ti, o no quiera … oh … joder es que hasta me cuesta decirlo, mierda o no quiera a nuestro hijo – una calida sensación cubre mi cuerpo en ese instante – solo que … estoy … yo no se como estoy … lo siento Draco – me doy la vuelta y camino hacia el sofá – Buenas noches

Me desplomo sobre el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el reposabrazos, mirando al techo e intentando analizar lo que acabo de decir, lo que supone todo esto para mi. Vamos que intento poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Una vez que he asimilado, que Draco esta embarazado, se han abierto ante mi cientos de interrogantes. Será peligroso para el ¿? Como se desarrolla un embarazo mágico ¿? Son las dos primeras que necesito saber, pero que ciertamente ahora mismo, no puedo hacer. Después, un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande, no es solo traerlo al mundo, es cuidarlo, educarlo, protegerlo seré capaz de todo eso ¿? Seré un buen padre ¿?

Cierro los ojos, intentando no pensar, no pensar en lo que se esconde en el fondo de todos estos pensamientos que me rodean, y que intento enterrar una y otra vez, pero no lo consigo, no puedo. La sola idea de tener un hijo ya me produce un pánico terrible, pero la sombra de Voldemort se cierne sobre todo. Merlín, si mi vida ya corre peligro, si la de Draco lo hace, que no haría Voldemort si supiera algo de esto. Una amarga sensación inunda mi pecho, y asciende por mi garganta, un nudo se forma en ella, y por más que intento tragar, y dejar que todo pase, no puedo.

Como voy a cuidar de un hijo, si apenas puedo cuidar de Draco o de mi mismo, como voy a protegerlo de ese monstruo si siento que el tiene todo en su mano. Una lágrima furtiva es la primera en escapar y rodar por mi mejilla. Que voy a hacer, como voy a cuidar de ellos ¿?

Lloras ¿? – su voz es un susurro en mi oído

Yo … no – le digo limpiando la traicionera lagrima de mi mejilla – lo siento – le digo una vez mas

Lo se, perdóname tu a mi, esto es muy difícil – me incorporo dejando que el se siente a mi lado – apenas me he dado tiempo para pensar en nada, y supongo que si para mi fue un shock sabiendo que podía pasar para ti lo fue mas

Como… como lo supiste ¿?

No se, la verdad es que cuando empecé a sentirme mal esta mañana, pensé que era el cansancio, pero después a medida que el día avanzaba, comencé a sentir una extraña sensación aquí – se toca el vientre – no se como explicarlo, es como si algo se abriera dentro de mi, para dar paso a una extraña sensación, algo calido, pero también diferente. Supongo que por un segundo pensé que esto podía pasar, pero enseguida lo deseché, no se el embarazo mágico es tan complicado que no creí que pudiera darse en mi – miro su mano que sigue posada sobre su vientre – después cuando mis hormonas me delataron, con esos cambios repentinos de humor – sonrió y el hace lo mismo – juro, que en mi cabeza sabia que estaba actuando como un estupido, pero no podía controlarme, era mi cuerpo el que actuaba, por eso te ataque así por los pasillos

Vaya, y yo que creía que era porque te ponía cachondo – llevo mi mano tímidamente hasta la suya y la deposita sobre ella

Puede que a mi cuerpo si lo pusieras así, pero mi mente no quería reaccionar de esa manera, y después cuando estábamos en la cama. Lo note

El que ¿?

Como algo se formaba dentro de mi – le miro extrañado – es difícil de explicar, supongo que para entenderlo tendrías que experimentarlo. La sensación fue indescriptible, sentí magia dentro de mi, pero no como la que sientes antes de lanzar un hechizo, no era distinto era magia pura, sin aderezos, algo limpio, algo nuevo. Por eso me levante y fue corriendo al baño, cuando me encerré, me vi desnudo en el espejo, y lo supe, no se porque pero supe que estaba embarazado. Después empecé a encontrarme mal, y el aura me cubrió – se inclina para apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo, subiendo las piernas al sofá, iba a retirar mi mano de su vientre pero el volvió a colocarla sobre la suya, enredo mis dedos en su pelo, masajeando su cabeza

Permanecemos en silencio por un tiempo, supongo que cada uno en nuestro mundo, pensando sobre lo que se avecina, lo que puede acontecer,

Harry ¿?

Hmmm

Sabes, existe … bueno una forma … si no quieres… no tenemos porque tener el bebe … - le siento temblar

Te quiero – beso su frente – os quiero – y mi mano se cierne con mas fuerza sobre la suya – esto ha pasado por algo Draco, y Merlín si todo la magia, y los astros se conjuraron para que podamos tener un hijo, yo no voy a oponerme a ello

Estas… estas seguro ¿?

Si, solo si tu no …

No, yo si quiero – dice rápidamente

Creo, entonces que ese tema esta zanjado

De nuevo el silencio lo inunda todo, y solo se oyen nuestras respiraciones profundas y casi acompasadas. Me relajo un segundo pensando en que ahora si que voy a tener una familia, mi familia. Acaricio su mejilla, ganándome un ruidito de aceptación,

Draco ¿?

Si

Te das cuentas de que vamos a tener un hijo

Si, creo que si


	23. Chapter 23: Tu Hijo

Mi cuerpo esta entumecido y casi congelado, realmente es una situación lógica cuando has pasado toda la noche en la misma postura y teniendo como único abrigo un fino pijama de algodón y una cabellera rubia en el regazo. Pero no, no me quejo porque el imsomio forzoso producido por la postura y el frío me han permitido pensar y mucho.

Esta claro que mi mejor momento para pensar son las madrugadas, donde la tranquilidad y el silencio me permiten clasificar, aceptar y desechar pensamientos. Aunque esta madrugada ha sido algo extraña, la mayoría de las veces en mi cabeza se arremolinan cientos de pensamientos, y a cada uno de ellos le doy una y mil vueltas.

Porque si, porque soy así, los analizo y cuestiono, repaso en mi mente no solo lo que ha acontecido en el día sino lo que esta por venir. Pero no los analizo de manera productiva, como bien pudiera hacer mi adorado rubio, no, yo lo que hago es torturarme con ellos, buscándole tres pies al gato, que se dice vulgarmente. Y es que saco punta a cada gesto, a cada situación, a cada futurible.

A cada ínfima posibilidad que surge con un problema, se le presentan nuevos conflictos, nuevos caminos a seguir, y la probabilidad de elección se hace entonces inmensa, lo que me lleva a la completa desesperación y a volver a analizar una por una todas esas posibles opciones.

Pero lo peor no es eso, no, lo peor es que después de permanecerme horas sin dormir, debatiéndome con mis pensamientos, a la hora de la verdad cuando tengo que poner en práctica las conclusiones a las que he llegado, todo va al traste, y el Gryffindor que llevo dentro se apodera de mí, y actuó por instinto. Así que numerosas son las noches en vela, y pocas muy pocas las productivas.

Disertaciones gryffindorianas a parte, la noche ha sido realmente extraña, porque en lugar de la maraña de pensamientos que suelen agolparse en mi cabeza, esta noche solo había espacio para uno. EL GRAN PROBLEMA, cierto es que no creo que gran sea el apelativo correcto para darle a mi hijo (JODER!! Mi HIJO, Aun no me lo creo), ya que este no debe de medir mas de un par de centímetros.

Ya que el problema o pensamiento que tenia ante mi era único, me dedique a sacarle jugo, es decir a dividirlo por puntos.

El primer punto era la CONCEPCION. Así que comencé a pensar cuando pudo suceder aquello, pero ciertamente no fue una buena elección, porque cientos de imágenes de Draco bajo mi cuerpo, sudoroso y jadeante se agolparon en mi mente, peleándose las unas con las otras por ver cual conseguía ponerme más cachondo. Decidí que tenía que terminar con ese punto cuanto antes, así que sacudí de mi cabeza esos pensamientos, y pase al siguiente.

Segundo punto: NACIMIENTO. Una vez superado el hecho de que el bebe tuvo que ser concebido en los últimos 2 meses, los cálculos mentales me llevaron a suponer que este nacería a principios del verano, seguramente a finales de Junio o principios de Julio. Todo ello suponiendo que la gestación masculina sea la misma que la femenina. Hice una nota mental, recordándome que debía buscar toda la información que pudiera serme de utilidad.

Antes de comenzar con el siguiente punto, sentí como se estremecía, probablemente estaba temblando, y es que la temperatura había bajado, puesto que la leña se había consumido por completo y solo quedaban cenizas incandescentes. Sin varita, invoque una manta con la que cubrí su cuerpo, otro movimiento de mano y las llamas volvieron a avivarse en la chimenea. Respire aliviado, puesto que yo también estaba empezando a congelarme.

Cuando iba a volver a centrarme en mis pensamientos hizo un pequeño ruidito, casi como una especie de soplido, y entonces me di cuenta de que varios mechones rebeldes le caían sobre el rostro rozando su nariz, se los aparte de la cara rozando su mejilla. Le observe por varios minutos, dormía placidamente, con su mano aun aferrada a la mía sobre su vientre, donde nuestro hijo estaba gestándose.

Tercer punto: EL PARTO. Como se suponía que un hombre podía dar a luz¿? Porque vamos el bebe tenia que salir por algún lado, y Draco no poseía ni útero ni vagina que facilitasen ese hecho. Mi mente comenzó a divagar entonces sobre las posibilidades hasta que una fugaz imagen de una cabeza saliendo por el trasero de mi rubio me hizo estremecerme por completo. Afortunadamente para mí, y para aquel que quisiera practicar Oclumacia conmigo conseguí guardar esa imagen en lo más profundo de mi mente, bajo llave. Tras eso llegue a la conclusión que la única explicación lógica que sin poseer información alguna sobre el embarazo mágico se me ocurría era que el bebe debería nacer por cesárea; eso no me gusto nada, y no lo hizo porque eso significaba que Draco debería volver al hospital y eso no iba a gustarle para nada, desde lo acontecido a principios del curso Draco sentía verdadero pavor por mendimagos y enfermeras, así que aquello no iba a resultarle nada fácil. Supuse también que el embarazo en si tampoco iba a ser un camino de rosas.

Aquella ultima reflexión me llevo al cuarto punto: EL EMBARAZO, pero no a lo que ocurría durante la gestación y demás sino a lo que Draco iba a pasar, bueno tampoco eso, mas bien a lo que yo iba a pasar. Y es que si mi rubio ya es bastante temperamental y caprichoso de por si, no puedo llegar a imaginarme como iba a ser todo a partir de ahora; ciertamente los sucesos del día anterior me daban una ligera idea. Aquello no me gustaba nada, resople con fuerza a expensas de lo que me esperaba, mire hacia su rostro y le vi con los ojos abiertos,

Buenos días – miro hacia la ventana – mas bien, buenos amaneceres

Buenos días rubio – me incline sobre su rostro para besarle

Tienes la cara helada – protesto

Hace frío que quieres que haga – lleve mis dedos a su pelo y los enrede en el para después masajear su cabeza

Mmmm… sigue, me gusta – me dijo cerrando los ojos, obediente seguí con la tarea que había empezado por un buen rato, hasta que de repente se tenso y se incorporo

OH … oh… no MIERDA ¡! – corrió hacia el baño

Que pasa ¿? – le pregunte haciéndome el perezoso desde el sofá

El único sonido que percibí fue el de una especie de arcada, acompañada de alguna que otra maldición, que preferí ignorar ya que mi nombre había salido también en la frase. Me levante y con dificultad, mis piernas estaba entumecidas me acerque hasta el baño.

La imagen era, bueno no era lo mas bonito que he visto en mi vida, no había nada de hermoso en ver a mi rubio arrodillado junto a la taza del water con la cabeza ladeada y un hilillo de baba recorriendo sus labios,

TE ODIO ¡!

Y ahora que he hecho yo ¿? – pregunte confuso

Tu … tu … oh … - volvió a introducir la cabeza en la taza cuando una arcada recorrió su cuerpo, se convulsionó unos segundos y cuando termino me miro con ira en los ojos – tu tienes la culpa de todo esto

YO ¿? Pq siempre soy yo el que tiene la culpa de todo ¿?

Si tu!! - se limpia la boca con la manga del pijama – te juro que no vas a volver a ponerme un dedo encima

Pero pq … jo … - me acerque a su lado

QUE NO ME TOQUES ¡!

… - PUÑETERO RUBIO HISTERICO!!, quise gritarle, pero no, respire hondo y me calme, repitiéndome que no eran mas que las hormonas – te llevare a la cama vamos

No – me fulmino con la mirada – puedo yo solo

Con dificultad se puso en pie, pero apenas pudo dar unos pasos, parecía muy débil, así que me adelante y le tome en brazos, mientras recibía patadas y tirones de pelo

Suéltame ¡! He dicho que me sueltes

Au!! – un tirón de pelo y en su mano varios mechones de mi pelo – BRUTO ¡! No seas imbecil, no ves que estas débil – le mire a los ojos – aprovecha que estoy aquí para ayudarte

No necesito tu ayuda – contesto orgulloso

… - ni siquiera le replique aquello era una conversación sin sentido

Ahora me ignoras, me tratas como si estuviera loco

Con un poco más de rudeza de lo que habría querido le deje caer sobre la cama, ante su mirada atenta,

Duerme un rato mas, aun es pronto, y tienes que descansar

NO ¡! – cruzo los brazos por encima de su pecho – solo porque tu lo digas no voy a ponerme a dormir, que te crees que soy yo, un elfo domestico que hace todo lo que tu quieras pues no

… - rodee la cama y me eche a su lado – No tienes que hacer solo lo que yo te diga, solo que creo que deberías descansar mas. Me preocupo por ti, en tu estado todo cuidado es poco no ¿? – rodee hacia un lado – yo voy a dormir un rato mas, tu haz lo que quieras – le dije resignado al fin

Me cubrí con las mantas, y trate de conciliar el sueño que la noche no me había permitido, pero una fría mano ascendiendo bajo la camisa de mi pijama me lo impidió,

Lo siento – me susurro al oído, mientras introducía la lengua en mi oreja, mordiendo después el lóbulo – es solo que estoy un poco alterado – su voz sonaba ronca y condenadamente sexy

No pasa nada – aun sin voltearme le conteste, mientras continuaba besándome por el rostro hasta llegar al cuello, su mano descendió por mi cuerpo hasta la cinturilla del bóxer – mmm… Draco deberías descansar – le dije presa de un sofocante calor

Puedo descansar después – con su mano me volteo para rodar por la cama y quedar boca arriba bajo su cuerpo

Draco … - deje que me quitara las gafas incapaz de resistirme, y es que sabia que cuando se ponía así no había quien lo parara, y encima creo que sus hormonas estaban trabajando duro en esos momentos por lo que no creí que pudiera hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar

Sus manos hicieron que mi camiseta saliera volando por la habitación, mientras que su boca hambrienta devoraba ávida de mas y mas, y mi rostro y mi cuello,

Podría perderme en tu cuerpo por una eternidad – me susurro al oído mientras lamía su cuello

Y yo me dejaría encantado – mis manos ascendieron por su espalda llevándose con el la parte superior del pijama

Brrr… hace frío … y tus manos no ayudan nada – replico a desgana

Oh.. vaya lo siento … quizás deberíamos parar – en el momento en el que su cuerpo tembló no por mi roce si no por el frío, me di cuenta de que Draco era un hombre embarazado y el camino que estaban tomando las cosas nos llevaba a un punto al que no sabia exactamente si podríamos llegar. Mis manos abandonaron de repente su espalda – Draco …

Hmmm ¿? – su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el mío mientras que el bajaba dándome besos por el pecho

Esto … no crees … que … bueno … quizás … en tu estado … - tenia tanto miedo a recibir una bofetada o algo peor que casi no me atreví a seguir hablando

En mi estado ¿? – emergió de las profundidades de mi cuerpo y me miro mientras levantaba una ceja incrédulo

Si bueno … - le señale el estomago – no le haríamos daño ¿? – pregunte ingenuamente

Quise salir corriendo porque no sabía muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir, porque bien es cierto que tanto podría mandarme una maldición, como sonreírme. BIEN!! Segunda opción, respire aliviado

La verdad es que no lo se – se miro al estomago – quizás deberíamos a esperar a tener mas información no ¿?

Si, creo que si

Voy a darme una ducha

Voy contigo

Esto … no mejor quédate – me miro con carita de niño bueno – Draco si entras conmigo en la ducha, lo ultimo que voy a hacer es tomar una ducha

Prometo ser bueno – sonrió y se puso de pie – tomamos un baño los dos juntos, relajada y tranquilamente, si ¿?

Draco…

Anda por fi – puso su mejor sonrisa haciendo que sus ojitos brillaran más de lo que lo hacían con asiduidad.

En el instante en el que me metí en la bañera con el, supe que aquello iba a ser muy difícil, si ya me costaba negarle algo de manera normal, como iba a hacerlo sabiendo que llevaba un hijo mío,

No vas a enjabonarme el pelo ¿? – me dijo tendiéndome el champú

Eh … si si …

Estas un poco ausente no ¿?

Pensaba nada mas – vertí un poco del contenido del champú en mi mano derecha y llevando ambas manos a su cabeza comencé a masajearla

Mmmmm… me gusta , y en que pensabas amor ¿?

En que vas a ser un consentido – bese su hombro humedecido, y es que se me estaba haciendo muy duro no lanzarme a por esa apetitosa piel que tenia a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo

Bien, eso me gusta, me gusta que me consientas y me mimes – supe enseguida que una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en su rostro – me darás todo lo que te pida verdad ¿?

Bueno … todo… todo, no voy a malcriarte – mi mano descendió por su pecho hasta jugar con uno de sus pezones

creí … que … esto iba a ser solo un baño – torció la cabeza para darme mayor acceso a su cuello, me lance sin pesármelo dos veces para besar su húmeda piel

Ya, pero si no fueras tan condenadamente apetecible – mi mano abandono su pensó y descendió hasta su entrepierna – Merlín Draco, no voy a poder resistirme a tocarte

Nadie te lo impide – se echo hacia atrás sobre mi pecho acercando su trasero a mi amiguito que pese al agua y la incomoda posición comenzaba a despertar – puedes tocar todo lo que quieras

Aquella condena voz sonoro mas sexy de lo que nunca la había oído, así que obedeciendo a mis instintos mi mano se cernió sobre su miembro, y con un suave masaje comenzó a despertarlo; mientras mi mano derecha subía y bajaba por la extensión de su miembro mi mano izquierda se enredaba en sus cabello enjabonados, llevando su cabeza mas hacia atrás para poder explorar su boca, mordí con ganas sus labios, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa, y un apretón contra mi miembro, que estaba ya semiriguido. Mi lengua pugnaba con la suya por hacerse con el control de la situación, por recorrer cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, por encontrarse con la suya y pelear en una batalla que como siempre acabaría sin claro vencedor

Harry… mmm – la velocidad de mi mano comenzó a ascender a medida que sentía como su cuerpo se iba estremeciendo por el placer, como el mismo se inclinaba mas y mas para permitirme mayor acceso y sobre todo para rozar con mayor fuerza mi miembro contra su piel

La mano que no tenía ocupado con su miembro abandono sus cabellos, y recorrió presurosa su cuerpo, parándose a torturar sus pezones que duros por la excitación esperan una atención. La otra, la que estaba sobre su miembro, acaricia ahora la punta de su erección, delineándola con fuerza, haciendo presión con mi pulgar

así… amor así – mordía sus labios con rudeza arqueando la espalda hasta casi quebrarse

eres tan apetecible – mis dientes se hundieron en su piel húmeda y desnuda y un quejido salio por sus labios, pero no le di tiempo a nada mas, incremente el ritmo de mi mano sobre su miembro, rozando toda su extensión con la palma de mi mano haciendo presión con mis dedos cuando ascendía hasta la punta, un par de minutos después se corrió en mi mano

Mmmm...

Ves como es imposible darse SOLO un baño contigo – le dije mordiéndose la oreja

Eh … yo no he hecho nada, has sido tu quien se ha lanzado a por mi

Si, pero es tu culpa, te dije que no vinieras

Ya, pero estoy embarazado tienes que consentirme

Oh … Merlín porque tengo la sensación de que voy a oír esa frase muchas veces

Porque lo harás, lo harás – se levanto despacio – me voy a la ducha a aclararme, vienes ¿? – su mirada destilaba lujuria

NO!!

Vale, vale …

Salio con cuidado de la bañera y con cuidado se dirigió hacia la esquina donde estaba el plato de ducha, regulo el agua y se introdujo dejando que el agua recorriera toda la extensión de su cuerpo, sus manos se movieron por la cabeza dejando que el jabón se fuera con el agua, después se dedico a tocarse. SI A TOCARSE!! Porque aquello no era un manoseo para eliminar el jabón, no era un toqueteo en toda regla, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo despacio delineando sus músculos, sus escasas curvas, cuando su mano descendió por su entrepierna, mi amiguito y yo decididlos que aquello era mas de lo que podíamos aguantas, así que salí de la bañera lo mas rápido que pude y en dos zancadas estaba bajo el chorro de la ducha,

creí que no querías venir

Si, claro si no te tocaras así, - le dije señalando sus manos – no tendría que haber venido

Solo me estaba aclarando – sonrió malicioso

No, no y no … eso era todo menos una ingenua ducha - le volteo apoyándolo contra la pared – Draco mírame me has puesto como una moto – mis labios se acercaron a los suyos, acercando nuestros cuerpos

Ya lo noto, ya – sonrió en el beso, al notar mi orgullosa erección sobre su vientre – quizás deba hacer algo no ¿?

Si, creo que si – cuando iba a volver a acércame a sus labios, el puñetero había desaparecido y descendía por mi cuerpo hasta mi entre pierna – OH!!!

Su lengua se acerco rápidamente a mi miembro, delineo primero la extensión para solo un par de segundos después, introducir la punta en su boca. Tuve que apoyar mis manos sobre la pared porque la sensación fue maravillosa, y la oleada de placer me hizo temblar. Mientras una mano ascendía hasta mis testículos para masajearlos, su boca se deslizaba por la extensión de mi miembro, mientras la lengua se movía inquieta por el interior, estaba siendo extansiante y hasta casi asfixiante el placer que un par de movimientos estaba provocándome, deje que una de mis manos abandonara la pared para enredarse en sus cabellos, y con firmeza comencé a mover su cabeza sobre mi pene, el se dejo hacer, y aquello me excito aun mucho mas, por lo que mi cadera inquieta comenzó a moverse. El delirio era tremendo, mi cuerpo marcando el ritmo sobre su boca, y el complaciente se dejaba hacer, mientras era yo quien literalmente esta follándose a su boca, aquel pensamiento aceleró mis reacciones, y un par de embestidas mas sobre su boca, hicieron que el orgasmo acompañara un espectacular sonido gutural de mi garganta,

ahggggggg …

Delicioso como siempre – me dijo al ascender para besar mis labios después de relamerse antes mis atónitos ojos – pásame la toalla

Que ¿?

Que me pases la toalla que tienes a tu derecha

Ah … si si claro – le pase la toalla mientras el salía de la ducha y se cubría con ella para salir hacia la habitación.

Un par de minutos bajo la ducha y estaba completamente limpio, agarre el albornoz y me acerque a el por la espalda,

Hueles rico – le dije

Yo siempre huelo rico

Lo se, solo te lo hacia notar

Jejeje … me pasas esos pantalones por favor ¿?

Si, toma – me acerque a la mesilla y mire el reloj – son las 8.30 bajamos a desayunar ¿?

Si, me muerdo de hambre

Claro ahora comes por dos – le dije sonriente

MIERDA!!

Que pasa te encuentras mal ¿? – me acerque a el

No, solo que … me voy a poner como una vaca

Jajajajaja – no pude evitar la carcajada, pero vosotros también lo hubierais hecho al ver su carita, adorable como siempre

Ríete, pero cuando me ponga como una vaca, fijo que no querrá acercarte a mi – puso un adorable pucherito, a sabiendas que yo no tardaría en acércame a el

Te quiero

HARRY POTTER ¡! – el espejo con el que me comunicaba con Sirius parpadeo sobre la mesita

Dime Sirius – dije al tomarlo en las manos

No, dime tu

Yo ¿? Que tengo que contarte ¿?

No, se … espera a ver que piense .. q tal si empiezas por contarme COMO DEMONIOS ES Q DRACO ESTA EMBARAZADO ¡! – el grito resonó por la habitación, Draco se rió mientras terminaba de vestirse

Eh … de verdad quieres detalles ¿? – le respondí maliciosamente

HARRY!! No es momento de tonterías, no te das cuenta de que apenas tenéis 18 años, sois muy jóvenes … Merlín .. debisteis tener cuidado

Tal vez tu debiste decirme que los magos pueden quedarse embarazados, no crees ¿?

Puede, pero aun así … sois muy jóvenes

Bueno cuantos años tenias tu cuando nació tu hijo ¿?

25 … un momento como … pero … - Sirius parecía perplejo – como sabes lo de Adam ¿?

Adam¿? Tu hijo se llama Adam ¡?

Si, pero … como sabes que tengo un hijo ¿?

Lo intuí

Intuiste ¿?

Si, bueno por algo que dijo Severus, pero … es cierto entonces, tienes un hijo

Si

JODER SIRIUS!! Cuando pensabas contármelo ¿?

No, se, no era el momento – se disculpo

Ya claro, no había momento para decirme que tenias pareja, no había momento para decirme que tenias un hijo, creí que éramos algo mas que padrino y ahijado, eres como un padre para mi …

Lo siento Harry, pero esto es distinto

Ya

Escúchame – hizo una pausa – en 20 minutos quiero encontrarme con vosotros en la Sala de Menesteres, podría ser ¿?

Vamos a ir a desayunar ahora

Desayunaremos allí

Esta bien – le dije algo enfadado – 20 minutos

Harry, lo siento de veras

Hasta luego

Me despedí con desganas de mi padrino, saber que había sido victima de una nueva mentira no era plato de buen gusto, no sabia como ni porque pero siempre acababa siendo engañado, siempre había alguien que me traicionaba, y empezaba a hartarme,

Toma – Draco me tendió la ropa – te parece bien el jersey marrón y estos vaqueros ¿?

Si

Pasa algo ¿?

No, nada

Amor – se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano – si no te lo contó, seguro que tuvo razones poderosas

Pero, no es cualquier cosa Draco, el tiene un hijo, y no me dijo nada …

Bueno, hablaremos con ellos. Severus también tiene que explicarme

Adam

QUE¿?

Que se llama Adam, Sirius me lo dije, y debe tener 7 años

7 años ¿? Pero si tu padrino estaba en Azkaban …

JODER!! Es verdad … entonces … como … y si no es de Sirius ¿?

No creo que mi padrino engañara al tuyo, además Sirius te dijo que era su hijo

Me duele la cabeza, demasiada información para un día

Pobrecito el, que la neurona no le da pa mas – beso mi frente – anda quita desastre ¡! – termino de abotonarme la camisa y colocarme bien el pantalón – que harías sin mi eh ¿?

No se, morirme supongo – bese su cuello fugazmente

AURGHFR

Que ha sido eso ¿?

Tu hijo, que tiene hambre


	24. Chapter 24: Una Familia

Quieres quitar esa cara ¿?

No tengo otra no puedo cambiarlo – le replico malhumorado

No seas niño amor, estoy seguro que Sirius tendrá un explicación razonable …

Me mintió, me importa una mierda su explicación razonable – me apoyo en la pared – no se supone que dijo que en 20 minutos ¿?

Amor … tranquilízate vale – se acerca a mi y me besa la mejilla

Estoy tranquilo – me cruzo de brazos – solo que encima de mentiroso es un impuntual

Buff… - desesperado deshace el cruce de mis brazos y pegando su cuerpo al mío, poniendo mis brazos en su cintura – amor, el embarazado soy yo, no se supone que yo tenia que ser el caprichoso ¿?

No soy caprichoso

No solo te comportas como un niño chico …

Yo … no … - no me da tiempo a terminar pues después de brindarme una hermosa sonrisa se apodera de mis labios, mordiéndolos con dulzura y provocándome un escalofrió

Ejem, ejem … Buenos días – nos separamos un segundo y miro hacia la derecha

Buenos días Severus – saluda amablemente mi rubio

Buenos días – mascullo yo

Acompañadme

Los dos seguimos al profesor de pociones que camina solo unos pasos mas hasta acercarse a una puerta que surgida de la nada da acceso a la Sala de Menesteres, cuando entramos en la misma nos encontramos con una estampa completamente distinta a la sala GRYSLY. Al entrar un aroma a tostadas y cafés te inundaba las fosas nasales, y después la estancia era realmente acogedora y calida, una gran cocina de madera se mostraba ante mis ojos, encimera de madera rematadas con mármol negro, cocina de carbón, y una gran mesa de madera. Cualquiera que viera aquello se sentiría cómodo en el lugar, era como la cocina de una abuela. Sonreí al imaginarme a Severus haciendo calceta en un sofá,

HOLA!!! – una voz chillona me saco de mis pensamientos

Ho … Hola – dije un poco confuso

Soy Adam Sirius Black – un niño de unos 7 años me tendía la mano con una brillante sonrisa

Yo … yo soy Harry

Si Harry Potter, mi papi habla mucho de ti – el niño apretó mi mano con fuerza y sonrió de nuevo – después dirigió su mirada hacia la figura que estaba a mi lado – tu eres Draco no ¿?

Si

Encantado – tendió su mano, pero esta vez sin sonrisa la apretó con fuerza

Lo mismo digo – comento Draco tan confundido como yo

Bueno, creo que no hace falta que os presente – hablo Sirius – como veis este es nuestro pequeño Adam

Yo no soy pequeño – reclamo el niño – ya casi tengo 7 años

Adam, no se interrumpe a los mayores cuando hablan – le reprendió Severus,me quede noqueado al verlo actuar así, SEVERUS SNAPE ERA PADRE ¡! Merlín, aquello era mas de lo que podía soportar

Necesito sentarme – les dije, y me acerque a una silla donde me senté, Sirius tomo asiento a mi derecha y cuando Draco iba a hacer lo propio a mi izquierda alguien se lo impidió

Yo me sentare contigo – me dijo el pequeño volviendo a sonreírme – me contaras cosas sobre qui … qui

Quidditch? – termine yo

Si, mi papi dice que eres el mejor jugador de Hogwarts

Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto – le respondí alagado

Si, tu siempre ganas a las serpientes – una mueca de disgusto se formo en el rostro de Draco cuando el niño lo miro con desgana

Si, salvo cuando los dementotes andan cerca – mascullo Draco

Perdón decías ¿? – le reprendí yo

No, nada , bueno que desayunamos ¿? Porque yo tengo hambre

Si claro – Severus conjuro un delicioso desayuno, y por unos minutos todo parecía tranquilo

Sabes, mi papi dice que eres el mago mas poderoso del mundo ¿?

Ah si ¿? – levante una ceja mirando para Sirius que sonreía con una tostada en la boca

Si, y yo también lo creo, además tu has podido con Voldemort – note como Draco se tensaba al escuchar su nombre, y es que no es fácil que un niño de 7 años pueda hablar tranquilamente del hombre que le había torturado – muchas veces, seguro que le ganaras pronto

Ya …

Sabes, yo antes solo quería que tu le ganaras de una vez

A si y por que ¿?

Porque mi papi me había prometido que cuando tu le vencieras el y papa vendrían a por mi – sonrió bebiendo un gran sorbo de leche – pero ahora ya estoy aquí – de nuevo una preciosa sonrisa ilumino su rostro pálido, y sus ojitos azules brillaron

El resto del desayuno se desarrollo casi en completo silencio, roto solo por los comentarios que Adam me dirigía, solo me hablaba a mi, algo que no se porque parecía incomodar de sobre manera a Draco, supongo que mi rubito no esta acostumbrado a que otro sea el foco de atención. Mientras yo le contaba a Adam sobre los partidos de Quidditch de años anteriores Draco y Severus se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a un par de sillones que había en el fondo de la cocina,

Adam cariño, tengo que hablar con Harry, porque no vas a jugar con tus pinturas ¿? – le dijo Sirius señalando una mesa en el fondo, cercana a donde Draco y Severus permanecían hablando

No, yo quiero estar con Harry – el niño se copio de mi mano – me gusta Harry – y de nuevo una brillante sonrisa en su rostro

Tu también me gustas a mi Adam – le respondí con cariño, un resoplido en el fondo de la sala y observe como Draco me miraba con desden – pero tengo que hablar con Sirius, podrías dejarnos unos minutos si ¿? después podemos jugar a lo que quieras

VALE ¡! – respondió feliz, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el niño estaba junto a la mesa con sus pinturas

Bien, que es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo ¿?

Harry, no me gusta para nada esta actitud

Que actitud Sirius ¿? – le pregunte mordazmente

Esta, no eres nadie para juzgarme Harry, si no te conté lo de Adam era porque tenia mis motivos

Ya claro

Crees que ha sido fácil para mi mentirte ¿?

No se, estas tan acostumbrado … que no creo que te haya costado mucho – mi lado Slytherin empezaba a florecer

No digas tonterías, nunca te he mentido

Ya claro, el ocultarme una relación de 15 años con Severus no es una mentira no ¿? Es una omisión de la verdad, cierto ¿? – comente sarcásticamente

Sabes bien porque lo hice

Si, porque no confiabas en mi, tu que me has pedido siempre que te contara las cosas, que confiara ciegamente en ti – le mire con cierto odio – no lo hiciste en mi. A pesar de que yo te creí cuando todo estaba en tu contra, cuando nadie creía en ti y todos te consideraban un asesino, yo confié en ti

Lo lamento mucho Harry, pero no fue falta de confianza lo que me hizo no contarte lo de Adam, lo hice por tu seguridad y por la de mi hijo, y lamento si eso no te gusta, pero aunque pudiera permitirme el lujo de ponerte a ti en peligro no iba a poner a mi hijo en peligro

En peligro ¿? – Draco se había acercado hasta nosotros seguido de Severus – porque tu hijo iba a estar en peligro ¿?

Cualquiera que tenga que ver con un mortifago esta en peligro – añadió Severus – por desgracia Draco, tu deberías saberlo

Sev y yo tuvimos que mantener en secreto no solo nuestra relación sino a nuestro propio hijo por medio a las represalias, no solo es contra Voldemort contra el que hemos tenido que defendernos – su mirada se perdió en la mesa donde Adam continuaba ajeno a la conversación – Adam ha estado separado de nosotros todo este tiempo, simplemente porque no podíamos ponerlo en peligro.

A partir de ese momento en el que Sirius comenzó a relatar la historia del embarazo y posterior separación de la pareja de su pequeño mi corazón comenzó a hacerse mucho mas pequeño, se iba transformando en una bolita a la que cada palabra de Sirius le iba dando una patada, un amargo nudo se formo en mi garganta, cuando dos traicioneras lagrimas abandonaron el rostro de Sirius cuando este relataba como Adam había ido a parar al colegio,

ESA HIJA DE PERRA ¡! – grito Draco – aun … aun la recuerdo carcajeándose a mi lado cuando … - Draco se quedo en silencio y enterró el rostro en sus manos

Tranquilo rubio ya paso – le pase el brazo por los hombros y lo atraje hacia mi – ya paso – le repetí besando su frente

Comprendes Harry porque no pude decirte nada hasta ahora ¿?

Si, creo que si – le dije tristemente mientras miraba en dirección a la mesa donde Adam jugaba feliz

Que vais a hacer ahora ¿? – consiguió preguntar Draco limpiando sus lagrimas

Ya lo han descubierto, así que no hay motivo para que no se quede con nosotros – le contesto Severus – no es que sea la mejor opción, pero no creo que pudiéramos separarnos de el otra vez – su cara adquirió un tinte de añoranza y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo importante que es ser padre, porque si alguien era capaz de mostrar a un Severus tan humano, era algo realmente grande

Habéis hablado con Dumbeldore ¿? – pregunte

Si, esta mañana le puse al tanto de lo ocurrido – comento Sirius – el y Remus han viajado a la casa de Delfine – su faz se volvió sombría

No tienes la culpa, lo sabes – Severus puso su mano en el hombro de Sirius – Bella es malvada y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso

Lo se … pero Delfine cuido de Adam sin pedir nada cambio y ahora …

No pienses en eso Sirius, ahora ya nada podemos hacer

Lo se – volviendo su rostro hacia nosotros, este cambio por completo – y bien, creo que ahora es el momento de tratar otro tema

Otro tema ¿? – pregunte yo haciéndome el tonto

Si Harry, otro tema – nos miro a los dos fijamente – se puede saber como es que no tomasteis precauciones ¿?

Eh … yo no sabia que podía quedarse embarazado – añadí con firmeza

Eso no es excusa

Como que no ¿, si no lo sabia pues como iba a tomar precauciones ¿?

Eres un mago adulto deberías conocer que estas cosas pueden pasar en el mundo mágico

Si, pero tu ahijado es un inculto – inquirió Severus – y el mío es un poco tonto

YO ¿? Pero si yo no he hecho nada – respondió Draco haciéndose el ofendido

Tu, que si sabias que un mago podía quedarse embarazado, debiste contarle a Harry – le reprendió Severus

Encima tendré yo la culpa de que sea un inculto

EI, no soy un inculto, solo que … bueno me faltan conocimientos

Si, unos conocimientos demasiado importantes diría yo – hablo Sirius – no os dais cuenta de que esto os va a cambiar la vida ¿?, tenéis 18 años y vuestra vida ya no va a ser normal

Como si alguna vez lo hubiera sido – respondí

Lo se, es cierto, tu vida no es nada común, pero por eso mismo, porque ahora deberías vivir una vida mas normal con un hijo a tu cargo eso ya no será posible

Por que no ¿?

Pues porque no, porque ahora tienes responsabilidades, debes cuidar de Draco y de tu hijo – comento Sirius

He tenido responsabilidades desde los 11 años, si mal no recuerdo tengo a todo el mundo mágico a mi cargo, no se supone que soy yo quien derrotara al señor oscuro ¿?

Si pero ..

Pero nada Sirius, mi vida no ha sido normal nunca, para nada, y esto – mire con cariño a Draco y tome su mano – mi relación con Draco ha sido lo único casi normal en mi vida, y formar una familia con el terminara por hacer normal mi vida

Pero Harry, sois muy jóvenes … - insistió Sirius

No soy tan joven para enfrentarme a Voldemort no ¿? – los dos adultos me miran tristemente – pues eso

MIRA PAPI!!! – el grito del pequeño angelito de ojos azules, como había decidido denominar al hijo de mi padrino, hizo de nuevo acto de presencia

ADAM SIRIUS BLACK ¡! – le grito Severus – bájate ahora mismo de esa escoba

Por que ¿? – le pregunto con un pucherito – es divertido

Sirius!! Como se te ocurre darle una escoba al niño ¿? – Severus fulmino al animago con su mirada

Yo … pero si yo no he hecho nada – se excuso

No fue papi, yo quise una escoba y apareció – comento feliz el niño

MALDITA SALA ¡! – se recrimino Severus – bájate inmediatamente de ese chisme

No … mira Harry ¡! – el niño se elevo varios metros del suelo y comenzó a rodearlos con la escoba – a que lo hago bien ¿?

Si, claro que si

Encima aliéntalo ¡! – me grito Severus – Dile algo no ¿? – se dirigió a Sirius – es tu hijo también

Este … si claro … Adam cariño bájate de la escoba

NO!! – les grito feliz – Harry ven a volar conmigo anda si ¿? POR FI!!

Adam yo … - tanto Severus como mi rubito me fulminaron con la mirada, mientras que Sirius sonreía divertido – creo que deberías bajarte

JO!! Tu también ¿?... no sabéis divertiros ¡! – hizo un amago de bajarse de la escoba, pero cuando Severus iba a echarle una mano a su brazo el niño viro sobre si mismo y se encamino hacia la puerta – creo que saldré a volar solo ¡! – extendió su mano y abrió la puerta aun montando en la escoba

ADAM!! – gritaron a dúo sus padres mientras corrían tras de el

Jejeje … es un diablillo no crees ¿? – le pregunte a Draco

Es un mocoso repelente

DRACO!! Pero si es un niño muy dulce y simpático

Contigo

Que quieres decir ¿?

Que lo que quiera que sea que Sirius le haya dicho de ti le tiene completamente fascinado

Eins ¿?

Por Merlín Harry ¡! No me digas que no te has dado cuenta

Cuenta de que ¿?

El niño te idolatra, no ha hecho otra cosa que hablar de ti, sentarse a tu lado, mirarte poniéndote caritas y pucheritos, si tuviera algunos años mas diría que esta enamorado de ti

JAJAJAJAJAJA – una sonora carcajada abandono mis labios

Se puede saber de que te ríes ¿? – dijo con gesto severo

Rubio, no me lo puedo creer

Creer el que ¿?

Oh vamos estas celoso del niño, por favor

CELOSO YO ¿?… DE ESE MOCOSO REPELENTE ¿? JA! – su gesto enfurruñado le delato enseguida

Draco, es un niño …por Merlín

Yo no estoy celoso – se alejo tomando el rumbo hacia la puerta

Draco … - tome su brazo despacio y le voltee hacia mi – rubio si yo te adoro, no hay nada mas para mi en este mundo que tu, tu lo eres todo

Ya… - un pequeño puchero y estuve apunto de devorarlo allí mismo, como podía ser tan sumamente adorable con su mal humor y su genio. Definitivamente mi rubito era todo un contraste

Te quiero – bese sus labios con cariño

Mas te vale – me dijo devolviéndome el beso

(Bueno prometí que iba a narrar por quien suspiraba Remus, y aquí lo tenéis)

Remus se dejo caer en el sofá completamente agotado, llevo sus manos a la cara y se limpio las lágrimas que había recorrido su rostro durante todo el trayecto. Y es que desde que llegara a la pequeña cabaña donde Adam y Delfine se habían escondido estaba completamente destrozado.

La estampa era desoladora, la casa ya no era tal, nada quedaba de la adorable cabaña cubierta de nieve, en su lugar solo quedaba restos carbonizados,

Merlín!! – exclamo al acercase algo mas – como han podido hacer algo así ¿?

No espero la respuesta del directo que le había acompañado en el duro viaje, quiso ir solo pero Sirius le convenció para ir con Albus. Busco entre los escombros por mas de diez minutos hasta que la encontró, bajo unas tablas que antes debieron ser unas paredes esta el cuerpo de su amiga, de su confidente, de su alma gemela como el solía llamarla. Lloro amargamente junto a su cadáver acompañado por la silenciosa presencia del director, cuando creyó que ya no podría llorar por mas tiempo cogio el cadáver de la muchacha y tras cavar una tumba en un claro cercano del bosque deposito allí su cuerpo, se arrodillo de nuevo junto a ella, y otra vez volvió a llorar amargamente,

No es justo, no te merecías esto, tu eras la mas buenas de las amigas, la mas dulce y cariñosa de las mujeres, nunca debió ocurrirte esto – golpeo con rabia el suelo – nunca debí pedirte algo así, es mi culpa yo te puse en peligro

Remus, sabes que Delfine se ofreció para cuidar de Adam

Si pero lo hizo por mi lo se

No importa por quien lo hizo, ella era miembro de la Orden y supuso que esta seria la mejor forma de ayudar

Si, pero ella no tenia que morir, ella no

Nadie de los que han perecido en esta absurda guerra debieron morir Remus. Esta guerra es cruel, una ideología cruel que esta robando la vida de muchas personas maravillosas, pero no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que luchar, que sus muertes no sean en vano

Lo se, y por eso luchare ahora con mas ganas si cabe. Delfine te prometo que vengare tu muerte.

Remus no, la venganza no es el camino.

Para mi ya no hay otro camino – y con un CRACK de desvaneció ante la mirada preocupada del director

Miro por la ventana de la sala que antecedía a su habitación, el cielo estaba cubierto de una espesa niebla, y pese que no eran mas que las 3 de la tarde todo el cielo de Hogwarts estaba oscurecido, saco una botella de whisky de fuego y se sirvió una copa, de un trago la termino. Volvió a servir otro,

Ahogar las penas con alcohol no te la devolverá

Sirius, que haces aquí ¿?

Dumbeldore me mando llamar y me contó lo sucedido – el animago se acerco a su amigo y se sentó a su lado – lo lamento tanto, yo, apreciaba mucho a Delfine lo sabes verdad ¿?

Si, lo se

Yo, siento mucho su perdida, si a mi y Sev nos duele no puedo siquiera llegar a imaginar lo que pasara por tu corazón

Era mi mejor amiga sabias ¿?

Si

Ella era mi alma gemela, hubo un tiempo en que lo fue todo para mi – hizo una pausa – cuando James murió, y tu entraste en Azkaban y … el … bueno cuando me quede solo, la encontré a ella, con su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de vida, ella me devolvió la ilusión, me abrió un mundo nuevo, me dio esperanzas

Vaya, yo creía que tu y ella nunca…

No, nosotros nunca tuvimos una relación si es a lo que te refieres – Sirius asintió – pero a veces no hace falta compartir la cama con alguien para sentirse unido a ella

Entiendo

Delfi se convirtió en mi vida por aquel entonces, lo hacia todo con ella, vivía con ella, trabajaba con ella. Ella se encargo de mí en aquellas noches de luna llena, cuidaba de mis heridas cuando me despertaba a la mañana siguiente. Pero no se hizo cargo de mi cuerpo, no ella recogió los pedazos de mi alma y de mi corazón y me ayudo a reconstruirlos – las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de los enrojecidos ojos de Remus

Nunca me contaste esto

Lo se, supongo que tu tenias bastante con lo tuyo – sonrió amargamente – por cierto me entere del vuelo a baja escala de tu hijo

Por Merlín, no me hables, Sev esta que se sube por las paredes, Adam no solo se dedico a volar por todos los pasillos del colegio, además entro en el comedor lleno de gente con la escoba y comenzó a tirar comida a los alumnos. Se armo todo una batalla campal, y cuando Sev entro en el comedor para reprender a los alumnos, estos le echaron la culpa al niño que nadie conocía, y entonces Adam le grito "PAPA NO LES HAGAS CASO SON TODOS UNOS MENTIROSOS" – hizo un gesto de desesperación con la cabeza – Madame Pomfrey esta atendiendo a algunos alumnos que colapsaron al oír la palabra papa referida a Sev

Jaja, ese niño es un buen amago de merodeador – sonrió Remus

Si, creo que si, pero ahora todo el colegio sabe que el niño es hijo de Sev, y pronto ataran cabos

Tienes miedo al que dirán ¿?

No, que dices, para nada … solo que Sev, bueno ya sabes como es, le gusta llevar con discreción su vida privada

Le entiendo

Si, pero una cosa es discreción y otra lo tuyo

Lo mío ¿? – pregunto el licántropo sorprendido

Sabes a lo que me refiero – Remus negó – se que hay alguien en tu vida

… - Remus trago saliva – en mi vida no hay nadie – continuo amargamente – hace ya mucho tiempo que ya no hay nadie

Por que nunca me contaste nada ¿? Soy tu mejor amigo, creí que confiabas en mi

Y lo hago, pero es duro para mi, además en aquel entonces no lo entenderías

Que no lo entendería ¿? Te recuerdo quien es mi pareja ¿? SIVELLINUS!! – grito

JAJAJAJA – Remus carcajeo felizmente – gracias Sirius, solo tu podrías hacerme sonreír en este momento

Soy tu mejor amigo, puede que no sea tu alma gemela ni el mejor de los confidentes, pero estoy aquí para lo que necesites

Lo se

Por que no me lo cuentas ¿? – Sirius lo miro clavando sus impresionantes ojos azules en el – hablar te vendrá bien

Sirius yo…

Entiendo, quizás este no es el mejor momento, pero sabes que estaré aquí cuando me necesites no ¿?

Si

Bueno me voy, quiero hablar con Harry, quiero saber que le ha dicho Madame Pomfrey a Draco

Draco ¿? Esta enfermo

Oh… no mucho peor…

QUE ¿? Le han vuelto a atacar ¿? – pregunto nervioso

No, esta bien

Entonces

Sabes ¿? Habrá un nuevo merodeador – con un sonrisa de medio lado salio de la estancia

POR MERLIN!! – suspiro Remus

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, pero esta vez ya no pudo pensar en su amiga fallecida, sus pensamientos pasaron por Harry y Draco, tan diferentes, pero tan iguales. Siempre había considerado que los dos chicos tenían poco o muy poco en común, afortunadamente se equivoco. Sonrió feliz pensando que por fin Harry podría formar esa añorada familia que siempre quiso tener.

Una familia … - susurro bajito

Se levanto y camino hacia su habitación, se despojo de la ropa que llevaba puesta, y simplemente se puso un pantalón de pijama. Al pasar por delante del espejo se detuvo en seco y observo su reflejo, cerro los ojos un segundo y las imágenes se agolparon en su mente

FLASH BACK

Que miras ¿? – le dijo desde la cama

Estoy demasiado pálido no crees ¿?

Quieres ir a tomar el sol en las vacaciones ¿?

Oh… vamos no bromees con eso, bastante duro es para mi que tengas que irte y dejarme solo – el hombre que yacía en la cama se levanto despacio, vestía simplemente un bóxer negro, se le acerco por detrás y le abrazo

Son solo un par de meses, después estaremos juntos otra vez – el hombre beso su cuello delicadamente, Remus se estremeció con el contacto – tienes frío ¿? – le pregunto el hombre al notar que su cuerpo temblaba

No, solo que tienes este efecto en mi

Me gusta, sentir que tengo poder sobre ti y sobre tu cuerpo, es arrebatador – dejo vagar sus manos por el torso desnudo de Remus, haciendo que este gimiera con el contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo

Me quieres ¿?

Si, ya sabes que si, a que viene esa pregunta ahora – el hombre continuo prodigando besos y caricias por el cuerpo de Remus, que veía a su amante por el reflejo del espejo

No te cases – el hombre paro en seco y miro hacia el espejo

Tengo que hacerlo, sabes que no quiero pero …

Vayamos lejos de aquí – la mirada de Remus era suplicante

No puedo, tengo responsabilidades - los ojos de su amante eran pura tristeza – desearía irme contigo, perdernos por el mundo tu y yo solo pero no puedo

No son tus responsabilidades, tu padre las contrajo por ti, eso no es justo

Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada

Claro que puedes, niégate, no pueden obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres – Remus miro el espejo pensativo – por que tu no quieres casarte con ella verdad ¿?

…

Entiendo – Remus se deshizo del abrazo de su amante y camino hacia la cama recogió sus cosas

Rems espera, no es lo que piensas

No tienes que explicarme nada – se ponía la camisa lo mas rápido que podía, Remus quería salir corriendo de la habitación, solo quería correr y derramar todas las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir con total desesperación

Rems – tomo su mano – no la quiero, yo te amo a ti

No te cases con ella – volvió a suplicarle Remus – si me amas no te cases con ella

No puedo, Rems, yo …

Tu que ¿? – le soltó la mano dolido se volvió y otra vez se miraba en el espejo

Quiero formar una familia – concluyo sentándose en la cama

Nosotros seriamos a una familia

No, Rems, no lo seriamos, yo quiero tener un hijo – por fin el hombre se quito aquella pesada carga que llevaba demasiado tiempo transportando

Podríamos tenerlo, sabes que …

No soy fértil – los ojos del hombre estaban humedecidos – me hice las pruebas y no lo soy, y tu no podrías por …

Mi licantropía – termino Remus

En aquel instante, Remus odio mas que nunca su condición, puesto que el si era un mago fértil, pero su condición de licántropo pondría en serias dificultades la posibilidad de quedarse embarazado, y mucho mas el proceso de gestación del bebe, ya que sus transformaciones acabarían por dañarlo. Las lagrimas que no brotaban de los ojos de su amante, si lo hicieron de los suyos

He de irme – le dijo Remus al hombre

Aun es pronto

Si me quedo aquí no podré hacerlo

Hacer que ¿? – pregunto preocupado el hombre

Terminar con esto

Terminar ¿? – el hombre se acerco y le volteo – no puedes terminar conmigo Rems, yo te amo

Y yo a ti

Entonces ¿?

No puedo compartirte con ella

Pero … - Remus puso un labio sobre los carnosos y sedosos labios de su amante, para hacerle callar, después se acerco a el y beso su mejilla

No puedo compartirte con nadie Lucius, te amo demasiado – y con un CRACK se desvaneció de la habitación


	25. Chapter 25: La Petición

Draco y yo salimos de la enfermería solo media hora después de haber entrado, la verdad es que la visita había sido bastante productiva. No solo pudimos comprobar que mi rubito estaba en perfectas condiciones para afrontar un embarazo masculino, sino que también pudimos conocer detalles desconocidos sobre el embarazo,

Flash Back

Bueno pues por lo que parece todo va bien – comento la enfermera sentándose detrás de su escritorio – ya puedes vestirte Draco

Gracias

Bien, he comprobado todo y aunque aun eres demasiado joven a mi parecer – nos lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a ambos – todo parece desarrollarse según las pautas, así que hasta dentro de unas semanas no tendrás que pasar por aquí – se levanto y camino hacia un pequeño dispensario que había tras el escritorio – deberías tomarte 3 gotas de esto antes de dormir, así descansaras mejor y aliviara las nauseas matutina

OH!! Gracias – exclamo felizmente Draco

Y esto es para controlar tu desajuste hormonal – Draco y yo la miramos sorprendidos – bueno tu cuerpo tiene que adaptarse a tener a ese pequeño en tu interior, así que vas a tener pequeños desequilibrios hormonales

Y eso como me afectara ¿? – pregunto Draco tomando el otro frasco

Bueno, pues tendrás cambios de humor repentinos,- OHHHH ADORARE A ESA POCION SI CONSIGUE QUE MI RUBITO BAJE UN RITMO!!!- y tu apetito … ejem … sexual también se vera afectado – la mujer se ruborizo en exceso a mi parece

Afectado ¿? – pregunte yo

Si, bueno, el apetito sexual suele acrecentarse durante los embarazos, y en el caso del masculino mas aun, porque al tener que segregar unas hormonas que no son las suyas – los dos la miramos con cara QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO , y entonces ella termino por explicar – su cuerpo segregara hormonas femeninas para compensar el exceso de masculinas

ME VOY A VOLVER UNA MUJER ¿? – exclamo aterrado Draco

Jejeje, no por Merlín, nada de eso, solo que su cuerpo necesitara un equilibrio que vendrá dado por esas hormonas femeninas que regular sus niveles hormonales

Ah … - mi cara debió ser todo un poema por que la pobre mujer agacho la cabeza frustrada

Bueno, si no tienen mas preguntas, tengo que atender a unos alumnos que están un poco traumatizados

Esto… - me miraba nervioso los bonitos cordones de mis zapatillas nuevas – vera… yo quería preguntar si… - mierda mis mejillas ¡! Joder creía que esto ya estaba superado – bueno si… nosotros… pues… bueno…

Por Merlín!! – bufo desesperado Draco – lo que Harry esta tratando de decirle Madame Pomfrey es si nosotros podremos seguir manteniendo relaciones durante el embarazo, verdad amor ¿?

… - asentí agachando aun mas la cabeza, y fijándome en que tenia una mancha en un zapato

Oh… ya – la mujer debió de sonrojarse, porque al mirar para Draco, le observe sonreír maliciosamente – pues en principio no hay problema con eso, solo que bueno, creo que… - la mujer comenzó a buscar en uno de sus cajones – tiene que estar por aquí… a ver… esto no es… esto… así aquí esta – tendió a mi rubio una especie de panfleto, mis ojos se abrieron como platos a leer el titulo EL SEXO DURANTE EL EMBARAZO MASCULINO

Muchas gracias Madame – le respondió Draco levantándose después

Si, gracias – le dijo yo aun sin levantar mucho la cabeza

Fin Flash Back

OOH! OH!!

Que pasa ¿? – pregunte a mi rubio, volviendo a la realidad

Quiero probar esto ya ¡! – me dijo señalando uno de las fotos del panfleto que mi huroncito no había dejado de mirar desde que salimos de la enfermería

DRACO!!

Que… mira… parece genial no crees ¿? – le lance una mirada reprobatoria, para después quitarle el panfleto de la mano

A ver… - mmmmm MERLIN!! esto va a ser mejor de lo que pensaba – crees que podremos ¿?

Oh… tenemos 9 meses para practicar ¡! – sonrió feliz – Acompáñame a la lechucería, quiero mandarle una nota a mi madre

Vas a contarle ¿? – le pregunte aterrado

Si claro, es mi madre, debe saber

Me va a matar lo sabes verdad ¿?

Pero si ella te adora

Si claro… y cuando sepa que he dejado embarazado a su único hijo ..

POM!! – un sonoro golpe y Draco y yo nos giramos para mirar a nuestra izquierda

RON ¡! – exclame al ver como mi amigo estaba de nuevo por los suelos – colega estas bien ¿? – le dije intentando incorporarle

Dime que he oído mal por favor …

Este …

OH!! Por favor … no podéis dejarme vivir tranquilo aunque sea unas semanas – nos dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Weasley a este ritmo vas a acabar allanando todos los pasillos del colegio – Draco le sonrió sarcásticamente

No me desmayaría, si no me enterara de estas cosas a si de sopetón

Como comprenderás no era nuestra intención que lo supieras así - le dije

Ya… en fin voy a por un calmante a la enfermería, entre esto… y lo Snape… Ohh merlín ¡! Sabéis lo de Snape ¿?

Que de Severus ¿? – pregunto Draco

SNAPE TIENE UN HIJO ¡! – grito mi pelirrojo amigo poniéndose aun mas pálido

Oh, eso… si ya lo sabíamos

Y ahora vosotros … oh… me estoy empezando a marear de nuevo

Bueno, me voy a mandarle la nota a mi madre, tu sigue aquí con tu amiguito … yo después seguiré tomando notas de esto – alzo el folleto en la mano y me sonrió de medio lado antes de desaparecer

Que era eso ¿? – pregunto Ron

No querrías saber – le confesé mordiéndome el labio y deseando que pronto llegara el momento de probar todo lo que el panfleto explicaba.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Volvió a tomar el pergamino en la mano, y de nuevo, leyó, esta vez mas pausadamente,

_Querida Madre,_

_Te escribo para contarte que por aquí todo va bien, las navidades han sido una de las más bonitas que recuerdo, pasar este tiempo con Harry me ha hecho mucho bien. Los días con el se me hacen cortos, y los pocos ratos que estamos separados me duelen en el alma. Lo cierto es que creo que estoy empezando a depender demasiado de el, y en cierta forma tengo miedo._

_Madre le amo tanto, que imaginarme lejos de su lado me duele tanto que podría llegar a morirme de dolor._

_Bueno no era mis delirios amorosos lo que quería comentarte, sino otra cosa, que en cierta medida están muy relacionados con esos delirios; puede que la noticia no te agrade en un primer momento, y conociéndote seguro que pondrás el grito en el cielo, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo la idea te encantara._

_Madre, estoy embarazado. Si Madre has leído bien, voy a ser padre, bueno Harry y yo lo seremos, y estoy tan contento, reconozco que al principio me sentí nervioso e inseguro, no por el hecho de llevar una nueva vida en mi interior, sino por como pudiera reaccionar Harry, y si bien al principio tardo un poco en asimilarlo, (el pobre desconocía por completo la existencia del embarazo masculino), ahora se que esta feliz, y Madre yo lo estoy tanto o mas que el, quiere que formemos una familia, te das cuenta madre, voy a formar una familia._

_Quería que lo supieras antes que nadie, porque me siento tan unido a ti en estos momentos en los que Padre nos traiciono… pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso Madre, solo quiero pensar en disfrutar del embarazo y de mi futuro hijo, y hacer todo esto entre los brazos de Harry._

_Te ama, tu hijo_

_Draco Malfoy_

Narcissa se levanto pausadamente dejando el pergamino a un lado, en su interior hervía de rabia, pero no iba a demostrarlo, no claro que no lo haría, su dignidad estaba por encima de todo, incluso por encima del necio de su hijo, que ahora se atrevía a restregarle que iba a formar una familia, y ella, que había sido ella para el ¿?

Nada, no era nada, como nunca lo fue para su padre.

MALDITO SEAS ¡! – grito perdiendo como muy pocas veces había hecho, la compostura – eres igual que tu padre, yo que intente inculcarte mis ideales, demostrarte que lo mas importante era el orgullo y la dignidad, y tu… sigues los sucios pasos de tu padre. MALDITO Y MIL VECES MALDITO ¡!

Pero eso no iba a quedar así, tendría que hacer algo, no iba a permitir que su hijo volviera a traicionarla, no, no lo haría, ese niño seria la prueba de su traición, y ella iba a poner remedio a aquello.

Con paso rápido salio de la estancia y se dirigió hacia la sala principal de la mansión, sabia que el Lord no quería ser interrumpido en ese momento, pero debía hacerlo, estaba seguro de que eso garantizaría su perdón, y el de su hermana, que es ese preciso momento debía estar pagando las consecuencias de lo acaecido en la cabaña del bosque,

No puede pasar, esta ocupado – un mortifago encapuchado le impidió el paso

Será mejor que te eches a un lado, si no quieres saber de lo que Narcissa Black es capaz de hacer

Creí que eras Narcissa Malfoy ¿? – soltó sarcásticamente el hombre

Narcissa retrocedió un paso, y el hombre se sintió mas envalentonado que nunca, así que bajo la guardia un segundo, lo justo para que la mujer tomara la varita de entre sus ropas,

CRUCCIO!! – grito apuntando a su oponente que cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor – CRUCCIO!! – grito de nuevo, cuando creyó que el hombre ya no podría moverse mas se agacho al suelo y le susurro al oído – nunca, nunca jamás, vuelvas a unir ese sucio apellido a mi nombre

Guardando la varita en su túnica, abrió la puerta ella misma, y casi se le cae el alma a los pies, al ver a su hermana desnuda tirada en el suelo, y con evidentes signos de violencia en su cuerpo

QUIEN OSA INTERRUMPIRME ¿? – el grito resonó por toda la mansión

Mi Lord, yo …

Narcissa, como te atreves si quiera a poner un pie en esta estancia sin mi permiso

Lo lamento, vera …

CRUCCIO ¡! – el rayo impacto de lleno en Narcissa que cayo al suelo de rodilla – supongo que has venido a hacerle compañía a la inútil de tu hermana no ¿?

Mi... mi lord yo … - la mujer se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

SILENCIO!!, nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar – Voldemort giro sobre sus talones y se acerco a un sofá cercano, dejando caer gracilmente su cuerpo – y bien, vienes entonces a sustituir a tu hermana ¿? – la mujer siguiendo sus anteriores palabras no hablo – HABLA AHORA

No, mi Lord

Y entonces, como te atreves a interrumpir al Señor Oscuro en medio de sus juegecitos nocturnos – la mirada del Lord se volvió centelleante y lujuriosa al contemplar el pálido cuerpo desnudo en el suelo

Tengo algo muy importante que decirle Mi Lord

No lo creo, no hay nada, ya en tu familia que me interese, primero un traidor, y ahora un par de incompetentes, tendré que terminar con esta mísera estirpe

Mi Lord, deberás creo que debería escucharme

En el momento en el que tu marido me traiciono, perdiste cualquier derecho a ser escuchada

Pero Mi Lord…

CRUCCIO, nadie te ha pedido que sigas hablando – se levanto de repente – en fin , creo que podré disfrutar de vosotras dos, antes de ser clemente y daros el ultimo toque

Mi Lord – Narcissa saco fuerzas de donde no las tenia, y se puso de pie – lo que tengo que contarle es acerca de…

CRUCI.

HARRY POTTER ¡! – grito la mujer, antes de recibir el rayo, sin saber como ni porque el rayo nunca la golpeo

Habla – le dijo el Lord volviendo a tomar asiento

El mocoso será padre mi Lord

QUE ¿? – exclamo un tanto sorprendido el Lord – como es posible, esta en estado ¿?

No, mi Lord, es mi hijo quien lo esta

El traidor – siseo Voldemort

Si, Mi Lord

Así, que la puta de Potter se ha quedado embarazado

El Lord fijo sus pupilas rojizas en el crepitar de las llamas por varios minutos, analizando la noticia que acaba de recibir, y sobre todo sopesando las amplias posibilidades que se le abrían ante aquello. Sonrió de medio lado y miro a la mujer,

Esto compensa vuestras faltas – dijo señalando a las mujeres que permanecían en el suelo – seré misericordioso con las dos, y os permitiré vivir

Mi Lord…

No tientes a tu suerte Narcissa … - se acerco a las mujeres y con un golpe de varita vistió a Bella – quiero al niño

Que ¿?

Quiero al hijo de Harry Potter

Pero …

Deja que disfrute del embarazo, permaneceremos en la sombra estos meses, pero cuando tu hijo vaya a dar a luz lo quiero aquí

Pero… como voy …

Eres su madre no ¿? Afortunadamente para nosotros, Draco no sabe lo víbora que eres – río sonoramente – pobre, mira que pensar que el inútil de Lucius es quien le traiciono … Ahora iros, desapareced de mi vista, y no volváis hasta que me traigáis al hijo de Potter

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron de su vista tan rápido como pudieron, ya que Narcissa tuvo que hacer levitar el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana.

El Lord se sentía eufórico, exultante, tanto que enseguida comenzó a notar como el deseo y la excitación comenzaban a ser palpables en su cuerpo, se maldijo a si mismo por haber dejado ir a las dos mujeres, pero al fin y al cabo tenia otra buena pieza a la que recurrir, de encima de la mesa que había al lado del sofá tomo un pequeño broche de oro, lo toco

Traédmelo

Instantes después un par de mortifagos, llevan a rastras el cuerpo semidesnudo de un hombre de mediana edad,

Bienvenido otra vez Lucius – el Lord solo pudo relamerse los labios, ante tan apetitosa pieza


	26. Chapter 26: Embarazo I

**Hogwarts, habitación Harry y Draco. 14 semanas de embarazo.03:15 de la madrugada.**

Descansar. Dormir. Descansar por fin.

Harry ¿?

… - MIERDA NO NO NO!!! OTRA VEZ NO!!

Harry… - mi jodio rubio se acerca predadoramente desde el otro lado de la cama – amor, estas despierto ¿? – ronronea en mi oído

… - Calma Harry, calma. Respira tranquilo y hazte el dormido. Quizás desistirá y se alejara a dormir.

Amor… - su lengua viperina se cuela por mi canal auditivo, mientras pega su cuerpo desnudo al mío – Harry, se que estas despierto

… - VAMOS HARRY!! AGUANTA ¡! NO FLAQUEES AHORA!!

Amor, estas despierto, lo se – su mano vaga por mi espalda ascendiendo desde mi trasero hasta mi nuca, recorriendo despacio con la yema de sus dedos mi espina dorsal. Apenas consigo controlar el pequeño escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo – Te deseo Harry – entierra su mano en mis cabellos, y empieza a besar mí nunca con insistencia, soplando de vez en cuando y provocando que todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erice – Harry…

… - JODER!!! La piel empieza a quemarme, sus manos son las de un experto que conoce a la perfección mi cuerpo, y sabe por tanto que lugares debe tocar para empezar, y yo… yo ya estoy empezando a flaquear de nuevo. MIERDA NO!! Es muy listo el jodio hurón, porque pegándose aún más a mí lleva su mano hacia mi pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos y descendiendo camino de mí entrepierna. OH NO NO ¡! POR FAVOR MÁS NO!! – Ahmmmm… - un gemido acaba por escaparse de mis labios, cuando su fría mano comienza a despertar a mi amiguito

Sabia que estabas despierto

Acto seguido con un ágil movimiento me da la vuelta y mi cuerpo queda atrapado entre el colchón y mi hormonal novio. MIERDA ESTOY PERDIDO ¡!

Rubio… por favor … para – le suplico mientras trata de apartar mi cabeza para tener mejor acceso al cuello

No, tengo ganas de ti – asciende hasta mi boca y aprisiona entre sus labios mi dañado labio inferior, que muerde y chupa como si mañana fuera el fin del mundo – te deseo, deseo besarte, deseo tocarte – comienza un camino de besos por mi cuello para alcanzar el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda

Draco… - suplico una vez más, a sabiendas de que no podré resistirme mucho más – es tarde y mañana tenemos clases – intento apelar a su cordura

Si quieres puedo parar, y mañana nos podemos quedar todo el día en la cama – estoy seguro pese a que la oscuridad lo inunda todo que una sonrisa maquiavélica se refleja ahora mismo en su rostro

NO ¡! – grito desesperado – mejor… mejor ahora – Merlín no puedo imaginarme lo que seria pasar todo el día encerrado aquí con el.

JODER ¡! JODER ¡! Y MIL Y UN VECES MAS JODER!. Putas hormonas que van a acabar conmigo.

Vale que soy un hombre joven, sano y fuerte; vale que desde que descubrí el sexo con mi rubio he tenido un alto nivel de práctica; vale que al principio la idea de un Draco hormonal y desbocado me parecía fantástico. Pero todo tiene un límite.

Limite al cual mi cuerpo ha llegado, y es que esto ya es demasiado incluso hasta para mi. MERLIN!! Quien me iba a decir a mi, un puñetero pervertido sexual que tendría demasiada dosis de Draco Malfoy. Desde la primera noche que llegamos de la enfermería con el PUÑETERO FOLLETO mi jodio rubio se ha encargado de que mi cuerpo fuera una maquina destinada casi exclusivamente para el sexo, así que literalmente hemos estado follando como conejos para aplacar los incontrolables ataques hormonales de mi adorado y puñetero rubio.

Al principio las energías no me fallaron, soy joven y pese a que por las noches las sesiones maratonianas de sexo me dejaban algo cansando, aprovechaba el resto del día para renovar las fuerzas, y hasta casi esperaba con ansias que la noche volviera a llegar. Poseer hasta 3 veces por noche a Draco, no estaba mal al principio. Pero entonces ocurrió.

A Draco ya no le bastaban con las noches, así que su acoso y derribo pasó también a las mañanas, y aunque algo asustado y cansado accedí a sus peticiones. Cualquier se negaba puesto que si sus excesos hormonales no se controlaban con sexo estos salían desbocados en forma de rabietas, y peleas sin sentido, que como bien nos advirtió Madame Pomfrey podrían dañar al bebe. Así que por el bien de mi futuro hijo, los roces mañaneros se convirtieron en una nueva rutina.

Por aquel entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a resentirse del ajetreo nocturno y mañanero, afortunadamente para mi Severus se dio cuenta de mi estado, y piadosamente me suministraba una generosa cantidad de poción rebitalizante por las mañanas. Así que dopado hasta las cejas, seguí con la rutina de la vida de un estudiante normal, y la de un novio abnegado que tenia que aplacar las hormonas de su rubio cada vez que este lo necesitaba. Fueron unas 3 semanas difíciles, pero casi diría que fueron llevaderas.

Pero ahora esto ha pasado a extremos incontrolables. Draco es incapaz de controlarse y aunque cada mañana yo mismo me encargo de suministrarle el doble de la dosis recomendada de esa poción que Madame Pomfrey le recomendó, no hay manera de sofocar sus pasionales arrebatos. Ahora ya no le importa, ni el lugar ni la hora. Aun recuerdo el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Ron al caer al suelo, cuando mi incontrolado rubio me acorralo en las duchas tras una practica de Quidditch, sin esperar si quiera a que mis compañeros abandonaran el lugar.

Así que aquí estamos, una noche más, después de un roce mañanero, un acorralamiento y sobeteo en toda regla después del desayuno, tras un polvo memorable en un escobero antes de la comida. Un sesión de sexo oral en la biblioteca, y dos polvos nocturnos.

Draco, por favor… estoy agotado – le imploro una vez más, mientras comienza a descender por mi pecho, besando y acariciando cada porción de piel que puede. Hunde su nariz en el bello que precede a mi amiguito (EL MUY CABRON PARECE ALIARSE CON MI RUBIO!! Puesto que aunque mi cerebro le da ordenes para que se este quieto, el reacciona a cada provocación de Draco)

Hueles a sexo – me dice, NO TE JODE!! A que voy a oler a celibato y castidad ¿? – me encanta, cuando hueles a si, me encanta tu olor

Draco, por favor – disimuladamente llevo mi mano hasta la mesilla para agarrar la varita

Suelta eso ¡! – me dice antes si quiera que pudiera agarrarla

Pero Draco… por favor, estoy cansado, y el partido contra Ravenclan es mañana

Con ese zorron de Cho, como contrincante no tendrás problema – sus manos vagan ahora por mis piernas, ascendiendo por la cara interna hasta posicionarse en mis testículos

Si, pero… Draco por favoRRRMMMMMMMMMM – el gemido se escapa incontrolablemente de mi boca, cuando noto la calidez de su boca recorrer la extensión de mi miembro.

Su lengua se desliza por toda la extensión de mi erección, mientras sus manos acaricias pausadamente mis testículos. De un solo movimiento introduce toda la extensión de mi miembro en su boca, haciendo que mi espalda se arquea al recibir cientos de placenteras descargas, mis manos se aferran con fuerza a las sabanas, y los jadeos se escapan ya sin cuidado por mi boca. Mi respiración comienza a volverse errática, puesto que aumente el delicioso ritmo de sus succiones, llevándome al borde de la locura, tanto que se que no voy a aguantar mucho mas,

Draco… para yo …amhhh .. para … por mmmm

Shhhhh… disfruta amor

Si … si lo hagommmm solo que mmmm ohhhhhh no voy a aguantar …

Oh… - y con ese simple Oh, abandona la tarea a la que se habia dedicado con completa devoción – mi amor estas perdiendo resistencia

Me levanto airado y sin varita enciendo las antorchas, quedo incorporado sobre mis codos mirándolo con una expresión de pocos amigos,

Draco a este ritmo… como quieres que tenga resistencia ¡! – le grito

Bueno, yo la tengo

Eso es porque estas sobrehormonado, y encima tomas varias pociones que te dan fortaleza – le recrimino

Así que estoy sobrehormonado no ¿? – MIERDA YA LA CAGUE!!

Draco, escucha por favor… yo no – le veo dirigirse a su lugar favorito tras la cama. El baño, y es que es allí donde se encierra cada vez que tiene una de sus rabieta. Alcanzo mi varita y apunto a la puerta – FERMATOPORTUS ¡!

QUE ¿? – se voltea iracundo – Abre la maldita puerta

Escucha Draco, perdona, yo no debí decir eso – me acerco cautelosamente a el – pero tienes que tranquilizarte

NO ¡! Eres un imbecil, si tu tuvieras que pasar por todo lo que yo… no tendrías ni una cuarta parte del control que yo tengo – MUERDETE LA LENGUA HARRY!! MUERDETELA!! Porque sino esto va a empeorar

Esto … si … si tienes razón

La tengo ¿? – pregunta sorprendido

Si, rubio, si, yo seguramente estaría que me subiría por las paredes, se que esto no es fácil para ti – me acerco y tomo su mano con cariño – se que tu cuerpo aun se esta preparando y adecuando para que el bebe crezca bien, así que siento haber dicho eso

…

Draco por favor – le pongo morritos intentando apelar a esa sensibilidad que aflora a veces de manera desmesurada

Me gusta que pongas esa carita – se pega a mi cuerpo y me besa con cariño – estas tan guapo así

Gracias – uno mis labios a los suyos – vamos es tarde, y hace frío, será mejor que descansemos

No, hemos dejado algo a medias

… - OUCH!!!

Cuando mi hijo sea mayor, tendré que pedirle compensación por estas cosas. HIJO MIO NO SABES TODO LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO POR TI

**Hogwarts, Sala GRYSLY. 22 semanas de embarazo, 18:40 de la tarde.**

JAQUE MATE!! – grita Ron entusiasmado ante, a mi parecer un muy poco malhumorado Blaise Zabinni, pues esta es la cuarta partida consecutiva que pierde esta tarde – JA!! Las serpientes no tenéis ni idea de jugar al ajedrez mágico JA!! – pega un par de saltitos, y se dirige hacia una mesa donde hay algo de comida y bebida.

Desde la butaca donde descanso puedo observar más detenidamente la actitud de Blaise, permanece quieto sentado en el suelo frente a la mesilla de café donde reposa el juego de ajedrez con el que ha compartido la partida con Ron. Lo único que le veo hacer es clavar su castaña mirada en mi mejor amigo, con pasmosa atención, permanece atento a sus movimientos, a sus gestos y sobre todo a su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando Ron levanta una bandeja de comida y le dice,

Quieres ¿? – Blaise asiente con aquella sonrisa en los labios – Algo de beber ¿?

Zumo de calabaza, por favor

Ron sonríe de medio lado, y con la bandeja en una mano y las bebidas en la otra pone rumbo hacia la mesilla, un par de pasos y se tropieza con unos cojines que hay en el suelo. La bandeja y las bebidas salen volando por los aires, y su cuerpo sigue el mismo camino, apunto esta de golpearse una vez mas contra el suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos se interponen en su camino y lo detienen justo antes de caer. La inercia hace que Blaise quede de rodillas con el cuerpo de Ron sobre ellas

Vaya, Weasley deberías tener más cuidado, estas bien ¿? – pregunta Zabinni sonriéndole una vez mas

… - Ron no le contesta, solo se le queda mirando. Puedo observar como sus miradas conectan durante varios segundos, y como los ojos de Blaise brillan de una manera singular, una nueva sonrisa mas, esta si cabe mucho mas bonita y arrebatador

Estas bien ¿? – le pregunta dulcemente

… - Ron parpadea un par de veces antes de hablar – si … si – de repente pega un brinco y se incorpora, quedando de pie segundos después, se separa rápidamente de Blaise de cuyo rostro ha desaparecido la hermosa sonrisa, para mostrar una expresión triste – Yo … yo tengo que … que hacer unos deberes – toma la túnica que estaba junto a la mesilla y sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

La mirada de Blaise recorre el mismo camino que mi amigo, pero se detiene en mi, en silencio y solo con sus ojos me pregunta "Hice algo malo ¿?". Yo solo me encojo de hombros y me levanto para ir tras mi amigo,

Ron, Ron… espera – se detiene justo en la puerta – ocurre algo ¿? Te has hecho daño ¿?

Eins ¿? – me mira confundido

La caída, que si te hiciste daño al caer ¿?

Oh.. no, no

Entonces por que sales corriendo ¿?

Tengo deberes que hacer – nervioso hace una bola con la túnica que lleva en sus manos

Todos están haciendo sus deberes aquí

Eh … ya, ya … pero aquí no me concentro

Colega, que pasa ¿? – le pregunto preocupado por su actitud

Nada, solo tengo que hacer unos deberes – da media vuelta y comienza a andar de nuevo

RON!! – le agarro del brazo para detenerlo - soy tu mejor amigo, a mi no me engañas, que pasa ¿?

Nada

RON!! – grito enfadado

Oh… vale, vale, esta bien, vamos fuera

Los dos salimos por la puerta de la sala de menesteres, caminamos hasta unas escaleras que van a dar a algún pasadizo de esos que recorres y recorres y no te llevan a ningún sitio.

Y bien ¿? – le digo

Me pone nervioso

Eins ¿?

Zabinni

Que pasa con Blaise

Que me pone nervioso

No entiendo, si habéis estado toda la tarde jugando al ajedrez

Ya, es que no es siempre … es solo cuando me mira

Sigo sin entender

Joder colega… que difícil es hacerte entender las cosas, va a tener razón tu novio diciendo que eres algo lento

OYE!! – le atizo un sonoro coqui en la nuca

Auch!! Ei… que no lo digo yo, lo dice tu novio

Ya pero mi novio esta embarazado y a el no le puedo pegar, sin embargo a ti si

… - me mira de mala manera entrecerrando los ojos – vaya excusa mas mala para decir que eres un calzonazos

PLASH!! – de nuevo un sonoro coqui

Colega … que tengo que usar la cabeza para los éxtasis

Pues no me llames calzonazos

Es que lo eres

RONALD WEASLEY!!! Con amigos como tu … para que quiero enemigos

Harry, reconócelo, Malfoy te tiene comiendo en su mano

No … - si este pelirrojo se cree que le voy a dar la razón lo lleva claro – solo le cuido y mimo mas de la cuenta porque esta embarazado

Ya, claro … - rueda los ojos desesperados

Bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema, quieres explicarme eso de que Blaise te pone nervioso cuando te mira

No se, es que hay veces en las que me doy cuenta de que se queda largo rato observándome, y entonces no lo puedo evitar y le miro, y … y … Oh, Harry no es mas que una estupidez, olvídalo vale

No, explícame, que pasa cuando lo miras ¿?

Es que no se … es tan … no se, raro

Raro ¿?

Si, es que es como ni nuestras miradas conectaran por unos segundos y entonces…

Entonces que ¿?

Siento que no puedo dejar de mirarlo, que podría perderme en su mirada …

Oh… - UI… de que me suena a mi esto… JODER QUE FUERTE!!

OH ¿? Solo piensas decir Oh ¿?

Es que … es raro

Te lo dije Harry, mira olvídalo vale ¿? Será mejor que me vaya

No, Ron espera – le tomo del brazo y le obligo a sentarse nuevamente – tu … tu … sientes algo cuando le miras ¿?

Como que si siento algo ¿? – me mira extrañado

Si, bueno como te sientes cuando le miras ¿?

… - agacha la cabeza y retuerce aun mas la túnica entre sus manos – me siento bien, me … me siento feliz

Que te hace sentir feliz cariño ¿? – la voz de Hermione nos devuelve a la realidad

HERMS!! – exclamo al verla – que haces aquí ¿?

Oh, veras Draco te estaba buscando, y Zabinni dijo que os había visto salir juntos

Ya

Y bien cariño, que te hace feliz ¿? – pregunta Hermione con una bonita sonrisa

Eh … - Ron sigue sin levantar la vista del suelo – tu, preciosa, tu me haces sentir feliz

Oh… no es un cielo ¿? – me pregunto antes de lanzarse a sus brazos

Si

Y para que quería el hurón – coqui de Hermione a Ron – AUCH!! Vale… vale para que quería Malfoy a Harry

Es verdad, te esta esperando para ir a la visita a la enfermería

MERLIN!! casi se me olvida, me voy que sino me mata

Algo confuso por la conversación que acabo de tener con Ron, corro hacia la sala de menesteres, donde en la puerta me espera un, creo que , furioso Draco

Vaya, ya pensaba que tendría que ir solo – me dice empezando a caminar

Lo siento rubio, tenia que hablar con Ron

De que ¿?

Tonterías, cosas nuestras

Ya, y esas cosas no tendrán que ver con Blaise verdad ¿?

QUE ¿? – como coño se ha enterado mi jodio hurón de eso ¿? – No, porque tendríamos que hablar Ron y yo de Blaise

No se, tal vez, porque tu amiguito ha salido con el rabo entre las patas cuando Blaise le cogio después de caer

Como lo sabes ¿?

Blaise me lo dijo

Ya

Y bien ¿? Hablabais o no de mi amigo ¿?

Que importancia tiene eso

Mucha, es de mi amigo del que hablabais

Bueno, y yo tenia una conversación privado con mi mejor amigo, cosa que no creo que te incumba

Vale, osea que hablabais de el

Yo no he dicho eso

Ya, pero tampoco lo contrario, y si no lo hubierais hecho

Dejémoslo vale ¿?

Esta bien – se para en seco y se vuelve a mi – solo una cosa

Dime

Dile al bruto de tu amigo que como se le ocurra hacerle daño a Blaise se las vera conmigo

Que ¿?

Ahora vamos, Madame Pomfrey nos esta esperando

Pero…

VAMOS!!! – coje mi mano y tira de mí

Desisto de seguir hablando con el, cuando se pone así, es imposible razonar con el, y mas desde que esta embarazado. MERLIN HIJO MIO QUE GANAS TENGO DE QUE NAZCAS

**Hogwarts, enfermería. 28 semanas de embarazo. 12:20 de la mañana.**

Bien señor Malfoy, seria tan amable de quitarse la camisa, por favor – Draco asiente y obedece las ordenes de la enfermera, como siempre yo me siento en una silla cercana a la camilla donde se recuesta ahora mi rubio – bueno, veamos como evoluciona este pequeño bebe

Como en cada revisión la enfermera comienza a pronunciar conjuros y hechizos que nunca consigo comprender, realiza primero los que le permiten comprobar que el estado de salud de Draco es el adecuado, después prosigue para saber que el bebe esta en perfectas condiciones,

Bien, como siempre todo esta perfecto – sonríe acariciando un brazo de mi rubio – lo estas llevando muy bien Draco

Gracias

Estas tomando todas las pociones que te recomendé ¿?

Si, yo mismo me encargo de dárselas – le respondo

Muy bien, me alegra mucho que estés tan implicado en el embarazo Harry – sonrió feliz ante el cumplido – y bueno, queréis que lo intentemos una vez mas

SI POR FAVOR!!! – contestamos los dos a la vez

Jeje, esta bien – camina hasta el armario de las pociones – bien, ya sabes Draco, tomate esto, relájate y esperemos unos minutos

Draco toma la botellita que la enfermera le entrega y de un trago se toma todo el contenido, me levanto y me quedo a su lado abrazando su mano. Una vez mas esperamos que el bebe se deje ver por fin, y es que mi hijo es un tanto escurridizo. Desde la primera vez que la enfermera nos hablo de la posibilidad de ver a nuestro bebe a través de un sencillo hechizo lo hemos intentado, pero parece ser que nuestro pequeño es algo huidizo y no se ha dejado ver nunca.

El hechizo y la poción permiten ver una imagen astral de nuestro pequeño, lo que en el mundo muggle se conoce como ecografía, salvando las distancias claro esta, porque a diferencia de la ecografía normal en el mundo mágico no se necesita ningún aparato, la imagen tampoco tiene nada que ver con la no mágica. La enfermera nos ha explicado que se trata de una especie de video mágico que muestra al bebe a tiempo real a través de una imagen astral. La verdad es que es no se suele conseguir en muchos casos, o eso nos explico Madame Pomfrey, ya que se necesito para ello la conexión con el aura mágica de nuestro pequeño, y como ya había comentado, este es algo huidizo

Bueno, veamos si esta vez este pequeño no es tan tímido – apunta con la varita hacia el estomago de Draco – ECOFO

Un aura blanquecina se forma encima del estomago de mi rubio, y este aprieta con fuerza mi mano, se que desea mas que nada en este mundo poder ver a su bebe, y por Merlín yo también lo deseo, no veo el momento de tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero de momento me conformaría con verlo una sola vez. Por varios minutos el aura permanece inmóvil, para después comenzar a desaparecer,

Tranquilo rubio, la próxima vez – le digo tratando de animarlo

Si, supongo que ..

CHICOS!!! Mirad ¡! – exclama emocionada la enfermera

MERLIN!! – exclamo al ver como la imagen de un feto se forma en el aire sobre el cuerpo de Draco

Es pequeño, muy pequeño, y esta completamente encogido. Sus manos están cerradas y puestas sobre su pecho, sus ojitos cerrados,

Harry, nuestro bebe – me dice un emocionado rubio

… - no tengo palabras para explicar la emoción que embarga mi corazón, la sensación de plenitud que siento ahora que por fin lo he visto – nuestro bebe …- digo en un susurro

Eso es… - dice Draco señalando la imagen

Si, parece que vuestro pequeño es un niño

Un niño ¿? – exclamo feliz

Si, y parece completamente sano y … - la enfermera se calla y se acerca mas a la imagen

Que pasa ¿? – pregunta Draco asustado – le ocurre algo ¿?

POR MERLIN!!! – exclama la mujer – como no me he dado cuenta antes

Cuenta ¿? De que ¿? Que pasa ¿? – pregunto alarmado

Veréis chicos, yo … será mejor que os lo muestre , ROTATE – mueve su varita sobre la imagen y hace que esta gire

… - observo la imagen en silencio sin comprender nada, puesto que yo sigo viendo la misma imagen – que ocurre, yo … por MERLIN!! que ocurre ¿?

Harry … - Draco aprieta de nuevo mi mano – no te das cuenta

Cuenta de que ¿? JODER!! Me estáis asustando, que pasa

Son dos

Dos que ¿?

Dos bebes Harry

QUE ¿? – abro la boca tanto que la mandíbula esta apunto de desencajárseme

Si, Harry – habla la enfermera – al parecer ya se porque hasta hoy no habíamos podido ver a sus bebes, esta vez he aumentado la dosis de la poción que Draco se ha tomado, para ver si así podíamos conseguir ver al bebe

No entiendo

Veras, la dosis que le daba en un principio era poco, porque tenia que interactuar con dos auras mágicas, puesto que son dos los bebes que Draco esta esperando, y claro hasta ahora que no le he aumentando la poción no hemos podido saberlo

Es un niño también ¿? – pregunta Draco, aun algo conmocionado

Me temo Draco, que ya tenéis la parejita – comenta felizmente la enfermera

Una niña ¿? – los ojos de Draco se iluminan, y es que, aunque no lo había dicho abiertamente, yo se que mi rubio, deseaba tener una niña

Si, Draco, una niña y un niño, gemelos para ser exactos

OH MERLIN!! – exclamo sentándome en la silla – GEMELOS!!!


	27. Chapter 27: Embarazo II

HOGWARTS, CLARO JUNTO AL LAGO, 30 SEMANAS DE EMBARAZO. 17:35 DE LA TARDE

Intento asentar la espalda contra el árbol junto al que estoy sentando, removiéndome con cuidado, sin despertar la figura adormecida que se encuentra entre mis piernas, aunque intento ser sigiloso no lo consigo,

hmm… – abre los ojos, y girando la cabeza hacia mi, me habla - harry, que pasa ¿?

Nada, rubio descansa, estas agotado

No, tranquilo estoy bien

No mientas, anoche te sentí dar cientos de vueltas en la cama, y te levantaste por lo menos 6 veces

Que quieres si tus hijos me presionan la vejiga, y tengo que estar meando todo el rato

Ya, ya lo se – beso su frente, llevo mis manos hacia su abultado vientre, una de ellas se cuela por debajo de su caricia y comienzo a tocarla suavemente – y como están mis pequeños hoy ¿?

Revoltosos, como siempre – responde poniendo su mano sobre la mía – serán tu vivo retrato, estoy seguro

Estas diciendo que yo soy un revoltoso ¿?

Eres un polvorín, incapaz de estar quieto mas de dos minutos, así que si, estoy diciendo que eres un revoltoso

Oh… esta bien … gracias – digo fingiendo un enfado que ni por asomo pasa por mi mente

Ya… ya… deja de hacerte el ofendido, y cuéntame que tal el examen ¿?

Bueno, podía haber sido pero

Espero que apruebes, porque sino esa idea tuya de estudiar para Auror se va a ir al traste…

Bueno, no creo que por una mala nota en pociones me vayan a dejar fuera

Lo harán, la universidad de Londres es muy severa con las notas

LONDRES ¿? – pregunto volteándole la cara – de cuando a esta parte voy a estudiar en Londres ¿?

Pues desde que estoy contigo es lo que siempre has dicho

Draco, vas a irte a Boston, de verdad piensas que me voy a quedar aquí ¿?

No iré

QUE ¿? – frunzo el ceño disgustado – como que no iras, después de lo que me costo que te admitieran

Amor, saber que agradezco mucho eso, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado

Como que han cambiado ¿? Ya no quieres estudiar Alquimia Mágica ¿?

Si, si quiero, pero con dos niños de camino, creo que será algo difícil no crees ¿?

Esto … bueno… nos las arreglaríamos, además existen las niñeras y esas cosas

Crees que voy a dejar a mis hijos al cuidado de un extraño ¿? – pregunta incorporándose un poco mas para mirarme a los ojos

No, claro que no, pero bueno … no tienes que dejar de estudiar, Draco era tu sueño

Puede, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades – sonríe mirándose el vientre – ellos son lo primero, además puedo estudiar después, cuando crezcan

Si, pero … Draco era tu sueño… - le digo apesadumbrado

Mi amor, ahora mi único sueño es tener a mis niños en brazos y que tu estés a mi lado – me besa tiernamente – no crees que es un sueño suficientemente maravilloso ¿?

Si, creo que si… - con mis manos en su cintura le apego mas a mi cuerpo, todo lo que una barriga de 7 meses y medio me permite, e intento profundizar en el beso

HARRY HARRY ¡!

Adam ¡! Que pasa ¿? – le pregunto

Mira, mira ¡! – me dice feliz mostrándome lo que lleva en sus manos – te gusta ¿? Me la ha comprado papi

Vaya, es una escoba realmente bonita Adam, pero no eres un poco pequeño para estas cosas ¿? – le dice Draco, con una extraña amabilidad

No soy pequeño – Adam frunce el ceño

Claro, que no lo eres – le digo acercándolo a mi con una mano y revolviéndole el pelo con la otra – eres todo un hombretón a que si ¿? – comienzo a hacerle cosquillas

Jajaja.. harry … para… jajajaja harry … - me separo de Draco, y me pongo a cuatro patas, tirando con cuidado a Adam al suelo

No… no puedo parar, estoy poseído por el demonio de las cosquillas MUAJAJAJA – llevo mis manos hasta sus costados y comienzo a hacerle mas cosquillas

Jajajajaja, Harry … jajajaja – las lagrimas se forman en sus ojitos azules – para … jajajaj para por favor …

Mmmm… a ver que lo piense – llevo mi mano a la barbilla y pongo un gesto pensativo – esta bien, pero con una condición

Cual ¿? – dice limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos

Que me des un gran beso – le regalo una gran sonrisa

CLARO!! – se levanta de un brinco y abrazándose a mi cuello, me planta un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla – así ¿?

Mmm… eso es todo lo que sabes hacer ¿?

NO!! – y de nuevo me estruja mas fuerte y el beso se hace mas fuerte y sonoro

Ahh… bueno ya decía yo

ADAM SIRIUS BLACK!!! Que te he dicho de lo de salir del colegio sin permiso ¿?

Jo, papa no me riñas – le dice Adam a Severus – solo quería enseñarle a Harry mi escoba nueva

AHG!! Ese maldito palo con pelos, trae aca – le reprende

NO!!, Papi me dijo que podía pedirle a Harry que me enseñara a volar – me mira de nuevo – Harry, me enseñaras a que si ¿?

Claro, campeón – le digo poniéndome de pie, y limpiándome el verdín de mis pantalones – cuando quieras te enseño

Ahora ¿?

Eh … bueno … claro

Ejem, ejem – la voz de Draco suena a mi espalda – es que no piensas ayudarme ¿? – dice tendiéndome la mano en un gesto claramente ofendido

Oh, si perdona – con cuidado le ayudo a ponerse de pie

Vamos Harry ¿? – Adam tira de mi camisa con impaciencia

Si, si vamos

Vas a dejarme solo ¿? – pregunta Draco levantando una ceja

Esto… no … yo

Harry, anda vamos – de nuevo insiste tirando de la camisa

Ya, ya voy Adam – miro a mi rubio – solo será un rato, estoy seguro de que se cansara enseguida

Ya claro, - mira con desden al niño, y este le devuelve la misma mirada ceñuda – esta bien, vete, ya encontrare quien me haga compañía

Draco … - le llamo intentando pararle, MERLIN!! como puede comportarse así, si Adam no es mas que un niño

Severus, buenas tardes – le dice al pasar al lado de su padrino, que había permanecido atento a la conversación sin decir palabra

Buenas tardes, Draco, excelente examen de Pociones

Gracias – sus pasos le llevan hacia la senda de regreso a la escuela, y allí lo veo desaparecer

Vamos ya ¿? – pregunta de nuevo Adam

Si, claro – le digo yo algo triste

Genial, papa vienes a vernos ¿?

Si, no me fíe de ti – comienza a caminar detrás de su hijo – ni de ti – dice señalándome

Ei, que yo no he hecho nada – le digo ofendido – encima de que seré el entrenador personal de tu hijo, podrías agradecerlo no ¿?

Oh… si claro, estoy especialmente contento, de que mi hijo de 7 años, este deseando subirse a ese palo con pelos, a mas de 10 metros de altura, y que el Gran Harry Potter, experto en caerse de la escoba y romperse huesos en el proceso, sea su entrenador personal – bufa desesperado y acelera el paso

Oye, soy el buscador mas joven de la historia de Hogwarts

Si… si … ya me sea la historia, Adam deja de dar patadas a las cosas que te encuentras por el suelo quieres ¿? – le reprende con voz fría

Si, papa – el niño obedece un par de metros mas, hasta que se cansa y encuentra una nueva piedra por el camino, comienza a darle patadas

ADAM!! – le grita exasperado

Ya, ya … papi tiene razón, a veces eres insoportable – antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo le saca la lengua sonriente

Pero… será posible ¡! Adam ven aquí ahora mismo ¡! ADAM!!! – pero el niño corre unos 10 metros por delante nuestro

Jajajaja

Y tu de que te ríes ¿? – me mira francamente molesto

De ti

Si, si, aprovecha ahora, ya veras cuando tus dos joyitas empiecen a dar guerra

TOUCHE!! – efectivamente ha dado en el clavo

Como esta Draco ¿?

Bien, bueno cansando, ya sabes, es la ultima fase del embarazo, y encima con los éxtasis de por medio…

Ya, no entiende como no quiso aceptar la prorroga que Dumbeldore le daba

Yo tampoco, pero bueno, ya sabes como es de orgulloso y testarudo, no hubo manera de convencerlo

Ya, por cierto Harry – se para un segundo – no soy quien para meterme en vuestra pareja, pero creo que, y perdona mi lenguaje, la has cagado

Yo ¿? Por que ¿?

Merlín!! Es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta…

Pues … no, así que ya puedes ir explicándote

Te has puesto alguna vez en la piel de Draco ¿?

Eh … ¿?

Merlín, esta embarazado de casi 8 meses, tiene una barriga que abarca casi dos veces su tamaño, le duele todo el cuerpo, esta cansado, y agotado, y tu .. tu vas y le dices que le dejas solo por irte a jugar con un niño de 7 años

Yo… esto … pero es que… no podía decirle que no a Adam

Si, si que podías, es un niño pequeño, cabezota, y que se agarra un berrinche siempre que puede, pero es un niño, y estas cosas se le pasan enseguida, y mas cuando tienen que ver contigo. Adam te adora, y aunque le hubiera dolido que no fueras a volar con el, seguramente se le habría pasado la siguiente vez que te viera

Pero…

Harry, Draco es tu pareja, el hombre que va a darte 2 hijos, el que va a estar a tu lado para bien y para mal, y estas cosas duelen. Yo pase mi embarazo solo, completamente solo, y aunque sabia que Sirius no tenia la culpa de estar donde estaba, no pude evitar enfadarme con el, porque yo pase por aquel calvario completamente solo.

…

No quiero que pienses que estoy insinuando que tu hayas dejado solo a Draco en ningún momento, solo que, Draco esta mas sensible de lo habitual, y estas cosas, tienden a dañarle mas de la cuenta, y sabes que Draco, tiene muchas virtudes si, pero también muchos defectos, y el rencor es uno de los más feos

Yo, Severus yo no pensé, solo, OH soy un desastre verdad ¿? – me llevo las manos a la cara

No, claro que no Harry, solo que tu estas en una situación digamos, mucho mas cómoda, no has perdido la forma, y puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, y Draco no, estoy seguro que Draco hubiera estado encantado de poder subirse en una escoba con vosotros

Lo se, pero yo … no pensé que pudiera afectarlo, pensé que bueno, sabes que no se lleva muy bien con Adam

Si, bueno, pero eso es porque los dos son Black, y tiene ese gen de posesividad extremadamente desarrollado, y Draco te considera de su pertenencia, y no le gusta que nadie se acerque mas de lo debido a ti – suspira, y me mira a los ojos – y MERLIN!! sabe porque mi hijo te adora, y también te cree de su posesión

Bueno yo no creo que …

Te adora, todas las noches nos cuenta lo que ha hecho contigo, o lo que quiere pedirte, o lo que quiere hacer, el tema Harry Potter, es su favorito. además ahora, en vez de cuentos, quiere que le contemos tus hazañas – rueda los ojos desesperado

Oh… vaya lo siento

No te preocupes son cosas de niños, se le pasara … o eso espero – pone su mano en mi hombro – anda ve a buscar a Draco

Pero Adam ¿?

Tranquilo, yo hablare con el, además cuanto mas prorrogue esta loca idea de verlo subido a la escoba, mas tranquilo estaré.

Esta bien, pero dile que le compensare

Lo haré – le oigo decir antes de ponerme a correr en dirección al castillo

Afortunadamente para mí Draco, se siente tan cansado en muchas ocasiones, que es incapaz de caminar unos metros sin pararse a descansar, así que cuando entro en el patio de la escuela, lo veo sentado en un banco, bajo un árbol.

Contemplando el infinito, con su mano en el vientre, y una sonrisa casi imperceptible, me parece lo más hermoso del mundo. Me doy cuenta una vez más que es mi vida, mi sol, mi luz, mi esencia. Sonrió como un tonto enamorado y me acerco despacio hacia el, y sentándome a su lado, le susurro al oído,

Estas hermoso

No mientas, me veo horrible – sin dejar de mirar al frente me contesta – hasta prefieres irte con ese mocoso, que quedarte conmigo

No, rubio, yo quiero estar contigo siempre – paso mi mano por su cintura y le pego a mi – te amo – vuelvo a susurrarle al oído

Eso lo dices, porque te sientes culpable – dice haciendo una mueca de disgusto

DRACO!! Como puedes decir eso, yo te amo, eres mi vida, cuantas veces te lo he dicho ya, eh ¿?

…

Siento haberte dejado solo, solo que no pensé que ahora me necesitas mas que nunca – beso su mejilla – me perdonas ¿?

…

Anda, rubio – me acerco a su vientre – a que vosotros si me perdonáis ¿?

HARRY!! Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto ¿?

Que… he leído que es bueno hablarles …

Si, ya lo se, pero ahora si alguien te viera pensaría que estas medio loco hablándole a la nada

Oh… el hechizo… lo olvide – entierro mi nariz en su cuello, aspiro su aroma – bueno, me perdonas ¿?

…

Draco… - comienzo a besar su cuello tiernamente – por favor

Vale, pero solo lo hago, porque tus hijos parecen haberte oído y están celebrando una fiesta

A si ¿? – le pregunto feliz, llevo mi mano hasta su vientre y siento unos pequeños golpecitos – ohhh por Merlín!! – exclamo asombrado – esto es genial

Si, claro, como tu no recibes las patadas

Vamos, estoy seguro de que te encanta cuando se mueven

… - lleva su mano sobre la mía – te quiero

Veis – vuelvo a hablar a su barriga – si es que le tengo comiendo en mi mano – AUCH!!! – exclamo tras recibir una colleja

Pues no mientas a tus hijos

Si, si … será mentira – consigo evadir el siguiente golpe – vale, vale. Espero que los niños no hereden tu genio

Si heredan tu nerviosismo, que menos que hereden mi genio

Merlín, lo que me espera!!

HOGAWRTS, GRAN COMEDOR, CEREMONIA DE GRADUACION. 34 SEMANAS DE EMBARAZO. 20:20

Observo a mis compañeros despedirse, se reparten besos y abrazos, prometiéndose que se escribirán, que seguirán en contacto pese a la distancia. Y supongo que muchas de esas promesas se perderán, pero también y espero que otras muchas se cumplan. Sonrió complacido, y es que aunque parezca increíble, una simple relación entre dos personas puede cambiar muchas cosas.

Este último año las cosas han cambiado y mucho, para todos, no solo para Draco o para mí. Ahora las diferencias entre casas son casi inapreciables, y alumnos de una y otra casa se mezclan en los pasillos, comparten horas de estudio, cenas y todo tipo de ratos libres. Y no me cabe duda que todo esto lo hemos desembocado, mi rubio y yo.

Desde que empezamos nuestra relación, mas bien, desde que la dejamos al descubierto, las rivalidades fueron mermando, como si por alguna razón, la gente considerase que las guerra entre casas ya no tenia sentido, y pareciesen decirse unos a otros, "Si los dos mayores rivales de la escuela, no solo se llevan bien, sino que tienen una relación porque no podemos los demás llevarnos bien".

Y así observo a alumnos de Slytherin despedirse con verdadero cariño de los Gryffindors, a los Ravenclan unirse en grandes abrazos a los leones, o a los Hufflepuff despedirse alegremente de las serpientes. Maravillado vuelvo a sonreír,

Amor, quieres de sonreír como un imbecil ¿? – Ah… por cierto, se me ha olvidado mencionar, que el humor de Draco cada día va a peor, y comienza a exasperar a cualquiera

Rubio, estoy feliz, no puedo sonreír ¿?

Si, claro, pero pareces imbecil sonriendo sin razón aparente

Sin razón ¿? – tomo su mano y la aprieto con fuerza – mira Draco, no es razón suficiente esto

El que ¿?

No te das cuenta ¿?, las casas, están unidas, ya no hay rivalidades

Si, pero …

Y es por nosotros – le miro y me acerco para besar su frente – nosotros hemos hecho esto, hemos cambiado a esas personas

Nosotros ¿?

Si, rubio, si nosotros, cuando nos vieron juntos, comprendieron que no había motivo para las rivalidades, y eso… no crees que es maravilloso

Si – sonríe tímidamente, y después mira a la gente – hemos hecho esto, de verdad ¿?

Si, rubio si – le acerco a mi, y me aprovecho de su buen humor para probar una vez mas sus labios

Por segundos, el mundo desaparece, y una vez mas solo estamos el y yo. Me siento flotar, siento una felicidad completa y absoluta, nada podría empañar este momento,

Es necesario que deis este espectáculo ¿? – vaya, he hablado demasiado pronto

Madre, pensé que ya te habías ido – responde Draco, acercándose para besar a su madre

No, aun no, quería hablar antes contigo – me mira de soslayo – si es que tu queridísimo Harry, puede dejarte solo unos minutos

Yo, si claro… lo lamento – me disculpo, aunque sin saber muy bien porque lo hago

Esta bien, vamos a pasear Draco ¿?

Si, claro, vendré enseguida amor – se despide de mi con beso tierno en la mejilla

Les observo caminar hacia la salida del comedor, y por un segundo siento una opresión en el pecho, una sensación nada agradable, hace que me doble del dolor.

colega estas bien ¿?

Ron.. yo – tomo aire y consigo incorporarme – si, si… solo ha sido un pinchazo

Seguro ¿?

Si, si tranquilo

Esta bien, donde iba Malfoy¿?

A hablar con su madre – una mueca de disgusto se forma en mi cara

No nos cae bien la suegra, eh colega ¿?

Ya cállate, tu tienes una suerte inmensa, la madre de Hermione es un sol

Ya.. si … claro – de repente le veo mirarse los zapatos con verdadera insistencia

Ron, pasa algo ¿?

Eh … no nada

Ya … seguro ¿?

… - por un segundo, después de levantar su mirada, le veo buscar entre la gente, y de repente, se detiene, y fija su mirada en alguien

Blaise ¡! – exclamo en un susurro

QUE ¿? – pregunta horrorizado

Es por Blaise verdad ¿? – muestra un leve sonrojo

… yo … voy a echarlo de menos – confiesa con total sinceridad

Bueno, quizás podáis seguir viéndoos

Ya, si claro

Bueno, sois amigos ahora no ¿?

Somos compañeros de clase, que tienen en común solamente, que sus dos mejores amigos están juntos, eso no nos convierte en amigos

Pero bueno, habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos esto meses, yo creía que …

Si, bueno pasar tiempo juntos tampoco te convierte en amigos

Ron, pareciera que estas buscando una excusa para no volver a verlo

Que dices ¿?

La verdad, Ron, Blaise y tu sois amigos, te guste o no. Deberías reconocer por lo menos eso

Que quieres decir que debería reconocer por lo menos ESO ¿? – me mira interrogante

Nada… nada – enseguida me arrepiento, de llevar la conversación hacia un punto que no estoy seguro de querer conocer

Harry… no tires la piedra y escondas la mano, habla claro

Esta bien Ron, quieres que hable claro ¿? – asiente – bien lo que quería decir, es que deberías reconocer que entre los dos hay una amistad, eso por lo menos es lo que se ve a simple vista, sin embargo – trago saliva – Ron, te gusta verdad ¿?

QUE ¿? – exclama asustado – que dices, Blaise es un hombre, y … y además estoy con Hermione

Ninguna de esas dos cosas contesta a mi pregunta

…

No, puedes mentirme, te conozco mejor que nadie, igual que tu a mi – paso su mano por el hombro – quizás, aunque sea duro, lo mejor es reconocerlo

NO!! – se aparta con rudeza de mi – estas loco ¿? Como voy a reconocer semejante barbaridad ¿?

Barbaridad ¿? El amor no es ninguna barbaridad

NO NO NO ¡! – repite, haciendo que todas las miradas se claven en nosotros

Ron, por favor, todo el mundo nos mira – le digo tratando de calmarlo – tranquilo, quieres que salgamos fuera ¿?

No, estoy bien – me mira con los ojos enjuagados en lagrimas – tengo miedo Harry, tengo mucho miedo. Me siento tan raro cuando estoy a su lado, al principio era como un cosquilleo, de esos que recorren tu cuerpo cuando acabas de lanzar un hechizo, pero después, después se convirtió en un remolino, cada sonrisa, cada gesto ingenuo, cada mirada, hacia estallar un hervidero en mi estomago – las lagrimas están ya, resbalando por sus mejillas – te juro que intente no pensar en lo que me pasaba, intente alejarme de el, pero entonces me sentía peor, sentía que me estaba haciendo daño a mi mismo, y … volvía a el, porque siempre me recibía con una sonrisa en los labios, porque siempre estaba ahí … yo JODER!! – golpea con fuerza una mesa a su lado, de nuevo la gente nos observa curiosa

Ron, cálmate

Yo… si lo siento – respira hondo y tras limpiarse las lagrimas sigue hablando – y lo peor, lo peor no es eso, ni siquiera sentir esto cuando tengo a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo a mi lado, no lo peor, es hacer el imbecil

El imbecil ¿?

Si, Harry, Blaise jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, y yo aquí en una batalla encarnizada por mis sentimientos hacia alguien que no me corresponde

Ron, el imbecil lo estas haciendo ahora

Que ¿?

De verdad, piensas que Blaise no siente nada por ti ¿?

Yo… bueno … no se… por que iba a sentirlo ¿?

No se, tal vez porque se pasa horas mirándote como un bobo, porque solo tu le haces sonreís de una manera realmente abrumadora, porque estoy seguro de que ha hecho sus deberes mucho mas lento de lo normal solo para pasar tiempo contigo…

Pero…

Porque se gasto todo su dinero en un póster de la selección inglesa de Quidditch, cuando ni siquiera erais amigos …

Que ¿? … - traga saliva, y lleva su vista a través del comedor hacia el Slytherin que sonríe a uno de sus compañeros – fue el ¿? – asiento – como lo sabes ¿?

Draco me lo dijo – me debato internamente, entre confesar la verdad, o dejar que el mismo la averigüe, no me gusta meterme en camisa de once varas, pero creo que esta vez hago lo correcto – Blaise ha estado enamorado de ti desde mucho antes de conocerte

QUE ¿? – me mira perplejo – eso no puede ser verdad, pero si … si nunca habíamos hablado, nunca …

Bueno, supongo que será eso que llaman AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Pero … - lleva sus manos desesperado a la cara – Joder, Harry, que voy a hacer… yo … joder

Tranquilo – aprieto con mas fuerza la mano que tengo en su hombre

Joder, porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil, años suspirando por Hermione y cuando por fin la consigo, aparece el, y me cambia los esquemas, JODER

Bueno, el amor no es fácil

No digas eso otra vez por favor, esto … esto no puede ser amor

Por que no ¿?

Porque no Harry, porque no, porque yo no puedo dejar a Herms como si nada, y correr a los brazos de Blaise, no puedo

Pero Ron, así no puedes seguir, tu amas a otra persona, no a Hermione

Eso no importa, ahora ya no

A que te refieres con que ahora ya no ¿?

Anteayer nos comprometimos

QUE ¿? – me quedo anonadado – pero … como pudiste comprometerte sabiendo que …

Que nada, Harry, sabiendo nada. Hermione es mi novia, y yo la quiero, y como tal lo correcto era comprometernos. Ella me hace feliz, estoy bien con ella, nos divertimos, nos llevamos bien. Estamos bien

Pero no la amas…

Eso no importa

CLARO QUE IMPORTA!!! – le recrimino – no es justo, ni para ella ni para ti. Hermione merece un hombre que la ame de verdad, no a uno que este con ella porque es lo correcto

Puede, pero yo ya he tomado mi decisión, y ella ha aceptado – mira de nuevo hacia Blaise, que como de costumbre estaba observándolo, y le sonríe, quizás por ultima vez – Ya no hay vuelta atrás

Permanecemos en silencio durante varios minutos, Ron con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse en una riada sin control, y yo con un doloroso nudo en la garganta, que me produce saber el cruel destino al que Ron se va a ver abocado. Cierro los ojos durante unos segundos, tratando quizás de buscar alguna solución a este sin sentido, pero no la encuentro, quizás porque esta vez no la haya.

Bueno chicos – la voz afable de Remus me devuelve a la realidad – la gente ya se esta marchando, no queréis despediros ¿?

Si, claro – le digo

Si, voy a despedirme de…

Esta bien – asiento y le doy una ultima palmada en la espalda antes de decirle al oído – quizás si haya vuelta atrás – sonríe mientras con la mirada me dice, que ya no la hay

Ocurre algo ¿?

No, nada Rems, tu también vas a quedarte en la escuela ¿? – le pregunto

Si, quiero estar aquí cuando tus pequeños nazcan – sonríe feliz – estoy seguro de que necesitareis ayuda

Gracias, Rems

Moony!!! Has visto a mi enano ¿? – pregunta Sirius jadeando, probablemente tras una buena carreta

No, bueno, hace un rato estaba cerca de la mesa de bebidas

Lo se… hay varios alumnos intoxicados

QUE ¿? – exclamamos los dos a la vez

Digamos, que creo que Adam es demasiado joven para oír hablar de los merodeadores

OH!! Severus va a matarte – le recrimina Remus

Lo se, porque te crees que vengo así – se señala, mostrando un rostro sudoroso y colorado

Jajaja, esta visto que Adam aprende pronto

AHHHH!!! – un grito nos devuelve a la realidad

Que ... ¿?

No oigo nada mas, solo corro como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la puerta del comedor, algo me dice que no puede ser nada bueno, y mi alma se compunge solo con pensar que es Draco quien esta tirado en el suelo, algo que creo confirmar al acercarme al cuerpo que esta tendido en el suelo boca abajo y con la melena rubia esparcida,

Draco … - me arrodillo a su lado y le doy la vuelta

LUCIUS!! – exclama Remus a mi lado


	28. Chapter 28: El Traidor Que Nunca Lo Fue

El cuerpo pálido y demacrado de Lucius Malfoy estaba a mis pies, cubierto de sangre y con evidentes signos de violencia. Algo en mi estomago se removió, y una oleada de compasión recorrió mi cuerpo. MERLIN!! COMO PUEDO SER TAN IMBECIL!! Compasión por el hombre que nos ha puesto en peligro, compasión por el hombre que ha estado a punto de terminar con mi vida, y con la de Draco. NO NUNCA!!

Lucius… - Remus se arrodilla ante el cuerpo inmóvil y pasa la mano por una de sus mejillas – Lucius… - repite de nuevo, dejando que una lagrima escape de sus ojos

… ahhh – Lucius abre los ojos en ese momento, e intenta capturar todo el aire posible en una bocanada

LUCIUS!! – exclama Severus al llegar a nuestro lado – pero que … - se voltea hacia los profesores y les piden que dispersen el lugar, estos obedecen y en unos minutos el lugar esta completamente desierto. Salvo por mi presencia, la Severus y también la de Sirius

Lucius… - la voz de Remus, se resquebraja con cada palabra

Remus¿? – los ojos inyectados en sangre de Lucius, apenas le impiden discernir quien esta a su lado

Lucius, que ha pasado ¿? – le pregunta

Draco … Draco – empieza a incorporarse

Juro que si da un solo paso mas, no me importara usar mi primera imperdonable con usted – le digo amenazándole con mi varita

Draco… - vuele a repetir – donde … donde esta Draco ¿? – me mira, e indeciso se levanta

Quédese quieto, o le juro que no respondo – mi mano tiembla, pero se que mi mirada no lo hace, tengo que ser fuerte, por mi, y por Draco

Donde esta Draco ¿? – pregunta mientras se lleva la mano al pecho

Lejos de usted, donde no pueda hacerle daño

No, no, tiene que esta aquí – mira hacia los dados – tiene que estar contigo, a tu lado

Para que ¿?... para que tu amo nos pueda capturar a los dos ¿? Quieres entregarnos a los dos no ¿? Eres escoria – le escupo a la cara

Yo… no Merlín, no … donde esta – se acerca mas a mi – dime donde esta ¿?

… retírese … le juro que – algo en su mirada me hace dar un par de pasos a tras

Dime, donde esta ¿?

Con … - miro de nuevo sus orbes grises tan parecidas a las de Draco, tan cautivadoras como las suyas – con su madre

NO NO NO! – camina en dirección contraria

Lucius quédate donde estas – grita Severus – puede que Harry, flaquee, pero yo no lo haré

Severus… - se gira y mira a su otrora amigo – tengo que ir por el, sino … será demasiado tarde

Tarde para que ¿? Para que le entregues a ese bastardo ¿? – le increpa Sirius – eres un maldito hijo de puta, que ni si quiera piedad has tenido por tu propio hijo

No… no … yo no … Merlín no – cae sobre sus rodillas, atenazado por un dolor en el costado – Draco, es mi hijo, es lo que mas quiero en el mundo

Como puede ser tan ruin y mezquino ¿? De verdad cree que vamos a creernos semejante mentira ¿? – le digo dando de nuevo un paso al frente

No, no… yo le amo, es mi hijo, no hay nada mas importante que el para mi, lo juro – con dificultad vuelve a erguirse, y ponerse de pie – Draco es mi hijo, le quiero, nunca le haría daño

Ya, por eso nos entrego en bandeja con las alianzas no ¿? – le pregunto irónicamente

Yo no os entregue, no podía hacer otra cosa … - mira al suelo – intente resistirme, lo juro, pero no pude – me mira a los ojos – se que le quiere Harry, escúchame, por favor

No, no no … no pienso escuchar sus mentiras – miro hacia Remus que esta mas pálido que tras una luna llena – estas bien ¿?

…

Moony estas bien ¿? – le pregunta ahora Sirius

… - pero sigue sin reaccionar

será mejor que me ponga en contacto con el Ministerio para decirle que tenemos aquí a un mortifago prófugo – dice Severus

No… no … escuchadme por favor, Draco esta en peligro

Contigo cerca claro que si – le dice Sirius, mientras intenta hacer reaccionar a Remus

No, yo no … Merlín, no me creáis si no queréis, pero tenemos que ir a buscarlo o será demasiado tarde

Tarde para que ¿? – pregunto

Voldemort lo quiere – la presión en el pecho vuelve a aflorar de nuevo , y tengo que llevarme la mano al pecho para no caer al suelo – los quiere, a el y a los bebes

QUE ¿? – pregunto horrorizado – como sabe lo de los bebes ¿? – no, no es posible, nadie lo sabe, solo los mas cercanos, nadie podría traicionarnos, no, son nuestros amigos, nuestras familias, nadie no haría eso no ¿? MERLIN NO JODER NO ¡!

Narcissa – responde

QUE ¿? – pregunta ahora Severus – que coño estas diciendo ¿?

Narcissa, ella es la traidora – confiesa finalmente

Lucius, como puedes caer tan bajo, como puedes culpar a tu esposa de un acto tan ruin ¿? Un acto que encima has sido tu quien ha llevado a cabo

NO NO NO ¡! – repite con insistencia – yo no traicionaría a Draco, es sangre de mi sangre

Siento como Remus se estremece a mi lado, tras aquellas palabras, una lágrima de nuevo furtiva recorre su mejilla pálida, da un par de pasos hacia delante y se acerca hacia Lucius,

Remus, tu me crees verdad ¿? – Lucius casi le suplica con la mirada – tu tienes que creerme

Te creo Lucius, te creo – le dice acariciando su mejilla

Pero que ¿? Moony te has vuelto loco ¿? – le reprende Sirius

No, creo a Lucius – nos mira a todos con los ojos brillando mas de lo que nunca les vi hacerlo antes – le creo porque le conozco, y se que para el un hijo es lo más importante de la vida

Conocerlo ¿? Merlín no digas estupideces, de que coño vas a conocer tu a una serpiente como esa ¿? – Sirius empuña enfadado su varita

… - Remus voltea la cabeza y sonríe hacia Lucius

OH MERLIN!! – exclama Severus – no puede ser el… no puede – repite

Ser quien ¿? – le pregunta sin entender muy bien Sirius

El amor de Remus, es el – señala hacia Lucius – es Lucius

QUE ¿? – los ojos de Sirius se abren como platos – NO NO Y NO ¡! Estas loco, Moony jamás se mezclaría con una serpiente de esa calaña

Creo, Sirius, que no me conoces también como creías – sentencia Remus

No, no puede ser cierto – Sirius frota su mano libre contra la cara – vamos Moony, no es el momento para bromas

No es una broma Sirius – le responde al final – Lucius y yo estuvimos juntos hace muchos años

… - Sirius boquea un par de veces, intentando decir algo, que finalmente se queda atorado en su garganta

Remus, yo adoro poder reconocer al fin nuestra relación … pero necesito ir a por Draco

NO!! – le grito – usted no se mueve de aquí, no mientras no me explique todo esto

No, hay tiempo, Harry, por favor, no hay tiempo, vayamos a por Draco, y después hablaremos

No, usted permanecerá lo mas alejado posible de Draco

Esta bien, esta bien, ve a por el y después hablaremos, por favor

Crees que somos imbeciles ¿? – le grita Sirius – quieres ponérselo en bandeja no ¿?

AHGGGGGGGGGG – la marca en mi antebrazo empieza a quemar

Que pasa Harry ¿? – me pregunta mi padrino, sujetándome para que no caiga al suelo

La marca, me quema

Esta en peligro – añade Severus

Lo, esta, creedme por favor – vayamos a buscarle

AHGGG MERLIN QUEMA DEMASIADO ¡!

Por favor, sino será demasiado tarde – suplica Lucius

Vamos – les digo – no se que es, pero algo no anda bien – les digo atenazado por el dolor

Puedes caminar ¿? – le pregunta Remus al rubio

No, pero lo haré – responde con orgullo

Los 5 nos encaminamos hacia las afueras del colegio, la verdad, sin más rumbo que el que mi propio sentido me indica. Pasamos los patios interiores del colegia, los corredores hacia el patio exterior, después el camino hacia el lago, llegando al borde del bosque prohibido, donde la marca me arde mas que nunca

JODER!! No va bien, Sirius, algo no va bien – le digo retorciéndome del dolor – tenemos que encontrarle ya

Tranquilo, Harry lo haremos

Un fugaz destello nos lleva hacia un claro justo hasta los limites de la protección de la escuela, por un segundo no soy capaz de reaccionar, cuando observo unas figuras encapuchadas entorno a Draco, que permanece con la varita en alto, protegido por el aura mágica que los niños que confieren

DRACO ¡! – exclamo al llegar al circulo que forman los mortífagos

Daos prisa, están aquí – grita alguien que no soy capaz a distinguir

Draco, no te resistas, sabes que sea peor

NARCISSA ¡! – grita Severus al reconocer su voz – Merlín, como has podido

Oh.. Cállate Severus, no te hagas el ofendido, tu que eres el mayor experto en traiciones, estoy deseando ver la cara de Lord cuando le enseñe el regalito extra que le llevamos

Primito, no te alegras de verme ¿? – pregunta una voz saliendo de entre las sombras

BELLA ¡! – grita entre dientes Sirius – suéltalo – le reclama al ver como sujeta entre sus brazos a un asustado Adam

Oh… me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Veras, nosotras quisimos llevárnoslo antes, pero esa estupida bruja, se puso en medio y le dio el maldito traslador al mocoso. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, no hay bruja, no hay traslador – Sirius la apunta con la varita – Primito, vas a bajar esa varita ahora mismo, porque sino algo muy feo va a ocurrirle a tu vástago, dice apuntando con su varita a la cabeza del niño

SUELTALO MALDITA ZORRA ¡! – le grita Severus

TU ¡! – le dice furibunda – maldito traidor, tu… tu tienes la culpa de todo – aprieta con fuerza el cuello del niño, por donde lo tiene agarrado, y este patalea ante la falta de oxigeno

Bella, suéltalo, lo vas a ahogar – le suplica Sirius

Oh… primito… suplicas ¿? Que bonito, la verdad, es que me encantaría verte siempre así, ante mi y suplicando, seria realmente delicioso – una sonora carcajada escapa de sus labios, dejándonos a todos mas sorprendidos aun

BASTA ¡! – grita Narcissa – No hemos venido aquí para charlas sin sentido, coged a Draco, y veámonos – les ordena al resto de los mortífagos

Sirius, Remus, Severus y yo nos ponemos en disposición de ataque, pero las palabras de Narcissa nos detienen

Yo que vosotros no haría nada de eso, aunque pudierais detener a los 6 antes de que cogieran a Draco, yo estoy apuntándolo directamente, y como bien sabéis, el aura mágica reacciona ante la genética, y no tengo que recordaros, que el aura mágica de Draco, se formo a través de la mía, así que … bajad las varitas, porque no tenéis nada que hacer

NO ¡! – le grito

Si, sucio mestizo, si vas a bajar esa varita, o te olvidaras para siempre de tu noviecito y tus dos pequeños bastardos – se acerca a Draco ante mi atónita mirada – aunque pensándolo bien, vete haciéndote a la idea de que no los volverás a ver mas

NO ¡!

Narcissa se agarra al brazo de Draco, y la protección mágica desaparece en ese instante, antes de que ninguno pueda reaccionar Narcissa se ha desvanecido llevándose a Draco con ella, lo ultimo que veo es el rostro extremadamente pálido de Draco, y sus labios regalándome un ultimo TE AMO

NO ¡! – caigo derrotado al suelo, sin mas fuerzas a las que agarrarme, sin mas animo que el de agarrar mi propia varita y terminar con todo.

Bonito espectáculo, pero he de irme – añade Bella

NO ¡! – Sirius y Severus se abalanzan hacia la mortifaga

La secuencia parece rodarse a cámara lenta, por un lado los mortífagos apuntan en todas direcciones para intentar golpear con sus hechizos a los dos, mientras que por otra, Remus, comienza a atacar a los que puede, quitándoles del medio la mayoría de los rivales, pues los pilla desprevenidos,

EXPELIARMUS!! – grita Severus, justo antes de que Bella active su traslador

En un segundo el cuerpo de la mortifaga sale despedido por los aires hacia la derecha mientras que el del pequeño lo hacia la izquierda

WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ¡! – grita Sirius, atrapando con el hechizo el cuerpo de su hijo e impidiendo el doloroso choque contra el suelo, con un movimiento suave, lo deja en el suelo – Adam ¡! – corre hacia a el, y lo abraza con todas su fuerzas – Estas bien cariño, estas bien ¿?

Si, papi, si, pero no dejes que me lleve, por favor

No, cariño nadie va hacer eso

CRUCCIO ¡! – la voz resuena por todo el bosque

SEVERUS ¡! – le grita Remus – no, lo hagas, no caigas tan bajo como ella

CRUCCIO ¡! – repite con los ojos llenos de ira, los nudillos se tornan mas blanquecinos, a medida que el agarre a la varita se hace mas fuerte y tenso

AHG!!! – el grito de Bella, es totalmente desgarrador

CRUCCIO!! – vuelve a repetir

Ve con Harry cariño – le dice Sirius al pequeño, que corre hacia mi lado, sin saber muy bien como, me arrodillo junto a el y lo abrazo – Amor, déjalo – le pide Sirius, abrazando a Severus

No, no … nunca nos dejara en paz sino lo hago

No, amor, no caigas tan bajo como ella, no lo hagas – le susurra al oído – tu no eres como ella

Nunca nos dejara en paz – repite

Baja la varita amor – lleva su mano hacia la de Severus, y con cuidado empieza a bajarla – así amor, así – Severus se voltea y se abraza a Sirius como si no hubiera un mañana – tranquilo ya paso, Adam esta bien, ves ¿?

Si – dice mirando hacia nosotros, que permanecemos alejados de la escena

Bien, ahora ve con el – le dice depositándole un beso en la mejilla. Severus asiente, y camina hacia nosotros – AVADA KEDAVRA ¡! – la voz de Sirius, suena mas dura que nunca

El haz verde recorre en un segundo la distancia entre la varita de Sirius y el cuerpo de Bella, un segundo en el que la vida de la mortifaga se desvanece,

Sirius, por que ¿? – le pregunto lloroso Severus

Porque yo si soy como ella – besa su frente – vamos

Pero…

Pague por un crimen que no cometí con 12 años de mi vida, creo que por matar a una mortifaga prófuga, no me harán nada no ¿? – sonríe macabramente y se acerca hacia el pequeño, y lo coje en brazos – ya paso, pequeño, ahora nadie te hará daño, papi te lo promete

Gracias ¡! Te quiero papi – se abalanza sobre los brazos de Severus – y a ti papa, te quiero mucho – dice, ya en brazos de su padre, besándolo en la mejilla

Y yo mi niño

Ya no puedo mas, ya no tengo fuerzas, verlos juntos y felices, termina conmigo, me desplomo de rodillas en el suelo, agachando la cabeza, escondiendo mis lagrimas, mi dolor asfixiante,

Harry ¡! – Remus se acerca a mi y me abraza – estas bien ¿?

Los he perdido … Rems… los he perdido – insisto varias veces

TONTERIAS ¡! – elevo mi vista y veo a un iracundo Lucius Malfoy – No eres un valiente Gryffindor ¿? No eres el temido Niño-que-vivió ¿? PUES DEMUESTRALO ¡! – me grita – demuestra porque el Lord te teme, demuestra lo que quieres a mi hijo y prepárate para la mayor batalla que jamás vayas a luchar

Pero …

No hay peros para esto muchacho, será una dura batalla, y puede que muchos perezcamos en la misma, pero yo no pienso dejar solo a mi hijo y a mis nietos, lo harás tu ¿?

No

Pues no hay mas que hablar, yo luchare a tu lado, seré tu mano derecha en la batalla, pero tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, lucharas para sacar a Draco y a los niños de allí – me tiende una mano

Yo… - miro indeciso su mano, sin saber muy bien que hacer

No importa quien sea yo para ti Harry, lo único que me importa ahora, y lo único que debería hacerlo a ti, es Draco y tus hijos – de nuevo la mano ante mi, inmóvil

… - una mirada a los grises ojos de Lucius, veo a Draco, tras ello, veo su amor, su cariño, y siento que sin el, la vida se me escapa por segundos – perderé mi vida por Draco si fuera necesario

Lo se – me dice apretando fuertemente la mano que le tendido – pero eso no va a pasar

Bien, iré a dejar Adam, y partiremos – habla Sirius

Muy Gryffindor de tu parte Black, pero hay q trazar un plan

No hay tiempo – le replico

Lo hay, el Lord, quiere a los niños, no a Draco

Que quieres decir con eso ¿? – le pregunta Severus

Que no hará nada hasta que los niños nazcan, eso nos da cuanto tiempo ¿?

Dos semanas mas o menos – le respondo

Perfecto, necesitamos un plan, y sobre gente que este tan loca como para meterse en la boca del lobo, sin garantías de regreso – explica

Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti ¿? – pregunta Sirius

Ha quedado demostrado, que no soy yo quien entrego a Draco

No, lo que ha quedado demostrado es que Draco, tiene unos padres despreciables – le replica mi padrino – que tiene una madre, bien loca, capaz de entregar a su hijo

Esta bien, que queréis que haga ¿? Veritaserum ¿? Os dejo indagar en mis recuerdo ¿? – su sarcasmo, duele tanto que estoy apunto de golpearlo

No estaría mal – le responde Sirius

Esta bien, no hay problema por mi parte

Bien, volvamos al castillo, si tu vas a dirigir este "plan" deberemos curarte – explica Severus

Los 6 ponemos un silencioso rumbo hacia el castillo, dejando a los mortífagos atados y bien atados a la espera de que alguien del ministerio venga a por ellos. El regreso al colegio se vuelve para mi una pesada carga, un dolor asfixiante que se acumula en mi pecho, una presión extasiante que esta apunto de hacerme desfallecerme, pero saco las fuerzas de donde ya no me quedan. Traigo a mi mente la imagen de Draco, su sonrisa calida, su mirada cautivador, y renuevo con ello mi amor por el. Sabedor de que necesito de el para sacarlo de donde quiera que esta, que necesito mis fuerzas para traer al amor de mi vida de vuelta conmigo, y a mis pequeños con el.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Bueno como tengo que explicar la historia de Lucius, y aunque el Veritaserum es lo mas eficaz, creo que una confesión al gran amor de vida no vendría mal ¿? Jeje. Así aprovecho y ahogo otra escenita de estos adorables personajes

Tómese esta poción, vendré atenderle enseguida – Madame Pomfrey tiene un frasquito incoloro hacia Lucius Malfoy, este lo toma es su mano, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le da las gracias

Lucius observa a la enferma desaparece tras la puerta, y solo entonces se permite relajarse, lleva encima una pesada carga, demasiado culpa que atenaza su destrozado corazón, y estalla en llantos, casi sin poder controlarlos. Entierra la cabeza en la almohada, intentando que esta ahogue su llanto, que seque sus lágrimas, pero el camino abierto, parece que no va a cerrarse por un tiempo,

Lucius – una voz quedada y suave inunda sus oídos – Lucius – repite, mientras le acaricia el pelo

Remus – se voltea con los ojos llorosos

Lu..luc.. –la voz de Remus es incapaz de terminar la palabra, el nudo es su garganta es tan fuerte y grande, que ya no le salen las palabras

Remus – Lucius se abraza al cuerpo inmóvil del licántropo, que se debate por devolver con fuerza desmesurada el abrazo, o apartarlo de un golpe – lo siento, lo siento lo siento – repite el orgulloso Malfoy ahogando sus llantos ahora en el pecho de Remus – lo siento, te perdí … yo te perdí … por … no … pensé en ti … solo en mi … lo siento Remus lo siento – entre sollozos la disculpa del rubio parece mas sincera a los oídos de Remus, pues hacia años que no lo escuchaba así, que no lo sentía así. Remus intenta zafarse de esa atenanzante necesidad por abrazar el cuerpo que lo envuelve con sus brazos, pero no puede, y desiste de intentarlo.

Lucius – susurra en su cabello, aspirando el aroma que lo embriago hace ya mas de 20 años, el aromo que lo volvía loco cada amanecer cuando despertaba a su lado, el aroma que lo excitaba de manera arrolladora en las noches que clandestinamente pasaban juntos

Te amor, Remus, siempre te he amado, nunca he dejado de hacerlo – le confiesa Lucius, levantando su cabeza para enfrentar los ojos del lincatropo – se que no me merezco ni siquiera que estés aquí, ni tampoco que me escuches, pero he callado demasiado tiempo Remus, te he amado cada día de mi vida, cada vez mas desde que nos separamos, intente olvidarte, volqué todo mi cariño en mi hijo, pero ni siquiera con lo que mas deseaba tener, un hijo, logre olvidarme de ti, de lo que sentía por ti, de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tu ser

Lucius – suspira Remus, intentando por todos los medios no abalanzarse a esos labios rosados que piden a gritos ser devorados

Se que no merezco nada Remus lo se, solo quería decírtelo – de nuevo entierra la cabeza en el pecho del castaño, derramando las ultimas lagrimas

No… - comienza a hablar Remus – no he podido, juro que lo intentando con todas mis fuerzas, que he buscado en brazos de otro lo que tu me dabas, pero nunca lo encontré – respira hondo – mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, tu la convertiste en un infierno, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti, el amor que sentía hacia ti me asfixiaba no me dejaba respirar, quería olvidar, pero no podía – apretó los ojos con fuerza – pero alguien apareció en mi vida – el cuerpo de Lucius se puso tenso y Remus lo noto – Delfine, ella … ella fue mi confesora, mi mejor amiga, mi salvavidas – el rubio dejo de llorar, y apretó los labios con fuerza para no gritar a los 4 vientos que no quería escuchar mas, que no podía oírle decir , que había encontrado el amor en otra persona que no fuera el – me enseño a vivir sin ti, a preocuparme por mi, a olvidarme del dolor que me habías causado, y a seguir con mi vida, pero entonces entre en el colegio – abrió los ojos dejando escapar dos pequeñas lagrimas – y le vi, tu vivo retrato, el mismo porte, la misma elegancia, tu arrogancia, tu altanería. Tu hijo – de nuevo cerró los ojos – lo que nos había separado, ante mí, y entonces comprendí, que no era yo, ni tampoco eras tú. Era la vida, y la necesidad se seguir en ella, de hacernos parte de ella. Tú necesitabas dejar constancia de tu vida en este mundo de alguna manera, y tu alma encontró la forma de hacerlo a través de tu hijo, tu vivo reflejo, una copia casi exacta a ti.

… - Lucius aguardo en silencio, esperando la continuación de Remus

Y me di cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara, de que me propusiera incluso odiarte para poder sacarte de mi corazón, no iba a poder, porque te amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Porque mi alma había decidido que mi forma de dejar constancia de mi en este mundo, era mi amor hacia ti. Un amor tan grande, que ni un millón de años separados podría apagarse – agacho la cabeza y por fin beso los labios del rubio, que se deshizo ante el leve contacto – te amo, pese a todo, te amo Lucius

Remus… - los labios de Lucius temblaron, y de nuevo volvió a estallar en llanto – MERLIN!! no merezco esto, no te merezco, después de todo …

Te amo – le repitió al oído

No, no … no merezco esto, soy un jodido asesino, un despiadado mortifago que te abandono, que te dejo por sus estupido deseo de ser padre

Te arrepientes de haber tenido a Draco ¿?

NO NUNCA ¡! – exclamo indignado – si algo ha impedido que me volviera loco por completo en este tiempo ha sido mi hijo, puede que no haya sido el mejor de los padres, pero amo a mi hijo, es sangre de mi sangre, y para mi eso es lo mas importante.

Gracias

QUE ¿?

Gracias, Lucius, por amar así a tu hijo, porque así me demuestras que esto no fue en balde, que pasar tantos años lejos de ti, han merecido la pena

Rem… - el licántropo puso un dedo sobre sus labios

No digas nada, ya no – le miro con ternura – solo una cosa, repíteme que aun me amas

Te amo – respondió obedientemente el licántropo – te amo, te amo, te amo

Eh.. vale creo que lo he entendido con una vez – respondió alegremente el licántropo antes de lanzarse a los labios de Lucius.

Por varios minutos, el resto de mundo dejo de existir para ambos, solo estaban ellos dos, y ese beso tan añorado tan deseado, algo que les volvía a unir, que renovaba un amor perdido en el tiempo.

Lucius – se separo de el unos centímetros para ver su rostro – querrías contarme que ha pasado

Creí que esperarías a que me interrogaran

A mi no me hace falta ninguna poción para saber que dices la verdad – el licántropo sonrió, y acercando una silla se sentó frente a el

Y bien, que quieres saber ¿?

Por que Narcissa traiciono a Draco ¿?

Porque … la verdad no lo se bien, supongo que por que se considero traicionada primero

QUE ¿?

Veras, para Narcissa, Draco ha sido la piedra central de su vida, lo ha basado todo en el, y cuando el pasado año, recibimos la carta, en la que nos anunciaba que estaba felizmente enamorado, que no quería saber nada del Lord (cosa que secretamente le agradecí al cielo) y que nos dejaba para irse con el amor de su vida, Narcissa se hundió – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – la vi derrumbarse por completo, no era ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue, hasta que un día Bella vino a verla, y de repente todo cambio, volvió a ser la misma de antes, tal vez mas obstinada, y orgullosa que nunca

Crees que Bella le hizo algo ¿?

No, no creo, Narcissa si bien no usaba mucho sus poderes, es una bruja inteligente y capaz, y jamás se dejaría hechizar ni siquiera por su hermana

Entiendo

así, que comencé a preocuparme, su extraño cambio me hizo pensar mal, pero no tanto como descubrí el primero de septiembre

El día que se llevaron a Draco

Si, ella misma sabia por una carta de Draco, el lugar donde irían a buscar a Potter, así que salio de la casa en dirección a la guarida del Lord, y con ayuda de otros mortífagos consiguió reducir a Black y llevarse a Draco

Narcissa estuve presente en el secuestro ¿?

En el secuestro, y en la tortura

QUE ¿? – exclamo horrizado el licántropo

Yo llegue apenas habían iniciado un ritual de latigazos – cerro los ojos, mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños – cuando vi a mi hijo atado a aquellos postes, lleno de cardenales, de sangre, Remus me volví loco, comencé a lanzar maldiciones a mi alrededor, intente salvarlo, sacar a Draco de allí, pero no pude – agachó la cabeza – juro que lo intente Remus de verdad

Lo se, Lucius, yo te creo – le dijo el licántropo tomando su mano con cariño

Pero el Lord entro en la habitación y me torturo, yo podía soportar aquello, no me importaba, pero … pero … ellos me hicieron ver todo lo que le hacían – de nuevo Lucius se derrumbo – tuve que ver como lo maldecían, como le golpeaban lo herían con dagas y cuchillos incluso como ese bastardo de Parker lo tomaba por la fuerza

MERLIN ¡! – la mano de Remus se asió con mas fuerza a la del mortifago

Pero eso no fue lo peor, no… verla a ella, a su madre – trago saliva – empuñando una daga impregnada en veneno grabando la palabra TRAIDOR en su pecho, aquello casi me vuelve loco

… - la boca de Remus se movía en un estupido intento de buscar una palabra de consuelo, pero en el fondo el licántropo sabia que no había consuelo para aquello

después de mi rebeldía, me convertí en un traidor también, y pase a ser un prisionero. Permanecí en las celdas de la guarida del Lord, hasta que Narcissa requiero mi presencia

Para ¿?

Buscaba las alianzas de mi familias

Las alianzas que Draco entrego a Harry

Si, no quería dárselas, sabia que el Lord y ella tramaban algo, pero luego recordé el hechizo de …

…protección – termino el licántropo

Y supe, que muy fuerte que fuera el hechizo que el Lord quisiera lanzarle a las alianzas, no podría con una magia ancestral como aquella

Proseguiste a Draco, y todos creímos que le habías entregado

Era lo lógico, siempre he sido frío con el, sobre todo cuando entro en el colegio, le enseñe mis ideales, le mostré el camino por que debía andar, nada hacia pensar que yo no fuera un traidor contra su hijo

Pero…

Yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo, de verlo desde fuera

Que paso después ¿?

Seguí prisionero – Lucius se abstuvo de narrarle a su amado licántropo como había pasado a ser el juguete sexual de el Lord – hasta que en una conversación entre mis carceleros hoy lo del embarazo. Draco había corrido, orgullos y feliz a contarle a su madre, y ella lo utilizo pare negociar por su vida y la de su hermana

No entiendo

Narcissa y Bella, fueron a por el hijo de Black y Severus

QUE ¿? – el licántropo apretó con fuerza sus labios – ellas … ellas mataron Delfine

Lo lamento – dijo tristemente el rubio – ojala hubiera podido hacer algo

Tu no tienes la culpa, sigue por favor

Bien me entere por otras conversaciones, de la buena nueva que no era uno sino dos los hijos que Draco estaba esperando, desgraciadamente también me entere que el Lord quería hacerse con los niños, sabedor de que serian dos grandes hechiceros, no en vano son hijos del Niño-que-vivió y un Malfoy. así que cuando esta mañana hoy que el ataque seria hoy, puse en marcha un plan que nunca creí que pudiera salir bien, pedí que me subieran a las habitaciones de el Lord

Para que ¿? – pregunto Remus preocupado

… - Lucius agacho la mirada – no importa el para que, lo que importa es que lo conseguí

Hay, algo que escondes Lucius que es ¿? – el licántropo conocía demasiado bien al rubio, y por mucho que pasaran los años, este no había cambiado

Olvídalo, no quiero – trago saliva – no puedo hablar de eso

Pero…

Remus por favor

Esta bien

Bueno conseguí que me subieran a las habitaciones de Lord, y Merlín sabe como conseguí hacerme con la varita de uno de mis captores, así que con la suerte, por fin, de mi lado, conseguí lanzar un hechizo aturdidor a el Lord, lo que me dio unos minutos para salir corriendo de la Mansión, aunque no fui lo suficientemente rápido – dijo señalando su cuerpo – no solo me lleve una buena ración de cruccios antes de cruzar la barrera que me permitía desparecerme, sino que no llegue a tiempo para salvar a Draco

Debimos hacerte caso – dice Remus acercandose a el – debí hacerte caso

No podías confiar en mi, no debías – le dijo

Puede que no, pero mi instinto nunca me ha fallado, y la primera vez que dijiste su nombre, supe que la preocupación porque algo malo le pasara a tu hijo te embargaba

Solo espero que esta vez no sea demasiado tarde, y que Potter pueda hacer algo

Harry es capaz de todo por Draco, no tengo duda alguna

Yo tampoco, su obstinada mirada lo dice todo – una mueca de desacuerdo se muestra en su rostro – aunque me cueste admitirlo, ese maldito Potter esta realmente enamorado de mi hijo

Gracias – la voz de Harry resonó por la estancia – pero ya lo sabia

Eso esperaba

Bien, veo que se encuentra mejor. Podemos empezar con el interrogatorio entonces ¿?

Cuanto antes pasemos ese tramite mejor – con cuidado Lucius se puso de pie, ayudado siempre por la mano firme de Remus – así podremos centrarnos en lo importante

Salvar a Draco – dijo Harry

Salvar a mi hijo – confirmo Lucius


	29. Chapter 29: Entrenamiento y Estrategia

6 interminables días, 6 angustiosos días en los que he tenido que tomar una cantidad ingente de poción para aliviar mi malestar, y sobre todo para obligar a mi cuerpo a descansar. Puesto que este se había vuelto contra mí, y no me lo permitía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes de Draco siendo torturado, forzado, volaban hasta mí. Veía como nuestros hijos le eran arrebatados de sus brazos y sin compasión un avada terminaba con su vida, aquello era mas de lo que podía soportar, y me despertaba entre gritos y sudores, y siempre a mi lado, y aun no puedo creerlo, la figura de Lucius Malfoy. La primera noche que desperté de las pesadillas, y su mano me tendió las gafas, me dijo

Te prometí, que estaría a tu lado, que seria tu mano derecha en la batalla, y un Malfoy aunque no es dado a promesas, cuando las hace, las cumple – sentencio.

Desde aquella primera noche ha permanecido a mi lado, sin importarle la falta de horas de sueño, sin hacer caso a los consejos de Remus, o Severus. Nada le impidió cumplir su promesa,

Harry, Harry – alguien aprieta mi brazo

Hum.. ¿?

Harry te encuentras bien ¿?

Si, Herms, solo pensaba

Seguro ¿?

Si, si, habéis encontrado algo ¿? – le pregunto señalando a los libros que están esparcidos por la mesa

No, lo siento – me responde apesadumbra

Esta bien, tranquila no importa – me levanto – creo que iré a caminar un rato

Quieres que te acompañemos ¿? – pregunta ahora Neville

No, gracias, prefiero estar solo

Esta bien como quieras

Dejo que mis pasos me guíen por el castillo, camino sin rumbo sin sentido, solo por el placer de mover, por sentirme vivo en esta maldita jaula que desde hace 6 días se ha convertido el colegio, quiero correr, abrazarlo, enterrar mi cabeza en su cuello y decir que le amo, que es mi vida, que no hay nada que me importe mas que el, que si mi vida tuviera una esencia seria su aroma, que si tuviera un color seria el gris de sus ojos, que si tuviera un tacto seria el de su piel, que tuviera un sabor seria el de sus labios.

No puedo mas, no puedo mas, no quiero seguir mas adelante, ya no puedo, le necesito, me ahogo, sin el me muero. Derrotado me dejo caer en el suelo, haciendo mi cuerpo un ovillo, y sollozando entre tiritones.

Harry … soy yo Blaise, estas bien ¿? – me ayuda a sentarme en el suelo

Blaise … - no se porque pero necesito sentir el calor de alguien, así que me abrazo a el con todas mis fuerzas – no puedo Blaise, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo

Si, puedes Harry, eres fuerte, yo se que puedes

No, sin el a mi lado no soy nada, le necesito, no soy nada sin el – mis lagrimas impregnan su ropa

Tienes que ser fuerte Harry, por el, por los niños – pasa su mano por mi cabello – ellos te necesitan, tienes que hacerlo por ellos

No, puedo, no puedo…

MERLIN HARRY ¡! – una mano me separa bruscamente del cuerpo de Blaise – quieres dejar de compadecerte ¿?

Pero Ron…

No, joder, no … tu no eres así, no eres de los que se derrumba ante las dificultades – me alza de un tirón – mírame, Harry, eres fuerte, tu te creces con estas cosas, las superas, siempre los hecho, y siempre lo harás

No, Ron, esta vez ya no puedo

JODER!! No me vengas con estupideces ahora – coje mi mentón con una mano, para encararlo – ahora dime mirándome a los ojos, que vas a abandonarlos

No, yo no …

Vas a abandonarlos ¿? – pregunta de nuevo

No

Bien, escúchame Harry, duele lo se, estas separado de lo que mas quieres, se que sientes que te vas a morir, que el aire falta de tus pulmones, que todas las lagrimas que has derramado no parecen llevarse ni una ínfima parte del dolor que sientes, pero eso no importa Harry, tu dolor no importa. Importo tu amor, tu amor por Draco, tu amor por tus hijos

Ron…

Puedes hacerlo colega, lo se, estaré a tu lado, todos lo estaremos, sabes que daríamos la vida por ti y por Draco, lo sabes, no estas solo, ahora no estas solo, y entre todos los traeremos de vuelta

… - perlas de dolor recorren mis mejillas en busca de un camino mejor

No más lagrimas, no más. Ahora nos queda ser fuertes, nada más. Luchar, luchar y volver a luchar

Ron… - me abrazo agradecido a su cuello, intentando demostrarlo, lo mucho que sus palabras han hecho por mi – gracias, Ron, yo…

No hay nada que agradecer, ahora vamos, no quiero que tu suegro se vuelva a poner en mi contra, aun me duele el trasero del golpe que me di, al recibir su EXPELLIARMUS, jodido mortifago, es bueno

Lo es – le digo

Tenemos suerte de que este de nuestro lado – interviene Blaise

Si

Bien, caballeros, el bello arte de la defensa contra las artes oscuras nos aguarda – dice Ron imitando la voz severa de Lucius Malfoy

Jajajaja

así, Harry, así – me dice golpeándome el hombro

Caminamos decididos hacia la sala de menesteres, que se ha declarado como cuarte general de lo que Hermione a querido denominar "LA ARMADA INVECIBLE" esperemos que el nombre no le haga justicia a sus primeros portadores.

Por fin – exclama Gyn en la puerta – Malfoy esta que hecha chispas, así que corred – dice cerrando las puertas tras de mi

Veo que la puntualidad no es tu fuerte verdad Potter

No, señor – respondo

Bien, empecemos

A lo largo de varias horas todos los presentes nos batimos en duelo los unos con los otros, aprendiendo nuevos hechizos, para paralizar, para desarmar, para dejar inconsciente, para torturar, y por ultimo para acabar con la vida de alguien (evidentemente, estos últimos no se practican, solo se nos explican como se han de aplicar). Cuando Lucius Malfoy decide que la practica ha sido lo bastante larga, nos concede un receso para tomar un aperitivo, mientras el prepara la siguiente parte del entrenamientos, el plan. Un complicado y estructurado plan, que nos llevara a entrar en la mansión de Lord Voldemort sin ser detectados, o eso esperamos.

Me siento junto a Ron en un sofá, observándolo como devora ansioso la comida, y me dedico a ver al resto de miembros de la ARMADA, todos acudieron a una llamada que nunca hice, en cuanto se corrió la voz de que Draco había sido capturado, todos se presentaron aquí dispuestos a ayudar, sin pedir nada a cambio. Venían a entregar, quizás, sus vidas, por mi rubio, y nunca pidieron nada.

Luna, Neville, Theo, Pansy, Seammus, Dean, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Gyn, Fred, George, Billy y Fleur, Charlie, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Ojoloco y el resto de la orden, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Dumbeldore, McGonagall y sobre todo y ante todo nuestro líder (para disgusto profundo de Sirius) Lucius Malfoy.

Bien, volvamos al trabajo

YA¿? – le pregunta Ron tragando un trozo de tarta de un bocado

Si, no hay tiempo que perder

Sabes, creo que tu suegro es un pelin obsesivo

Es su hijo – le dice Blaise pasando a su lado, siento como todo el cuerpo de Ron, tiembla ante el ligero roce de sus labios contra su nuca

Estas bien ¿? – le pregunto

No – le miro preocupado – pero lo estaré, vamos

De acuerdo, empezare de nuevo a explicaros como llegaremos allí – toma unas pulseras de colores – la señorita Granger, a tenido a bien fabricar estos trasladores para nosotros – comenzó a repartir las pulseras – como bien veis hay varias pulseras del mismo color eso es porque formaremos varios grupos – Severus le pasa un pergamino – bien, serán grupos de 3 o 4 personas, así serán mas difíciles de detectar. Hemos decidido que aunque la mayoría sois mayores de edad, sois aun muy jóvenes, así que por cada dos jóvenes un mago adulto se hará cargo de del grupo, también hemos decidido, que no es seguro que vayamos todo, por lo que además de Madame Pomfrey y Hagrid, en el colegio también se quedaran la Señora Weasley, la profesora McGonagall y Gyn

PERO YO QUIERO IR ¡! – exclama indignada la pequeña pelirroja

Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que debes quedarte aquí – le dice su madre

Pero mama…

No hay peros, aquí también vas a hacer falta, desgraciadamente, estoy segura que tendremos que atender heridos y aunque pediremos ayuda a San Mungo, no lo haremos hasta que sea verdaderamente necesario

Por que ¿? – pregunta Tonks

No queremos que el ministerio interfiera en esto – responde Severus

Es por el no ¿? – dice George señalando hacia Lucius

En cierta medida si – Dumbeldore se levanta de su sitio, y se acerca a nosotros – pero lo hacemos también por Harry, sabemos que si se enteraran de esto lo utilizarían como arma contra Voldemort y eso no vamos a permitirlo

Pero Harry, tendrá que luchar contra el – dice Seammus

No si podemos impedirlo – es Lucius quien toma la palabra ahora – puede que el señor Potter, haya desarrollado muchos mas poderes de los que un mago de su edad haría, pero no esta preparado para luchar contra el Lord, debe llevar un entrenamiento especifico que nos llevaría demasiado tiempo, y esta misión es única y exclusivamente de rescate

Ósea iremos a por Draco y volveremos ¿? – pregunta Theo

así es Theo, seguiremos el plan, intentaremos no ser detectados, y coceremos a Draco y esperando que todo salga bien, saldremos de allí, sin que se den cuenta

Eso será prácticamente imposible – resopla Fred

Puede, pero tenemos que intentarlo – le dice su padre a su lado – bien Lucius, creo que es el momento de conocer esos equipos

Tienes razón, esta es la lista con su color correspondiente, podéis coger una pulsera del color en cuanto os nombre.

Azul: Luna, Neville y Tonks

Rojo: Fred, George y Arthur

Amarillo: Ron, Blaise y Sirius

Verde: Hermione, Pansy y Severus

Marrón: Seammus, Dean y Dumbeldore

Negro: Charlie, Thompson y Williamson

Dorado: Billy, Carter y Ojoloco

Blanco: Fleur, Stanford y GroundBack

Gris: Remus, Lucius y Harry

Uno a uno, todos han ido recogiendo las pulsera que les une a dos personas, de tal manera que sus destinos quedaran ligados para esta batalla final.

Ahora que todos sabemos quienes serán nuestros compañeros de viaje, repasaremos el plan. Habrá dos grupos en la retaguardia que cubrirán las posiciones, serán el azul, el negro y el blanco – mira hacia los integrantes – os encargareis de proteger a los que entremos en la misión, nos comunicaremos con estas monedas ¿? – le pregunta a Hermione, ella asiente – que al parecer han sido de gran utilidad en el pasado, bien, si hay algún problema la moneda vibrara y un mensaje se grabara en ella, para explicar lo sucedido, entendido ¿? – todos asienten – hace una pausa y con una varita conseguida clandestinamente, de Merlín sabe donde, hace aparecer un mapa sobre la mesa – bien, los equipos Rojo y Dorado entraran por el flanco sur, lamento decir, que seréis la carnaza

Carnaza ¿? – pregunta Carter

Si, seréis el cebo que los distraiga, espero que todo salga bien, y que no haga falta que utilicéis nada del entrenamiento que estáis recibiendo, bien, debéis entrar por esta puerta – señala con su varita al mapa, y de ella aparece una imagen tridimensional que muestra el lugar – como veis el lugar no es muy agradable, suele estar en completa oscuridad, así que debéis de trabajar con cuidado y sigilo, caminareis hasta la puerta del final del pasillo, esa es una sala que siempre esta vacía

Siempre ¿? – pregunta levantando una ceja Ojoloco

Si, siempre. Como decía, de allí pasareis aquí, y con esto – saca una caja de madera – que los gemelos Weasley nos han traído, organizareis, perdón pero no recuerdo vuestras palabras exactas

UNA BUENA FIESTA ¡! – gritan los dos a la vez, haciendo desaparecer la tensa calma que se había formado en la sala

Bien, bueno para entonces espero que los equipos Verde y Marrón hallan podido llegar hasta esta habitación – la imagen se forma tras el toque con la varita – como veréis, deberéis entrar por el flanco derecho, es de mas fácil acceso al principio, pero a medida que avanzáis en vuestro camino es probable que os encontráis con algún mortifago de bajo rango, supongo que un simple Desmainus y todo estará solucionado, pero aun tenemos tiempo para seguir preparándoos por si acaso

Una vez en la habitación que debemos hacer ¿? – pregunta Hermione

Bien, en esa sala, hay unos cristales mágicos que son los que confieren la protección mágica de la mansión, si los destruimos, podremos desaparecernos desde cualquier lugar de la casa, y así podremos huir sin tener que volver al punto de partida

De acuerdo – satisfecha por la respuesta, Hermione vuelve a prestar atención a la explicación

Y por ultimo están los grupos Amarillo y Gris, que seremos los que entremos por el flanco central

Flanco central ¿? – pregunta nerviosamente Ron

Por la puerta principal – le responde Blaise

QUE ¿?

Aunque pueda parecer una tontería, es las mas desprotegida, nadie se atrevería nunca a entrar por la puerta principal de la mansión de el Lord – todos asienten, pensando que aunque parezca demasiado retorcido lleva razón, no es muy normal entrar por la puerta principal de la guarida de tu mayor enemigo no ¿?. Lo único que nos faltaba era picarle y decirle "Buenas tardes Voldemort, veras si no es mucha molestia, te importaría que te atacáramos esta noche ¿?", sonrió ante mi disertación momentánea para luego volver a las explicaciones – sino me equivoco, y por el bien de todos, espero que no, el Lord querrá tener vigilado a Draco en todo momento, por lo que estará en una de estas habitaciones – señala tres habitaciones entorno a otra

Que es esto ¿? – pregunto señalando la que no se ha elevado formando su imagen

La habitación de el Lord – mi rostro se compunge – bien tendremos sino me equivoco unos 25 minutos para hacerlo todo, así que debemos entrenar, entrenar y entrenar para que todo salga bien, así que, - mira hacia Dumbeldore – como era que funcionaba esta habitación ¿?

Oh, si – el director se levanta y concentrándose un segundo hace que la habitación se convierta en la guarida secreta de Voldemort – mejor así ¿?

Si, gracias, a trabajar

Por horas trabajamos en la entrada en la casa, repitiendo una y otra vez los pasos a seguir, pero siempre por pequeños detalles caemos en una trampa, o nos atrapan los mortífagos, o el tiempo no es suficiente,

NO NO Y NO ¡! – grita desesperado Lucius – así no lo conseguiremos nunca, debéis concentraros, desde el principio otra vez – una mueca de desolación inunda a todos, están realmente agotados, y ninguno parece tener ganas de querer continuar con el entrenamiento

Lucius – Remus se acerca a el, y le aparta del grupo – se que estas preocupado por Draco, que quieres que todo salga bien, pero rendirán mejor si les dejas descansar, ya es tarde, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Pero…

Mañana habrá tiempo de mas – le dice acariciando su mejilla

Esta bien

Muchachos podéis irnos a cenar, descansad y nos vemos mañana a la misma hora

Las despedidas se mezclan con respiros aliviados de algunos, que están realmente cansados, el mismo Dumbeldore es un ejemplo claro de ello, claramente su edad no le permite estar tan en forma como desearía.

Harry, vamos a cenar – me dice mi padrino

No, quiero practicar un rato mas

No seas terco muchacho, haz caso a tu padrino – me recrimina Lucius

No, hay algo, hay algo que aun no he practicado, y que no tengo ni idea de lo que haré

Dime

Que pasa si me topo con el ¿?

Nada, yo te cubriré y tu seguirás tu camino

No, es mi deber, yo debo enfrentarme a el

No, me prometiste que esto seria para rescatar a Draco, que lo único que importaba aquí eran Draco y los niños, así que acata tu promesa y olvídate de tus deberes – camina hacia la salida – vete ahora mismo a comer algo, puede que no te necesite para luchar contra el Lord, pero si para sacar a mi hijo de allí

Si, señor – obedezco sin rechistar.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

11 días exactos hace que Narcissa se llevo a Draco, permanezco sentado en mi cama observando la figura adormecida en una incomoda butaca, como siempre Lucius ha permanecido a mi lado esta noche, solo que esta vez las fuerzas le han flaqueado primero a el, y yo, yo no he podido pegar ojo.

A medida que pasan los días, las horas y los minutos se me hacen mas largos, estar separados me duele tanto, pero mas me duele saber donde esta, y sobre todo estar aquí quieto sin hacer nada. El rescate esta preparado para dentro de 4 días, cuando se cumplan exactamente las 36 semanas de embarazo de Draco, les digo que es muy apurado, que debemos ir antes, pero no me hacen caso, dicen que las cosas tienen que estar bien preparadas.

No se dan cuenta de que sufro con esto, de que Draco tiene que estar pasando un autentico calvario, allí solo, abandonado, sin nadie que le cuide, y le mime.

JODER!! – me pego la almohada a la boca para no gritar de rabia e impotencia

Otra pesadilla ¿? – me pregunta el padre de Draco desperezándose

No, no he dormido

Y la poción

No la he tomado

POTTER ¡! Debes estar descansado para la batalla

Y usted ¿?

Yo que ¿?

No ha dormido ni uno de estos 11 días en una cama, cree que eso es descansar ¿?

Sabes cuantas noches he tenido que pasar en vela, cumpliendo una misión ¿? – lanza la pregunta retórica al aire – no creas que unas noches durmiendo en un sofá van a evitar que ponga todas mis fuerzas en sacar a mi hijo de ese infierno, ahora duérmete

Señor Malfoy ¿?

Hum…

Porque si quiere tanto a Draco nunca se lo demostró

Eso no es asunto suyo

Sabe, que lo admira mucho, me dijo que de pequeño siempre quiso ser como usted, pero usted dejo de tratarlo con cariño, comenzó a amenazarlo, a obligarle a hacer cosas que el no quería, porque lo hizo, si ueste lo ama tanto ¿?

Porque era mi deber educarlo

Educarlo para que ¿?

Para ser un mortifago

Creía que usted no quería que lo fuera

Y no lo quería

Entonces, puede explicarse mejor ¿?

Hay cosas en esta vida que se hacen por obligación y por compromisos que se toman, cuando vendí mi alma al diablo – me muestra la marca oscura – le prometí a mi primer hijo

Pero … eso es horrible

Lo se, mil veces me maldije por haberlo hecho, por eso, en silencio celebre la valentía de Draco, por enfrenarse a nosotros, y por seguir a su corazón – una especie de sonrisa se muestra en sus labios – quizás yo debí hacer lo mismo hace mucho tiempo

perdón ¿?

Nada, ahora duerme y

AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG – me llevo la mano al antebrazo

Que ocurre Potter ¿?

La marca, esta … ahgg en peligro

Que ¿? Que marca ¿? – le enseño el tatuaje – que es esto ¿?

Draco y yo nos marcamos igual que Voldemort hacia con vosotros, para que este no pudiera márcalo a el, JODER QUEMA!! Algo le ocurre, vamos tenemos que ir ya

Pero… no estamos preparados

No hay tiempo Lucius, Draco jamás me llamaría si no estuviera ocurriendo algo

Esta bien, despierta a tus amigos, yo pondré en aviso al resto, en 15 minutos en el patio exterior, RAPIDO!!!

Como que alma que lleva el diablo, los dos nos vestimos, con las ropas que por emergencia descansan sobre cada una de nuestras camas, unos trajes similares a los uniformes militares, completamente negros, con un capa del mismo color que nos hará pasar desapercibidos en las sombras. Con rapidez bajo hasta la sala común donde duermen algunos de mis compañeros, ellos han preferido pasar las noches juntos, quizás forjando mas lazos de amistad, yo me he sentido incapaz

ARRIBA TODOS YA ¡! – les grito

Que pasa colega ¿? – pregunta Ron, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Hermione

Draco esta en peligro, nos vamos YA ¡!

Mi voz actúa como un resorte en su cerebro y todos comienzan a buscar sus ropas y a vestirse, en 5 minutos, todos estamos listos para salir hacia el patio, corremos por los pasillos del colegio dejando atrás a los cuadros que nos lanzan palabras de ánimo y solidaridad. Las noticias vuelan en este colegio

Perfecto, estáis todos ¿? – pregunta Severus

Si – le respondo yo

Bueno, todos tenéis las pulseras ¿? – el grupo asiente – las monedas – el mismo gesto – las varitas ¿?

SEVERUS ¡! – le recrimino

Vale, vale … bien entonces partiremos enseguida

Pero que ocurre… porque partimos así de improviso – pregunta GroundBack

Draco me ha llamado por la marca, esta en peligro, lo se, sino no lo haría

Estas seguro ¿? – pregunta Ojoloco

Si, Alastor lo estoy

Bien, si todos recordamos lo que tenemos que hacer será mejor que partamos ya, nos apareceremos por grupos, el de la retaguardia ira primero, después el flanco izquierdo, el derecho y por fin nosotros – atestigua Lucius – listos ¿?

Si

Ahora

Uno a uno los grupos de 3 personas comienzan a desparecer ante mis ojos, todos me miran antes de hacerlo, todos me sonríen, todo me inculcan las fuerzas que voy a necesitar.

Es la hora – me dice Remus poniéndose a mi lado

Todo saldrá bien – es Ron quien habla ahora

Les traeremos de vuelta – Blaise aprieta mi brazo

Vamos, campeón – me dice Sirius al oído

Crack

Un tirón en el estomago y todo se nubla a mi alrededor, cuando mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo, todos están allí, como si nunca nos hubiéramos movido de Hogwarts

Perfecto, ya estamos todos – Lucius mira un reloj de bolsillo que lleva en su traje – bien el flanco sur tiene exactamente 12 minutos a partir de mi señal, para llegar al punto donde podrán los juguetitos de los Weasley, el flanco izquierdo dispone de 15 minutos para desactivar las protecciones, y nosotros disponemos de 20 para llegar a Draco y entregarle esto – coje un medallón de la túnica – es un traslador especial para el y los niños, solo funcionara con ellos, con nadie mas, cuando estés a su lado dáselo

De acuerdo

Bien, suerte a todos – medita sus palabras un segundo – espero verlos a todos en mi juicio en el ministerio de magia

Algunos sonríen, otros como Neville se quedan blancos de pánico, y por ultimo Remus, luce una mueca entre enfado y compresión, que pocos son capaces de comprender.

Es la hora. Llego mi hora. Aprieto el pergamino que llevo en mi pantalón. Llego tu hora Voldemort.


	30. Chapter 30: De Primeras y Ultimas Veces

**Es importante que leáis la nota final, a mi parecer aclarara algunas cosas.**

**(Narrare este último capitulo en tercera persona, porque para mi será más fácil hacerlo así. Espero que os guste esta última pincelada a esta historia dividida en dos. Vais a perdonarme, pero me voy a centrar única y exclusivamente en el rescate de Draco, es que me parecería sino, excesivamente el capitulo, y tampoco se si me saldrían muy bien unas escenas que, y bien que lo siento, no me apetece para nada escribir.)**

¤¤¤

Los grupos se dividieron en el preciso momento en el que Lucius dio la señal, unos se quedaron vigilando las espaldas de los otros, el resto dirigieron sus pasos hacia los lugares donde debían empezar a llevar a cabo su plan.

Harry caminaba entre las figuras de Lucius y Remus, por el rabillo del ojo podía observar como su padrino, caminaba junto a Blaise y Ron, que se miraban nerviosamente, sin saber muy que decirse, pero diciéndoselo todo con una mirada. Aquello, a pesar de lo delicado de la situación, enterneció a Harry, no podía evitarlo, sabia que Hermione iba a sufrir con aquello, que probablemente no solo odiase a Ron, sino a él mismo, pero la mirada de Ron era tan distinta cuando se posaba en el rostro del Slytherin, su rostro se relajaba por completo y una preciosa sonrisa se enmarcaba en su rostro. Puede que Ron no quisiera denominarlo amor, pero Harry sabia que eso era amor, porque eso que Ron sentía por Blaise, era lo que estaba empujando al moreno a salvar a su delicioso rubio.

Te duele la marca ¿? – le pregunto Remus a su espalda

Ya no, pero sigo sintiendo un quemazón, como si se mantuviera en contacto conmigo – una miedo horrible ascendió por mi cuerpo – estará bien verdad ¿?

Si, Harry lo estará – la voz serena y tranquila de Remus, lo apaciguo

Llegamos, por suerte no hay guardia – comenzó a hablar Lucius, tenemos 16 minutos para llegar, y 3 habitaciones que buscar, creo que lo correcto será que cada uno de nosotros – señala a los Gryffindors mayores, se lleve a un muchacho

Iré con Harry – hablo el animago

No, yo iré. con el – Sirius iba a replicar – es mi hijo

Esta bien, Ron vendrás conmigo – el pelirrojo asintió

Bien Blaise, compartiremos batalla que te parece

Estupendo, profesor

Bueno, Harry y yo iremos a la mas cercana a las habitaciones de el Lord, creo que será allí donde lo tendrán, vosotros – señala hacia Lupin y Zabinni – a la mas alejada, y bueno …

A la intermedia de acuerdo

Subiremos todos juntos, no nos llevara mas de un minuto, esperemos que poder abrir las puertas antes de 5 minutos, y salir mucho antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo, entendido

Todos asintieron, Harry se llevo la mano de nuevo al antebrazo, no quemaba como antes era algo distinto, era como si Draco estuviera avisándolo de algo, pero de que ¿?

Ocurre algo, colega ¿?

No se, Ron, no quema como antes, solo … duele … es distinto, parece que quisiera decirme algo

Bien, veamos para que te reclama mi vástago – palmeó la espalda de Harry – entremos

Con paso firme los 6 ponemos rumbo a la puerta principal, es Lucius quien con una contraseña, abre los grandes portones de hierro y madera. La oscuridad inunda el lugar,

No esta todo esto muy tranquilo ¿? – pregunta Sirius

Es lo normal, la actividad en esta casa, o es en las mazmorras o en las habitaciones de el Lord, LUMOS!!, llevaremos solo mi varita encendía, así que, cuidado con los escalones

Por mucha advertencia hecha por el mortifago, Ron y Harry se tropiezan varias y veces, y están a punto de caer rodando por las escaleras. Harry, consigue guardar simple el equilibrio, a Ron le cuesta más, pero los fuertes brazos de Zabinni, son quienes los sostienen.

Terminan de subir las escaleras, y avanzando por un ancho y oscuro pasillo llegan hasta el hall que antecede a las habitaciones,

Bien, exactamente cuando yo os diga, os realizareis el hechizo desilusionador, de acuerdo ¿? – en las sombras asintieron.

Lucius espero tenso el momento de dar la señala, la varita le temblaba en la mano, y es que sabia que Draco esta próximo y se moría por estrecharlo en sus brazos. Una mano se poso sobre la que sostenía su varita, apretándola con fuerza, enseguida percibió el aroma de Remus, y aquello termino por serenarlo.

PUM!!!!!!!!! – una fuerte explosión resonó por toda la misión

Ahora – dijo Licius, los 6 se aplicaron el hechizo desilusionante

Que ocurre ¿? – una sombra salio de una de las habitaciones, enseguida le siguieron otras rodeándola

Sabéis que ha pasado¿?

No, parece una explosión

en la mansión ¿?

Es imposible

A si, pues créeme que es eso lo que hemos oído – le recriminó una ultima sombra al salir de la habitación central – el Lord quiere que vayamos a investigar, rápido, vamos

Las figuras negras pasaron a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia, las ropas oscuras y el hechizo les permitieron pasar desapercibidos, y los más de 12 mortífagos que había salido al fin de las habitaciones se alejaron escaleras abajo.

Perfecto, 8 minutos como máximo – les susurro Lucius – deshaceros del hechizo, y vayamos – bien ya sabéis lo que tenéis, que hacer, cada uno debe tomar una habitación, adelante

Las parejas se separaron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones. El primero en llegar fue Harry, que tardo medio minuto en romper las protecciones de la puerta, cuando entro en el lugar la desolación le embargo por completo, no había nadie, la habitación esta vacía

Maldición!! – exclamo Lucius a su lado – debía estar aquí

estará en la otras

Vamos

BLAISE!! – el grito de su pelirrojo amigo lo devolvió a la realidad

En el hall del salón el cuerpo de Blaise resbalaba contra una de las paredes, claramente había sido impacto por una maldición y había salido volando por los aires.

No, llegaron a entrar – les dijo Sirius poniéndose a su lado, Harry corrió a sujetar a Ron que se debatía por salir corriendo hacia el Slytherin

Que tenemos aquí ¿? – un mortifago encapuchado dio varios pasos hacia el frente – vaya, vaya, pero si es el papaíto del traidor, y oh… MERLIN ¡! Que delicia el Niño-que-vivió, entre nosotros, esto es realmente sorprendente, el Lord estará complacido cuando se lo entregue en bandeja

Lestrange, será mejor que bajes la varita somos 4 contra 1 – le amenazo Sirius

Oh… vaya mi querido primo político, que mala educación por mi parte la de no saludarte – hizo una fingida reverencia – bienvenido a la mansión , por cierto, veo que tu estancia en Azkaban, termino con tu cerebro en realidad la proporción es de, 20 contra 5 – 19 sombras dieron entonces un paso al frente y les rodearon

La moneda tintineo en el bolso de Harry, la tomo y la observo dando un paso hacia atrás,

"las barreras estas rotas" – leyó en voz baja – el flanco derecho lo ha conseguido - susurro a Sirius, quien susurro a Lucius

Vaya, no sabia que habías tenido la molestia de venir a recibirnos, no tenias que haberos tomado ninguna molestia

Siempre tan cortes, Lucius – Lestrange camino unos pasos y se interno en las sombras, cuando apareció con Remus maniatado y con una brecha en al cabeza, el aire pareció faltarle a Lucius – seguirás siéndolo ahora ¿?

Suéltalo – le dijo entre dientes

De verdad creíste, que no nos dimos cuenta de tu debilidad por el licántropo ¿? A veces puedes pasar por un ingenuo colegial Lucius, siempre protegiendo que los planes de el Lord no lo inmiscuyeran, siempre había algo que fallaba cuando tratábamos de apresurarlo – se acerco al licántropo y tiro de su cabeza hacia tras – la verdad, es que tienes muy buen gusto

MALDITO SUELTALO ¡! – fue Sirius, quien invadido por la ira le grito

Oh… vaya, pero si el traidor a la sangre también quiere que lo soltemos, vaya Lucius no sabia que te iba la fiesta – los mortífagos rieron socarronamente

Harry soltó el agarre de Ron, cuando observo un pequeño destello tras Lestrange. Supo enseguida que era Blaise, era como una señal, parecía que esta bien. Entonces sintió tintinear la moneda en su mano,

"cuenta hasta 10. atacar por flancos. me quedo con este"

Noto como Ron se llevaba la mano a la mano, y de medio lado leía la moneda, pareció que Sirius también lo hacia, después susurro al oído de Lucius de manera imperceptible. Harry había empezado a contar en el momento en el que termino de leer la inscripción de la moneda,

6, 7, 8, 9, 10

QUINQUE DESMAINUS ¡! – uno de los poderosos hechizos que Lucius había estado practicando con los muchachos en los días anteriores, salio de la varita de Blaise, impactando en los 5 mortífagos que tenia mas cerca, que cayeron al suelo sin darse cuenta.

Comenzó entonces la batalla, por un lado Ron y Harry se debatían cada uno con dos mortífagos cada uno. Sirius se abalanzo literalmente sobre Lestrange en el momento en el que se giro para observar lo sucedido, Blaise se levanto y caminando hacia Remus le desato, quien con invoco su varita nada mas pudo hacerlo. Lucius había recibido la peor parte, al desatender Sirius su flanco los mortífagos se dirigieron a el, y le rodearon, eran 10 contra 1, y aunque el era bueno, su escudo protector comenzaba a fallar, y las maldiciones comenzaban a traspasarlo,

DESMAINUS!! – grito una vez mas Lucius

CRUCCIO

CRUCCIO

CRUCCIO

PROTEGO ¡! – el rubio, tuvo que abandonar la tarea de atacar, y poner mas interés en protegerse, puesto que había recibido ya dos maldiciones de lleno en su espalda

Expelliarmus ¡! – uno a uno los mortífagos que lo rodeaban empezaron a salir volando, ayudados por los hechizos que Blaise y Remus les lanzaban. Entre los dos consiguieron ponerlo a salvo

Estas bien ¿? – le pregunto el licántropo al llegar a su lado

Dolorido, nada más. A TU ESPALDA BLACK!! – le grito cuando vio incorporarse a uno de los mortífagos con clara intención de atacar al animago

DESMAINUS ¡! – un certero golpe, y el hombre volvió a salir volviendo por los aires – gracias, pero no vendría mal que los atarais – les dijo antes de correr de nuevo tras Lestrange que había aprovechado la confusión para salir corriendo – COBARDE ¡! – le grito – lucha como un hombre

Contra un chucho pulgoso como tu ¿? – levanto el labio en una mueca de desagrado – no gracias

IMMBOBILUS

PROTEGO, no hay nada mejor que sepas hacer ¿? Aprende, CRUCCIO

EXPELLIARMUS!! – el grito se oyó tras el mortifago que salio volando hacia un lado tras recibir el hechizo – INCARCERUS – el cuerpo de Lestrange enseguida apareció inmovilizado por unas cuerdas – chucho pulgoso, sabia que no podría defenderte solo

Sev ¡! – exclamo al ver a su pareja aparecer entre las sombras – que haces aquí ¿?

La señorita Granger y yo hemos venido a sacaros de aquí, hace mas de 10 minutos que debisteis haberos desaparecido

Hemos tenido pequeños problemas

RON ¡! – la voz de Harry les devolvió a la realidad

Ron… - Hermione corrió hacia el hall, seguida por los dos hombres

La escena era sin duda digna de mención, por un lado la mayor parte de los mortífagos, atados por ligaduras mágicas a su lado Remus y Lucius, que parecían haber sido los encargados de llevarlos a cabo. En el otro extremo Harry había terminado por maldecir con un Cruccio a un mortifago especialmente rebelde, y ahora lo tenía atado a sus pies; en el otro el cuerpo de Ron cubría otro del ataque de los últimos 3 mortífagos que quedaban en pie. Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, los tres apuntaron a Ron, lanzando sendos Cruccio, que hicieron que su cuerpo se retorciera de dolor y espasmos,

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ¡! – el primer hechizo salio de la varita de Hermione y dejo sin movimiento a uno de los mortífagos, poniendo fin así a su maldición contra el pelirrojo

EXPELLIARMUS!! – el segundo vino de la mano de Sirius, que desbocado había llegado casi a la altura de los muchachos, el mortifago voló por los aires, y con un INCARCERUS, el mortifago callo preso, rompiendo así la maldición contra el muchacho

DESMAINUS!! – fue el turno de Harry, el ultimo, el que termino con la tortura de su amigo – INCARCERUS ¡! – ni siquiera se paro a mirar al mortifago tirado en el suelo solo corrió hacia su amigo – Ron, Ron – le dio la vuelta liberando el cuerpo de Blaise de su peso

RON ¡! – grito cuando le vio inconsciente, le zarandeo – Ron, no, no me hagas esto no, por favor, ahora no – le grito golpeándolo en el pecho – las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras se aferraba a la camisa del muchacho – Ron, por favor, por favor

Blaise… - Harry había notado la presencia de Hermione a solo unos pasos de la escena, y sabia que debía hacer algo – por favor – le suplico – Hermione esta aquí – Blaise levanto la vista y su mirada se confontro con la de Hermione que lo miraba sin entender, por segundos nadie dijo nada, el ambiente se volvió tenso – Blaise – le suplico de nuevo Harry al castaño

El Slytherin de nuevo volvió a mirar el cuerpo inmóvil del pelirrojo, y sabedor de que aquello era una condena, para el mismo, que si Ron salía de aquello, nunca se lo iba a perdonar, pero por una vez no quiso pensar, solo dejarse llevar. Se acerco más a su rostro, y lo acaricio con el dorso de su mano, depositando un tímido beso en sus labios, el primero, y puede que el último.

No me dejes Ron – le suplico antes de ponerse en pie, para dejar paso a quien todos pensaban que debía estar al lado de Weasley

BLAISE ¡!- el aire que había faltado a los pulmones de Ron, llego en un momento, inundándolo por completo, y de su boca escapo el nombre que sus labios llevaban meses queriendo dejar escapar. Abrió los ojos y centro su mirada celeste en el castaño quien le brindo su mejor sonrisa, y la mirada mas cargada de amor, que Ron nunca creyó recibir. después el castaño se dio la vuelta, y se aparto del lugar.

Ron… - Hermione se agacho sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía a los pies de pelirrojo – oh… Ron – se abrazo con fuerza a el, dejando que las lagrimas escaparan por sus ojos

Tranquila, estoy bien – le dijo tratando de incorporarse, un fuerte dolor en las costillas pudo con el – bueno, vale no estoy tan bien como creía

Debemos irnos, esto no tardara en ser un hervidero de mortífagos – les dijo Severus

Draco, aun no sabemos donde esta

En la habitación donde Blaise y yo íbamos a entrar – les dijo Remus – le oí, solo pude quitar los hechizos insonorizantes

Bien, vamos – le dice Lucius cogiendo del brazo a Harry, vosotros fuera de aquí ya

No, no me i.e. de aquí sin vosotros – le dice Remus

Por favor, no me hagas esto – le suplica Malfoy – ve con ellos

No, me quedare – mira hacia Sirius – podréis sacarlos de aquí ¿?

Si, cuida de Harry – le contesta

Lo haré

Vamos – entre Sirius y Severus consiguen poner en pie al pelirrojo – bien Ron, será mejor que te agarres a mi para trasladarte de acuerdo ¿? – el chico asintió – bien, vamonos

CRACK

Severus, Hermione, Blaise, Sirius y Ron, desaparecieron de su vista. Harry guardo la moneda en el bolsillo, y se topo con el pergamino que lleva dentro, lo saco y lo miro, las dos puertas se alzaban ante el, en una se encontraba Draco, tras la otra, estaba su mayor enemigo, el mago mas poderoso sobre la tierra. Sabría que quizás ya no tendría oportunidad de probarlo, no se lo permitirían, y el tenia la corazonada de que esa era la única forma. No supo bien porque, pero cuando en un tomo de Magia Ancestral encontró un pequeño a pluma en uno de los laterales, supo que aquello era importante.

"_**La mejor magia no es la que creamos con nuestra varita, es la que llevamos en nuestro interior. Es la que fabrican nuestros sentimientos"**_

Leyó de nuevo el pergamino, lo guardo de nuevo, y tomo la decisión. Se acerco a la puerta,

ALOHOMORA ¡!

Harry ¡! – grito Remus, al ver como dirigía su hechizo a la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación de el Lord – que haces ¿?

Es ahora o nunca Remus, lo se

Pero…

Potter, lo prometiste… Draco

Es ahora o nunca – les repitió – ALOHOMORA ¡!

ALOHOMORA – Remus se unió a el

Oh… joder, esta bien ALOHOMORA ¡!

Los tres hechizos se hicieron uno, y reventaron por completo la puerta de la habitación del Lord,

Por fin, CREI que nunca te dignarías en cruzar esa maldita puerta – siseo el Lord, levantándose de un butacón verde – vaya, pero si es mi mano derecha Lucius Malfoy, y que bonito, has traído a tu pareja Lucius, vas a presentarla en sociedad ¿? – el sarcasmos de aquella mala bestia era hiriente para todos

No he venido aquí a hablar

y bien Potter, a que has venido ¿?

A terminar contigo

JA! Permítame que me reía, nunca tendrás el poder suficiente para acabar conmigo, ni el valor, un Avada saliendo de tu varita – hizo una mueca de desesperación – no lo creo, pero bueno, ya que estas aquí, me lo pones más fácil, terminare contigo, y después con tu putita

Draco… - mascullo entre dientes

Pensándolo bien, quizás seria mejor terminar primero con el y que tu lo vieras, si definitivamente seria más divertido – señalo a un mortifago que permanecía encapuchado a su lado – PARKER ¡! – el nombre traspaso el corazón de Harry como una daga impregnada en veneno, era el, el maldito que había forzado a Draco, se contuvo allí mismo de maldecirlo – ve a por el

Lucius dio un paso al frente

Ni se te ocurra, Lucius, sabes que no podrías – Lucius retrocedió, y Parker paso por su lado, saliendo de la habitación

Bien, preparada el plato fuerte de la diversión , ACCIO VARITAS ¡! – las varitas de los tres magos volaron sin que pudieran evitarlo de sus manos – mejor así, como decía, preparado el plato fuerte, comencemos con un entrante – chasqueo los dedos, y alguien apareció entre las sombras.

Harry no lo reconoció, pero supo enseguida que tanto Lucius como Remus si lo hicieron, por el rictus que sus rostros adquirieron

Al final todo queda en familia, no Lupin ¿? Tsk tsk, que mala educación, CRUCCIO!!

AGH!! – el licántropo cayo de rodillas al suelo, llevándose la mano al estomago

Es de mala educación no saludar a tu mentor, Lupin, al fin y al cabo sin Greyback, hoy no seria ese hermoso lobo en el que te conviertes en las noches de luna llena no ¿?

Encantado de verte de nuevo Lupin – el licano se relamió los labios, observando las piezas de caza a su disposicion – puedo quedarme con los dos mi señor ¿?

Oh… claro, yo tendré bastante con Potter y su putita

Greyback avanzo hacia ellos con paso firme, Lucius se coloco justo delante de la figura de rodillas en el suelo, impidiendo el paso del licano hacia Remus.

Que romántico – exclamo el Lord antes de tomar asiento

Harry descendió la vista ante un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Remus, le había pasado desapercibido al principio, pero después se dio cuenta, Lucius tenia algo en la pernera del pantalón, y Remus lo había cogido con una mano. Greyback avanzo hasta quedarse a un par de pasos de la pareja,

Esto será delicioso – volvió a relamerse

AHORA!! – grito Lucius apartándose del camino que Remus había tomado

El Gryffindor se había levantado de un salto y empuñando una daga de planta avanzo un par de pasos, hasta atravesar con ella el corazón del licano, apretó con todas sus fuerzas para después soltar la daga y dejarla clavada. Ante el estoque callo primero de rodillas, llevándose la mano hacia la daga intentando zafarse de ella pero le fue imposible, la muerte le sorprendió de repente.

Plata pura de la familia Malfoy – le dijo Lucius antes de escupir a su cadáver

PLASH PLASH – las dos palmadas del Lord resonaron en la habitación – esplendido el show con cuchillos, muy muggle para mí gusto, pero no deja de ser un espectáculo digno de observar

BASTA ¡! – le grito Harry

Perdón ¿? – le dijo levantándose de repente mientras encarnaba una ceja – tu, me dices a mi, en mi casa, basta. Mocoso insolente no sabes lo que voy a disfrutar con…

LEGILIMENS ¡! – grito Harry invocando su magia sin varita

PROTEGO ¡! – el Lord consiguió zafarse de el primer ataque – se puede saber que pretendes hacer, entrando en mi mente ¿?

Harry, respiro hondo, cerro los ojos, relajo los hombros y volvió a concentrarse, sabia que no tendría mas oportunidad que la siguiente, debía hacerlo, tenia que entrar en la mente de ese loco, debía hacerlo

LEGILIMENS ¡! – toda la concentración y la magia de Harry fueron a parar a la mente de Voldemort, que no pudo conjurar un hechizo.

Realmente Harry, sabia que no es que no hubiera podido, sino que no lo había hecho, había llamado la atención de Voldemort, el maldito Lord Oscuro, quería saber porque Harry quería entrar en su mente, así que le dejo. Con lo que no contó, fue con que al pasar lo minutos, y notar que Harry no hacia nada útil, la paciencia le desbordo y el mismo naufrago en la mente de Harry.

Harry se tenso, al ver su mente violado por aquel monstruo, le vio recorrer, sus recuerdos mas íntimos, los mas personales, sus alegrías sus desgracias, y supo que por fin Voldemort había caído en su trampa.

Echo la cabeza para atrás, cerrando una vez mas los ojos, y se concentro, dejo su mente en blanco y solo dejo que el Lord recibió lo que el quería,

AHG!!! – el grito estuvo a punto de hacerlo flaquear pero no lo hizo

Prosiguió mostrándole lo que el mas que quería, lo que mas anhelaba. Le mostró a Draco, mostró sus sentimientos hacia el, el profundo amor que lo embargaba cuando lo miraba, o cuando lo besaba, cuando sentía el cosquilleo de sus mechones recorrer su pecho desnudo

AHGGGGGGGGGG ¡! BASTA AHGGGGGGGGG – el Lord cayo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, el no había sido concebido para sentir amor, no podía con ello, en su mente y corazón solo había espacio para el odio y el rencor, y aquello estaba matándolo consumiéndolo – AHGGGG

Harry, recordó la primera noche que había pasado con Draco tras hacer el amor, como se había quedado aferrado a su cuerpo, como supo en ese mismo instante cuando el rubio apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, que lo amaba que todo las sensaciones revueltas en su estomago no querían decirle que estaba profunda y completamente enamorado de ese rubio consentido.

AHGGGGGGG NO NOOOOOOOOOOO – el aire empezaba a faltar de los pulmones de el Lord, que intentaba por todos los medios, romper la conexión con el muchacho, pero era imposible, no podía hacer, estaba cada vez mas debilitado

Harry recordó la primera vez que percibió la redondez del estomago de Draco durante el embarazo, como aquella imagen era una de sus favoritas. Desnudo frente al espejo del baño, su rubio contemplaba su cuerpo acariciando suavemente la abombada barriga, Harry simplemente se apoyo en el quicio de la puerta y le observo. Emanando amor por cada poro de su piel

NOOO noooo no… - la voz de el Lord se fue apagando hasta que dejo de oírse

Harry buscaba otro recuerdo, cuando noto que la conexión se había roto. Elevo la cabeza y despacio abrió los ojos, observo la escena con detenimiento. Ante el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort, con un rictus de horror en su rostro, la mano agarrándose la túnica a la altura del corazón, y sobre todo y lo mejor de todo, sin signo de vida aparente.

Harry – Remus llego a su lado – como ¿?

Con amor – le sonrió agarrándose a su túnica – creo que estoy un poco débil

Maldición Potter, nunca te creí capaz – le dijo Lucius al llegar a su altura, camino hacia la mesa donde estaban las tres varitas y las tomo, entregando la suya a Remus, y haciendo lo mismo con Harry – no dejas de sorprenderme Potter

Gracias

Bien, esto acaba aquí – salgamos de aquí – pero antes INCENDIO!! – apunto con su varita al cuerpo de Voldemort que empezó a arder

Vayamos a por Draco – les dijo Harry

Los tres abandonaran las habitaciones de el Lord y se encaminaron a la habitación donde estaba Draco,

INTRUSOS!! – grito una voz desde el fondo del pasillo

JODER!! – grito Harry, al saberse descubiertos de nuevo

Ve por Draco – le dijo Lucius – nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos

De acuerdo – camino hacia la puerta y con un simple Alohomora lo abrió, casi no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar – EXPELLIARMUS!!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(Esto es lo que ocurre con Draco, mientras los otros le buscan por la mansión. La llamada por medio de la marca, es producto del dolor, dolor provocado por las contracciones del parto)

Estaba empapado en sudor, el camisón blanco que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo, y Draco hubiera jurado que le estaba quemando la piel

AHGGG AHGG – grito cuando una nueva contracción sacudió su estomago

CALLATE ¡! – le grito un mortifago

PUDRTE ¡! – le escupió

Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, como había estado prácticamente todo el tiempo desde que llego a la mansión, apenas se levantaba para asearse y para ir al baño. Le tenían allí confinado, no le permitían ni siquiera estirar sus doloridas piernas, le alimentaban casi a la fuerza, según ellos el Lord quería unos niños sanos.

Draco paso las horas de su encierro, maldiciéndose una y otra vez, por haber confiado en su madre, por no haberse dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, y sobre todo por haber puesto en peligro a sus hijos.

Agua – pidió a su carcelero

El hombre casi le hizo tragar la copa con la que le daba de beber; Draco se sentía despreciable, era tratado como un mueble mas, sabia que solo lo quería por sus hijos, que después todo acabaría, lo había perdido todo, una vida al lado de Harry y sus hijos, un futuro que había imaginado cientos de veces.

Bien, veamos como va esto – el mendimago que lo había estado visitando todos los días entro en la habitación, con una bandeja donde lleva todo lo que necesitaba para el parto, apunto a la barriga de Draco y comprobó lo que necesitaba – bien, estas listo – le tendió una poción – toma esto

No

Prefieres que te raje el estomago y te saque a los niños sin anestesia ¿? – Draco negó, y se tomo la poción – bien hecho, recuéstate - Draco obedeció, y vio como el mendimago preparaba las cosas, la puerta volvió a abrirse

Esperad fuera

Madre… - siseo

Hijo, no creerías que iba a perder este acontecimiento tan importante en tu vida no ¿? – dejo una canastilla que traía en las manos a los pies de la cama

El mendimago preparo sus cosas, convirtiendo primero un reloj en una mesa donde coloco una manta, Draco supuso que allí colocaría a sus hijos para revisarlos, dispuso algunos frasquitos de pociones cerca de la cama de Draco, y tomo la varita.

Empecemos – le dijo – relájate, no vas a sentir nada – la varita se clavo en el bajo vientre de Draco

AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG – grito invadido por un dolor punzante

Bueno, quería decir, que no ibas a sentir casi nada – el mendimago río macabramente

Draco se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama, quería elevar la cabeza y observar lo que pasaba pero no podía, el dolor, iba a hacer que perdiera el sentido. Sentía como su vientre se contraía en ocasiones, también sintió una mano hurgar en sus entrañas, y de repente ocurrió, el silencio de la habitación fue roto por el llanto de un bebe

Mi bebe – sollozo Draco estirando sus manos al pequeño bulto cubierto de sangre que el doctor tenia en sus brazos – mi bebe

Tu ya no tienes nada – le dijo su madre amenazadoramente, la mujer tomo al bebe y lo envolvió en una manta azul. Draco observo que tenía el cabello platinado, y supuso por el color de la otra manta que esperaba sobre los pies de la cama, que ese era su hijo.

AHGGG – de nuevo su músculos se tensaron, y contrajeron, para dar paso a esa sensación de alguien hurgando en su interior, segundos después un nuevo llanto – mi niña, mi niña – miro a los despiadados ojos de su madre – por favor, madre, déjame cogerla, déjame cogerla

NO!!

La mujer envolvió a la niña de cabello azabache en una manta rosa, y la depositó junto al otro bebe en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama. Draco los observaba con los ojos vidriosos

Que hago con el ¿? – le pregunto el mendimago a Narcissa

Cúrelo, el Lord, quiere acabar personalmente con el

De acuerdo

El hombre le obligo a tomar varias pociones, sintió como sus heridas eran curadas. Después solo un profundo sopor, y todo se torno oscuro.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo salir de aquel sueño, quiso creer que todo fue una pesadilla, que cuando abriera los ojos, Harry estaría a su lado, y sus bebes aun seguirían en su interior. Pero cuando palpo su estomago, supo que aquello era real,

El Lord quiere que me lo lleve – el hombre que entro no fue otro que Parker, que hablaba con su madre que permanecía sentada al lado de su cama, con la canastilla donde dormían placidamente los dos pequeños

Ocurre algo ¿?

Potter esta aquí

Draco sintió entonces que no todo estaba perdido, que si Harry estaba en la mansión, aun había posibilidad, que debía luchar. Continuó haciéndose el dormido, esperando su oportunidad.

ESTUPIDO MESTIZO ¡! – grito Narcissa – llévatelo, yo me quedare con los niños

Parker se acerco a la cama, y se acerco al cuerpo de Draco. El muchacho sintió que una arcada ascendía desde su estomago, cuando el aroma del hombre que había invadido su cuerpo, le llego. Apretó fuerte los labios y espero,

Delicioso – susurro el mortifago, Draco aprovecho la cercanía del cuerpo del hombre, para meter la mano en su túnica y con un movimiento sutil, robarle la varita. "MERLIN DAME FUERZAS" pensó – Despierta – el hombre lo zarandeo, pero el permaneció inmóvil – MALFOY DESPIERTA!! – le grito

Estupido, despertaras a los niños, no puedes usar al varita ¿?

Oh… - el mago se separo del cuerpo del rubio y llevo su mano a la túnica – pero que … - Draco abrió los ojos, y le sonrió de medio lado

AVADA KEDAVRA ¡! – ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente dejo que la furia que le consumía al tener a aquel bastardo a su lado se canalizara a través de la varita.

Afortunadamente para Draco, el hechizo funciono, y el hombre cayo al suelo muerto.

Maldición!! – rechino entre dientes Narcissa – eres tan testarudo como tu padre – la mujer se puso en pie y tomando su varita le apunto – DESMAINUS ¡!

PROTEGO ¡! – Draco conjuro a tiempo el hechizo

CRUCCIO ¡!

IMPEDIMENTA ¡! – de nuevo Draco, fue mas rápido que su madre – EXPELLIARMUS ¡!

La varita de la mujer salio volando por los aires, y ella quedo a merced de su único hijo,

Su pongo que pondrás el punto y final a tu gloriosa traición – Draco no pudo mirarla solo apunto

DESMAINUS!! – la mujer se desplomo en el suelo

Por mucho que doliera su traición, por mucho que doliera todo aquello. Ella era su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida, y eso tenia que valer algo. Con cuidado se despojo de las mantas, y se puso en pie.

Draco permanecía quieto junto a la cama, aferrándose al cabecero para no caer al suelo, el dolor que soportaba su cuerpo era insufrible, pero no podía ceder, no podía caer, sus hijos le necesitaban. Camino unos pasos hasta la canastilla donde los bebes descansaban, dormidos, ajenos a todo. Su corazón se vio embargado de las emociones mas intensas que jamás imagino sentir, estaba por fin lleno, verlos, tocarles, tenerles a su lado, aliviaba cualquier dolor, por muy fuerte que fuera.

Tomo la canastilla en los brazos, y con paso indeciso y temeroso comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

No des un paso mas – la voz de su madre se oyó a su espalda

Madre ¡!

Deja la canastilla en el suelo y apártate de ella – grito la mujer amenazándolo con la varita

Madre, por favor, por favor – le suplico – son mis hijos

TU ERAS MI HIJO ¡! TU ME TRAICIONASTE – grito Narcissa con rabia – yo que hubiera dado mi vida por ti, me vi sola, y traicionada, me abandonaste por ir a revolcarte con un asqueroso mestizo

Madre… no … yo nunca te traicione – Draco hacia verdaderos esfuerzos para no caer al suelo, el parto había sido realmente duro para el

Si, si, lo hiciste te fuiste, me abandonaste me dejaste sola

No, madre yo no…

CALLA!! Ya no tienes derecho a hablarme, lo perdiste en el momento en el que escogiste a ese sucio mestizo

Madre… - suplico el rubio

Deja la canastilla en el suelo y aléjate de ella

No, tendrás que matarme para conseguirlo

Lo haré, si no tengo mas remedio

Entonces esta bien madre, apunta bien, porque te juro que si fallas yo tampoco tendré mas remedio que acabar contigo – le dijo sacando la varita de Parker de su túnica

Matarías a tu madre ¿? – pregunto la mujer alzando una ceja

Matarías tú a tu hijo ¿? – Narcissa sonrió de medio lado, y Draco supo que su madre lo había sentenciado a muerte, hacia ya mucho tiempo.

El problema es que como ves estoy herida – le dijo señalando su costado – y puede que falle, seria una pena terminar, por error, con la vida de mis nietos, no crees ¿? – la voz de Narcissa fue fría y dura, tanto que a Draco se le resquebrajo el alma como si sus palabras hubieran sido un cuchillo rasgando su cuerpo

No… ellos no – le suplico con un deje de voz

Solo tienes que dejar la canastilla en el suelo, y alejarte de ella – Narcissa se irguió aun mas orgullosa – seré clemente, no dolerá hijo, lo prometo, pero antes lánzame la varita – Draco obedeció y le lanzo la varita primero

Madre… - Draco sabia que no había opción, que estaba perdido, que era su vida o la de sus hijos, la suerte estaba echado y Destino había hablado – esta bien – con cuidado dejo la canastilla en el suelo, depositando un tibio beso en cada una de las pequeñas cabecitas de sus hijos, despidiéndose de ellos para siempre

Bien, siempre, rectifico, casi siempre has sabido que era lo correcto – la mujer apunto a la canastilla y la hizo levitar a su lado

No les hagas daño – le suplico

Tranquilo, serán fieles seguidores de el Lord, y un día tendrán el mundo a sus pies, lo prometo – Draco tembló ligeramente, y se dejo caer al suelo, ya no había motivo para seguir de pie, para mantener las fuerzas, no ahora que ya todo había terminado

Un ultimo deseo ¿?

… - dos ultimas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Draco

Bien – la mano de Narcissa tembló, no en vano el sentimiento hacia su hijo esta allí, ella siempre lo había amado, había dado todo por el, pero verse traicionada la volvió completamente loca – Adiós, hijo.

Adiós, madre

Avada…

EXPELLIARMUS ¡! – la puerta se abrió con fuerza y el hechizo salio de la varita de Harry con mas fuerza que nunca, Narcissa salio volando por los aires hasta golpearse contra la pared – DRACO ¡!

Harry – intento ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible – amor…

Draco, lo siento tanto, tanto, lamento haber dejado que te llevaran – beso su rostro – que te arrebataran una vez mas de mi lado, te amo tanto …

Y yo amor, y yo… - señalo a la canastilla – los niños

Los niños – suspiro levantándose y caminando hacia su lado

Eran solo unos pasos lo que le separaban de la canastilla donde descansaban ajenos a todos los pequeños, justo cuando estuvo en mitad del camino, ocurrió. Un rayo cayó desde el cielo, atrevesando la mansión para ir a parar a unos metros de Harry.

El moreno parpadeo varias veces, tras recibir un fuerte impacto de luz, pero cuando abrió los ojos ya no había nada, era la total oscuridad. Sintió su pecho desquebrajarse, la piel le ardía, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, y por segundo sintió que se moría

Respira – una mano casi etérea se poso en su torso iluminándolo por completo – así, relájate – le ordeno

Quien… quien eres ¿? – pregunto Harry fijando su vista el cuerpo casi transparente que se presentaba a su lado, de piel blanquecina y suave, con una aureola mágica capaz de envolver a cualquiera, con profundos ojos negros, que resaltaban aun mas la estremecedora mirada que escudriñaba el rostro de Harry, en busca de alguna reacción

Destino, soy el ángel que rige los caminos de los magos

Destino ¿? – Harry recordó vagamente las clases de Adivinación donde les habían hablado del Destino, el guardián de la vida y el futuro de todos y cada uno de los magos – por que … Donde … donde esta Draco ¿? Y los niños ¿? – comenzó a ponerse nervioso al no ver nada a su alrededor

Están donde los dejaste – su voz era casi un canto melodioso

Porque estoy aquí ¿?

Porque por primera vez en la historia de la comunidad mágica, un mago decidirá su propio destino

Que ¿? Yo ¿?

Si, tu Harry, tu decidirás el camino por el que seguirán tus pasos

No entiendo, por que ¿? Como ¿?

Se te concede este privilegio, por todo lo que has tenido que sacrificar en esta vida, por el difícil camino que tuvimos que poner para que pudieras llegar a ser lo que hoy eres

Y que soy ¿? Un asesino, eso es lo que soy … - respondió Harry tristemente

Eres lo que Destino ha querido, eres lo que Destino tenia preparado para ti

Yo no quiero ser un asesino …

Has terminado con el mayor peligro para la comunidad mágica, has salvado cientos de vidas, incluso a los muggles. Nadie podrá considerarte nunca un asesino

Pero…

No es tiempo de pensar en eso, es tiempo de tomar una decisión

Una decisión ¿? – Harry sintió una escalofrió, supo enseguida que aquello no le iba a gustar

Debes elegir

Elegir el que ¿?

Quien debe morir

QUE ¿? – Harry no podía creer aquello – yo no soy nadie para elegir quien debe morir

Lo eres, Destino ha hablado, y tu debes elegir, alguien tiene que morir esta noche, para que Destino pueda seguir trabajando en tu camino

Pero… yo … no puedo

Debes hacerlo

Yo… quien …

Debes escoger – hizo una leve pausa y abrió aun mas sus ojos negros, clavándolos en Harry, haciéndolo temblar de miedo – Debes escoger entre Draco, y tus hijos

NO NO ¡! – grito encarándose al ángel – no, no puedo hacer eso, no puedes pedirme eso, NO PUEDES ¡! – le grito embravecido – es imposible, no puedo escoger NO PUEDO

Es lo que Destino ha escogido para ti

ERES DESPRECIABLE, CRUEL Y MEZQUINO ¡! – le grito poniendo toda su ira en aquellas palabras

Tus palabras no pueden hacerme nada, estoy por encima del bien y del mal, simplemente rijo vuestras vidas desde un punto neutral, y es ya un privilegio que nadie nunca ha tenido que yo este aquí contigo

No puedo elegir, no puedo elegir

Debes hacerlo. Alguien tiene que morir en este momento, y tú tienes que decidir. Tienes que perder para ganar.

La última frase resonó cientos de veces en la cabeza de Harry, como un eco sin fin, sentía las paredes de su cráneo aplastarse contra su cerebro, la cabeza iba a estallarle. Aquello no podía ser real, el no podía estar haciéndole esto, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Que clase de privilegio es ese que te hace escoger entre lo que mas quieres en el mundo ¿? Como podría escoger entre Draco y sus hijos¿? Aquello era simplemente imposible, no podía concebir la vida sin Draco, dolía demasiado ya solo con pensarlo, y sin sus hijos, ni siquiera los había visto aun, y ya los amaba con todo su ser, además Draco jamás le perdonaría que le hubiera escogido a el, antes que a los niños. Como elegir si le quiero más que a mi, mas que a los sueños que he soñado cada noche, como elegir si le quiero de verdad, sin interés y sin maldad. Que le quiero por puro amor, por puro amor. Como elegir… como ¿?

Es la hora Harry, ya no puedo permanecer aquí más tiempo. Debes escoger

… - respiro hondo, cerro los ojos, y se concentro una vez mas, recordó sus gestos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su piel suave, su cabello sedoso. Y sus labios, carnoso y sonrojado pidiendo siempre a gritos ser devorados. abrió los ojos, y encaro a Destino – los niños tienen que vivir

Esta bien, la decisión ha sido tomada. Es hora de partir

Pero yo daré mi vida por la de Draco

Como ¿? – Destino parpadeo un par de veces y le pregunto – que estas diciendo ¿?

Dijiste que alguien debía morir, pero no especificaste quien

Te dije que debías escoger

Y he escogido, pero nunca me dijiste que yo no podía dar mi vida por la de Draco

… - Destino medito por unos segundos – esta bien, tu camino ha sido escrito de nuevo, los niños estarán a salvo, y tu vida salvara la de Draco. Destino ha hablado

El rayo de luz volvió a cruzar el lugar, iluminándolo todo, dejando una vez mas cegado a Harry, que tuvo que volver a parpadear para recuperar la visión,

Los niños amor – oyó su voz tras el, pero ni siquiera tuvo el valor para encararlo una ultima vez. Se acerco a los pies de la canastilla, observo por primera y ultima vez a sus niños. Una hermosa niña de cabello azabache y ojos grises abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo de nuevo. Un rubio platinado con profundas esmeraldas verdes por ojos le miraba fijamente

Os quiero, os amo – suspiro y los acaricio tímidamente, aquella seria la única y ultima vez que estaría con ellos. Entonces lo sintió, alguien se levantaba y buscaba su varita, dirigió la vista hacia el lugar y observo a Narcissa levantarse, todo sucedió en un segundo, el que le tomo interponerse en el camino que el hechizo había tomado

AVADA KEDAVRA ¡!

Harry no!! – la voz de Draco fue lo ultimo que oyó, sin embargo sus labios pudieron dejar escapar un ultimo aliento

Te amo

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Paso de palabras, para decirte que te quiero, solo me basta una mirada, me dio todo y me dio nada, que te llegue al corazón igual que un beso. Paso de palabras, para pedirte que me quieras, me gusta verte sonríete y libremente ante la gente, enseñando tu locura verdadera.**

Y es que te quiero mas que a mi, mas que a la vida que viví, mas que a los sueños, que he soñado cada noche, y es que te quiero de verdad, sin interés y sin maldad, por puro a ti, por puro amor...Y es que te quiero mas que a mi mas que a la vida que viví mas que a los sueños que esta noche, yo soñé...Paso de palabras para decirte...quiéreme...

Paso de palabras, para contar tus ojos grandes, tus labios llenos de silencios, la dulzura de tus dedos, y el violento vendaval de tu cabello. Paso de palabras, para pedirte que me quieras me gusta verte sonriente, libremente ante la gente, enseñando tu locura verdadera..  


_Os regalo esta canción con todo mi corazón, gracias de verdad por apoyarme, por animarme a seguir con la historia aunque algunas veces flaqueaba, de verdad gracias a todos por apoyarme. _

_Me gustaría que si podéis escuchéis esta canción mientras leéis la ultima parte del capitulo, cuando Harry se enfrenta a Destino, quizás así entendáis mejor el porque de las cosas, quizás me odiéis mas, o quizás no lo entendáis. Se que no es un final grande, ni grandioso, no esta lleno de ceremonia, porque es un final como solo mi Harry podría terminar, el solo podría terminar con palabras de amor en su boca. Gracias a todos. _

_Tengo en mis manos, porque esta escrito a mano en mi cuaderno de recuerdos, como yo lo llamo, el epilogo, que fue lo primero que escribí para esta segunda parte de la historia. Nunca supe si lo iba a subir, si seria necesario o no, porque como bien he dicho, me muevo por impulsos escribo según mi musa viene y va, y no suelo programar nada, solo estos folios, que no sabría si al final tendrían o no sentido. Ciertamente creo, que al final la idea que tenia para la historia no se ha desviado demasiado y podré ponerlo, así que permitidme que lo retoque, que lo pase al ordenador, y obsequiare con un epilogo, espero que digno de esta historia. Resaltar por encima de todas las cosas, que fue el epilogo lo primero que escribí, y que si por alguna circunstancia algún dato se me escapa a la corrección, me perdonéis._

_Besis y de nuevo gracias a todos. _


	31. Epílogo

Paso ambos brazos por el respaldo del banco, estiro las piernas y echo la cabeza atrás, dejo que los rayos de sol incidieran en sus facciones pálidas. Un cosquilleo centello por su rostro, era el calor de los rayos del sol de julio. Se relajo, y comenzó a disfrutar del tiempo de paz que pudiera atesorar,

PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Tres minutos – dijo – poco a poco vamos mejorando

Poniendo sus manos en las rodillas se levanto y camino por el jardín de la casa, un par de metros delante suya, un par de angelitos revoltosos jugaban con unas piezas de construcción,

Que pasa mi niña ¿? – dijo agachándose de cuclillas hasta ponerse a su altura

Dori me quito mi peza – la niña parpadeo varias veces clavando sus ojitos en su padre

Vaya, a ver Dorian, porque le has quitado a Mya su pieza

ES MIA ¡! – le dijo el pequeño escondiéndola tras su espalda aun sin mirar a su padre

Este juego, es para los dos, así que todas las piezas son de los dos

No, es mía, MIAA!!! – grito enrabietado el pequeño rubio

Dorian, no seas egoísta, y comparte con tu hermana

NO!!

Bien, esta noche no habrá cuento después de la cena

Por que ¿? – el pequeño volteo para mirar por primera vez a su padre, con sus ojos color esmeralda humedecidos

Draco dio un paso a tras, perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentado, observando aquellas enormes orbes verdes, llenas de vida, idénticas, iguales a las de Harry. Agacho la cabeza y dejo escapar una lágrima furtiva.

PAPI!!! – Mya se lanza en brazos de su padre y termino por hacer que el rubio se echara en el suelo

Pero bueno, será posible – Draco enredo sus dedos en las carnes rosadas de su pequeña y comenzó a hacerle cosquilla

Jajajajaja, papi, jajajajaja – la niña consiguió abrazarse a su padre y plantarle un beso en la mejilla

El rubio se incorporo de nuevo, y quedo sentado con la niña en el regazo observado a su otro hijo, quien de pie y con los brazos cruzados les miraba desafiante

No quieres jugar con papi y Mya ¿? – le pregunto tímidamente Draco

El niño seguía clavando las orbes esmeraldas en las suyas, desafiándolo, levanto una ceja como solo el mismo Draco sabía hacer, y señalo a su hermana

Con ella no, contigo si

Pero podemos jugar los 3 – le reprendió su padre – es mas divertido así

Ella no me gusta

Papi… - mía hizo un pucherito y se abrazo mas al rubio

Pero Dorian, sois hermanos tenéis que quereros muchos

ELLA NO ME GUSTA ¡! – sentencio

Draco dejo que una vez mas los ojos verdes de su hijo, pudieran mas que el, y es que era incapaz a decirle anda cuando lo miraba, era como hablar con Harry, hacerle entrar en razón a veces, era imposible. Suspiro resignado, hoy no tenia ganas de pensar en el, no podía hacerlo.

Crack

DOBBY!!! – la niña se soltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a abrazar al elfo que salio despavorido en dirección contraria, y es que la pequeña Malfoy pasaba por la época en la que le encantaba estrujarlo todo, estrujar a Dobby era lo que mas le divertía – Ven Dobby VEN!!! – exclamo la niña feliz dando algún que otro tumbo por el jardín

Draco rió contemplando la escena. A unos pasos recogiendo los juguetes, Dorian simplemente bufo al ver a su hermana correr tras el elfo domestico

Mya, deja a Dobby – la niña paro y miro a su padre

Pero…

Déjalo

Jo… - la niña paro y camino en dirección a su hermano que se apuraba por guardar los juguetes antes de que la niña los cogiera

No lo toques – Dorian fulmino a la pequeña con la mirada, y cogio un pequeño dragón de plástico del suelo

Papi… - la niña miraba a su padre enfurruñaba

Draco se desespero por completo, aquella sin duda iba a ser una tarde muy dura.

Amo Malfoy

Dime Dobby

Su Padre y el señor Remus Lupin le esperan en el salón

Diles que salgan por favor

Crack – el elfo se desapareció y Draco decidió que era hora de poner paz entre los dos pequeños angelitos

Y bien, ahora que pasa ¿?

Quiero el dragón

ES MIO ¡! – el niño lo apretó contra el pecho

No, es mió MIO ¡! – la niña se abalanzo sobre y los dos se enzarzaron en una pequeña pelea

DORIAN JAMES MALFOY, MYA ELISABETH MALFOY – la voz salio de la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín, los dos niños se separaron como un resorte

Gracias Padre – le dijo Draco levantándose del suelo

Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí ¿? – ninguno de los pequeños era capaz a levantar la cabeza del suelo para enfrentar a su abuelo, si había algo que Lucius sabia imponer era respeto – estoy esperando una respuesta

Empezó ella – dijo Dorian

Mentira tu – la niña le saco la lengua

Por favor – Draco rodó los ojos – no podéis llevaros bien no siquiera un maldito día ¿? No creo que sea pedir demasiado no ¿? – les grito a los niños, que le miraron atemorizados – SOLO UN DIA, no os pido mas

No lo resistió más, salio del jardín, rumbo a la casa, dejando perplejos a los cuatro,

Papi… - una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Dorian

Oh… no llores mi pequeño – Remus se agacho para cogerlos brazos, hizo una seña a su pareja y Lucius cargo en brazos con Mya

Papi se enfado – dijo la niña hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su abuelo

No, solo que esta cansado nada mas – intento consolarla el mayor

Papi esta muy triste – comenzó a hablar Dorian

Por que dices eso cariño ¿? – le pregunto Remus besando su frente

Por las noches siempre llora – Mya apoyo por primera vez a su hermano asintiendo

Deberías hablar con el – le dijo el licántropo en dirección a Lucius

Lo se – dejo a la pequeña en el suelo – porque no jugáis con el abuelo Remus, eh ¿?

Eso, os voy a contar un cuento sobre un ciervo, un lobo y un perro

Y una rata asquerosa ¿? – añadió Dorian feliz

Lucius se adentro en la casa oyendo las carcajadas de los pequeños, sabia que si había alguien que sabia lidiar con los pequeños era Remus. Camino hacia la cocina, oía el agua del grifo correr,

Merlín Draco, podía si quiera usar la magia para esto no ¿? – le dijo al ver como lavaba los platos

No me gusta usar la magia lo sabes – ni siquiera lo miro, continuo limpiando los platos y aclarándolos

Por lo menos podías dejar que tu elfo lo hicieras

Me gusta hacerlo a mi

Desde cuando has cambiado tanto Draco, que te gusta fregar los platos a manos ¿? – pregunto irónicamente

Desde que la magia acabo con todo lo bueno que tenia

Por favor, Draco, no podemos volver a lo mismo de siempre

Pues si no podemos volver a lo mismo de siempre, me quieres decir que demonios haces aquí ¿? – le pregunto soltando los platos sobre el fregador y encarándolo

He venido aquí, porque acabas de perder una vez mas los nervios con los niños, y eso si que tiene que terminar

Yo…

Mira, Draco, se que estas frustrado, dolido, y que te ves sobrepasado por todo esto, pero tienes que hacer frente a las cosas, tienes 22 años no eres un niño, y no puedes comportarte como tal

Yo…

Escúchame Draco, tus hijos tienen 4 años, y con un carácter muy diferente, por lo que es normal que choquen

Lo se pero…

MERLIN!! tendré que ponerte una venda en la boca ¿?

Esta bien sigue – se acerco a la cafetera, la toco con el dorso de la mano – esta caliente, quieres ¿?

No, gracias – Draco abrió un armario y tomo una taza roja, se quedo mirándola un rato "Porque todo en esta maldita casa tiene que ser rojo, verde o dorado ¿?" Golpeo su cabeza contra el armario – Pasa algo ¿?

No, nada – se sirvió el café y se sentó

Draco, tienes que entender que son pequeños, se que es difícil lidiar tu solo con ellos, pero puedes pedirnos ayuda cuando quieras, sabes que Remus se vuelve loco cuando le pides que se haga cargo de ellos

Lo se, padre, pero son mi responsabilidad. Son mis hijos

Si, pero si te ves desbordado por la situación, como ahora, pídenos ayuda, de acuerdo ¿?

Esta bien

RINGGGGGGGGG

Que es eso ¿? – pregunto Lucius un tanto alarmado

El teléfono padre, alguna vez te acostumbraras ¿?

Esos trastos muggles, lo que daría porque vivierais con nosotros en la mansión

No empecemos – le digo acercándose al inalámbrico que descasaba en la meseta de la cocina – SI ¿?

Draco, soy yo

Blaise, que tal ¿?

Bien, bueno ya sabes sobrellevándolo

No es para tanto

Claro, eso es porque tu ya no te acuerdas lo que es estar con los tobillos hinchados, y una barriga que no te permite ni verte la po… - en fin ya me entiendes

Haberle dicho a Ron que tomara precauciones

Que gracioso, sabes que los dos queríamos esto, solo que la próxima vez será el quien cargue con el bebe

Y UN CUERNO DE DRAGON ¡! – se oyó de fondo

Tu y yo hablaremos luego – le dijo separándose del auricular – y bien, tu como estas ¿?

Bien

Seguro ¿?

Si, Blaise estoy bien

No viniste a la cena

No me apetecía

Hace semanas que no te apetece

Tengo dos hijos pequeños

Pueden quedarse con tu padre y Remus

Bueno, seguro que no fui el único que falto

Si

Pues lo siento

Este viernes haremos otra

De acuerdo

Vendrás ¿?

Puede

VENDRAS – le sentencio el castaño – Hermione y Krum, vendrán desde Bulgaria, así que no les puedes hacer ese feo

Merlín, no puedo creer como esa chica ha caído tan bajo, primero una comadreja y ahora un tiburón, un poco zoofilica la chica

EI!! Es de mi marido del que hablas …

Bueno, no tengo la culpa de que tu marido sea una comadreja

DILE AL HURON QUE NO ME INSULTE!! Que sus chillidos se oyen desde aquí – Draco sonrió al oír una vez mas la voz de Ron, al fondo

Lo has oído no ¿? – le pregunto Blaise

Si, dile que no se preocupe tanto por mi, y que te cuide mas

Gracias, bueno entonces vendrás a la cena ¿?

No, estoy agotado, cuando nazca la niña, me comprenderás, o cuando le des un hermano y sean dos, igual entonces me comprenderás mejor

Draco, siempre estas poniendo excusas, por favor. Todos te echan de menos

En serio Blaise, estoy agot… - Lucius arrebato el teléfono a Draco de la mano

Blaise ¿? – pregunto el hombre sin mucha confianza al aparato

Padre, si quieres que te escuche, deberías ponértelo en la oreja – Draco, llevo la mano de padre hacia su cara y coloco el teléfono – habla ahora

Blaise ¿?

Si, señor Malfoy ¿? – pregunto asombrado – le ha pasado algo a Draco ¿?

No, tranquilo. Mi hijo estará en la cena, yo mismo me encargare

Oh, genial, pues entonces dígale que nos veremos donde siempre.

De acuerdo, buenas tardes Blaise

Buenas tardes , señor Malfoy

Porque le has mentido ¿? – pregunto Draco cogiendo el teléfono de la mano de su padre y colgándolo

No le he mentido, iras a esa cena con tus amigos, y yo mismo me encargare, los niños se quedaran con nosotros

No iré, estoy agotado padre, no tengo ganas de verdad

IRAS ¡! – por un segundo Draco creyó haber vuelto al pasado, donde su padre elevaba la voz para gritarle antes de levantarle la mano

Vale, iré – dijo agachando la cabeza

Papi… - una hermosa morena de ojos gris, con su pichi vaquero manchado de tierra apareció por la puerta de la cocina, mordiéndose el labio – papi, verdad que tu nos quieres ¿?

Mi niña, claro que si, quien te ha dicho que no os quería a ver ¿?

Dorian

Lucius fulmino a su hijo con la mirada, en un claro gesto de "te lo dije", y salio llevándose a la niña de la mano. Draco apoyo las manos en la mesa y observo por la ventana de la cocina. Dorian corrían tras una snitch encantada a bajo vuelo por todo el jardín, mientras que Mya en las rodillas de su padre permanecía a sus movimientos,

Lucius me dijo que había café caliente – le dijo Remus al entrar

Si, bien cargado con un terrón de azúcar verdad ¿?

Si, como te encuentras ¿?

Tu también ¿? – Draco se desespero una vez mas

Perdona yo …

Lo siento Remus, solo es que, estoy agotado nada mas

Quieres que nos llevemos a los niños esta noche ¿? Severus y Sirius tienen que viajar a Niza un par de días, y nos dejaran a Adam y Jason

Draco sonrió, recordó el día en que Severus se entero que estaba de nuevo embarazado, apenas unas semanas después de la batalla final. Para el profesor, no fue nada agradable tener que lidiar con un nuevo embarazo y sobre todo ahora que debía enfrentar al mundo mágico, Draco siempre supo que Severus amaba su intimidad, todo lo contrario que Sirius, que adoraba las fiestas, pasear por el mundo mágico, y como bien decía Severus, exhibirlos como si fueran unos trofeos, a lo que Sirius siempre le contestaba, que con el trabajo que la había costado cazar el trofeo mayor, bien merecía la pena exhibirlos.

Jason fue un bebe prematuro, y muchos pensaron que no saldría adelante pero muchos también se equivocaron, y Jason era ahora un niño sano y feliz de casi 4 años.

Y bien, que me dices ¿? – le pregunto Remus

No se yo…

Mira los niños se lo pasaran bien, y tu podrás descansar, es mas podrías dejarlos en casa varios días allí

Remus yo…

Hazlo por mí, si no quieres hacerlo por ti. La mansión es muy grande y solitaria para Lucius y para mi – Remus puso los ojitos que siempre habían funcionado con Lucius, espero que su hijo también cayera ante ellos

Supongo que un par de días no me vendrían mal, relajarme, descansar

Eso es un si ¿?

Si, iré a preparar sus cosas

Genial, los avisare – Remus salio de la cocina como si acabaran de regalarle la caja de chocolates mas grandes que jamás hubiera visto.

Una hora y media después, Draco se encontraba solo en el salón de su casa en medio del Valle Godric. "en medio del mundo mágico, y con todas las comodidades muggles". Aquello fue lo que le lanzo a comprar la casa, hacia ya más de 3 años. Se dejo caer en el sofá, encendió la tele, y se dispuso a relajarse, el cansancio hizo mella en el más pronto de lo que hubiera imaginado.

AVADA KEDAVRA ¡!

Harry no!!

Te amo

Draco despertó una vez mas empapado en sudor, otra vez aquella maldita pesadilla, apretó los puños con fuerza, sacudió la cabeza y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse. Miro el reloj, las 21:30 aun era temprano. Apago la tele y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se preparo algo para cenar. Ceno sin ganas, bebiendo mas vino de lo que debería, como mañana su cabeza le recordaría, pero esta cansado, y podría dormir todo lo que quisiera.

Con menos ganas que nunca fregó los platos, y recogió los cacharros de la cena, después simplemente camino hacia el piso de arriba, recogió los juguetes que había tirado por las escaleras y el pasillo, y los guardo en los arcones de los niños. Echo un vistazo a las camas vacías, suspiro y camino hacia su habitación. Fue desnudándose despacio, el cinturón primero, después los pantalones, los calcetos y por ultimo la camiseta, abrió la cesta de la ropa sucia en el baño, y lo metió todo. Se miro al espejo, mañana debería afeitarse.

Corrió la mampara de la ducha, y abrió los grifos regulándolos, mas caliente que frío, hoy le apetecía achicharrarse un poco, el vaho comenzó a inundar el baño. Metió primero una pierna, luego la otra, dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo desnudo para después agachar al cabeza y dejar que el agua golpeara en su nuca, se apoyo en la pared, y como cada vez que entraba en la ducha, se permitió recordar.

Flash Back

Los niños amor – le dijo para que se acercara a la canastilla, le vio agacharse ante ella, acariciar a sus pequeños, pero nunca llego a coger la canastilla. Harry se separo de los niños y avanzo unos paso a la derecha, después se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos

AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

Harry No ¡!

Te amo

Draco le vio caer al suelo, y no fue consciente de nada mas, las ultimas palabras de Harry habían sido para el, su ultimo suspiro había sido para el. Se arrastro hacia el cuerpo de Harry, que había caído boca abajo, su cabello azabache le caía por la frente, Draco lo tomo y lo giro, acostándolo sobre su regazo

Harry… - sollozo, las lagrimas resbalaron por su mejillas, puso una mano encima de su pecho, y tembló.

Lo hizo porque el pecho de Harry se movía, respiraba, pero no podía ser verdad, el había muerto, la maldición, la había oído. Miro hacia la puerta, y comprendió. Su padre estaba allí apuntando con la varita quiero e inmóvil, en el lado contrario Narcissa yacía muerta en el suelo.

Harry… Harry – le llamo asustado, aquello no era el final, no podía serlo – amor me oyes ¿? Amor mírame

Humm.. Rubio ¿? – Harry abrió los ojos de repente, y enfoco la vista, frente a el delicado rostro de Draco, sonrosado y con lagrimas por las mejillas – RUBIO!! – grito abrazándose a el con todas su fuerzas

Harry… - Draco escondió el rostro en el cuello de Harry, y permaneció abrazado a el por unos minutos.

Y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, como nunca lo haría, porque aquel, no era el final, no era su final.

Fin Flash Back

JODER!! – grito alguien tras de el

HARRY!! – le recrimino pegando un brinco – se puede saber por que demonios entras así en la ducha ¿?

quería darte una sorpresa, pero la próxima vez que quieras escaldarte podrías avisarme – dijo el moreno saliendo de la ducha y mirando el brazo por el que había resbalado el agua caliente

Que… que haces aquí ¿? – pregunto Draco saliendo de la ducha

No me has oído, quería darte una sorpresa

No se suponía que estabas en Kiev matando mortífagos ¿? – dijo levantando una ceja.

Draco odiaba todo eso, odiaba el trabajo de Harry, porque les separaba, siempre estaba fuera viajando en busca de grupos de mortífagos que se unían para traer a un Lord que jamás volvería de sus cenizas. Y aquello le consumía, porque el se quedaba solo con los niños en casa, y le necesitaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado, necesitaba a su marido a su lado, despertarse cada mañana con el, llevar a los niños al colegio, pasear, salir juntos, llevar una vida normal. Pero la magia se lo había arrebatado, lo que no consiguió hacer aquella fatídica noche, la magia lo estaba consiguiendo.

No pongas esa cara si ¿?, tengo una buena noticia

Déjame pensar, estarás dos semanas en casa no ¿? – ni siquiera le miro, aquello era siempre igual, le daban un par de semanas de permiso, pero a los dos días tenia que salir en otra misión secreta, y el siempre accedía. Draco llego a pensar que Harry había dejado de quererlo, y que lo único que le importaba era ese maldito trabajo

No

Ah… serán tres esta vez ¿? – tomo el pijama de la silla y se vistió dejando a Harry desnudo y con la palabra en la boca, para ir a meterse en la cama

Draco – Harry le observo echar con cuidado las mantas hacia tras, estirar la sabana bajera, y meterse para después taparse – me quieres escuchar por favor

Estoy cansando

Donde están los niños ¿?

Con mi padre y Remus

Bien – Harry, pensó que además de la sorpresa quizás pudieran pasar un buen rato juntos, ambos lo necesitaban

Si crees que después de 2 meses fuera de casa, voy a permitir que te me acerques como si nada estas muy equivocado – Draco busco bajo la almohada y le lanzo el pijama a Harry

Pero… era una misión importante – Harry comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, para meterse en la cama junto a Draco – además tengo mi sorpresa

No me interesa tu sorpresa – se tapo la cara con las sabanas, y se obligo a si mismo a dormir.

Ni si quiera si esa sorpresa implica cambiar de trabajo ¿?

… - Draco destapo la cabeza y se incorporo en la cama – te escucho

Severus me ha llamado, Remus ha renunciado a su puesto de profesor y quiere que yo le sustituya

Remus renuncio ¿? – licántropo entrometido, estaba seguro que lo había hecho apropósito, Draco sonrió, le encantaba aquel hombre que amaba a su padre por lo que de verdad era, y al que sus hijos adoraban

Si, dice que el ya no puede aportar nada mas a los alumnos, y que prefiere pasar mas tiempo con tu padre

Oh… - licántropo mentiroso, volvió a reír. Tendría que comprarle una caja del mejor chocolate belga al licano.

No te gusta la idea ¿? – pregunto Harry acercándose con cuidado al rostro de Draco

Bueno, al menos aunque estuvieras fuera de casa, seguirías en Inglaterra

Eso es lo mejor, Severus dice que no es necesario que me quede en el colegio, tendré un horario que cumplir, pero podré venir a cenar y dormir a casa, incluso tendré los fines de semana libres

… - Draco deseaba abrazar a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenia que medirse

Creí que te haría mas ilusión – comento Harry apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama, mientras cruzaba loa brazos sobre el pecho

Amor, voy a tener en casa conmigo y con los niños, de verdad piensas que no me hace ilusión ¿? Solo me hacia el duro – Draco olvido todo y se lanzo a por los labios de Harry, fundiéndose en un beso dulce y tierno, de los que le gustaban a Harry

No, se, a veces eres tan rarito – Draco alcanzo con una mano uno de los cojines – AUCH!!!

Yo no soy raro, soy perfecto

Eso tendré que comprobarlo yo – Harry se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de su rubio comenzó a devorarlo con pasión, los labios, la barbilla el cuello, necesitaba tanto tener a Draco entre sus brazos

Amor, me vas a acabar – le dijo el rubio sintiéndose una pieza de comida

Vale, me relajo – le dijo sonriendo mientras besaba mas despacio su cuello

Harry ¿?

Hmmm…

Ahora si verdad ¿?

Ahora que ¿?

Estaremos juntos, seremos una familia, no mas problemas, no mas separaciones

Si, rubio, si – volvió a besar sus sonrojados labios – mmmm… te deseo tanto

Pues tómame – sonrió picaramente

Iba a hacerlo aunque no lo dijeras.

Los dos sonrieron unos minutos, y se dejaran llevar una vez más por la pasión. Aquello era por fin un principio, para una historia de amor.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Por que lo hiciste Destino ¿? – le pregunto Merlín

Porque la vida de Harry siempre ha sido regida por una constante el amor, y el mayor acto de amor de Harry, no podía ser en vano.

Pero creí que …

A veces, no todo es como parece


End file.
